La Purga Loud: Asylum
by Banghg
Summary: La pesadilla jamas terminó para el joven Loud. Lincoln tendrá que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios mientras siente como lo abandonan los pocos restos de cordura. (Continuación de La Purga Loud: La noche de Lincoln)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Prologo**

 **…**

Lincoln se despertó como de costumbre: más cansado de lo que había estado antes de que le administraran todas esas inyecciones. Lo primero que vio fue el mismo techo blanco que siempre veía al despertar. ¿Es que los doctores no podrían ponerlo en una posición diferente para variar un poco? Le hubiera gustado despertarse viendo una pared o incluso el piso a tener que volver a ver ese techo otra vez.

¿Cuántas cirugías había tenido hasta ahora?

Se pasó la mano del brazo sano por la frente y sintió las vendas en su cabeza. Habían tenido que raparlo totalmente para poder reparar un poco del daño que se hizo al dispararse con aquella pistola. ¿Se había disparado verdad? No podía recordar mucho de esa noche. No después de que le inyectaran aquella cosa.

 _Tan estrecho._

Tembló como una hoja mientras su respiración fallaba. Se abrazo a si mismo con su brazo sano mientras trataba de mover desesperadamente el otro. Estaba enyesado, se lo había roto al… tirarse por aquella ventana después de…

… _La sangre se escurría a borbotones entre los dedos de Mike mientras caía por su cuello y jadeaba en busca de aire, sólo para que un chorro de sangre saliera disparado de su boca._

 _Entonces sonrió, la sangre comenzó salpicar mientras una risa estridente salía de su boca y se sentaba en el piso del cuarto sucio. La mujer tirada sobre el sofá lo acompañó en sus risas mientras sus manos se movían lentamente por su cuerpo, manoseando cada parte de ella misma._

 _-Buena esa niño. Que buena que estuvo. –Una sonrisa sangrienta se extendió por sus labios mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su boca._

 _Lincoln pudo ver como la erección bajo sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer hasta que su pene atravesaba sus pantalones y un líquido verdoso salía desde la punta hasta caer al piso. Hongos verdes crecieron alrededor de la coronilla mientras se acercaba a Lincoln._

 _-Eres tan estrecho. –Mike comenzó masturbarse mientras se acercaba a Lincoln. –Tan estrecho y caliente._

Lincoln jadeó mientras agitaba su cabeza para librarse de aquella pesadilla, ¿O era un recuerdo? Pudo ver un tubo pegado a su muñeca bajo una apretada venda, y un líquido desconocido que lo recorría lentamente. Sus pupilas se habían estrechado mientras la respiración le fallaba. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su entrepierna mientras un líquido anaranjado comenzaba a recorrer un pequeño tubo hacia lo que vio como una pequeña bolsa de plástico o algo así colgando a los pies de la cama.

Con un nuevo jadeo levantó las sabanas y se encontró vistiendo una bata, al levantarla vio un tubo que parecía haber sido insertado profundamente dentro de su pene. Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar que esa cosa estaba entrando lentamente a su interior. Casi pudo ver al tubo reptar como una serpiente mientras se metía más profundamente dentro de su ser.

Tomó el tubo fuertemente como si se tratara del cuello de una verdadera serpiente y se lo arrancó de un tirón. Lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor mientras el tubo caía fuera de la cama, fue entonces que la orina comenzó a caer sin control sobre las sabanas. Un olor rancio y a óxido entró por su nariz mientras veía caer su orina sin poder controlarla.

 _-Que gustito. Que gustito. Que gustito._

 _Matilde comenzaba a orinarse sobre su rostro mientras su padre y hermano sujetaban su cabeza y mantenían su boca abierta. Matilde falló a propósito para darle a Lincoln directamente a los ojos con su orina antes de concentrar el resto dentro de su boca._

 _-Que gustito que da._

 _-Es sucia, ¿Verdad? No sabes las cosas que le gusta hacer a esta puta. –Aquel hombre le sonrió mientras lamía un poco de la orina en la mejilla de Lincoln. –Pero lo sabrás. Sabrás todo lo que le gusta hacer a mi pequeña familia._

El cuerpo de Lincoln nuevamente tembló mientras trataba de dejar salir un grito, pero se encontró imposibilitado para hacerlo. El lugar era tan callado, si gritaba seguramente alguien lo escucharía. Y si lo escuchaban entonces lo atraparían y le harían cosas horribles. Todos ellos querían hacerle cosas horribles.

¿Qué le habían hecho mientras estaba inconsciente? Su cuerpo se sentía tan sucio. Aquella suciedad con garras y colmillos se había transformado en cientos de gusanos que nadaban y pululaban por su cuerpo. Los sentía masticar su carne para entrar más profundo dentro de él, entonces masticaban aun más para salir y repetir el proceso.

Y los veía, o Dios los veía. En la palma de su mano, podía ver aquellas lombrices cuyas bocas dejaban salir un liquido blanquecino similar a… a…

 _El cerdo dejó salir más y más chorros sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln. No paraba. Seguía masturbándose y jadeando como un animal enloquecido mientras su pene expulsaba gran cantidad de aquel líquido que lentamente derretía su cuerpo. Lincoln vio las cientos de miles de semillas dentro del apestoso líquido. Vio como se rompían y las larvas salían para introducirse en su carne. Lentamente se alimentarían de él y se transformarían en los gusanos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo._

Lincoln agitó su mano y golpeó su cuerpo sin control para quitárselos de encima. Se agitó tanto que terminó por caer de la cama. El tubo insertado en su muñeca se desprendió fuertemente mientras caía. Un terrible dolor se disparó dentro de el mientras el mundo parecía perder su color y luego lo recuperaba. Lincoln vio la aguja que se mecía de un lado a otro junto a él. Solo ver esa aguja le recordaba a la que Mike había arrancado de la mujer y había usado para inyectarle algo directo en su trasero.

Antes de…

En un segundo la habitación del hospital había desaparecido y Lincoln Loud se vio nuevamente en la habitación donde había sido marcado. El siete en su pectoral izquierdo ardía como nuca mientras dejaba salir su típico olor a carne quemada.

Por la puerta entró la mujer de rojo. Al verlo le sonrió con una sensual sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios. Lincoln se encontró incapaz de controlar su temblor mientras aquella mujer de la mascara de mariposa se acercaba balanceando su caderas. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su brasier, lo abrió para mostrar aquellos melones con puntos rosados totalmente en punta. Con dos dedos retiró le botón de su falda y esta cayó revelando su ropa interior negra.

Ahora que Lincoln la veía mejor, podía decir que era transparente, y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Podía ver una acumulación de bello finamente cortado bajo esa ropa interior mientras la mujer se acercaba más a él.

Lincoln encontró la fuerza para retroceder, pero un punzante dolor en su pierna derecha le impidió levantarse. Incluso mientras se apoyaba en la silla se sentía incapaz de mantenerse en pie mientras veía a aquella mujer acercarse.

La mujer levantó uno de sus senos y lamió la punta mientras su otra mano viajaba a la entrepierna y comenzaba a masajearse.

-Chupa.

Los ojos de la mujer de rojo brillaban mientras de sus piernas chorreaba un liquido trasparente y oloroso.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron mientras la mujer ya estaba encima de él, estirando sus brazos para sujetarlo y obligarlo a chupar nuevamente. Casi podía recordar la sensación de aquellos pechos dentro de su boca mientras presionaba su cabeza fuertemente contra ella.

-Mi niño. Mi niño.

En ese momento Lincoln se encontró presa, no solo del miedo, pero también de la ira. Aquella mujer le haría cosas aun peores. Todos ellos le harían cosas peores si lo atrapaban. No podía permitirlo. Ya no. Su cuerpo no lo soportaría más. La próxima vez que esa mujer lo atrapara lo asfixiaría lentamente contra su pecho, o Mike lo partiría en dos con su pene infectado y repleto de hongos, o la familia se cagaría en su garganta hasta que no pudiera respirar y entonces se reirían. Todos se reirían. Incluso el monstruo de la cabeza de toro. Ya podía escucharlo lanzar sonoras carcajadas de su enrome boca repleto de dientes amarillos y afilados.

No podía permitirlo. No podía. ¡No podía dejar que todo volviera a empezar!

La aguja hipodérmica que antes había estado en su brazo pareció brillar junto a él.

* * *

Luan estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la zona juvenil del Asilo Royal Woods. Desde su posición podía ver el verdadero Asilo, aquel edificio de tres pisos que era separado por un enrome muro, idéntico al que rodeaba ambos lugares. La zona juvenil era más una enorme casa de dos pisos con distintas salas y repleta de enfermeros especializados. Algunos de los que rotaban turno entre un lugar y otro.

Luan suspiró mientras veía su reloj de pulsera. La joven de quince años acostumbraba visitarlo cada semana.

Además, quizás incluso pueda ver a Lincoln en esta ocasión. Ella no iba a perder la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano pequeño después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que lo vio, Lincoln estaba en un sueño profundo mientras sus muñecas estaban fuertemente sujetas a los bordes de la cama.

* * *

Ese día Luan había tenido que meterse a hurtadillas al hospital. Después de un incidente donde se decía que Lincoln había atacado brutalmente a una enfermera se habían prohibido las visitas para todos a excepción de sus padres, y eso sólo cuando Lincoln estuviera controlado. Luan no quiso creerlo, su pequeño hermano jamás sería capaz de lastimar a nadie.

La imagen tan destruida de su hermanito había traído dentro de Luan una tristeza y desolación que jamás había sentido. Recordó nuevamente a aquel bebé en sus brazos al que hace tanto tiempo había hecho reír y no pudo relacionarlo con la imagen dormida y repleta de vendas en la cama.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Luan mientras se acercaba a Lincoln y trataba de llamar su atención de alguna forma. Quería transmitirle su arrepentimiento, decirle que había sido una hermana horrible y que haría lo que fuera sólo porque la perdonara. No podía soportar verlo de aquella forma, mucho menos después de enterarse de todo lo que había sufrido.

-¿L-Lincoln? –Trató de decir su nombre. No pareció que la escuchara. –O-oye Lincoln. –Forzó una sonrisa. –¿Te gustaría escuchar un chiste? A pasado mucho desde la última vez, pero creo que podría hacer uno ahora si tú quieres.

Nuevamente Lincoln no respondió. Todo lo que Luan podía escuchar era su débil respiración mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Lincoln…

Extendió su mano para tratar de tocar su mejilla un poco.

Fue cuando una enfermera entró y la vio ahí.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo con sorpresa. Entonces pareció irritarse. –No se puede entrar a esta habitación sin permiso.

Luan no sabia que hacer o decir, pero de nada habría servido de todas formas. La habían sacado de la habitación de Lincoln y habían llamado a sus padres. Apenas había escuchado la reprimenda. Después de eso su madre se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado. Aunque eso no impidió que la castigaran. Para lo que le importaba, un castigo no impediría que lo intentara otra vez si tenía oportunidad.

Sus hermanas habían estado más interesadas en el estado de Lincoln que en lo que había hecho. Luan no tenía muchas ganas de tratar con ellas ahora. Ver a Lincoln de esa forma había revivido mucho de aquél odio que había sentido esa noche, por lo que tuvieron que contentarse con saber que estaba muy lastimado y se encerró en su cuarto. Las chicas no parecieron conformarse con eso y continuaron golpeando su puerta hasta que sus padres les pidieron que pararan. Esa noche Luna no fue a dormir y por primera vez Luan lo aceptó. Necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

Hasta la fecha, esa fue la última vez que vio a Lincoln. Poco tiempo después había sido trasladado al Asilo y sus padres fueron las únicas personas que tuvieron permiso para visitarlo.

Luan estaba segura que cuando Lincoln se recuperara lo suficiente entonces les diría la verdad de lo que pasó ese día. Posiblemente todas estaban seguras de eso. A Lori se la veía algo nerviosa ante ese pensamiento, pero también aliviada. Había comenzado a consumir un montón de pastillas sólo para controlar sus problemas estomacales. Al menos en los días en que todavía vivía con ellas. En ese tiempo parecía tener las manos permanentemente en su estomago. Rita había llegado a preguntarle una vez si creía estar embarazada.

A Luan le hubiera dado gracia si todavía conservara su sentido del humor.

Atrapó a uno de aquellos enfermeros bajándole la mirada, y cuando el enfermero notó que lo habían descubierto regresó la vista al frente con una mueca. A Luan realmente le molestaba cuando eso sucedía. Se acomodó la chaqueta y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos. En este tiempo su cuerpo parecía haberse desarrollado un poco más de la cuenta, especialmente en la zona del pecho. Eso le había traído miradas y piropos que realmente le molestaban.

Su cambio de atuendo parecía haber tenido algo que ver con eso también.

Después del incidente con Lincoln había decidido dar un cambio a su vida. Había guardado los pasteles y dejado atrás los chistes, no creyó que importara tanto reír cuando su hermano pequeño estaba encerrado en un asilo por culpa de su indiferencia. Había dejado sus ropas de comediante y ahora utilizaba una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca común bajo una chaqueta azul que tomó prestada de Luna. Todavía conservaba su cola de caballo, ya que pensaba le daba un aspecto más maduro. Quería verse más sería de lo que había sido, quizás de esa forma las personas la tomarían enserio. Quizás de esa forma no se quede callada mientras deja que las cosas malas pasen.

Bueno, no podía negar que ahora se hacía notar, pero parecía ser más por sus pechos que por si misma.

Luan se paró de la silla en la sala de espera y se acercó al enorme vidrió que separaba un pequeño escritorio y a una mujer mayor moviendo algunos papeles. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que le pidieron que esperara. Lincoln parecía haber entrado en consulta cuando ella llegó, por lo que no podía hacer nada que no fuera esperar a que terminara y que quisiera verla.

Le gustaba mantener la esperanza de que algún día Lincoln quisiera volver a verla. Pero también tenía miedo de que no pudiera reconocerla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Disculpe. –Luan llamó la atención de la enfermera detrás del vidrio. Aquella mujer mayor con canas, repleta de arrugas y gafas gruesas le lanzó una mirada molesta. No parecía gustarle que Luan viniera tan seguido al asilo, pero ese no era su asunto. –Ya pasaron dos horas, ¿Lincoln ya terminó su consulta? –Preguntó con más amabilidad de lo que esa mujer le inspiraba.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza y descolgó el teléfono mientras presionaba un botón. La conversación no fue muy larga, a Luan le costaba mucho imaginarse a esa mujer hablando más de cinco minutos con nadie.

-Lincoln Loud aun sigue en terapia.

Luan parpadeó.

-P-pero ya pasaron dos horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomar la terapia?

-Eso depende del paciente y su doctor. –La mujer le respondió. –Si no te gusta entonces puedes irte y regresar mañana.

Luan no respondió mientras volvía a la sala de espera.

No le molestaba seguir esperando. Era mejor estar ahí que regresar a casa. Las cosas habían comenzado a ir muy mal cuando Lincoln fue internado, y mucho peor cuando Lori se fue.

Luna era su mayor preocupación. La aspirante a rockera parecía beber cada vez más. Luan había intentado controlar esto, pero Luna siempre encontraba una forma de regresar a la botella. Había días que salía por la tarde y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche, o al día siguiente. Y siempre lo hacia apestando a alcohol… y a algo más.

Sus padres habían intentado interceder, pero siempre terminaban en peleas que hacían que Luna se fuera hasta el día siguiente y el proceso se repetía.

No podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Lincoln: Ignorar el problema. Pero había intentado. Realmente había intentado ayudar a Luna. Las peleas con Luna habían llegado a un punto que había noches en que Luna dormía en el sofá, o se iba a dormir a otro lado directamente.

Intentó pedirle su concejo a Lisa, pero la pequeña niña genio de cinco años apenas salía de su laboratorio. Ni siquiera sus padres habían podido disuadirla de salir más seguido. La última vez que pudo ver a Lisa fue hace tres meses, cuando la pequeña estaba metiendo una caja más grande que ella a su habitación. Luan quería aprovechar ese momento para hablar con ella, pero al acercarse no pudo evitar tapar su nariz por el terrible olor que salía de su habitación. Sintió una terrible arcada que casi la hace vomitar hay mismo. Cuando Lisa la vio le lanzó una expresión de molestia diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes en ella.

Lisa terminó de meter la caja sola y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Lincoln? –Realmente le gustaría saberlo.

Realmente le gustaría volver a verlo.

Miró un pequeño calendario contra la pared de la sala de espera: 01 de mayo.

-Falta tan poco. –Luan había tenido la esperanza que para estas fechas Lincoln ya estuviera en casa, pero también había tenido la esperanza de poder verlo en su cumpleaños.

Pero aquél día en el hospital fue la última vez que lo vio, y lo peor de todo es que la última vez que había cruzado palabras con Lincoln fue para molestarlo con un chiste que tenía como fin molestarlo.

Eso la atormentaba cada día desde aquella noche.

La mención de la purga se había hecho un tema tabú en la casa Loud, incluso Lucy tenía que tener cuidado de decir esa palabra, especialmente si Lynn estaba ceca. El humor de Lynn se había hecho más sensible y violento desde ese día. No es como si a Luan le importara mucho, todo su respeto y cariño por Lynn se habían desvanecido hace tiempo.

-Por favor Lincoln, sólo quiero verte otra vez hermano.

* * *

Luan regresó a casa y suspiró mientras veía todos los juguetes esparcidos por ahí. Comenzó a recogerlos, más tarde tendría que reprender a las gemelas y a Lily. Luan había decidido volverse la más responsable desde que Lori se fue. Entendía que Leni quisiera tener más responsabilidad y ocuparse de todas, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer sola. O en lo que fuera muy buena.

Lynn salió de la casa en el mismo momento en que Luan estaba entrando. La chica de catorce años se había cortado la cola de caballo y tenía el cabello corto algo despeinado. Ya no usaba su camisa del número uno, en cambio tenía una camisa deportiva verde y blanca con el doble cero y pantalones largos. De no ser por su pequeño desarrollo en la zona del pecho cualquiera la confundiría con un niño.

Luan se hizo aun lado y la dejó salir sin decir nada. Su relación con Lynn se había transformado en un "no me hablas no te hablo". Sólo se dirigían la palabra cuando era necesario, el resto del tiempo se ignoraban mutuamente. Para Luan estaba bien, no sabía que pensaría Lynn, pero Luan ya no quería tener tratos con ella. No después de haber sido una perra ese día.

Había escuchado que Lynn se había metido en varias peleas últimamente, e incluso había sido suspendida de la escuela por una semana en una ocasión por tener una dura pelea con una chica mexicana, aunque fue más por los insultos racistas que por la pelea en si misma pero ese no era su asunto.

Entró a la casa y colocó los juguetes en el rincón, tendrá que pedirle a Lana y Lola que los guardaran después. Esas niñas se habían acercado mucho este año, Lana en especial parecía no estar dispuesta a dejar a Lola sola, aun si eso significaba jugar a la fiesta de té. Lola no parecía quejarse, pero su forma de ser se había vuelta algo retraída este año. Se había negado a participar en desfiles de belleza y había dejado de usar su tiara.

Vio a Lucy bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Lincoln? –La pequeña gótica le preguntó en voz baja.

Luan asintió. –Todavía estaba en sesión, y parece que estaba extendida. –Aun así, Lincoln se negó a verla por lo que tuvo que irse. A diferencia de sus padres, Lincoln no estaba obligado a verlas.

Y sus padres nunca decían mucho sobre su estado. Parecían querer mantener una total confidencialidad con los doctores, y aun si ellas juraban no decirle nada a nadie, ellos simplemente decían que entre menos personas sepan mejor. Por lo que realmente no podían saber mucho acerca de Lincoln. Sólo que estaba bien, al menos físicamente se había recuperado. A excepción de su pierna. Según los doctores, Lincoln tendría una cojera permanente.

Saber sobre algunas de las heridas físicas habían abatido a las hermanas menores, y seguramente hubiera sido peor si lo supieran todo. Lo que Lincoln sufrió fue realmente un infierno.

-¿Regresará a casa antes de la purga del próximo año? –Lucy preguntó mientras se acercaba a Luan.

Luan dejó salir una pequeña mueca al escuchar sobre la purga. Esa maldita noche le había costado todo lo que era importante para ella. Jamás deberá haber permitido que… Debería haber apoyado a Lincoln y dejado atrás el asunto del video dese un principio.

-No parece que regrese para las festividades, Lucy. Lincoln… Su recuperación es un poco lenta, pero estará bien. –Trató de sonreír. –Ya sabes como es Lincoln, jamás se rinde. Dentro de poco tendremos a nuestro hermano favorito paseándose por la casa en ropa interior mientras lee comics.

Lucy bufó. –No es algo que esté desesperado por ver. Pero admito que las cosas en la casa han sido algo… tensas desde que mí hermano no está. –Se acarició un poco la mejilla en el lugar donde Lynn le había dado un golpe hace poco, todavía estaba algo rojo. –Su presencia podría calmar un poco a los demonios ansiosos por salir de algunas de nuestras hermanas.

Ese día Lynn se había pasado de la raya, y sus padres habían decidido que era mejor que Lucy se quedara en el cuarto de Lincoln hasta que regresara. No fue una decisión fácil. Todas habían mantenido esa habitación limpia para cuando Lincoln regresara, y ahora estaba decorada de negro y todos los comics fueron reemplazados por libros de poesía y poemas oscuros.

El cuarto de su hermanito había pasado a ser el cuarto de su hermanita.

Lynn fue quien peor lo tomó, lo que llevó a una pelea bastante fuete con sus padres. Esa noche pudo escucharlos gritar pese a ponerse los auriculares de Luna y escuchar música al máximo.

-Cada día se acerca, la noche en que la Bestia regresará. –Lucy miró por la ventana y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. –El oscuro desfile volverá a-

* * *

-Suficiente. –Había hielo en la voz de Luan. Lucy se estremeció un poco ante la voz de su hermana mayor. No podía negar que Luan parecía haber ganado autoridad en la casa Loud. A veces le era difícil colocar la imagen de aquella comediante sobre ella, especialmente cuando la miraba de forma tan dura.

Lucy pasó junto a ella sin decir nada más.

A veces se sentía como fuera una tonta al pensar que alguien podría comprenderla. Pensar que podrían ver la belleza de la purga. Pero no, ella era la única que podría realmente entender el oscuro festín que se celebrará esa noche.

Lincoln, se sentía mal al saber sobre las heridas de Lincoln. Todo lo que les habían dicho es que se encontraba en un lugar donde podrían curarlo, pero se negaban a decirle donde y en que consistía esa curación. Pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, o se recuperaría y volvería a casa, quizá incluso lo hiciera con una nueva comprensión de la verdad. Había visto la purga con sus propios ojos, quizás ahora Lincoln entendía aquel hermoso paisaje donde las bestias bailan.

Le gustaría mucho preguntarle sobre su experiencia cuando regresara a casa. Los dos podrían terminar compartiendo una habitación de todas formas, no tenía planeado regresar con Lynn. La chica deportista no sabía medirse con la violencia, al menos ya no. Por lo que sabía se la había pasado metiéndose en peleas en la escuela y fuera de casa.

Lo que Lynn necesitaba era dejar salir a su bestia interna para sentirse mejor, y llevara Lucy con ella. Cuando trató de convencerla para purgar, bueno… ese fue el momento en que la golpeó en la mejilla, de forma bastante dura. Lucy había sentido como los restos de sus dientes de leche se aflojaban con ese golpe e incluso había derramado algunas lágrimas por el dolor.

Y cuando se mudó al cuarto de Lincoln la relación con Lynn ya había desaparecido. A Lucy no le gustaba en lo que su hermana se había convertido. Sí tan sólo siguiera su concejo y purgara a ese monstruo en su interior estaba segura de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, y sin mencionar Luna. Aquella chica tenía un terrible problema con la botella y el sexo. Sí, Lucy conocía de esas cosas. Algunas de sus novelas tocaban temas muy oscuros.

Estaba segura de que las cosas regresarían a la normalidad cuando Lincoln regresara. Puede que fueran mejor ahora que Lincoln había experimentado la purga.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás incluso terminaría agradeciéndole a ambas por sabotear aquella bicicleta. Esa chica se había vuelto una molestia con ese complejo de culpa que tenía. Incluso había hablado de confesar, pero eso no solucionaría nada.

Si las cosas seguían así, quizás en la próxima purga podría salir. Hasta entonces quizás pase el tiempo asustando un poco a Lana. Asustar a Lana con sus palabras la hacia sentir realmente fuerte. Bastaba una simple insinuación para dejarla temblando o simplemente dudosa. Era mucho mejor que asustar a sus hermanos al pararse detrás de ellos y esperar. Se sentía tan poderosa como las grandes mujeres de sus libros y poemas. Aquellas que pueden hacer estremecer el corazón de los mortales con una simple palabra.

Definitivamente, la noche de la purga era su lugar.

* * *

Luan entró a su cuarto compartido y encontró a Leni limpiando la boca de Luna. Su hermana descarrilada parecía haberse ahogado a si misma en un montón de alcohol barato y se había puesto a vomitar sin control.

La habitación era un desastre, por decirlo menos. Había un reguero de vomito de un color violáceo por toda la cama, el piso y un poco por las paredes. El olor era asqueroso. Había mucho de el sobre Luna, pero la chica parecía apenas darse cuenta de nada. Estaba totalmente ida por el alcohol. Sus ropas seguramente ya no servían, lo mismo que varías de sus sabanas.

-Lo siento Luan, la encontré así. No pude hacer nada. –Leni se disculpó mientras seguía limpiando el bomito de la boca de Luna.

-Está bien Leni. –Luan trató de controlarse. Recordar que su hermana mayor no estaba bien, pero esto era demasiado. Jamás había visto un desastre de vomito tan grande como este de parte de Luna. Parecía haberse excedido mucho más de lo que acostumbra. –Sólo… necesito que abras un poco más la ventana, ¿Está bien?

-No reacciona cuando le habló, pero creo que todavía respira un poco. –Leni habló con más fuerza. –Déjamelo a mí, le prepararé una sopa de pollo caliente y se recuperará enseguida.

-No, Leni. No creo que debas…

-Déjalo en mis manos mi pequeña hermana.

Leni pasó junto a Luan y cerró la puerta. Dejando a Luan totalmente sola con todo ese desastre. Dentro de poco tendría que ocuparse de un nuevo desastre en la cocina.

Se acercó a Luna para ver mejor su estado, al menos aun respiraba.

-Luna, no puedes seguir así.

-Lo siento…

-¿Luna?

-Lo… siento… –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. –Lo… siento… linco-

Luan miró a Luna con piedad. Posiblemente la fecha las fechas la estaban alterando, se suponía que pasaban estos tiempos en familia. Al menos sus padres estarían con ellas, pero no Lori. Ella se había mudado a la universidad a la primera oportunidad. Las había abandonado sin decir palabra. Sólo una llamada a sus padres de que planeaba vivir en los dormitorios del campus.

- _Cobarde._ –Para Luan, Lori simplemente había escapado. Había visto una oportunidad de alejarse y se había ido. Casi ni llamaba a casa, o iba a visitarlas. – _Al final, de esto estabas hecha Lori Loud._ –Sólo una cobarde que sirve únicamente para manejar un auto con el que abandona a un niño de once años en el bosque.

-L-linco… per-don… –Luna extendió los brazos tratando de alcanzar algo. Luan la hubiera sujetado de no tener miedo de contagiarse de algo, y si Leni era más lista de lo que demostraba, entonces se habría lavado las manos, o al menso usaría guantes mientras cocinaba. Luan era consiente de ciertas actividades que su hermana de dieciséis había empezado a practicar, por lo que prefería mantenerse lejos de cualquier mancha extraña que pudiera tener.

Por ahora lo mejor que podía hace era limpiar la habitación, y más tarde el desastre de Leni.

Las fiestas se acercaban, y no la pasarían en familia.

Ya no.

* * *

Lola se encontraba enterrada bajo sus sabanas rosas. Las fiestas se estaban acercando y todos en la casa estaban más alterados que de costumbre. La actitud de todos había dado un terrible giro desde esa noche, el día que Lincoln las dejó. Cuando se enteró de las heridas de Lincoln había llorado mucho por las cosas que había pasado su hermano.

Había querido hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero parece que había sucedido algo en el hospital y por alguna razón ahora sólo sus padres podían verlo. ¿Qué había pasado con Lincoln para que ellas no pudieran verlo? ¿Realmente estaba enfadada con ellas? Sí, quizás habían exagerado un poco al sacarlo la noche de su mayor miedo, pero había estado tan furiosa que le había parecido una buena idea.

Al menos hasta que la bocina de la purga había sonado y Lincoln no estaba en casa. Esa noche no hubo películas, o dulces, o abrazos familiares. Sólo hubo lágrimas y peleas. Lola no era idiota, sabía que las cosas se habían puesto muy tensas. Lo suficientemente tensas para que Lana quisiera jugar al té con ella, por lo que debía ser grave.

-Hey Lola. –Lana la agitó un poco bajo las sabanas. –¿Quieres jugar a algo?

-No. –Lola respondió. Realmente no quería jugar a nada ahora. Se sentía demasiado cansado y deprimida para jugar con Lana. –¿Por qué no me dejas sola un momento? –Sonaba mal, pero Lana se había vuelto muy pegajosa desde la purga, incluso había insistido en dormir juntas. Al principio Lola lo aceptó, pero el comportamiento de Lana siguió volviéndose más extraño.

Lana miró a las rendijas de ventilación durante un minuto entero antes de responder. Ese era uno de sus comportamientos extraños, se mantenía atenta a la ventilación, como si un monstruo pudiera saltar de ahí dentro en cualquier momento. Incluso Lola había dejado de creer en el monstruo del respiradero hace tiempo. Posiblemente era sólo Lucy que estaba arrastrándose por ahí.

-Yo… está bien, Lola. Sólo llámame si pasa algo, ¿De acuerdo? –Sonrió un poco. Su diente había crecido al mismo tiempo que él de ella.

Cuando su diente terminó de crecer pudo considerarse absolutamente hermosa en todos los sentidos. Le hubiera gustado que Lincoln la viera así, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mandarle una foto en las cartas que ella y sus hermanas le escribían a Lincoln.

Pero jamás obtenía respuesta.

-Lincoln ya no nos quiere. –Dijo sin darse cuenta.

-No digas eso Lola. –Lana le gritó. –Lincoln nos quiere, estoy segura de eso.

Lola vio a su hermana gemela con algo de molestia. –¿Entonces porque no regresa? –Se sentó en la cama. –Han pasado meses, Lana. Meses.

-…Porque Lincoln aun está mal.

-¿Qué clase de herida necesita meses para sanar? Y puede que pase aun más tiempo. –Lola sintió que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. –Nuestro hermano nos odia, Lana. Nos odia por dejarlo.

-No es así Lola. –Lana la tomó por los hombros. –Lincoln es amable y muy bueno, él seguramente nos perdonará, y… y no fue…

-¿Qué?

Lana por un segundo, y sólo por un segundo pensó en decirle a Lola la verdad. Aquella verdad que la estaba carcomiendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Cada día podía sentir el miedo aumentar. Especialmente cuando Lucy se acercaba.

Había pasado noches sin dormir cuidando de Lola y ella misma, había intentado aprender los horarios de su hermana mayor sólo para que después los cambiase como si disfrutara de ponerla nerviosa. Había días en que se despertaba y lo primero que veía era el rostro de Lucy diciéndole que se despertara. Otras veces la había visto a solas con Lola hablando y pasando sus manos pálidas por sus hombros.

Lucy era la mala, pero nadie mas que Lana lo sabía. Ella fue quien había lastimado a Lincoln, por su culpa Lincoln no había regresado. Era culpa de Lucy, pero…

-Estoy segura de que Lincoln regresará pronto.

…No podía decirlo. Tenía demasiado miedo. ¿Le creerían o sería como Lucy dijo? Lo negaría y diría que Lana buscaba a un culpable, quizás incluso llore lágrimas de cocodrilo para ganar la simpatía de sus hermanas. Las palabras de Lana pasarían a ser las palabras de una chica que sólo busca a alguien a quien culpar por el estado de su hermano.

-¡Eso es lo mismo que dijiste hace meses! ¿Pero donde está Lincoln, Lana? ¿Dónde está nuestro hermano? –Lola le gritó. –¡Vete! Quiero estar sola. No quiero que nadie me moleste. –Tiró su almohada rosa directamente a la cara de Lana. –Sólo déjame.

Lana intentó defenderse, pero finalmente fue sacada de su propia habitación.

* * *

Lana vio su reflejo en el baño, más que una niña de siete años se sentía como una anciana enana. Había intentado usar algo del maquillaje de Lola para tapar sus ojeras y tomado algo de café a escondidas para mantenerse despierta. Pero sentía que estaba en sus límites. Una niña no tendría que esforzarse así.

Pero la purga se acercaba, y no podía confiar en que Lucy no intentara nada hacia ella o su hermana.

Lucy. Había pasado del miedo a ganar un terrible odio hacia su hermana gótica. No le bastó con lastimar a Lincoln, sino que incluso se apropió de su habitación y lo convirtió en un refugio gótico. Lana ya no podía recordar nada que hubiera sido de su hermano en ese cuarto. Lucy le había quitado todo, y todavía parecía dispuesta a más.

Su cabeza tembló un poco mientras se miraba al espejo, por un segundo le pareció ser Lola en lugar de Lana, como si las dos hubieran intercambiado roles y simplemente se hubieran olvidado de ello. Pero no fue así. Se lavó la cara. El agua fría sirvió para despejar la niebla dentro de su cabeza. Últimamente no podía pensar correctamente.

Respiró hondo y exaló el aire mientras sacaba un destornillador cuya punta había sido convertido en un punzón.

- _De ser necesario._

Lana haría lo que sea para proteger a Lola.

Y se aseguraría de que Lucy no volviera a lastimar a nadie otra vez.

* * *

Aquel niño se encontraba sentado contra la pared de su habitación mientras abrazaba sus pequeñas rodillas. La habitación de aislamiento, era un cuarto totalmente acolchado para evitar que pueda hacerse daño de ningún tipo. Afuera de la habitación las luces se apagaron de repente y todo quedó a oscuras.

En menos de un segundo los generadores de emergencia se activaron y luces rojas comenzaron a brillar por todo el asilo. Entonces se escuchó un fuerte zumbido y la puerta frente a él se abrió.

-Algo esta pasando. –Una suave voz le susurró directamente sobre el oído.

El niño levantó la mirada y sus ojos vacíos vieron la puerta abierto. Escuchó más zumbidos similares mientras algunos chicos comenzaban a gritar, reír o incluso llorar.

-Tienes que moverte, hermano.

* * *

 **NA: Se suponía que este fic estaría entre La noche de Lincoln y Sueños rotos, ya que sería una forma de explicar los cambios de Lincoln en la secuela, eso y algunas cosas que sucederán en la casa Loud.**

 **De todas formas, espero cumplir con algunas expectativas. (Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas)**

 **PS: perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Primera sesión**

 **…**

El consultorio cumplía todos los estándares de un estereotipo: un diván, estantes con libros de psicología, un escritorio de madrea cromada con un péndulo repleto de canicas, los diplomas en las paredes, y más que nada, el hombre de anteojos una espesa barba un pequeño bigote y un traje elegante. En una placa sobre el escritorio podía leerse un nombre:

Albert Stimbelton.

Albert estaba ojeando un archivo con detenimiento, finalmente lo dejó aun lado sobre la mesa y sonrió.

-Lincoln Loud. –Dijo su nombre con naturalidad mientras miraba al niño sentado en el diván. –Tengo que decir que no todos los días puedo estar frente a un milagro medico.

El niño no contestó. Su mirada estaba perdida hacia el frente sin dejar salir ningún tipo de reacción. Estaba vestido con una de las batas del hospital que ocultaban las vendas de todas sus cirugías, en su cabeza podían verse un gran número de vendas, su brazo aun estaba enyesado y continuaría así durante un par de meses. Sus ojos vacíos ignoraron a Albert mientras seguía concentrado en la nada.

El doctor Stimbelton se relamió los labios sin dejar de sonreír mientras se levantaba de la silla detrás del escritorio y miraba con interés a Lincoln.

-Parece ser que hubo un incidente en el hospital, ¿No es así, Lincoln Loud? –Caminó hacía Lincoln con suavidad y soltura. –La pobre mujer requirió doce puntos y una reorientación de nariz. –Se tocó la nariz con un dedo para remarcar sus palabras. –No es de extrañar que los niños sobrevivientes a la purga actúen de formas más… erráticas. Mucho menos un caso tan delicado como lo eres tú, Lincoln. –Se rio un poco. –Es una lastima que aquellos enfermeros de pacotilla no pudieran entender algo tan básico como el estrés pos-traumático, o que no supieran que los niños también pueden contraerlo.

Lincoln continuó con su mirada perdida, ni siquiera parecía saber donde estaba en primer lugar, o como había llegado ahí.

-¿Sabías que varios fragmentos de tu cráneo se insertaron dentro de tú lóbulo frontal? –Señaló una parte al frente de su cabeza. –Eso podría traerte algunos problemas graves relacionados con tu forma de pensar, o tú personalidad. Pero lo que más se teme es el efecto revote. –Extendió dos dedos y levantó su dedo pulgar como si fuera una pistola y se apuntó a la cabeza. –Cuando te disparaste pudiste provocar un efecto rebote dentro de tu cráneo. Creo que el nombre lo dice, es cuando el cerebro simplemente…. rebota, dentro de tu cabeza.

Se acercó a Lincoln hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

Lincoln se estremeció y trató de alejarse, pero ese chaleco de fuerza obre su bata restringía algunos de sus movimientos, y la pierna aun le dolía mucho para hacer nada que no fuera dejarla colgada. Aquel chaleco había sido recortado para permitirle sacar su brazo izquierdo enyesado, pero a la vez lo hacia más incomodo y apretado para su brazo derecho.

Había algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que lo ponían nervioso.

-Te rompiste el húmero. –Señaló al yeso de Lincoln. –Dos de tus costillas se fracturaron y tres se rompieron; una de ellas laceró parcialmente uno de tus pulmones. –Miró la pierna derecha de Lincoln. –Sufriste de una severa acumulación sanguínea fruto de un golpe contundente. El daño que recibió el musculo te causará una cojera permanente, pero supongo que es mejor a perder la pierna. Y mira que estuvieron considerándolo. –Luego miró al estomago de Lincoln. –¿Sabías que se encontró una esquirla enterrada profundamente en tu espalda? La encontraron en medio de tú primera cirugía. Parece ser que llegó hasta tu estomago y causó una pequeña laceración. –Finalmente suspiró. –Por último, tenemos laceraciones y daños severos en… bueno no preguntaré por los detalles. Dudo que me los des de todas formas, o que quieras revivir algo como eso. –Entonces pareció recordar algo más. –¿Podrías decirme algo sobre el número en tú pectoral izquierdo, Lincoln? ¿No? Como gustes, no te forzaré.

Lincoln lo oyó todo sin escucharlo. Le habían dado algunas inyecciones y forzado a tomar pastillas de distintos colores antes de traerlo algo atontado a lo que parecía un consultorio, por lo que le costaba pensar correctamente. Podía oler un olor a alcohol y desinfectantes muy comunes en los hospitales. Por un segundo creyó que se encontraba en un hala distinta del Hospital General de Royal Woods, pero los escasos recuerdos del lugar al ser movido le enseñaban una realidad muy distinta.

-Unos limpiadores te encontraron dos días después del fin de la purga, tirado sobre un sofá destrozado y con lo que parecía un disparo en la cabeza, Lincoln. –Sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y la ojeó antes de continuar. –El hospital estaba atestado de heridos, como es lo más común después de la purga, así que te trataron de emergencia la cabeza y el brazo. Pasó un día antes de recibir verdadero tratamiento, luego te colocaron en una habitación durante dos días antes de identificarte y llamar a tus familiares. –Lanzó una pequeña risa. –Cualquiera llamaría a esto negligencia médica, pero en esos días no se puede estar atento de todo. –Volteó una hoja de la libreta. –No fue hasta que llegó la hora de hacerte un encefalograma que se percataron de que los daños eran más… severos de lo que dejaba ver la vista. Así que se te sometió a varias cirugías de emergencia. –Guardó la libreta nuevamente en su bolsillo. –Aparentemente una fuente anónima pagó para que tuvieras máxima prioridad y los mejores cuidados, o al menos eso es lo único que pude sacar de algunos de esos doctores. Al final, el dinero tiene la última palabra, Lincoln. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser tú benefactor?

No. Lincoln no conocía a nadie que realmente estuviera dispuesto a pagar algo por él. Era él quien tenía que arrastrarse por los ductos de ventilación o raspar las fundas de las sabanas en busca de centavos cuando quería algo, era eso o esperar por su cumpleaños o navidad. Lo cierto es que en una casa con tantos integrantes podías encontrar una gran cantidad de monedas al día. Pero no las suficientes para pagar un almuerzo decente en cualquier cafetería.

-Supongo que te confundo un poco con todo esto, Lincoln Loud. –Mencionó Albert mientras se rascaba un poco el bigote. –El caso es que… deberías estar muerto. Sí este mundo realmente tuviera sentido, entonces hace tiempo que estarías bajo tierra.

Bueno, esa era la idea original. O al menos es la única idea que tuvo en su momento. Tenía recuerdos borrosos sobre el final de esa noche y el disparo no hizo nada para arreglarlo. O quizás todavía estaba algo colgado de lo que Mike le inyectó para recordar mucho de aquello.

… _Estrecho…_

Uno de los ojos de Lincoln comenzó a temblar mientras sus labios se secaban. Aquellas pastillas lo habían dejado algo letárgico, pero entre más tiempo pasara menos efecto tenían en él y más incomodo se sentía.

Comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

-Pero aquí estás hoy: un milagro medico. –Se rio un poco ante aquella mención. Parecía causarle mucha gracia ese tipo de palabras. –¿Pero donde está realmente el milagro, Lincoln? Estás vivo, ¿Pero se le puede llamar vida a lo que tienes ahora? Fue necesario dos enfermeros y una gran dosis de tranquilizantes para ahorrarle a aquella mujer una cirugía plástica.

Luego de aquel incidente lo aislaron y ataron a la cama. Recordaba despertarse totalmente atado sólo para ver como los gusanos se lo comían lentamente, o a la mujer de rojo masturbándose frente a él mientras se reía repitiendo cosas como "mi niño". Entonces despertaba realmente para verse atado en esa misma cama y esperando a que cualquier pesadilla volviera a aparecer.

-No te preocupes mucho por eso, Lincoln. –Albert agitó la mano. –Como te dije: los primeros días después de la purga siempre son los peores, especialmente para los niños. –Caminó nuevamente detrás del escritorio y se sentó. –No temas, mi trabajo aquí es asegurarme de que puedas tener al menos una vida mediocre normal. No te mentiré, dudo que llegues a ser astronauta después de todo esto, pero al menos podrás conseguir lo suficiente para pagarles la renta a tus padres y que no te echen de casa. Incluso te quedará cambio para un poco de mariguana y poder olvidarte durante un rato de la mierda que es tu vida. –Se quitó los lentes y miró a Lincoln directamente a los ojos. –Tengo que admitir que tú caso me llena de mucho interés, Lincoln. Tú y yo nos veremos mucho mientras dure tu estadía

* * *

Lincoln apoyó su cuerpo en el borde de la puerta mientras la confusión y el mareó remitían. Estos no eran precisamente los efectos secundarios que sus medicaciones le causaban, ni siquiera había tomado sus medicaciones aquella noche. Y los necesitaba. Cualquier persona creería falsamente que alguien en su situación llegaría a odiar las pastillas, pero era todo lo contrario.

Lincoln las necesitaba.

Esas píldoras azules, rojas y amarillas eran lo único que le impedían volverse totalmente loco. Cualquier persona preferiría una vida inundado de pastillas amargas y que se atoran constantemente en la garganta a tener que vivir con una enfermedad como la suya.

Se frotó los ojos aun somnolientos mientras miraba el largo pasillo fuera de su puerta. La puerta de su habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo, frente a él había otra habitación en la que pudo ver a un niño abrazando sus rodillas y temblando mientras lanzaba pequeños gritos en intervalos de tiempo.

Algunos niños ya habían salido de sus habitaciones ahora abiertas y comenzaban a caminar hacia la enorme puerta doble del final. No eran muchos: alrededor de cuatro, otros todavía parecían estar confundidos dentro de sus cuartos acolchados. Lincoln pensó en imitarlos y regresar a su pequeña habitación, tirarse contra una esquina y esperar que cuando despertara encontrara una charola repleta de pastillas en la puerta.

Sintió un terrible picor en la zona de la cabeza donde se había disparado, a veces sentía que esa comezón venía directamente de dentro de su cráneo, como si todavía tuviera fragmentos de huesos picándole el cerebro y la comezón fuera una llamada de atención para quitárselos. Los doctores ya se habían equivocado con él antes, ¿Por qué no pensar que se habían dejado uno o dos fragmentos de hueso alojados en su cerebro?

Esperó unos minutos antes de comenzar a salir, era mejor quedarse atrás y no tener a nadie detrás de él cuando saliera. Así que cuando creyó que ya nadie saldría de sus habitaciones comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Era difícil caminar con su pierna derecha, la última vez que la vio tenía una cicatriz fruto de una tardía cirugía, los doctores le habían dicho que no podría volver a caminar correctamente, y sus sesiones de rehabilitación terminaron mucho antes de iniciar cuando perdió la cabeza con esa enfermera.

Había recibido esa herida el año pasado por culpa de un desconocido que lo había golpeado en la esquina de un callejón mientras corría de lo que antes había visto como un monstruo. El pobre diablo pareció conocerlo de antes, y creyó que si lo usaba podría convencer a Leni de que le hiciera un trabajo de boca y pechos a cambio de su vida. Por desgracia, había terminado hecho pedazos por el hacha del demente disfrazado de minotauro.

A Lincoln no le gustaba recordar a aquel hombre, todavía podía escuchar aquellos mugidos descontrolados mientras lo perseguía. Y a veces los ojos furiosos del hombre bajo el casco de toro después de que le arrancó los pezones. No pudo evitar preguntarse que pudo haber sido de él. Lo dejó inconsciente en el callejón después de darle un golpe con un tubo de acero. Si lo encontraron después de eso, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran matado. A menos que el golpe hubiera sido suficiente para eso.

Lincoln trataba de no pensar en eso, pero no porque la idea de que pudo haberlo matado era insoportable, sino porque ya no creía que fuera tan malo si hubiese muerto. Y por eso mismo es que tenía que apresurarse y encontrar a alguien que le diera sus pastillas.

La siguiente habitación con la que se cruzó tenía otro paciente que no se había atrevido a moverse. Era un niño regordete que había empezado a mordisquear sus dedos hasta que comenzaron a sangrar. Los masticaba con fuerza y sin mostrar ningún dolor. Lincoln vio como comenzaba a agitar los dedos mientras aumentaba la presión del mordisco y rasgaba la carne de sus dedos tratando de comérsela. Lincoln desvió la vista y continuó caminando, tampoco podía ayudar a alguien que podría llegar a la conclusión que su carne es mas blanda.

Estaba siendo paranoico, pero la paranoia hubiera salvado parte de su integridad hace un año de haberle hecho caso. Tendría que haberse ocultado dentro de un contenedor de basura bajo un montón de porquería y pañales sucios en lugar de haber tratado de regresar a casa.

Empujó las puertas dobles con cuidado mientras miraba a su alrededor. Por el corredor estaban dos niños que miraban todo algo confundidos. Lincoln notó que estaban temblando como si tuvieran frío mientras trataban de revisar las habitaciones. Los dos vestían el mismo tipo de ropa que él: camisa y pantalones blancos. Era el traje estándar para los pacientes del asilo.

-Se está cayendo el cielo. –Un chico que parecía ser al menos un año mayor que él susurró mientras miraba por una ventana.

Lincoln se acercó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que afuera estaba cayendo una furiosa lluvia. Había estado tan distraído con todo esto que no se había dado cuenta. La lluvia era tan grande que no podía ver mucho afuera, sólo la oscuridad de la noche. El viento comenzó a golpear la ventana y el chico mayor se puso de rodillas mientras temblaba.

-Tengo mucho frío, necesito mis cobijas. ¿Podrías traérmelas por favor? –Le preguntó a Lincoln mientras lo miraba con ojos asustados.

Lincoln retrocedió lentamente antes de darse la vuelta. Las peticiones del chico se convirtieron en suplicas para Lincoln y finalmente en lágrimas mientras echaba a llorar.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando? –Uno de los pacientes le preguntó al otro mientras trataban de abrir una puerta. La puerta parecía estar cerrada con llave. –¿No habrá sido un incendio o algo, verdad? –Le preguntó con pánico.

-No. –El otro chico negó con la cabeza. –Hubiéramos olido el humo, además está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera. –Dijo mientras descargaba una patada a la puerta. –Carajo. ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!

A Lincoln le gustaría saber eso, pero antes que nada prefería encontrar un lugar solitario y con puertas aseguradas. Si tan sólo su cuarto de aislamiento pudiera cerrarse por dentro ni siquiera se hubiera movido de ahí. Siempre y cuando tuviera sus pastillas.

Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras era atacado por una punzada en la cabeza. Que se jodieran los doctores que dijeron que era un dolor psicológico, Lincoln lo sentía muy real. Se suponía que para eso eran las píldoras azules.

Casi chocó con otro chico que estaba corriendo despavorido por los pasillos mientras balbuceaba, y parecía apunto de entrar en un ataque de rabia.

Las luces rojas comenzaban a irritarlo, y estaba seguro de que no era el único que se sentía así. ¿Acaso Lisa no había mencionado algo similar? Las personas relacionan el rojo con la ira y algunas de ellas tienden a ser más agresivas entre más expuestos estén a ese color en particular. Luego había insultado su inteligencia y lo había mandado preparar bocadillos. Era el trabajo de las mentes inferiores sucumbir a las superiores después de todo.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que el chico que corría se había cocado con uno de los chicos de la puerta y parecía apunto de empezar a pelear. Lincoln se apresuró todo lo que pudo con su cojera y se alejó de ellos. En su estado no podría escapar muy lejos de una confrontación si se veía en medio de ella.

¿Los pasillos eran tan grandes? El asilo se veía un poco diferente a lo que recordaba. Generalmente no salía mucho de aislamiento, pero tenía permitido salir al patio una o dos veces al mes. Por fuera el asilo juvenil se veía como una enorme casa de dos pisos, aunque empequeñecía con el asilo principal. Pero de todas formas, los corredores se veían más grandes de lo que recordaba.

Detrás de él los gritos fueron en aumentos y escuchó algo que caía fuertemente al piso. Parecía haber estallado una pelea, era mejor no meterse en eso.

Por un segundo Lincoln se vio nuevamente en los callejones de Royal Woods. Los recuerdos de la purga comenzaron a llegar a él nuevamente y lo hicieron sentirse mareado mientras el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba por el borde del siguiente cruce, al no ver nada continuó. Además de los cuatro detrás de él no parecía haber nadie más afuera, eso sin contar a los demás chicos que decidieron quedarse en aislamiento.

Antes que nada, Lincoln necesitaba encontrar sus pastillas. El asilo debía guardarlas en alguna parte, si lograba encontrar donde quizás pudiera reconocer las suyas. No podría soportar mucho sin ellas, ya podía sentir los gusanos bajo su carne que no dejaban de excretar aquel líquido desagradable que poco a poco recorría sus venas.

Pronto no se sentiría mejor que una bolsa de semen, orines y mierda.

En síntesis, necesitaba sus pastillas.

* * *

Esto parecía un mal chiste.

Un asqueroso y horrible mal chiste.

Lincoln no debió ni de vagar por treinta minutos por un montón de puertas cerradas, rejas que le bloqueaban el paso y pasillos que no daban a ninguna parte antes de encontrar unas escaleras y haberse aventurado al segundo piso. Pero lo primero que ve al llegar al final del pasillo es una escena tan familiar que lo primero que quiere hacer fue gritar.

Tres chicos de alrededor de catorce o quince años estaban reteniendo a una chica que no podía ser mayor que él, quizás incluso tuvieran la misma edad. La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro, o eso le pareció con todas esas luces rojas, tenía un rostro infantil y lo que parecía ser una acumulación de pecas en su mejilla derecha.

Los cuatro estaban vestidos con ropas de pacientes, aunque a uno de ellos le hacia falta la camisa.

La chica estaba luchando contra el agarre de dos de esos chicos.

-Hombre, ¿De verdad lo vamos a hacer? –El que parecía menor se preguntó mientras se reía un poco, parecía estar algo emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Los otros dos chicos sujetaban a la chica que se mantenía curiosamente callada mientras miraba alrededor y trataba de zafarse del agarre.

-Sí, dale. Que después voy yo. Vamos, mientras dure esto, Esteban.

-Dele la vuelta. –Movió sus manos con un giro.

-¿La vuelta?

-Sí, denle la vuelta. E inclínenla un poco. Quiero que el culo esté un poco levantado, hay algo que siempre quise intentar.

-Amigo eres raro. –Después de decir eso le retorció el brazo a la chica mientras le daba la vuelta. Su compañero siguió sus pasos con torpeza mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la chica y la llevaba hacia abajo con fuerza. El dolor de la chica pareció ser demasiado y cayó de rodillas.

-Que no se arrodille.

-¡Arriba! –Le torció un poco más el brazo mientras lo tiraba hacia arriba y la chica terminó por levantarse con mucho dolor.

Aun así, la chica no habló. Se mantenía callada mientras aquellos chicos la lastimaban y la movían como si fuera una simple muñeca.

-Ya apúrate que te quito el turno, Esteban. –Tobías trató de estabilizar un poco el peso de la chica mientras la levantaba lo mejor que podía. Era un tanto complicado cuando su compañero apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ahí! –Esteban gritó mientras daba un pequeño salto. Realmente se le veía emocionado.

Sin esperar un segundo más tomó los bordes del pantalón de la chica y lo bajó hasta los tobillos. La ropa interior parecía ser blanca, ya que remarcaba mucho el color rojo de las luces, se había quedado atorada entre una rodilla y el muslo cuando los pantalones fueron bajados tan torpemente. Esteban terminó de bajarla con dos tirones torpes mientas se arrodillaba y miraba las partes intimas de aquella chica con una expresión embobada.

-Uf Sid. No tienes nada de pelos. –Levantó el dedo índice y lo acercó con torpeza hacia la vagina de Sid.

-¿Puedo ver? –Aquel chico sin camisa se acercó un poco y por un segundo soltó el agarre de la cabeza de Sid. La chica aprovechó ese momento para revolverse un poco más y liberarse del agarre, pero la volvió a sujetar de inmediato y miró a sus compañeros con expresión culpable.

-No volvas a soltara, o en la próxima cogida hago que te folles a un chico más grande que vos, Nataniel.

-Perdón.

Las piernas de aquella chica temblaban mientras Esteban por fin encontraba el valor para tocar sus labios inferiores. Ahora que lo había conseguido pareció ganar más seguridad y comenzó a tocarla con todos sus dedos mientras los movía. La chica pareció jadear un poco, pero seguía sin decir palabra mientras era abusada.

Finalmente esteban tragó una gran cantidad de saliva y acerco su rostro hacia su vagina. Metió su nariz y comenzó a olfatear.

-¿Huele rico? –Tobías le preguntó mientras se reía un poco.

-Sí. Huele muy bien. –Estebas dijo con expresión embelesada mientras separaba los labios vaginales con sus manos y metía más profundo la nariz. –Huele bien.

Los temblores de aquella chica parecían haber llegado a un punto en que era la llave de aquellos dos lo único que la mantenía en pie.

Esteban sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer todo lo que estuviera ahí abajo, eso incluyó el clítoris, aunque se había prometido no lamer por donde las niñas orinan, simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

-¡Puaj! –Movió su cabeza aun lado con velocidad. –Que asco. ¡La muy puta se acaba de orinar! –Le dio un golpe con la nalga, y aquella chica se estremeció de tal forma que toda la furia fue reemplazada por una creciente excitación.

Tobías y Nataniel simplemente se rieron. Nataniel podría usar su camisa para limpiar un poco cuando fuera su turno, por lo que él no le encontraba problemas.

-Ya métela. Mira si viene alguien y nos ve, Esteban. Yo ni siquiera quería compartir con ustedes dos, no voy a compartirla con nadie más. –Luego lo pensó mejor. –A menos que sea otra chica, aunque no parecía haber muchas internadas, o que quede otra que no sea Sid. –De todas formas siempre le gustó más Sid.

-Ya va. Ya va. –El bulto en los pantalones de Esteban ya era más que visible. Se los bajó y dejó al descubierto un miembro que apenas parecía haber entrado en la pubertad, no tenía mucho bello púbico y algo claro parecía chorrear un poco. –Aquí viene el avión, Sid.

Pero Sid apenas parecía darse cuenta de nada. Su cuerpo había caído rendido y sus ojos se concentraban en un punto en la pared. Su mente parecía estar en un lugar muy diferente a su cuerpo.

Esteban volvió a separar los labios para hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible y lo metió de un tirón.

-¡Mierda! –El dolor que sintió fue terrible.

Tobías se rio. –Lo tendrías que haber mojado un poco, tarado. Lo acabas de meter en seco.

Y siguió riendo.

Y riendo.

Y riendo.

Lincoln estaba apoyado contra la pared con una mano sobre su boca y otra en su estómago.

Asqueroso.

Esa era la única descripción a la que podía llegar. Totalmente asqueroso. Lo que esos chicos estaban asiendo. La imagen frente a él. Era desmesuradamente asqueroso. Le daban terribles ganas de vomitar de solo escuchar aquella risa o de escuchar los jadeos de Esteban.

No conocía a ninguno de aquellos cuatro. Lo más seguro es que fueran pacientes de otra hala, y los pacientes como Lincoln no acostumbraban tener mucha interacción con otros a parte de los médicos.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando Esteban lanzó un ultimó grito de dolor y esfuerzo.

-¿Ya terminaste, Esteban? Felicidades por la primera vez. –Tobías volvió a reírse.

Aquella horrenda risa tan parecida a aquellas que Lincoln había escuchado tantas veces en el pasado.

Le daba un terrible asco.

Con un gran esfuerzo volvió a asomarse. Esta vez Sid tenía la cabeza contra el piso mientras sus brazos estaban tirados a los lados y su trasero estaba levantado por sus rodillas. En esta ocasión era Tobías quien la estaba penetrando con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba los glúteos. La chica tenía su ojos justo donde estaba Lincoln. Lincoln no podía decir si lo estaba viendo o simplemente estaba perdida.

Esteban estaba acostado contra el piso con una sonrisa ganadora mientras respiraba agitadamente y se rascaba tratando de revivir su erección y poder repetir. Mientras que Nataniel ya se había dado cuenta de que no hacia falta sujetarla más y comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones.

-¿Creen que me lo muerda si se lo meto en la boca? –Le preguntó a Esteban.

-Hazlo, si te lo muerde al menos estoy sobre aviso. –Respondió Esteban.

-Sólo aguántate, Nat.

La purga. Era como la purga. ¡Era como estar atrapado en la maldita purga otra vez! Aquellas risas carentes de piedad y que se acrecentaban entre más daño y destrucción esparcían, todo era exactamente idéntico a aquella noche. Pero no, no podía ser. Todavía faltaban semanas para la purga, Lincoln lo sabía. Fue lo primero que le dijo el doctor Albert en su última sesión.

Todo no podía ser más que otra de sus pesadillas.

Lincoln miró a Sid directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos no brillaban con la misma energía de la vida. Carecían de la vitalidad e ingenuidad que los niños deberían desprender cada vez que te miran directamente.

Eran ojos muertos.

Lincoln la miró a los ojos y, mientras aquellos chicos estaban distraídos con ella, cruzó hacia el otro lado sin volver a mirar el corredor.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Ayudarla? Eran tres contra uno, y eran mayores que él. La condición física de Lincoln tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Si trataba de hacer algo sólo ganaría que le dieran una paliza, o que lo mataran. Y entonces la chica sería violada de todas formas. La única diferencia sería que Lincoln estaría muerto.

Quizás en el pasado… antes de la purga… Quizás entonces hubiera tratando de ayudarla desde el primer momento. Y entonces hubiera terminado muerto desde el primer momento.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Y así, sintiéndose como una mierda continuó caminando en silencio mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Tobías al descargar todo lo que tenía dentro de aquella chica.

* * *

Lincoln consiguió entrar a una oficina abierta. El lugar parecía haber sido saqueado hace poco, ¿Por quién? No le importaba. Lo que si le importaba era sujetar la papelera mientras descargaba un torrente de vomito. Las imágenes de antes le habían producido severas nauseas, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Y al recordar los ojos de Sid mientras la dejaba atrás sin siquiera intentar ayudarla lo hacían hundir su cabeza otra vez en la papelera.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Él no es un héroe de comic. Esos héroes no existen en primer lugar. Cuando sus padres le trajeron su colección de comics, lo primero que había hecho fue hacerlos pedazos lentamente. Esas páginas habían estado llenas de mentiras: héroes que llegan en el momento justo, ciudadanos comunes que se atreven a cosas grandes y salvan a la chica, niños que se convierten en hombres al enfrentarse a monstruos y vencer sólo con el poder de su valor. Ya le gustaría ver lo valientes que son esos niños si un maniaco los tiene de rodillas con una pistola y los obliga a hacerle un trabajito de "limpieza".

Otra nueva arcada le señaló que realmente no querría ver eso.

No pudo evitar relacionar esa escena con algo… algo que prefería dejar en lo más profundo de su mente.

… _Fue tan estrecho._

Lincoln se estremeció y miró hacia atrás. No había nadie. Pero por un segundo le pareció escuchar la voz de aquella bestia.

… _Te calentó, ¿Verdad?_

Lincoln se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y miró a su alrededor con pánico. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado esa voz, ahora más clara que nunca.

… _Sí, lo hizo. Te hubiera gustado estar junto con ellos para olerle el coño._ –Una risa cortada. _Te lo digo, no has probado un dulce hasta que has probado los del coño de una mujer._

Lincoln jadeó cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba fuertemente su entrepierna.

 _Que no te de vergüenza admitirlo. Se te estaba poniendo dura mientras veías como se cogían a aquella puta. ¡Lo hizo! Ya sentías como tú gusanito se convertía en serpiente entre más hondo se la estaban metiendo. Jaja._

Lincoln trató de gritar, pero su garganta se sintió totalmente sellada mientras la presión aumentó.

 _¿O me dirás que te hice puto? Ups, mi error. Quizás debí ser más aaamaaableeee._ –Otra risa mientras Lincoln caía al piso. _¿Por qué no intentas regresar? Quizás ya terminaron, quizás dejaron a la golfilla tirada ahí para quien se conforme con las sobras._ –La voz pareció volveré un susurro directo hacia su oído. _Quizás hasta le gustó._

Lincoln cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dio vuelta y lanzó un fuerte golpe con su brazo.

Pero no había nada.

Estaba sólo en aquella habitación saqueada.

Respiró con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie, el dolor en su entrepierna era muy real. Sentía como si alguien realmente se los hubiera estrujado con fuerza. No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y terminó apoyándose contra un pequeño escritorio mientras respiraba hondo.

- _Todo está en tú cabeza, Lincoln._ –Se repitió mentalmente. – _Todo está sólo en tú cabeza. Por eso necesitas tus pastillas. Tienes que encontrar tus pastillas._

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar mientras respiraba hondo y trataba de concentrarse. El dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando y se sentía cada vez más enfermo. Si caía rendido ahí quizás no sobreviviera. No sabía que estaba pasando con el asilo, pero era peligroso quedarse en un solo lugar, al menos en uno que no tuviera una puerta de acero y un seguro interior.

Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y bajó su cabeza mientras la apoyaba con sus manos. No podía caer en pánico, el doctor Albert le advirtió sobre los riesgos de perder el control sin sus medicamentos. Tenía que enfocarse: primero los medicamentos, eso era lo primero en lo que tenía que pensar. Después… bueno, después buscaría un agujero lo bastante maloliente y pútrido para que nadie quisiera ni acercársele y se ocultaría en lo más profundo hasta que lo que sea que esté pasando terminara.

Era lo mejor que podó hacer si quería sobrevivir.

Un pequeño brillo llamó su atención bajo el escritorio, estaba algo oculto por las sombras, pero parte del vidrio protector estaba afuera. Lincoln pestañó una vez mientras lo levantaba.

Era un pequeño reloj de muñeca con una de sus cintas rotas. Lincoln lo agitó un poco para ver si funcionaba. Mientras lo hacia, no pudo evitar pensar que hasta ahora no había visto ningún reloj. No sería extraño que las habitaciones y pasillos tuvieran al menos un reloj, pero no había visto ninguno hasta ahora.

La hora que marcaba eran un poco pasadas de la una y media.

* * *

 **NA: Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar (y avergonzarme) por un pequeño error: la fecha. (Sí, esta vez no es la ortografía)**

 **Verán, en el prologo accidentalmente escribí 1 de Diciembre en lugar de 1 de Mayo. Ustedes pensaran como de idiota hay que ser para cometer un error tan garrafal, pero lo cierto es que mi mente estaba en otro lugar mientras escribía esa escena (No tengo excusa). Este mensaje es para los que leyeron ese pequeño gran error y dijeron algo como - ¿Qué carajo? Sólo quiero aclarar que corregiré el problema tan rápido como pueda. Y lamento las tortuosas horas de confusión con las fechas.**

 **Volviendo al capitulo, creo que dejaré que ustedes saquen sus propias opiniones sobre él.**

 **Ps: Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía. (Esta no puede faltar nunca)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: No, no me saltee capítulos. Lo entenderán más adelante.**

.

.

.

 **Quinta sesión**

 **…**

El doctor Albert estaba sentado detrás del escritorio mientras ojeaba una revista que Lincoln no podía ver muy bien. Tenía que ver a aquel hombre una vez cada semana, a veces dos si había incidentes, y no estaba seguro de si lo odiaba o simplemente le parecía desagradable. El tipo era un enigma para Lincoln. Su forma de hablarle no era como la de cualquier otro doctor.

-Bueno Lincoln. –Mencionó finalmente mientras habría un cajón y sacaba una segunda revista. –Me gustaría que aprovecháramos esta sesión para cerciorarme de algo que me ha estado molestando hasta ahora. –Ocultó ambas revistas y se acercó a Lincoln. –Veras, sería mucho más fácil preguntarte esto directamente, pero como no pareces ser un fanático de la interacción social supongo que tendré que llegar al fondo del asunto de otra manera.

Albert se paró frente a Lincoln y se agachó un poco mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa. A Lincoln realmente le incomodaba cuando lo veía sonreír así, especialmente cuando lo miraba fijamente.

-Pero antes… –Sujetó ambas revisas con una mano detrás de él y lo tocó en la frente con el dedo índice.

Lincoln se removió y retrocedió con un temblar mientras trataba de alejar esa mano. Sólo el contacto de ese dedo lo ponía severamente nervioso y una mescla de emociones parecía estallar en su interior.

-Sí, esperaba ese tipo de reacción. –Se rio un poco mientras retrocedía un paso. –Ahora, Lincoln, quiero que te relajes. ¿De acuerdo? Respira hondo, trata de desviar la sensación de mi dedo sobre tú frente… y mira ésta revista.

Cuando el contenido de esa revista llegó a los ojos de Lincoln tuvo un breve momento de confusión mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que el supuesto experto en la psiquiatría infantil le estaba mostrando. Cuando por fin lo hizo se sintió peor de lo que se había sentido cuando aquel dedo lo toco y se movió tan rápido que estuvo apunto de caer del diván mientras dejaba salir una pequeña arcada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su respiración fallaba y el sudor comenzaba a caer de su frente. Las pupilas de sus ojos temblaban mientras cientos de recuerdos se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No todos los jóvenes se mueren por tener frente a ellos una revista PlayBoy? –Albert miró a la chica posando sin ropa y cubriendo sus partes intimas con pañuelos de seda, mientras se relamía los labios frente a la cámara. –Supongo que hice bien al no comprar aquella XXX de dominación. –Tiró la revista hacia el escritorio y cayó casi en el medio con un fuerte sonido. –Ahora ¿Podrías ver esta?

Los ojos de Lincoln se crisparon y finalmente un ligero temblor en su ojo derecho se acrecentó junto a su jaqueca ante lo que estaba viendo. Sintió deseos de gritar, de vomitar y de arrancarle la cabeza a aquella burla de psicoanalista. En lugar de eso presionó fuertemente sus mandíbulas mientras dejaba que las pastillas que le dieron antes de entrar siguieran asiendo efecto y tranquilizaran sus pensamientos.

Pero sin lugar a dudas necesitaría más cuando terminara esta sesión.

-Supongo que tampoco estás en eso del porno gay. –Tiró la revista sobre su hombro sin importarle mucho donde cayera. –Gracias Lincoln, con esto me he cerciorado de algo importante. Y esto claramente te beneficiará.

Lincoln simplemente lo miró con furia. ¿Le acababa de mostrar dos revistas de contenido pornográfico a un niño de once años y se atrevía a decirle que sería para mejor? Aquel tipo estaba loco, no haría falta estar cuerdo para darse cuenta de que el hombre frente a él era el que tenía que estar en camisa de fuerza y no al revés.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio y, sin siquiera importarle que Lincoln estuviera frente a él, tomó la revista PlayBoy y comenzó a ojearla.

-Lincoln, ¿Sabes que tipo de crímenes son más comunes en la purga? –Preguntó después de diez minutos de ojear aquella maldita revista.

Si Lincoln pudiera responderle le diría: Asesinato. Esa era la respuesta más común. Las personas buscaban matarse unas a otras por venganza, por furia, por odio, o simplemente por la emoción que eso parecía generarles. Lo sabía por experiencia, se había topado con algunas de aquellas personas en la purga.

El doctor Ablert esperó un minuto, como si Lincoln realmente pudiera contestar a su pregunta, o quizás se había distraído un poco con la foto de la muer vestida de conejita que lamía una zanahoria.

-Son los crímenes cibernéticos. –Respondió a su propia pregunta mientras volteaba la página. –Sí, lo que escuchaste. La mayoría de las personas purgan a su bestia interna vía Internet. Supongo que incluso los monstruos del corazón tienen que modernizarse. Pero no hablamos de las descargas ilegales, eso ya se hace desde antes de la purga. Me refiero al intercambio de cierta clase de archivos y la habilitación de páginas que generalmente no se ven. Esa noche podrás encontrar varias redes totalmente saturadas por los intercambios que se llevan a cabo. ¿Y sabes en que consiste la mayoría de esos archivos, Lincoln?

Lo ignoraba. Mucho menos le importaba. No es lo mismo cometer un crimen detrás de una pantalla que perseguir niños por la calle con bates y pistolas.

-Son imágenes y videos de contenido sexual sumamente explisitos y la mayoría con niños tan jóvenes que no lo creerías, y otros de lo que se conoce como videos snuff: una clase de videos sumamente gráficos de muertes y mutilaciones. –Hizo una pausa. –La purga puede ser el momento perfecto para descargar aquellos videos, pero a muchas de aquellas personas no les basta con un montón de imágenes, videos y cajas de pañuelos. –Miró a Lincoln. –Ellos quieren más.

Lincoln tembló ante el recuerdo de aquel cerdo que lo miraba como si fuera una joya preciosa bañada en fuego para luego apagarla con aquel fluido viscoso. O la mujer de rojo… aquella mujer… Cerró los ojos y controló su respiración, no necesitaba recordar más sobre esa noche, era mejor así.

-Las personas que no pueden poseer algo generalmente aprovechan la purga para obtenerlo, de un modo u otro. –Volvió a voltear la página. –No sería extraño que lo consigan, o que algún niño de cabello blanco terminara con el culo hecho un embudo al cruzarse con alguno de ellos.

 _Está terriblemente apretado._

 _Se siente jodidamente fantástico._

Los ojos de Lincoln se crisparon mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control y su cabeza se movió de forma errática. Sentía la terrible necesidad de liberarse de aquel chaleco de fuerza, de romper su yeso contra cualquier superficie dura y liberar su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos mientras lo invadía un sentimiento de impotencia.

Un cuerpo cayó al piso y comenzó desangrarse frente a él. Mike se sujetaba el cuello con fuerza mientras de su boca salía una gran cantidad de sangre cada vez que jadeaba o tosía. Esa posiblemente fue la única bala real en toda el arma.

Lincoln jadeó mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia sus piernas y su cabeza comenzó picar en el lugar donde se había disparado. La última vez que se sintió así habían tenido que retenerlo en su habitación para impedir que se arrancara las vendas y el cuero cabelludo por tanto rascarse.

Ante toda esa mescla de sentimientos y reacciones, el doctor Albert Stimbelton lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír y volver a su revista PlayBoy. Esto terminaba de confirmar más de los traumas y fobias de Lincoln, por lo que había sido una buena sesión. Presionó un botón sobre el escritorio y una enfermera no tardó mucho en entrar.

-Diez miligramos de sedantes y dupliquen sus píldoras por el resto de la semana. –Dijo sin mirar a la enfermera. –Felicidades, hicimos un gran progreso hoy, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Lincoln colocó la única cinta del reloj dentro de su pantalón. Hace un año hubiera dado lo que sea por tener un reloj, le hubiera gustado saber exactamente cuanto tiempo dentro del infierno le quedaba. Al recordar el pasado no pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia su bolsillo trasero para sentir el reconfortante tacto de la punta de la navaja, pero esos pantalones no tenían bolsillos y la punta de la navaja se perdió desde que le quitaron sus ropas en el hospital. Lo más seguro es que la hubieran incinerado junto con sus ropas, o que descansara bajo un montón de mugre y porquería en algún basurero.

No muy buen final para un regalo que salvó su vida.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de Rayan, aquel trotamundos que lo aconsejó e incluso le dio el regalo que salvó su vida. De no haberlo conocido o haber tomado una ruta diferente, lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera muerto. O pero de lo que está. Debió haberlo escuchado en ese momento en lugar de irse por la peste que despedía su cuerpo.

Su error. Su único error cuando terminó en la purga, fue el tratar de volver a casa. Jamás hubiera podido llegar a casa a pie, pero en ese tiempo había estado tan asustado y confundido que en lo único que podía pensar era en estar a salvo detrás de aquellas paredes blindadas y el los brazos de… todas sus hermanas.

Sus hermanas…

¿Qué sería de ellas? No importaba, era mejor olvidarlas. Por una razón se negaba a todas sus visitas y tiraba todas sus cartas a la basura sin molestarse en abrirlas. Era mejor alejarse de ellas… era lo mejor para ambas partes.

Sintió una delicada respiración detrás de su oído y por un segundo una suave mano pasó por su mejilla. Saltó hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo y volteó esperando, incluso deseando que fuera alguno de aquellos locos.

Pero no había nadie detrás de él. Se tocó la mejilla suavemente, todavía podía sentir esa suave mano tocando delicadamente su piel.

- _Necesito mis pastillas._

No podía distraerse recordando el pasado. Tenía que preocuparse únicamente por el presente. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo ocurría con el asilo y tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para ocultarse. No era como en los videojuegos donde el protagonista se decidía a investigar los misterios del asilo para llegar al meollo del asunto, en esos videojuegos al menos puedes guardar la partida y reiniciar cuando quieras. Pero en el mundo real tienes una vida, y Lincoln no era precisamente el protagonista, era un niño mentalmente enfermo que aun conservaba suficiente sentido común para saber que tenía que encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

Pero no antes de encontrar sus pasillas.

Su cabeza comenzaba a picar y el dolor se hacía más fuerte. Nada de eso era psicológico, realmente le dolía. Estaba seguro de eso. ¿A quién no le dolería la cabeza estando en su situación? Y aquellas luces rojas lo irritaban como no creía posible.

Recordó los consejos del doctor Albert así que controló su respiración y puso su mano sobre su pecho; su corazón estaba latiendo sin control. Esperó a que su corazón comenzara a latir con normalidad antes de exhalar una larga corriente de aire de su boca. Jamás creyó que terminaría siguiendo los concejos de un hombre al que le gustaba leer porno frente a un niño que había desarrollado fobia hacia el sexo y los cuerpos desnudos.

Mierda, como odiaba a ese hombre.

Se fijó en un pequeño cuadro agrietado tirado contra el piso: era la típica imagen de un jarrón con flores. Lincoln caminó hacia el cuadro, lo tiró al piso con cuidado y asegurándose de que el vidrio estuviera contra el piso, y entonces comenzó a pisotearlo con fuerza. Escuchó como el vidrio crujía cada vez que pisoteaba el cuadro y el marco se destrozaba. Cuando terminó levantó el cuadro y lo hizo aun lado.

Miró los montones de vidrios tirados contra el piso de la oficina, tomó uno pequeño y puntiagudo y lo sujetó con cuidado para no lastimarse.

No era la punta de una navaja, ni tan larga como una navaja real. Si la sujetaba en su mano dejaba al descubierto una pequeña punta de alrededor de tres o cuatro centímetros, pero era mejor que nada. No es que esperara usarla, o quisiera hacerlo, pero aquella punta de navaja lo había salvado de sufrir un colapso nervioso más de una vez en la purga de hace un año, y ahora le sedería esa responsabilidad a aquel pedazo de vidrio.

Realmente esperaba no tener que usarla.

* * *

Sacó la cabeza con cuidado por la puerta. Miró hacia el lugar donde había visto a aquellos chicos violar a esa chica y desvió la mirada rápidamente al notar que no había nadie. Era mejor evitar ese corredor. ´

Aquellos chicos podría no ser los únicos pacientes dando vueltas por el asilo, Lincoln tenía que mantenerse atento para no cruzarse con ninguno, o al menos poder evitar una confrontación. Pero de ser pacientes tendrían sus propios problemas, y no podía estar seguro de como reaccionarían. Y no sólo se trataba de ellos, Lincoln tenía sus propios problemas, cosa como el episodio de la oficina eran sólo una parte de ellos.

Sí, era mejor evitar el contacto tanto como fuera posible.

Continuó caminando con cuidado, intentando no mirar atrás. Pero el recuerdo de aquella chica: Sid, así la habían llamado, era algo que no podía borrar. Ella lo había visto con aquellos ojos vacíos. Lincoln no había visto ninguna reacción por parte de ella al final, ni siquiera le pidió ayuda, simplemente dejó su cuerpo tirado como si fuera un cadáver mientras la…

Lincoln no quería recodar más de eso.

Continuó buscando por los pasillos y tratando de abrir cada puerta que encontraba, pero la mayoría estaban cerradas, los lugares como el baño estaban abiertos, pero a Lincoln no le interesaba nada de eso. Necesitaba volver al primer piso, estaba seguro de que había otra escalera que daba hacia los pasillos cercanos a la salida. No es que le importara mucho salir de ahí, lo que le interesaba era la pequeña farmacia que había cerca. Detrás de una ventana enrejada se encontraban un montón de cajones repletos de pastillas. Y alguno de ellos tenía las que necesitaba.

- _No puede ser…_

Lincoln miró la escalera frente a él. Era la escalera que daba hacia el primer piso, la que estaba buscando, pero lo que no esperaba ver era una escalera que daba hacia un tercer piso. Se sujetó la cabeza en el mismo lugar donde se había disparado mientras miraba ambas escaleras. El asilo juvenil era apenas de dos piso, pero el lugar en donde se encontraba tenía tres. No era de extrañar que le pareciera más grande de lo que le había parecido antes. Ese no era al asilo juvenil. No podía ser.

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Lincoln retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido escoltado por dos enfermeras a su habitación en aislamiento, después de eso se había sentado contra la pared y abrazado sus rodillas hasta que el cansancio obligara a su cuerpo a quedarse dormido. Sólo otro día rutinario en su vida de pastillas y comidas controladas.

La palabra purga era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, pero era totalmente imposible que fuera la purga. El doctor Albert lo mantenía al tanto de la fecha en cada sesión. La última fue apenas ayer. Que recordara ahora debía ser 2 de mayo. La purga no iniciaría hasta el 22 de mayo. Todavía faltaban veinte días antes del inicio de la purga. No es que el conocimiento lo hiciera sentir mucho mejor. Esa fecha había marcado su vida.

- _Todo por un maldito video._ –Los recuerdos del mes antes de la purga acudieron a su mente y no pudo controlarlos. Recordó el concurso de video como si estuviera repitiendo el mismo día otra vez, la furia de sus hermanas, sus inútiles esfuerzos para reparar la situación. Recordó el abuso y la indiferencia de sus hermanas.

Y como Lori lo había metido al auto familiar y lo había dejado a dos horas de casa con una bicicleta rota.

Se quedó en un profundo silencio mientras los recuerdos del día antes de la purga entraban por su cabeza. Esa fue la última vez que realmente pudo ver a sus hermanas.

Había días que no podía evitar preguntarse que había sido de ellas, pero esos pensamientos morían al convencerse de que seguramente estarían continuando con sus sueños. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Luna ya había sacado un disco platino, o que Lynn ahora jugara junto a un equipo profesional, Lisa ya debió haber ganado más de un nobel, y Lola estará usando su habitación como una sala para todos sus trofeos.

¿Las echaba de menos? ¿Las odiaba? ¿Sentía indiferencia hacia su existencia? La respuesta de Lincoln para esas tres preguntas era muy simple: no lo sabía. Lincoln no sabía como se sentía con respecto a sus hermanas. Sus sentimientos hacia ellas eran lo más desconocido dentro de él, y lo que más se revolvía en su pecho. Pero aun con todas esas emociones y dudas dando vueltas, no se sentía realmente mal: su cabeza no dolía, su estomago no parecía dar vueltas y su cuerpo no temblaba. Simplemente pensaba en ellas y dejaba que las emociones que esos recuerdos desencadenaban se apoderaran de él. Pero algunas de esas emociones no podía descifrarlas. Y hasta entonces era mejor mantener a sus hermanas lejos de él.

De ella.

Lincoln suspiró y se acercó a las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Ya sea o no el asilo juvenil, el lugar apestaba a desinfectantes y alcohol, tendría que haber pastillas por alguna parte, y si no, entonces seguiría su plan original de buscar un agujero maloliente y pasar la noche dentro. Pero por ahora realmente necesitaba encontrar al menos una mísera pastilla azul.

Le pareció escuchar a algunas personas hablando arriba de las escaleras, así que bajó lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible. Era mejor no cruzarse con nadie. Dio una última mirada a la dirección donde aun tenía que estar la chica. Entonces bajó. Ahora realmente podía decir que la había abandonado.

* * *

Lincoln bajó con cuidado y se encontró con un enorme salón. El lugar estaba repleto de escritorios y computadoras; al menos tres filas de seis cada uno. Lincoln caminó cerca del medio mientras se acercaba al final del pasillo. Al final pudo ver una única silla frente a una ventana. Recordó aquellas aburridas visitas al banco que hacia con su madre de niño, se sentía del otro lado del vidrio, donde aquella mujer aburrida parecía sólo disfrutar de su trabajo cuando hacía que todos perdieran su tiempo. Casi podría jurar que vería a un pequeño Lincoln Loud de la mano de su madre entrando por aquellas enormes puertas cubiertas de rejas.

Puso ambas manos contra el vidrió y acercó su rostro para ver un poco más lo que había detrás, pero a parte de las puertas cerradas sólo vio una única puerta pequeña contra la pared. Lincoln estaba apunto de retirarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico algo mayor que él pasó frente al vidrio y se encontró con una pared y unas puertas cubiertas de rejas.

Lincoln retrocedió y se agachó un poco detrás del vidrio.

Aquel chico comenzó a jalar las rejas con desesperación mientras gritaba por ayuda y lloriqueaba. Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el vidrio. Lanzó golpe tras golpe con sus puños mientras trataba de romperlo.

Dos manos pálidas lo tomaron de los hombros y tiraron de él con fuerza. El chico terminó cayendo de espalda con mucho dolor, y al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de quien lo había tirado se quedó paralizado.

Frente a él había un hombre pálido vestido con las mismas ropas de paciente que él. Tenía la cabeza algo ovalada y terribles ojeras bajo los ojos, se acercaba a aquel chico mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Ayuda! –El chico gritó. –¡AYUDA!

Aquel hombre se sentó sobre su estomago y comenzó a darle terribles golpes con sus puños. Lo golpeó en el rostro y en los brazos mientras aquel chico trataba de cubrirse. Se mantuvo así mientras jadeaba y respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad. Entonces tomó la cabeza de aquel chico y comenzó a estrellarla contra las baldosas con fuerza. La sangre comenzó a salpicar mientras la cabeza de aquel chico terminaba de romperse.

Cuando el cuerpo de ese pobre chico comenzó a lanzar pequeños espasmos aquel hombre se detuvo. Probó parte de la sangre que había quedado sobre él. Con lo que parecía ser una expresión de éxtasis, levantó la cabeza mientras habría su boca. Se lamió los labios y dejó escapar un chillido antes de morder el cuello de aquel chico con todas sus fuerzas y se lo arrancaba de un tirón. Nuevamente volvió a bajar la cabeza y comenzó a beber su sangre.

Cuando pareció satisfecho volvió levantar su cabeza hacia arriba y a relamerse los labios.

Al levantarse rodeó el cuerpo dos veces antes de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo e introdujo el pene y los genitales de ese chico dentro de su boca. Fue entonces que cerró sus mandíbulas y comenzó a morder y masticar con fuerza mientras jalaba. Estrujó la carne arrugada contra sus dientes y lamió la sangre lo mejor que pudo. Con un fuerte jalón la carne del escroto fue arrancada y uno de sus genitales quedó expuesto al aire. Tomó el genital con dos dedos y lo lamió mientras lo introducía a su boca y lo arrancó con un fuerte tirón. Comenzó a lamerlo y a pasarlo por su boca mientras sus ojos subían como si estuviera disfrutando del mejor caramelo de su vida.

Colocó el genital bajo sus molares y los masticó con fuerza. Fue entonces que se lo tragó.

Se agachó y repitió el proceso con el segundo órgano genital.

Cuando terminó se acercó al vidrio y lo golpeó dos veces mientras miraba con cuidado en busca de alguien ahí. Cuando no encontró a nadie se marchó lentamente por la puerta, olvidándose totalmente del chico que acababa de matar y mutilar.

Lincoln se levantó con cuidado mientras trataba de contener su asco y nauseas. Había visto cosas en la purga, pero aquello estaba en otro nivel. Había visto como aquel hombre simplemente le arrancaba los genitales con los dientes y se los comía como simples dulces.

Sintió algo de dolor en su mano derecha, y se dio cuenta de que había presionado aquel vidrio de tal forma que se había cortado la mano. Tendría que haberla cubierto con algo antes de sujetar el vidrio. Aflojó el agarre mientras pequeños restos del vidrio aun quedaban enterrados en su piel y vio como la sangre comenzaba a caer como pequeños hilos contra el piso.

La herida no era muy grave, pero tendría que encontrar algo con que vendarla antes de que se infecte. Cosa que sería muy difícil si ese loco estaba suelto por ahí, y tampoco podía confiar en que hubiera algo que realmente pudiera usar. Ese lugar no era el asilo juvenil, por lo que no podía saber que encontraría, o si encontraría algo en primer lugar.

No podía saber si encontraría sus pastillas.

Cualquier tipo de vendas o alcohol podía esperar siempre que encontrar sus pastillas. Ni siquiera le dieron una dosis antes de dormir, la última vez fue la mañana del primero de mayo, pero no le dieron sus pastillas nocturnas. No podía saber cuanto duraría el efecto de su última dosis, o si no se había desvanecido ya.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Sus pastillas eran lo más importante ahora, pero si no había ninguna en ese lugar entonces estaría perdido. Podría seguir su plan de buscar un lugar donde ocultare hasta que todo terminara, pero ¿Cuándo terminaría? Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado en primer lugar.

Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba esas píldoras azules, rojas y amarillas a cualquier preció. El dolor estaba volviendo, y eso no era lo peor…

Lincoln miró nuevamente hacia el cadáver del chico.

Fue cuando el minotauro golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio, este se rompió en mil pedazos mientras Lincoln caía hacia atrás. Se sentó rápidamente con una expresión de miedo tallada en su rostro sus labios temblando.

Pero nuevamente no había nada. No había ningún minotauro monstruoso y el vidrio protector todavía estaba ahí totalmente intacto.

Lincoln apoyó su cabeza contra el piso y trató de controlar su respiración mientras colocaba su mano derecha herida sobre el corazón, la sangre comenzó a manchar su camisa blanca, pero no le importó mucho. Por ahora sólo quería calmarse.

Las luces rojas comenzaron a titilar sin control sobre Lincoln y escuchó como más de un foco explotaba en alguna parte del asilo. Finalmente todo se quedó a oscuras por un segundo antes de que algunos focos se iluminaran. Lincoln se sentó y comenzó a mira a su alrededor, aunque se alegraba de ya no ver el color rojo tan molesto, no podía evitar lamentar el que todo ahora estuviera más oscuro.

En ese momento, en alguna parte bajo sus pies, se escuchó un fuerte zumbido, y algunas puertas metálicas comenzaron a abrirse.

* * *

 **NA: Sin muchos comentarios por el momento, actualmente estudiando ortografía para principiantes y gramática básica.**

 **Por cierto, las hermanas volverán a aparecer en la historia en uno o dos interludios, así que no se preocupen, podrán saber más sobre el oscuro destino de las Louds y sus problemas.**

 **Nos veremos.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Duodécima sesión**

 **…**

Ésa era la primera vez que sentía los rayos del sol chocar contra su piel desde que fue internado. Intentó levantar su mano derecha, pero aún se encontraba retenida, y la izquierda todavía tenía aquel yeso tan molesto. Sólo podía sentir el sol sobre su rostro mientras levantaba la cabeza y respirar profundamente, ya había olvidado como era al aire puro y carente de desinfectantes.

Olía a… ¿Humo?

-Si te alejas más tendré que llamar a los enfermeros para que te regresen a tú suite de colchones. –El doctor Albert se acercó mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

Lincoln lo miró con rabia. Estaba obligado a ver a aquel doctor cada semana y siempre era la peor parte de su día. Cada sesión parecía decir o hacer algo para hacerlo sentir incomodo, o darle nauseas, o revivir algún momento de la purga que sólo deseara olvidar. ¿Cómo exactamente logró obtener su titulo? Ese hombre era todo menos un terapeuta infantil.

-Ahora, ¿Podrías tomar asiento? –Señaló la silla de ruedas sobre el patio. Lincoln ya no la necesitaba, se había acostumbrado a su cojera en las sesiones de rehabilitación del asilo, pero aun así insistían.

Con una mueca se acercó cojeando a la silla de ruedas y se sentó. – _Andas sobre ruedas, Lincoln._ –Rememorar el sentido del humor de Luan no lo hacía sentir mejor.

 _¿Alguien dejó la tapa del escusado abierta? Porque la peste acaba de bajar._

Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de dejar correr el recuerdo, ese fue el chiste que más le dolió de todos los que le dijo Luan aquella semana.

- _Así que no soy más que un montón de mierda, ¿Eh Luan?_

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraído sexualmente por alguna de tus hermanas?

Lincoln abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada en blanco.

Albert se encogió de hombros. –Tú único amigo es alguien que curiosamente se siente atraído a tú hermana mayor, y aparte de él no tienes a nadie más que haya preguntado por ti: eres un perdedor solitario y que jamás conseguiría novia. No sería extraño que te centraras en tus hermanas, y con diez chicas, bueno, cualquier perdedor sin amigos se sentiría confundido.

Lincoln continuó con sus ojos en blanco.

-Bien, bien. ¿Entonces por qué te niegas a recibir visitas de cualquier de ellas?

Lincoln apartó la mirada y levantó su rostro mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Quería disfrutar del sol sobre su rostro mientras todavía pudiera, no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que podría salir al patio.

El doctor Albert sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo. –¿Sabías que Lily cumplirá dos años el próximo mes? Incluso te mandaron una foto, ¿No quieres verla? –Sacó una pequeña fotografía.

Lo sabía, sus padres se lo habían dicho la última visita y le habían pasado una foto. Lincoln la tiró a la basura junto al resto de sus…

En ese momento Lincoln abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al doctor Albert. Lo que Albert tenía en sus manos era una carta arrugada que se le hacía familiar y la fotografía de Lily que había tirado a la basura.

Albert sonrió cuando vio la furia inundando los ojos de Lincoln.

-En cuanto la basura abandona las instalaciones, se convierte en propiedad pública, Lincoln. Y no, no metí mis manos en la sopa del mes pasado, pedí que separaran tu basura en una bolsa a parte y la dejaran un poco más separada del resto.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente su puño derecho bajo la camisa de fuerzas, de no estar drogado seguramente se hubiera lanzado contra el hombre frente a él.

-Sabes, e encontrado algo muy inquietante en tus cartas, Lincoln Loud. –Sacó otro par de cartas y comenzó a ojearlas. Lincoln reconoció el típico papel rosado que solía usar Lola, y el papel descuidado de Lana. –Muy muy curiosas. –Albert sonrió mientras las ojeaba. –¿Sabías que tus hermanas alegan que decidiste salir dos horas antes de la purga por pura curiosidad infantil, Lincoln? Tú hermana mayor, Lori Loud, dijo que cuando se negó, te escapaste con la bicicleta de tú hermana Lynn y no se dieron cuenta hasta que la purga inició.

Lo sabía, sus padres lo habían mencionado, y su madre lo había regañado por eso mientras lloraba. ¿Por qué no podía rechazar también las visitas de sus padres? No necesitaba ver como se le rompía el corazón a su madre cada vez que lo veía detrás de aquel vidrio en la sala de visitas. O la sonrisa falsa de su padre cuando mencionaba el castigo que recibiría cuando regresara a casa. Trataba de sonar positivo, y Lincoln lo apreciaba, pero sinceramente era molesto.

-Pero en ninguna de sus cartas mencionan la estupidez que cometiste, Lincoln. ¿No te parece extraño? –Se rio un poco.

Tampoco había esperado que dijeran la verdad, y quizás pensaron que nadie le creería a un niño claramente loco. ¿Alegar que sus diez hermanas lo arrojaron a dos horas de casa con una bicicleta dañada y pocas horas antes de la purga por un video escolar? Sí, sonaba muy creíble. Todo lo que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas para él.

Nuevamente no pudo evitar pensar si realmente fue o no un accidente.

-¿De casualidad sabes si tú hermanita de seis es abusada sexualmente o algo, Lincoln? –Albert miró una fotografía.

Lincoln lo vio con confusión.

-¿Dónde se ha visto que una niña de seis pose tan sensualmente para la cámara? Sin contar con la web de la purga, por supuesto. –Hizo una bola de papel y tiró la foto al piso. –Posar para su hermano mayor a esa edad. Esa niña vivirá con un cartel de puta pegado en el trasero toda su adolescencia si sigue por ese camino.

Lincoln no estaba seguro de si se sintió ofendido con aquellas palabras. En realidad, se sentía más ofendido de ver a aquel supuesto doctor seguir ojeando su correspondencia. Tendría que haber tirado las cartas por le inodoro, pero no le permitían ir con ningún tipo de elemento.

-De todas formas, ¿Tienes algo que agregar, Lincoln? ¿Quizás algo que tus hermanas pudieran dejar sin decir? –Volvió a sonreír de aquella forma que tanto incomodaba a Lincoln. –¿Nada? ¿Por qué no intentas escribirlo? El lápiz sería de carbón y el papel de arroz, pero es mejor que nada. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No sientes la necesidad de revelar uno o dos secretos oscuros a tu buen amigo Albert Stimbelton?

Lincoln volteó la cabeza. No le daría ni la hora al hombre frente a él.

Albert sacó otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar otra vez, no dijo nada hasta que lo acabó.

-Te quitaran el yeso antes del fin de semana, Lincoln. Si te portas bien y no causas más "incidentes" durante la rehabilitación, quizás tampoco tengas que volver a usar esa camisa de fuerza.

Lincoln sintió una pequeña chispa encenderse en su pecho para luego morir, pero el sentimiento seguía vivo en sus recuerdos. Poder liberar su brazo del yeso era una gran noticia, pero una más grande es liberarse del la camisa de fuerza. Había tenido que usar esa maldita camisa desde que lo trajeron al asilo. Los únicos momentos en que podía liberarse de aquella camisa fueron cuando estaba en rehabilitación y en el baño, y aun así siempre estuvo bajo vigilancia.

-No te emociones, Lincoln. Sólo concéntrate en seguir tomando tus píldoras y no tocarle el culo a ninguna enfermera.

Eso podía hacerlo, mientras tuviera sus pastillas. Esas pastillas mantenían las pesadillas controladas y cada vez tenía menos alucinaciones. Mientras se concentrara en tomarlas y en el premio, entonces quizás podría liberarse por fin esa molesta camisa.

-Tus padres mencionaron que tenías un gran miedo a la purga, Lincoln. ¿Por qué un niño que está tan afectado por la purga decide salir? ¿Combatir sus miedos? No me vengan con eso, aunque tus hermanas le pongan crema sigue siendo un pastel de mierda. ¿Están ocultando algo, Lincoln Loud?

Cualquier tipo de ánimo se desprendió de Lincoln en es momento. En lugar de mirar a Albert, volvió a cerrar los ojos y levantar su cabeza.

Albert sonrió mientras dejó salir una pequeña risa.

* * *

Lincoln se puso de pie con esfuerzo después de rendirse, era imposible que su corazón latiera con normalidad en estos momentos. Sería difícil para cualquiera mantener la calma después de lo que vio.

Lincoln sólo pudo caminar hacia uno de los escritorios antes de apoyar su cuerpo sobre el y bajar su cabeza hasta tocar la fría madera. Pudo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos mientras comenzaban a correr lentamente por su piel y chocar contra el escritorio.

- _Otra vez… todo… todo está comenzando otra vez._

La purga. Ese maldito lugar era como la purga. Las personas lastimándose y matándose mutuamente sin control, de no ser por la fuerte tormenta afuera ya estaba seguro de que escucharía tantos gritos y risas como los que solía escuchar en las calles de Royal Woods.

Pero era imposible… Tenía que ser imposible. Era 2 de mayo, todavía faltaban veinte días para la purga. Y aunque así fuera, ¿Dónde estaba? Ése no era el asilo juvenil, era un lugar totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo llegó allí en prime lugar? Todo esto tenía que ser otra de sus pesadillas, esa era la única explicación. Habían olvidado darle sus pastillas antes de dormir, por lo que seguramente estaba teniendo pesadillas otra vez. En cualquier momento se despertaría gritando sin control, entonces unos enfermeros vestidos en monos blancos entrarían con una jeringa y su vieja camisa de fuerza para callarlo.

Respiró hondo y rogó por despertar.

Presionó fuertemente sus dientes y levantó su mano para descargarla contra el escritorio, pero se detuvo antes de dar el golpe. Aun con la tormenta afuera no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo escuchara y quisiera investigar. Parecía ser algo natural para el hombre revisar cada sonido extraño en lugares oscuros y aterradores, así que Lincoln tenía que evitar hacer cualquier sonido sospechoso y alejarse de cualquier sonido sospechoso.

Se limpió los ojos con su manga y se separó del escritorio. No podía perder más tiempo lloriqueando, no como antes. Nadie se apiadaría de él porque llorara y gritara por salir de esto. No podía llamar a su mamá y esperar que mágicamente apareciera por la esquina con una taza de chocolate, galletitas y un enorme abrazo listo para protegerlo de todos los males del mundo.

El picor en su cabeza se intensifico en el lugar del disparo y no pudo evitar comenzar a rascarse con fuerza. Por mucho que quisiera sus patillas no podía buscar en el primer piso, no con ese demente dando vueltas por ahí. Entendía que las necesitara para no volverse loco, pero si continuaba en ese lugar se arriesgaría a morir. Su vida era más importante.

Su boca estaba seca, al menos podría encontrar un poco de agua en el segundo piso. Tendría que haber tomado algo cuando pasó junto al baño, pero no quería pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo piso que…

El recuerdo de aquella chica siendo violada lo inundó y se negó a irse. La impotencia que sintió en ese momento fue atroz. Todavía podía recordar los ojos vacíos de Sid mirándolo mientras escapaba. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Ni siquiera se conocían, por lo que podía pensar cualquier cosa. Pero aun así, esos ojos mirándolo. ¿Qué clase de emociones se ocultaban en esos ojos? Lincoln daría lo que fuera por poder cambiar las cosas, pero no podía hacer nada. Y ya era muy tarde.

Se apoyó en el barandal de aquella gran escalera y suspiró mientras comenzaba a subir.

Murmullos ocultos por la lluvia detuvieron su camino. Podía escuchar como algunas personas se acercaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cojear de vuelta abajo y se ocultó en las oscuras sombras junto a la escalera.

-Que hijo de puta. –Esteban se quejó mientras agitaba lo que parecía ser la pata de una silla de madera en el aire. –¿Nos manda a nosotros mientras que él se queda a solas con Sid? Cuanto te juego a que cuando lleguemos la chica estará chorreando por el culo.

-Al menos no fuiste tercero. –Se quejó Nataniel. –Al menos vos pudiste probar algo, ¿Pero sabes lo que es meterla con todo ese relleno chorreándole? Creí que podría limpiar un poco con mi camisa y sólo terminé regándola más. Y que no reaccionara para nada le quitó algo de excitación.

Esos dos. Los ojos de Lincoln se estrecharon mientras los miraba desde las sombras. Sólo recordar aquel espectáculo revivían sus nauseas y las ganas de vomitar regresaban de formas tan fuertes que parecían nunca haberse ido. Y sintió la chispa de la rabia encenderse en su interior mientras veía aquellos chicos. Trató de calmarse, no saldría nada bueno de un enfrentamiento.

Recordó la sonrisa ganadora que Esteban dejó salir mientras se tocaba esperando por su siguiente turno, o la forma en que Nataniel quería meter el pene dentro de la boca de Sid. Ninguno de ellos parecía realmente afectado por lo que hizo; no pudo detectar un poco de culpa o remordimiento por sus acciones, más que eso parecían estar decepcionados por no poder continuar.

Lincoln se sintió totalmente impotente. No podía hacer nada realmente. Todo lo que tenía era un pedazo de vidrio, y no quería usarlo para nada que no fuera calmar sus ya alterados nervios. Tampoco quería meterse en alguna confrontación, sería un verdadero demente si creía que podría ganar contra esos dos, especialmente si uno de ellos estaba armado. Si lo veían quizás pudiera razonar con ellos, siempre que no supieran que Lincoln sabía lo que habían hecho, pero prefería evitarlo a toda costa

Lincoln no sabía si podría controlarse.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con las luces, Nataniel? No veo un carajo. –Esteban pateó una silla mientras comenzaba a rodear los escritorios.

-¿Se cortó un fusible? –Nataniel volvió a levantar la silla y la puso en el lugar. –Ni siquiera sé donde estamos, ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

Esteban comenzó a buscar por los cajones como si esperar realmente encontrar algo útil. Quizás pensando que encontraría una mejor arma que una pata de escoba, una linterna o hasta la llave que los sacara de ese lugar. Lincoln se apretujó más contra la pared detrás de la escalera, con la oscuridad y las pocas luces sería difícil que lo vieran si no se acercaban y forzaban un poco la vista. Tendría que espera a que se fueran.

-Oye, ¿Crees que Sara esté aquí también, Esteban? –Nataniel le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Sabía que te gustaba la chica. –Esteban se rio mientras le golpeaba un hombre.

-Ya cállate. Pero no me gustaría que Tobías la encontrar. Ya sabes, por lo de Sid.

Esteban se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a agitar la pata de escoba y comenzaba a rodear el lugar con la vista. Lincoln tembló un poco cuando aquellos ojos pasaron por el lugar donde estaba oculto. Si no tenía cuidado podrían verlo y no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría con esos dos, no sin sus pastillas.

-Lo que trato de decir es que, bueno, Sid es Sid, ella nunca habla y casi siempre se pierde en su propio mundo. Como si fuera una especie de muñeca o algo, realmente no creo que importe mucho. Pero Sara, bueno, ella es linda.

-Y ya le están creciendo las tetas. –Se tocó los pectorales y comenzó moverlos de arriba abajo mientras lanzaba besitos.

-¡Pero hablo enserio, Esteban! Te avivaste mucho después de hacerlo con Sid.

-Y podría estar asiéndolo ahora si Tobías no nos hubiera mandado por algo de comer mientras se quedaba "cuidando" el fuerte. –Ésa oficina no era un fuerte, simplemente colocó un escritorio contra la puerta, ahora debe de estar volviendo a darle duro a Sid mientras hablaban. –Mira, a mi también me gustaba Sid, por eso Tobías me dejó hacerlo primero. Si Sara está aquí entonces le decís a Tobías que te gusta y-

-¡Pero no quiero que le hagan eso a Sara! –Nataniel gritó. –Mierda, Esteban. Me importa un carajo Sid. Seguro ni se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba metiendo hasta el fondo cuando me tocó a mí. Pero Sara, mí Sara es especial. ¡Es mía! –Le gritó de forma dura.

-Eh, cálmate, Nat. –Lo señaló con la pata de la silla. –A mí no me importa mientras pueda tener a Sid, pero si tienes algún problema entonces arréglate con Tobías. El fue el de la gran idea. Y tú lo apoyaste.

-…Ya sé. Pero era Sid, ni siquiera puede hablar y ahora no hace nada más que quedarse tirada en el rincón sin reaccionar, realmente no me importa mucho la chica. –En realidad, Sid le molestaba desde antes. Aquella chica siempre estaba callada con la mirada en un simple punto y sin reaccionar a nada. Era linda, pero a la vez lo irritaba.

-Eh, no hables así de mi novia. Mejor agradéceme que se las estoy prestando, Nat. –

-Como sea. Si Sara está aquí no se la pienso entregar a Tobías.

-¿Te la vas a quedar para vos sólo? No creo que te deje meterla tan fácil como Sid.

Nataniel parecía querer decir otra cosa, pero un grito y el sonido de algo cayendo los distrajo a los dos. Parecía venir de otro pasillo del primer piso del asilo.

-¿Y eso?

-Quizás más chicos que están asustados o perdidos. O quizás tú linda Sara. –Esteban se rio un poco.

Nataniel lo ignoró y caminó hacia una puerta cerca de la pared con cuidado de no chocarse nada. Maldijo cuando se chocó la pierna contra un escritorio y se apoyó contra la puerta tratando de escuchar algo.

-Ya no escucho nada, ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado, Esteban?

-Yo que sé. ¿Vamos a ver? Quizás encontremos algo de comer y hasta a otra chica. ¿Qué tal?

-¿No te gustaba Sid?

-Me gusta, pero no me la voy a estar tirando siempre, y es algo aburrido ahora que se queda ahí tirada. Es como hacerlo con un muerto.

Nataniel no respondió mientras habría la puerta con cuidado. Estaba muy oscuro detrás de la puerta, pero no lo suficiente para no poder orientarse.

-Tú tienes el arma. –Le hizo un gesto con las manos para que entrara primero.

-Y yo pido primero, si nos encontramos otra chica. Quizás esto de ser una tribu pueda ser divertido.

-Me parece estúpido.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras se alejaban por la puerta.

Lincoln salió desde las sombras con una mano cubriendo su estomago mientras sus ojos vacíos miraban el lugar donde aquellos dos se habían ido.

- _Asqueroso._

Esa era la única palabra en la que podía pensar. Aquellos dos eran realmente asquerosos. No sólo habían violado a aquella chica sin ningún remordimiento, sino que ni siquiera creían que habían hecho nada malo. Sólo porque esa chica era diferente creían tener derecho a hacerle lo que quisieran. Sólo porque ya no luchara pensaban que su cuerpo ahora les pertenecía y podían tenerla para ellos.

Y lo peor de todo, parecían estar buscando más.

- _Asqueroso._

Sí, esa era definitivamente la palabra perfecta para esos dos. Asquerosos y estúpidos. Ni siquiera vieron correctamente la habitación, de haberlo hecho hubieran visto el cadáver detrás del vidrio y quizás lo hubieran pensado mejor antes de dirigirse hacia un grito en medio de la oscuridad en un lugar desconocido.

Quizás la próxima vez que los viera tendrían el cuello rajado y les hubieran arrancado los genitales. ¿Cómo lo llamaría Lucy? Karma, sí, así era.

Esperó un minuto por si regresaban y después salió de su escondite en las sombras con cuidado. Subió hasta el medio de las escaleras y trató de escuchar si alguien más arriba. Al no escuchar a nadie comenzó a subir. No tenía más deseos de quedarse en el primer piso, era mejor dejárselo a los verdaderos dementes.

* * *

Detrás del vidrio de seguridad, mirando como Lincoln subía lentamente las escaleras. Una cámara de vigilancia sobre la puerta se había reactivado en algún punto de la conversación entre Esteban y Nataniel. Mientras los dos estaban demasiado distraídos discutiendo, aquella cámara había captado absolutamente todo en el cuarto. Lo había recorrido con cuidado como si estuviera buscando algo.

No fue hasta que Lincoln salió de las sombras que la cámara de vigilancia se centró en él y sólo en él. Lentamente siguió su recorrido hasta que Lincoln se perdió en el segundo piso. En ese momento la luz de la cámara se apagó y nuevamente fue inservible.

* * *

Lincoln tardó un poco en encontrar el baño, aunque ya lo había pasado antes, las cosas parecían muy diferentes ahora que la mayoría de las luces estaban fuera. Tuvo que recorrer cada pasillo con mucho cuidado esperando no toparse con nadie más, y cojear hasta el cuarto de baño. Se metió en el baño para hombres y rezó mentalmente porque todavía hubiera agua.

Se preocupó cuando un pequeño pero potente chorro de agua salió disparado del grifo antes de detenerse, pero unos segundos después un segundo chorro salió y finalmente el agua comenzó a correr. Con un suspiro de alivió se lavó la cara y después comenzó a beber agua directo del pico. Estaba mortalmente sediento. La situación no le había permitido concentrarse tanto en sus necesidades. No había tomad agua desde ayer por la tarde, y su falta de píldoras también significó una falta de comida y agua.

Aunque tampoco se lamentaba mucho el no haber cenado. Sus comidas carecían de sal, y nunca le daban postre. Y siempre era lo mismo. Sopa, carene o pollo, una ensalada y sus píldoras. Aunque se hubiera conformado sólo con sus píldoras.

Afuera la tormenta se hizo más salvaje y los rayos comenzaron a rugir en los cielos. Lincoln escuchó uno tan fuerte que sintió que había pasado justo sobre su cabeza.

Limpió la sangre de su mano derecha con cuidado. El corte no parecía ser muy profundo, pero abarcaba toda la palma de su mano, no era de extrañar que hubiera sangrado tanto. Le ardería y picaría por un tiempo.

Se apoyó con cansancio contra la fuente y trató de mantener la mente clara. Albert siempre le dijo que en momentos así tenía que mantener la mente despejada a menos que quisiera recibir una orden de sedantes y una nueva camisa sólo para él.

Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre. Pero al menos sus concejos eran útiles.

Levantó su cabeza, y jadeó del horror al ver la sala de torturas que vio cuando era niño.

Retrocedió un paso sin despegar la vista del enorme espejo frente a él.

Podía ver la cama con aquel sucio trapo que el cerdo había usado para limpiar su propio semen de su pecho, una bandeja con elementos repletos de sangre seca, incluso la pistola bajo la mesa. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la silla. Lincoln se veía reflejado frente a la silla donde había estado atado y había sido marcado. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el siete quemado en su pectoral izquierdo. Esa habitación, su último deceso a la locura comenzó en esa habitación.

El horrible toque del cerdo que lo manoseó revivió de tal forma que podía sentir las manos nuevamente tocando su piel mientras jadeaba descontroladamente. Lincoln retrocedió nuevamente y el reflejo en el espejo pareció acercarse un poco más a la silla. Era como si aquella silla lo estuviera llamando. Como si exigiera terminar lo que inició.

Lincoln jamás debió escapar de se lugar. Se suponía que sería marcado, y entonces "desfilaría" para un montón de locos que seguramente votarían por él. Y entonces… entonces…

 _Eras nuestro._

Lincoln tembló. En algún momento, detrás de su reflejo, la imagen de aquel hombre había aparecido. El hombre detrás del espejo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y Lincoln pudo sentirlas como si realmente lo estuviera tocando.

 _Nuestro invitado especial._ –Puso una mano sobre el pectoral izquierdo del Lincoln del espejo. _Ésta marca lo demuestra. Jamás has dejado de pertenecernos. Vamos, la votación está por iniciar._ –Bajó su cabeza hasta tenerla contra la de Lincoln. Lincoln sintió muy bien los cabellos de aquel hombre rozándolo antes de tener todo el contacto de su mejilla contra la suya. _Mi hija en especial te está esperando. Creo que incluso le gustaste. ¿Sabe? Ella no acostumbra orinarse sobre todo el mundo. Si te portas bien, estoy seguro de que te dará otro gustito._

 _Siempre estoy lista para darlos._ –Ahora fue Matilde quien apareció detrás de Lincoln. _Y tú parece que estas preparado, ¿No galán? Jejeje._

Lincoln sintió como las manos de Matilde rozaban la erección del Lincoln del espejo. Y las sintió tocar su propia erección. No, eso estaba mal. Él no estaba excitado de ninguna forma. Le daba asco sólo pensar en esas cosas. Ni siquiera podía aguantar ver otros cuerpos desnudos y mucho menos el contacto físico, es por eso que ahora se bañaba sólo.

 _No te avergüences. Prometo enseñarte muchas cosas ricas._ –Matilde levantó su pequeña falda y Lincoln pudo ver su zona vaginal, pero en esta ocasión estaba repleta de piercings; uno de ellos atravesaba su clítoris, mientras los otros estaban totalmente desordenados entre sus labios inferiores. _Estás en la edad donde todos los chicos tienen que tirar leche cada hora del día después de todo._ –Abrió su vagina y Lincoln pudo ver pequeñas cuchillas que sobresalían como colmillos dentro de las paredes vaginales de Matilde.

 _Duele como una hija de puta, pero ya jamás te suelta. Jamás lo hace._ La entrepierna de aquel hombre comenzó sangrar bajo sus pantalones mientras comenzaba rascarse y lanzaba una sonora risa.

Matilde tomó la mano del Lincoln del espejo y comenzó a dirigirla dentro de su vagina. Lincoln ya podía sentir el roce de las cuchillas contra sus dedos cuando un relámpago lo obligó a reaccionar y se llevó todas las imágenes del espejo.

Lincoln cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba.

Aquellas imágenes habían sido tan reales que todavía podía sentir las manos de Matilde en su entrepierna. Era sumamente asqueroso, esa chica era la más asquerosa de aquella maldita familia. Lo que le hizo, lo que seguramente pensaban hacerle todos. La mujer de rojo lo había mencionado. Usarían la última hora para purgar a su bestia interna con Lincoln, la dejarían salir en su estado más puro de depravación y se tomarían su tiempo con él mientras era observado por docenas de ojos.

Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en el piso mientras trataba de borrar los últimos rastros de ese recuerdo.

Caníbal o no, Lincoln necesitaba esas pastillas. Ya no sabía que seria peor, ser devorado por un monstruo que quizás tuviera la decencia de matarlo antes de mutilarlo, o caer ante sus alucinaciones y recuerdos del horror vivido hace un año. La decisión resultó ser más simple de lo que creyó posible.

Su desesperación por las píldoras hizo que se sintiera como un simple drogadicto que se mete a un hospital por la noche en busca del objeto de su adicción.

- _Soy patético._

Necesitaba la lucidez de las píldoras para sobrevivir. De no ser por ellas seguramente se hubiera suicidado hace tiempo, por ellas y por la camisa de fuerzas que le impedía morder sus propias muñecas en la habitación acolchada.

Se levantó con cuidado y volvió a lavarse la cara mientras miraba su reflejo. A veces se preguntaba quien era el chico detrás de aquel espejo. Ya no podía reconocerse a si mismo. Con una expresión de furia golpeó el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas y este se agrietó hasta destrozar su propia imagen reflejada. Restos de vidrio se enterraron en su puño y comenzó a sangrar, Lincoln tuvo que limpiarlo cuidadosamente con agua.

Eso había sido estúpido, y no sólo porque el sonido podría alertar a cualquiera que estuviera lo bastante cerca para escucharlo a través de la tormenta, sino porque se había lastimado aun más la mano derecha.

Además de sus píldoras necesitaría algunas vendas y alcohol.

* * *

Antes de que Lincoln se decidiera a bajar las escaleras, decidió volver a la oficina de antes. Podría seguir el ejemplo de Esteban y romper la pata de una silla para defenderse. Era mejor que un pedazo de vidrio que lastimara su mano, pero aun así lo conservó. Sólo la punta le recordaba a la navaja que salvó su vida y lo tranquilizaba.

Se detuvo cuando vio la puerta de aquella oficina entreabierta. Estaba seguro de que la había cerrado antes.

-…siento…

Escuchó algo venir de aquella puerta. Parecían pequeños sollozos. La voz se le hizo algo desconocido pero estaba seguro de que la había escuchado antes.

Se acerco con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la voz fue ganando más claridad, parecía ser joven y le recordó a alguien que había visto antes.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento…

Se estaba disculpando. Lincoln se confundió mientras llegaba hasta la puerta y miró con cuidado por la rendija. Tendría que haberse alejado, pero ahora creía entender un poco a aquellas personas que se acercan donde no deben sólo por escuchar voces infantiles.

Lo que vio fue el cuerpo de Tobías convulsionando en el piso mientras su cabeza era un amasijo irreconocible de sangre y carne. Sería imposible reconocer su rostro en esas circunstancias.

-Sólo quería mi cobijita… es todo… Lo siento.

Reconoció al chico que dijo que el cielo se estaba cayendo. Tenía una pata de escoba en la mano y la usaba para seguir golpeando la cara de Tobías mientras se disculpaba. Por cada golpe más sangre y restos de carne eran desprendidos del cuerpo de Tobías. Una gran cantidad de esa sangre había manchado la ropa blanca de aquel chico, pero apenas parecía notarlo mientras seguía golpeándolo mientras lloraba.

Lincoln se quedó contemplando aquella escalofriante escena. No sabía que había pasado entre los dos, pero era mejor alejarse antes de que lo vieran.

Recordó la combersacion de Esteban y Nataniel. Al parecer se habían hecho de un fuerte justo en la oficina donde se había refugiado antes, y mientras esos dos se iban a buscar provisiones, en algún punto Tobías se había cruzado con aquel chico y… de alguna forma había terminado muerto en el piso con su cara destruida.

-¡Sólo quería mi cobijita! –El chico gritó con fuerza al cuerpo. –¡No me quería tirar a una chica! ¡No me interesaba unirme a tu tribu! ¡Sólo quería mi cobija! Tengo mucho miedo sin mi cobija. –Pateó el cuerpo de Tobías con fuerza. –¡Pero no! ¡Te negaste a darme mi cobija! ¡Sé que la tienes! Todos me la quitan cuando la necesito, y se que la tienes escondida en alguna parte. Lo sé. –Golpeo nuevamente el rostro de Tobías y esta vez la pata de escoba se hundió profundamente cuando terminó de destrozar el cráneo. Parte de la lengua sobresalió y un líquido grisáceo comenzó a escurrir de su cabeza junto a la sangre.

Lincoln retrocedió y se apoyó contra la pared. Escuchó cuando el chico comenzó a destrozar el lugar gritando por su cobijita. Supuso que no era el único al que le habían negado sus pastillas la noche anterior. Había una razón por la que estaban en aislamiento después de todo, aunque las suyas eran un poco diferentes de las que ese chico ahí dentro podría tener.

Tendría que haberse ido, pero no pudo evitar asomarse otra vez en busca de Sid. No podía ver todo por esa rendija, y ciertamente no vio a Sid. Si estaba en otra parte de la habitación no podría verla sin entrar, y no planeaba entrar con es loco destrozándolo todo. De todas formas, si estaba ahí lo más seguro es que no hubiera sobrevivido a la furia de aquel chico.

Lincoln se separó de la pared y comenzó a alejarse.

Tendría que sobrevivir con un fragmento de vidrio.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, no espero mejorar mucho mi ortografía con unos pocos días de autoestudio. Es más complicado cuando no tienes a nadie que te ayude con tus dudas y señale correctamente tus errores. Me recomendaron leer más y es lo que estoy haciendo actualmente.**

 **Volviendo al fic, no haré muchos comentarios sobre el capitulo. Ya debieron notar los claros cambios que la purga tuvo en Lincoln y su personalidad, y las cosas se pondrán un poco más difíciles para el joven Loud dentro de poco.**

 **Al menos ahora cuenta con un poco más de experiencia en noches de horror y muerte.**

 **En cuanto a las hermanas, ellas tendrán sus momentos en el fic, pero serán sólo en los interludios. No olviden que Asylum iba a ser un fic creado entre La noche de Lincoln y Sueños rotos. Por otro lado, creo que Sueños rotos realmente no hubiera tenido mucho sentido si no subía este trabajo antes. (Supongo que tendré que volver a escribir el prologo de Sueños Rotos cuando termine Asylum. Bueno, así es la vida)**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Decimocuarta sesión**

 **…**

-Veo que ya te estás acostumbrando, Lincoln Loud. –Albert vio como Lincoln levantaba una pequeña pesa de plástico rellena con agua con su mano izquierda.

Lincoln dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta. No era costumbre de Albert molestarlo en rehabilitación, pero tampoco faltó a ninguna de ellas. Desde que comenzó a tratar su pierna y ahora a tratar con su brazo, Albert siempre se había quedado en la puerta, observando. Era realmente incomodo.

Lincoln lo miró con rencor. Desde que hizo aquella acusación sobre sus hermanas había decidido mantener su guardo arriba cada vez que estaban en sesión. Por otra parte, Albert parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso y en lugar de ofenderse o tratar de averiguar el problema, simplemente había sonreído y no había vuelto a tocar cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con su "escape" a la purga.

Nuevamente Albert sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a Lincoln. Para Lincoln esa mirada no podía traer nada bueno, era algo que había aprendido en poco tiempo desde que trataba con este supuesto doctor. Cada vez que sonreía de aquella forma, tocaba temas que Lincoln prefería dejar atrás.

-Vamos a reducir tú dosis de pastillas.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron con horror mientras perdía cualquier tipo de expresión desafiante y la pesa cayó de su mano izquierda.

No. No. No. ¡NO!

No podía hacer eso. No podía quitarle sus pastillas.

¡Las necesitaba!

No fue hasta que su dosis aumento que… que todo había parado. Sus pesadillas ya no lo atormentaban e incluso sus alucinaciones se habían detenido. Nada de eso había sido posible hasta que su dosis de píldoras azules, amarillas y rojas aumentó. ¡El mismo doctor Albert había ordenado aumentarlas!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora quiere quitárselas?

-Quieres hacerme daño, ¿Verdad? –El doctor Albert sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba a Lincoln con aquella molesta sonrisa. –Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quieres. ¿Pero sabes acaso porque quieres hacerme daño? –Comenzó a rodear a Lincoln.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente sus puños. Realmente quería hacerle daño al hombre que decía ser doctor. Podía soportar todas sus estúpidas y malditas sesiones incomodas, pero no le permitiría quitarle sus pastillas.

-Se debe a que eres un adicto, Lincoln Loud. –Dejó de rodear a Lincoln y se a paró frente a él.

La furia fue reemplazada por la confusión mientras miraba fijamente a Albert. Lincoln no había entendido muy bien lo que acababa de decir.

-Había probabilidades de que tus preciadas píldoras pudieran causarte una severa dependencia, y finalmente una grave adicción. Visto de este modo, te has convertido en un yonqui. Por supuesto, a diferencia de los yonquis no tienes que chupar pollas en baños públicos por propinas que te permitan pagar tú próxima dosis, nosotros te lo estamos administrando. Y eso, como veras, no es muy conveniente para el asilo. No es nuestra intención crear drogadictos.

¿Drogadicto? Él no era un maldito drogadicto. No sentía que aquellas pastillas fueran realmente una necesidad tan básica como comer, no era nada de eso. Realmente las necesitaba. Sin esas pastillas todos ellos volverían para atormentarlo por las noches.

Los recuerdos de la purga comenzaron a inundarlo mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Recordaba perfectamente a todos ellos, cada uno peor de lo que fue el otro. Cada uno de sus verdugos ansiosos por poseerlo y convertirse en su demonio personal.

Los payasos. Ellos fueron los primeros, apenas pudo evadirlos, pero lo que vio… lo que pudieron hacerle si lo hubieran atrapado. Le rompieron la cabeza aquel hombre y jugaron con él como si fuera un simple ratón. De no haber quedado atrapado en aquel tiroteo su primera hora hubiera sido la última.

El monstruo, era grande y temible. Pero aquel que aparecía en sus pesadillas lo era aun más. Al menos el monstruo que lo persiguió en la vida real tenía un rostro humano bajo la mascara, pero el monstruo que lo atormentaba era real. Una criatura terrible, incontenible y hambrienta de carne de niño. La suya en particular.

Presionó fuertemente su cabeza cuando comenzó a recordar a aquella familia. Ellos fueron quienes le enseñaron que el sufrimiento no sólo puede ser físico. La humillación y depravación que vivió en sus manos… y lo peor de todo es que ellos iban a ser sus verdugos finales. En la hora final, ya sea que ganaran o no, Lincoln sabía que jamás lo hubieran dejado ir.

Tocó la marca en su pectoral izquierdo y pudo oler nuevamente la carne quemándose mientras el cerdo se masturbaba frente a él y descargaba aquel asqueroso chorro blanco. Ni la carne quemada pudo ocultar el olor a pescado descompuesto que ese líquido desprendió cuando le cayó encima.

Su mente se sentía apunto de romperse cuando recordó a la mujer de rojo, ella fue una de las peores. Aquella mujer… realmente creyó que lo ayudaría. Tuvo esperanzas de que entendiera que estaba sufriendo, pero… Pudo sentir la lengua de aquella mujer pasando por su mejilla mientras recordaba aquel encuentro.

Finalmente Lincoln tuvo que rendirse a las exigencias de aquella mujer sólo para ser libre de la familia. Y sólo liberó su brazo derecho, de no ser por la punta de navaja hubiera sido su final.

Aquella mujer ni siquiera lamentó lo que había hecho.

Sintió que su mundo terminaba de destrozarse a su alrededor cuando recordó a Mike. Lo que le hizo ese hombre terminó por destruir todo su mundo y sus esperanzas. Lincoln Loud murió en ese momento. Estuvo seguro de eso. Albert dijo que no podría haber sobrevivido, que no debió haber sobrevivido. Y no lo hizo.

Y finalmente…

Ella.

El mayor terror de Lincoln.

Aquella dulce niña que lo intoxicaba con sus palabras de amor y cariño mientras lo consolaba con sus caricias. Sus tiernas palabras repletas de confianza y crueles verdades. La voz que tanto reconfortaba a Lincoln y se sentía obligado escuchar.

Lincoln tapó sus oídos. Si Albert estaba diciendo algo no podía escucharlo. No quería escuchar a nadie.

Mucho menos a ella.

Por que si la escuchaba entonces jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Jamás podría liberarse de ella.

Lincoln sería prisionero de sus dulces palabras y sus caricias. Se vería tentado a escuchar y creer todo lo que ella dijera.

Sus hermanas.

Ella odiaba a sus hermanas.

Las odiaba a todas.

Lincoln no podía recordar mucho de aquella última hora, pero recordaba el dolor y la muerte. La imagen de sus hermanas muertas en sus habitaciones de formas brutales. La sonrisa de aquella dulce niña que tomaba su mano y contemplaba su obra como si estuviera cumpliendo el sueño de ambos.

Su mayor terror.

Pero a la vez su mayor deseo.

Ansiaba la paz que ella le otorgaba.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la pequeña sonrisa de Albert.

-Sobrevivirás. ¿Qué es una desintoxicación para un milagro médico, Lincoln Loud? Si sobreviviste a la purga podrás sobrevivir a esto.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente sus puños.

Realmente desearía golpear al hombre frente a él.

-Más tarde te enseñaré algunos ejercicios de respiración, podrías necesitarlo mientras dure tu desintoxicación. Mientras tanto, será mejor que te concentres en tú rehabilitación.

Regresó a su lugar usual, pero el resto de la hora Lincoln se la pasó de rodillas pensando en cada uno de los demonios que lo visitarían por la noche.

* * *

El cuerpo de Lincoln comenzaba a temblar mientras regresaba al primer piso. Ahora que sabía que la muerte acechaba en el asilo cada paso en falso podría ser fatal. Podía sentir su estado mental deteriorándose mientras bajaba cada escalón. Sabía que hasta ahora había logrado mantener la cordura con los últimos restos de su medicina en su sistema. Pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y no le quedaba mucho.

No tardó en notar que el lugar era como una versión más grande y lúgubre del asilo juvenil en donde estaba internado, pero de ser así, ¿Y los guardias? ¿Y los enfermeros? Incluso tendría que haber visto a un conserje. Pero hasta ahora sólo había visto a sus compañeros de aislamiento y otros chicos que nunca había visto antes, eso y a aquel loco caníbal.

Todo el lugar era como una maldita película de horror en la que estaba atrapado.

- _No es la purga._

Trató de repetirse eso nuevamente. No podía ser la purga. Era totalmente imposible que fuera la purga, aun faltaban veinte días para el inicio de la purga, y la pasaría encerrado en cuatro paredes acolchadas mientras una reja electrificada protegía el lugar. Hasta donde sabía, nadie había atacado un asilo de dementes desde que se aprobó la purga, así que esto no podía ser la purga.

¿Pero si no era la purga? ¿Qué era?

Sea lo que sea, tenía que sobrevivir a esto. No sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero ya habría tiempo para pensarlo cunado encontrara sus pastillas.

Tenía que haber pastillas en alguna parte de ese lugar.

Había otras tres puertas más en el salón a parte de la que habían tomado Esteban y Nataniel, por lo que Lincoln decidió probar suerte con alguna de ellas, no le gustaría cruzarse con cualquiera de los dos mientras exploraba los pasillos, si es que seguían con vida. Eligió la más cercana a él, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. La siguiente también estaba cerrada. Sólo quedaba la puerta que habían tomado esos dos y otra que estaba más alejada.

Lincoln intentó con la que estaba más alejada, y maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que también estaba cerrada. Podría intentar forzarla, pero el ruido que haría seguramente atraería a aquel caníbal y a cualquier otra persona por los alrededores. No podía confiar en que el caníbal fuera lo único malo suelto por el asilo. En la purga siempre creyó que había visto lo peor, pero cada hora resultaba ser aun peor que la anterior.

Lo que más disgustó a Lincoln de tener que escoger esa puerta fue el creciente sentimiento de que lo estaban dirigiendo. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas, había rejas cerradas por los pasillos, y las luces que se encendían y se apagaban. Eso combinado con el misterio de como había terminado en un lugar totalmente diferente al asilo juvenil.

Cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo aparecían nuevas incógnitas, pero no era algo que Lincoln quisiera investigar, era algo a lo que Lincoln quería sobrevivir. Él no tenía intenciones de comenzar a recorrer el asilo mientras desentrañaba cada uno de sus misterios, lo que quería era encontrar un puñado de pastillas y ocultarse debajo de la cama hasta mañana. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y con cuidado, no quería alertar a nadie de su presencia. Caminar silenciosamente con una cojera era difícil, pero trató de mantenerse lo bastante equilibrado para no hacer ruido.

El lugar era más oscuro que la sala anterior, pero un pequeño parpadear de la luz en el techo la alumbraba por unos segundos antes de apagarse. Lincoln pudo ver una mesa pequeña y algunas sillas dispersas, había un pequeño sofá y una televisión pequeña contra la pared. Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse vio un refrigerador portátil con una cafetera sobre él. Cuando las luces se encendieron otra vez pudo ver cuatro casilleros, uno de ellos estaba abierto, pero estaba vacío.

Le recordó un poco a la sala de maestros de su escuela. Quizás era un lugar idéntico, pero ésta vez para los enfermeros.

Se acercó a la mesa y pudo ver algunos papeles de golosinas y aperitivos abiertos por ahí. Uno de ellos estaba a medio comer y no parecía que lo hubieran dejado hace mucho. Quizás Esteban y Nataniel habían sentido apetito y habían decidido comer algo antes de continuar con su búsqueda. Encontró una bolsa tirada junto a la mesa, estaba llena de los mismos aperitivos y golosinas, fue cuando recordó que los dos habían mencionado algo sobre buscar suministros. Si habían dejado esa bolsa ahí entonces no debían andar muy lejos.

De todas formas, la habitación no parecía contar con su propia farmacia, por lo que Lincoln decidió continuar con su búsqueda en otro lugar. Y era mejor que lo hiciera antes de toparse con esos dos.

Abrió la puerta con el mismo cuidado que la anterior y se encontró con un pasillo similar a los de arriba. El lugar realmente era grande, tendría que tener cuidado de no perderse, no sería seguro.

Se movió con cuidado mientras se apoyaba contra la pared mientras trataba de estar atento a cualquier sonido, no era una tarea fácil con la tormenta creciendo afuera.

Al llegar a la esquina vio una sombra que cruzaba rápidamente y lo golpeaba ferozmente en el estomago. Lincoln sintió como salía volando hacia atrás antes de caer al piso. Por un segundo perdió total conocimiento de que había pasado y donde estaba, sólo podía sentir el intenso dolor en su estomago. Sin darse cuenta soltó el pedazo de vidrió y sujetó su estomago.

-¡Puedo olerte el coño, puta! –Un hombre desudo de alrededor de dos metros le gritó desde arriba. –¡¿Pensante que no te encontraría?! ¡Olí tu asqueroso coño usado desde kilómetros!

El grito fue suficiente para despertar a Lincoln de su estupor y pudo centrarse en el hombre frente a él. Las luces volvieron a titilar mientras miraba a su atacante: estaba desnudo, su cuerpo era velludo y tenía una gran mata de pelo sobre la cabeza. Era una imagen salvaje. Lo más impactante para Lincoln fue que parecía carecer de testículos. Volteó la vista por instinto mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de levantarse.

-¡Me las vas a pagar puta! ¡Me las vas a pagar! –Siguió gritando mientras se acercaba a Lincoln.

Lincoln trató de levantarse y correr, pero sintió como la mano peluda de aquel hombre lo sujetaba del cuello y lo tiraba hacia atrás.

-¡¿Crees que fue divertido?! ¿Te pareció divertido? ¡Tú hermana jamás se quejó de nada! ¡Ella me las chupaba cuando se lo pedía! –Lanzó una desagradable sonrisa. –Eran bombones de azúcar después de todo. ¡Sólo bombones de azúcar!

Tomó a Lincoln del cuello con ambas manos y lo sujetó contra la pared. Fue cuando comenzó a llorar sin control.

-Yo las amaba. Las amaba a ambas. ¡Sólo quería demostrarles mi amor! –Comenzó a sollozar como si fuera un niño mientras agitaba la cabeza. –¡Pero lo arruinaste! ¡Hubiéramos sido muy felices los tres! Hubieran podido tener a mis hijos. Las niñas de las niñas de papá, ¿No es hermoso?

A Lincoln le pareció desagradable.

-Sólo bésame amor. Muéstrale a papi que aun lo amas. –Juntó los labios y comenzó a besar a Lincoln directamente en la boca. Cuando Lincoln trató de resistirse presionó fuertemente su cuello y fue forzado a abrir la boca en busca de aire. La lengua de ese hombre comenzó a bailar sin control dentro de su boca. Sabía asqueroso. Y no pudo evitar oler una peste rancia mientras lo besaba. –Eso fue maravilloso. Sabía que aun me amabas. –Le dijo mientras se separaba. –¡Pero eres una puta! –Tiró a Lincoln contra el piso fuertemente. –¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta!

Lincoln casi sintió que su espalda se rompía cuando cayó al piso.

-¡Dime que me amas! ¡¿Por qué no me dices que me amas?! ¡Habla maldita perra cogida!

Lincoln se arrastró rápidamente hacia atrás cuando el pie de aquel hombre cayó sobre su entrepierna, apenas pudo evitar ese terrible pisotón.

-Ya te gustaría que te cogiera ahora mismo como a tú hermana. ¡Tú hermana me lo pidió! ¿Entiendes? Cada día en el baño. –Juntó las dos manos cerca de la boca. –Papi, papi. ¿Me limpias la colita? Me pica mucho. Gracias papi. Papi, ¿Me puedo bañar con vos?

Lincoln retrocedió mientras aquel hombre desvariaba. Miró a su alrededor en busca del fragmento de vidrio mientras aquel hombre desnudo se acercaba a él. Las luces volvieron a parpadear y pudo ver el brillo del vidrio cerca de él, tenía que recuperarlo.

-¿Lo entiendes? ¡Ella lo estaba buscando! –Se rio. –Lo lamento, pero tú hermanita era una puta. Lo que más le gustaba era lamer mis bombones de azúcar… le encantaba. ¡Pero lo arruinaste! –Corrió hacia Lincoln y volvió a levantarlo. –Queríamos que fueras parte de algo hermoso, pero lo arruinaste. ¡Pídeme disculpas! ¡Quiero que me pidas disculpas mientras lloras! ¡Mientras ruegas por comerte mis bombones de azúcar! ¡Los bombones que tú me quitaste! Oh, pero antes me vas a lamer el culo. ¡Me lo lamerás hasta el fondo hasta que te diga que pares! ¡Vas a festejar por cada uno de mis pedos cada vez que te los lance! ¡Será mejor que los saborees todos! ¿Entiendes perra? ¿Entendiste cogida de cuarto? –Presionó fuertemente el cuello de Lincoln mientras seguía gritándole. –¡Habla de una vez, coño usado!

Lincoln le calvó el vidrio fuertemente contra la muñeca.

-¡Perra! –Gritó mientras lo soltaba. –¡Eres una perra arruina hogares! ¡Siempre supe que estabas celosa de tú hermana por ser mi favorita! –Sonrió. –Ella lo lamía bien, y no se quejaba. Jamás se quejó. Cuatro años de edad y nunca se quejó de nada.

Una mescla de furia y asco se mesclaron dentro de Lincoln cuando escuchó eso.

-Ella sabía chupar.

 _Chupa._

La cabeza de Lincoln tembló mientras los recuerdos de la mujer que le arrebató su inocencia lo inundaron. El hombre frente a él no era muy diferente a ella. Podían verse diferentes, pero eran iguales.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y ambos estaban dispuestos a repetirlo.

-Vamos, dale otro beso a papa. ¡Y comienza a lamerle el culo! –Se lanzó contra Lincoln con un terrible manotazo. Lincoln se agachó mientras lo apuñalaba en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas. –¡Maldita puta! ¡Verónica eres una puta como tú madre!

Empujó a Lincoln hacia atrás y lo volvió a tirar al piso. El fragmento de vidrio aun estaba hundido en su estomago. Lincoln se levantó rápidamente mientras aquel hombre se quitaba el vidrió del estomago y lo tiraba al piso.

-¡Pagaras por-¡hg!

Lincoln lo empujó con todo el peso de su cuerpo y lo tiró al piso.

-¡Perra! ¡Perra puta!

Tomó el fragmento de vidrió y comenzó a correr al lugar de donde vino. No podía enfrentarlo. Lo más seguro que podía hacer para seguir con vida era escapar. El dolor en su pierna parecía revivir mientras los recuerdos de todas sus fugas regresaban a él. La mayoría no habían terminado bien.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso un pequeño seguro en el mismo instante que un enorme peso chocaba contra ella.

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡Se que la tienes Verónica! ¡Se que mi princesita está ahí adentro contigo! –Gritó mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza. –¡Abre de una vez y comienza a comerme el culo!

Lincoln retrocedió con su respiración errática mientras regresaba hacia atrás.

-¡Cooooobijaaaaaa! –Escuchó que llamaban detrás de la puerta. –¡Cobija! ¡Háblame!

- _Carajo._

El que ambos fueran de aislamiento no los hacia amigos. Al contrario, Lincoln se había alejado de él la primera vez que lo vio y lo había dejado lloriqueando por su cobija. Seguramente no le tendría mucha estima si lo veía otra vez.

La puerta comenzó a temblar detrás de él mientras aquel loco seguía gritando obscenidades.

Lincoln miró alrededor con su corazón latiendo sin control dentro de su pecho.

-El casillero.

Lincoln volvió su vista hacia el casillero abierto y cojeó hacia él. Se metió adentro y cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que la otra puerta se abría con un terrible golpe.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Donde está mi pequeña princesa! ¡Tengo una rica salchicha de chocolate sólo para ella! ¡Porque me quitaste los bombones de azúcar, perra!

Lincoln vio por las rendijas del casillero como aquel hombre desnudo comenzaba a caminar alrededor y a mirar por todos lados.

-¡Te dije que puedo olerte el coño! ¡Lo tienes tan apestoso como tú madre! –Se rio sonoramente. –A esa perra no le gustaba comer mis bombones, pero no le importaba entregarle el culo al vecino. ¿Dónde estás Verónicaaa? Se que estás aquíii.

Comenzó a buscar bajo la mesa y tiró el sillón de una patada.

Su vista se posó en los casilleros y sonrió.

Lincoln presionó fuertemente el fragmento de vidrio en su mano. Nuevamente sentía como las astillas de vidrio se clavaban en su carne y comenzaba a sangrar.

-Puedo olerte la concha. –Se acercó lentamente. –Tranquila, papi aun te ama. Y te dará una oportunidad para que volvamos a ser una familia. Tendrás a mi nieto, ¿Qué te parece? Sí, se que aun falta tiempo para que puedas tenerlos, pero nuestro amor familiar podría desencadenar un milagro.

-¿Cobija?

El hombre desnudo volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia la llamada.

-¿Estás aquí cobija?

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por la rabia y comenzó a correr hacia el origen de la voz.

-¡Eres una puta! ¡Me has hecho ver como un tonto Verónica! –Abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió del rango de visión de Lincoln.

-¡Dame mi cobijita!

-¡Lámeme el culo!

Lincoln salió del casillero en cuanto escuchó como los dos comenzaban a pelear. La pelea parecía ser bastante fuerte, seguramente aquel chico aun tuviera la pata de escoba con él, mientras que el hombre desnudo sólo tenía su fuerza y su tamaño. Sí, era una pelea dispareja y Lincoln no creía tener mucho tiempo para huir.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta destrozada y la cerró lo mejor que pudo. Jamás volvería a cerrar adecuadamente, pero era mejor mantener tantas barreras como fuera posible con ese hombre.

Cojeó lo más rápido que pudo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Aquel encuentro había revivido varios recuerdos desagradables y su cabeza había comenzado a palpitar sin control en la zona del disparo. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiente como si estuviera situado junto a su oído y su respiración se había vuelto errática.

Había pasado tiempo desde que sintió miedo de algo real. Nada de monstruos imaginarios o pesadillas. Los monstruos reales, aquellos que se ocultaban bajo la piel de los seres humanos. Nuevamente le había hecho frente a uno y nuevamente había sobrevivido a duras penas.

Lo que sea que pasara en ese asilo era real, y Lincoln tenía que tener cuidado de no morir mientras lo recorriera. A diferencia de la purga, ese lugar tenía un espacio limitado de movimiento, y la mayoría de las puertas parecían estar cerradas, lo que aumentaba las probabilidades de que se encuentre nuevamente con ese hombro o con cualquier otro loco.

Su idea de encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse hasta que todo termine comenzaba a sonarle muy fantasiosa. Lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar sus pastillas y una salida del asilo. Quizás en las calles pudiera refugiarse en algún contenedor de basura y regresar cunado todo se hubiera solucionado.

Pero antes tenía que controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y normalizar los latidos de su corazón. El dolor de cabeza también iba en aumento. Sentía como si acabara de dispararse otra ves, era un dolor terrible. Si seguía así terminaría cayendo de rodillas a la espera de que aquel hombre desnudo o el caníbal lo encontraran.

Una suave mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

Lincoln sintió como si todo su mundo se paralizara. Aquel tacto… la suavidad y la ternura con la que acariciaban su cabeza…

Su cuerpo tembló para luego tranquilizarse bajo esa suave mano.

No.

Lincoln esperaba que no fuera nada. No podía ser. Quería voltear y ver quien lo estaba tocando, quizás alguno de esos locos obsesionados con los niños, o algo peor. Pero su cuerpo parecía congelado.

Aun así, pudo sentir como la calma lo inundaba. Aquella suave mano siguió acariciando su cabeza con una ternura y suavidad que le recordó mucho a la forma en que su madre lo abrazaba cuando era niño. Por un segundo se sintió nuevamente en su hogar cuando no era más que un niño pequeño. En el tiempo donde todo era sonrisas y felicidad.

Su corazón se calmó, el temblor se detuvo y su respiración se normalizó mientras se alejaba de la pared.

Una vez que la mano se separó de él se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Nada.

No había absolutamente nada ni nadie en el pasillo.

Sólo él.

- _Maldición._ –Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tenía que mantener la calma por sus propios medios, no podía dejarle aperturas para salir.

Por mucho que quisiera volver a verla…

Ella era mala.

Se lo repitió docenas de veces antes de limpiar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin que se diera cuenta.

Tenía que seguir buscando.

* * *

 **NA: Otro más, y Lincoln las cosas ya se están complicando para Lincoln. El momento de sólo ser un observador pasivo terminó para el joven Loud, y sus traumas mentales están resurgiendo, y lo harán peor que nunca antes.**

 **Por cierto, veo que el capitulo anterior no llamó mucho la atención, si pudieran escribir que hice mal para no volver a cometer ese error sería muy útil para el fic.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima sesión.**

 **PS: No sé que tan largo será el fic, es por eso que ya no señalo el tiempo en el titulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 **Interludio**

 **8 de Mayo**

 **…**

Luan se tomó su tiempo para caminar por el camino hacia el asilo. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a ese camino, pero jamás llegaría a gustarle. Miró a su alrededor para ver algunos niños jugando, y otros jóvenes sentados en sillas debajo de los arboles. Todos ellos tenían supervisión de enfermeros y guardias. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco.

Sabía que era una esperanza inútil. Aun si lo veía no podría acercarse sin permiso, lo que sería muy doloroso.

Todo por lo que hicieron ellas el año pasado.

A Luan realmente le dolía pensar en eso. Toda su vida, y la de sus hermanas, había caído a pique dese que cometieron ese error. Pero lo peor de todo, habían destruido la vida de su hermanito. Aun si Lincoln lograba recuperarse, jamás podrían regresarle todo el tiempo que pasó internado, ¿Y la escuela? ¿Qué pasaría con su educación y su futuro? Lo habían arruinado todo.

Luan daría lo que fuera por cambiar de lugar con el Lincoln de aquella noche. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho algo…

La puerta principal del asilo se abrió en el momento en que iba a entrar, y la que salió fue una imagen muy familiar para Luan.

-…Lynn. –Dijo por la sorpresa.

Lynn estaba vestida con su, ahora, usual camisa verde con el doble cero. Miró a Luan con un poco de sorpresa mientras chasqueaba la lengua y pasaba a su lado sin decir palabra. Luan hizo lo mismo, cruzarse con Lynn en el asilo no iba a hacer diferencia en su relación. Incluso si Lincoln se recuperara, no creía que las cosas entre ellas volvieran a ser lo mismo. Nunca podrían vovler a ser lo mismo. No después de la forma en que Lynn había puesto a un estúpido equipo escolar sobre su propio hermano.

Luan siguió su camino al asilo.

-…Está en sesión. –Lynn murmuró detrás de ella.

Luan no se dio la vuelta y continuó, si la escuchó no dio muestra de haberlo hecho. Daba lo mismo si Lincoln estaba o no en sesión, Luan preguntaría tanto como hiciera falta y esperaría tanto tiempo como fuera necesario sólo para verlo.

Si tan sólo pudiera verlo otra vez. Luan haría lo que fuera sólo por un minuto con Lincoln. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Tantas disculpas que dejar salir. Le gustaría decirle cuanto lo sentía por todo y lo mucho que lo amaba. Lincoln era él único hermano que realmente se preocupo por ella y sus chistes, y en lugar de apoyarlo lo abandonó en el peor momento de su vida.

Realmente era una hermana horrible.

Se acercó a la mujer detrás del vidrio.

-Está en sesión. –La mujer suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos.

Luan no dijo nada y se fue a la sala de espera. Pasaría una hora y preguntaría otra vez. Las respuestas no siempre eran "esta en sesión" a veces eran "está comiendo", o simplemente "no acepta la visita". Lincoln ya demostraba suficiente lucidez para negarse a ver a cualquiera de ellas, y ni siquiera podían culparlo por eso.

Lincoln realmente debía odiarlas mucho.

Miró nuevamente el asilo principal por la ventana, ese lugar siempre le dio mala espina cada vez que lo veía. Hasta ahora nunca había visto a nada ni nadie entrar o salir de ahí, y había momentos en los que creía que era un lugar abandonado, pero las sombras que a veces pasaban por las ventanas le indicaban que todavía había gente allí adentro.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comenzó pensar en que le diría a Lincoln si por fin aceptaba una visita.

-Que interesante par de melones los que tienes ahí.

Luan se alteró de golpe y miró frente a ella.

Era un hombre con una espesa barba, bigote y anteojos. Por lo elegante de su ropa no podía ser un paciente o enfermero. Y por la dirección de sus ojos tampoco podía ser alguien educado. Luan cubrió sus pechos de la vista del pervertido frente a ella.

-¿Disculpe? –Dijo con molestia.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar contemplar las maravillas del desarrollo femenino en acción. Hace un año hubiera jurado que sólo llegarías a la copa B, pero seguramente ya has destruido varios brasiers de esa taya. –El hombre se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Luan.

Luan se alejó con una mueca de asco mientras lo miraba con rencor. Tenía que ser algún paciente que se hubiera escapado del asilo principal y ahora estuviera dando vueltas por ahí. Tenía que buscar ayuda.

-Mucho gusto, Luan Loud. Mi nombre es Albert Stimbelton. –El hombre frente a ella dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. –Soy el encargado de curar la mente enferma de tú hermanito.

* * *

Contra todo su sentido común, Luan tuvo que seguir a ese hombre mientras la dirigía a su oficina. De no haber mostrado sus certificados y haber mencionado el nombre de Lincoln, se hubiera ido corriendo mientras gritaba pervertido a todo pulmón. Más que un psiquiatra ese hombre le parecía un demente más.

El consultorio le pareció todo un estereotipo de consultorios de películas.

-Ponte cómoda, Luan Loud. –Señaló el diván con un dedo mientras se sentaba en una silla detrás de un escritorio.

Luna se mantuvo parada mientras lo miraba con precaución.

-¿Realmente eres el doctor de Lincoln? –Luan le preguntó duramente.

Albert relamió sus labios y sonrió mientras se ponía cómodo en su sillón. –Lincoln… –La forma en que sonrió al decir el nombre de su hermano le trajo mala espina a Luan. –Un chico interesante. Muy interesante. Sin lugar a dudas mi paciente favorito.

A Luan le dio un poco de asco la forma en que mencionaba a su hermano. Ya era definitivo: odiaba a ese tipo. Sólo de pensar que estaba tratando a su hermano pequeño le hacían sentir como si nuevamente lo hubieran abandonado en otro infierno, pero esta vez por todo un año.

-¿Puedo verlo? Me dijeron que estaba en sesión.

La sonrisa de Albert se borró en ese momento y miró a Luan con dureza.

-Sesión… –Bufó. –Sí estar atado en una cama y hasta el tope de drogas se le puede llamar sesión.

Luan abrió la boca sin comprender.

-Tú pequeño hermanito lleva una semanas atado en una cama mientras le suministran tranquilizantes, ¿Eso es lo suficientemente claro para ti, Luan Loud?

-¿P-Pero qué? ¿Lincoln? ¿De qué habla? ¡Es mentira! Me dijeron que estaba en sesión.

Albert sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió antes de responder.

-La historia oficial es que Lincoln Loud tuvo una recaída y atacó a una enfermera y dos pacientes, después de eso se le suministraron una gran cantidad de drogas y pastillas para mantenerlo bajo control, pero su estado mental no mejora. Esta bajo observación. –Rodó los ojos. –Sí, claro, llevó un año tratando a ese niño semanalmente y esperan que me trague esa mierda y hasta les dé propina.

Luan negó con la cabeza, no podía ser verdad. Algo como eso tendría que haber sido informado a sus padres, y ellos no les habían dicho absolutamente nada sobre el estado de Lincoln. Alegando confidencialidad sobre el asunto.

-Pero mamá y papá…

-Sí, ¿Por qué la madre ocultaría algo tan importante como la inestabilidad mental del único hermanito de diez chicas? Es ridículo, debería decirles que su único hermano está peor que cuando entró y que podría volverse peligros para las personas a su alrededor. –Negó con la cabeza. –Padres, sólo saben hacer las cosas peores para los niños.

Luan no podía negar eso, pero le molestó la forma en que Albert lo dijo. Ese hombre no hablaba o actuaba como cualquier otro doctor que había conocido, en parte era un alivio librarse de las falsas sonrisas y palabras vacías de comprensión, pero a la vez era terriblemente molesto. Si fuera Lynn ya se habría lanzado contra la nariz de ese tipo.

-¿Lincoln realmente empeoró?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Luan Loud? No estaba aquí cuando ese supuesto "ataque" ocurrió. Todo lo que sé es que la enfermera no regresó a trabajar, aunque parece que recibió una generosa suma de dinero por los daños y prejuicios, ahora debe estar conduciendo un lindo cero kilómetros mientras se baña en licor semi-barato. –Tomó una gran bocanada de humo y la lanzó hacia Luan. –Que afortunada, ¿No crees? Y sólo tuvo que ser atacada brutalmente por nuestro bueno de Lincoln.

-Eso no puede ser, Lincoln nunca… él jamás…

-¿Atacaría a una enfermera, Luan Loud? La mujer de la nariz rota y las puntadas de hace un año tiene cosas muy diferentes que decir, por supuesto, en ese tiempo la condición de Lincoln era desconocida para los idiotas del hospital. –Se rio un poco. –Pero ahora, no, Lincoln no podría atacara nadie que no lo amenace. Y aunque fuera así, no podría hacer nada que no fuera correr y esconderse, ese niño no se arriesgaría a una confrontación que pondría en amenaza su seguridad.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué está en aislamiento?

-Porque es un paciente de aislamiento, Luan Loud. –Albert suspiró con molestia. –Al menos deberían haber aclarado eso con ustedes. ¡Padres! Ja. Lo que debería preocuparte es que lleve una semana comiendo por un tubo y recibiendo inyecciones diarias.

Luan sabía que Lincoln estaba mal, pero sus padres nunca le informaron sobre el estado o el pabellón en el que Lincoln residía. Sólo les dijeron que hacía progresos, pero nada detallado. ¿Lincoln estaba en aislamiento? Los ojos de Luan comenzaron a llenarse con lágrimas. Todo era culpa de ellas. Debería haberlo esperado, después de enterarse de todo lo que sufrió. Lincoln jamás podría haber sido un paciente normal.

Y todo por su culpa.

-¿Podrías tratar de guardar las lágrimas para cuando salgas del asilo? No quiero tener que soportar a una adolecente tetona llorando aquí. Los inspectores sólo esperan una excusa para suspenderme…

Luan se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró con aun más rabia. El hombre frente a ella era un verdadero insensible. Incluso sonreía mientras le decía aquellas cosas.

-¿Me repites otra vez quién eres?

La sonrisa de Albert creció un poco. –Su él hombre que cada semana desde hace un año se mete, o metía, las manos dentro del cerebro de tú hermano. Todo por su bien, por supuesto.

¿Lincoln realmente tenía que vérselas con este tipo cada semana? El corazón de Luan parecía destrozarse mientras pensaba en las cosas que Lincoln pudo haber pasado con el hombre frente a ella.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas, doc? –Luan preguntó con rabia contenida.

Albert tomó otra gran bocanada de su cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo.

-Bueno, Luan Loud. He estado estudiando el caso de tú hermano por un año ya… y no he podido evitar darme cuenta de ciertas inconsistencias entre la historia de sus padres y… bueno, las reacciones de tú hermanito.

Luan tembló un poco ante eso. Por supuesto que las explicaciones eran diferentes. ¡Todo era mentira! Fueron ellas las que abandonaron a Lincoln, no Lincoln quien salió a combatir sus miedos. Cada vez que recordaba el momento en que Lori dijo esa mentira sentía la necesidad de gritar la verdad a todo pulmón, a aceptar toda la responsabilidad. Pero de ser así… entonces quizás jamás la dejarían volver a ver a Lincoln otra vez.

-¿Qué ha dicho Lincoln? –Como si no lo supiera. Lincoln seguramente trató de decir la verdad, pero nadie le creyó. Un simple loco que balbucea y se mete en problemas por ellos. Si Luan llegara a enterarse de que no dejan salir a Lincoln por esa historia, entonces no perdería el tiempo en gritar la verdad a todos.

-¿Decir? –Albert hizo una mueca de molestia. –Tus padres deberían al menos haberles dicho lo más importante, mierda.

-¿Qué…?

-Lincoln sufre de mutismo, Luan. –Finalmente dijo Albert. –En todo este tiempo no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Nada de nada. Una o dos horas semanales de estar sentado dándome una mala cara, a veces es escalofriante.

Luan no supo que decir. ¿Mutismo? ¿Era por eso que hasta ahora no había dicho nada sobre… sobre lo que ellas le hicieron? ¿Había sido imposible para él decir nada? Luan no sabía que tipo de daños pudo recibir Lincoln mentalmente, pero no creyó que podría perder la voz a causa de ello.

-No es como si no pudiera escribir nada, pero la mayoría de sus mensajes son insultos al hombre que trata de ayudarlo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y cualquiera creería que su experiencia en la purga lo haría madurar más, no deja de mandarme al diablo en sus mensajes.

-…Lincoln.

-¿No comenzarás con las lágrimas otra vez, Luan Loud? Todavía hay cosas que quiero saber sobre tú hermano y lo sucedido hace un año. –Volvió a sonreír. –Por ejemplo, la verdad.

Luan lo miró con sorpresa y desvió la vista.

-Tú madre o es muy estúpida o está cegada por el amor a sus princesitas, yo creo que es un poco de ambos. Así que, Luan Loud. ¿Por qué tú lindo y querido hermanito salió a la purga el año pasado?

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-No desvíes el tema, Luan Loud.

-¿Por qué me dice estás cosas? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Qué está buscando? ¿Realmente quiere ayudar a Lincoln? ¡Déjeme verlo!

Se hizo un poco de silencio en el consultorio. Albert continuó fumando mientras miraba a Luan, si vista bajó a sus pechos en dos ocasiones y chasqueó la lengua.

-No puedes verlo. –Luan iba a decir algo más, pero la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. –Yo tampoco tengo autoridad para verlo, me retiraron como su loquero personal, Luan Loud.

Luan pestañó un par de veces, tratando de entender las palabras de Albert. ¿Ya no era el psiquiatra de Lincoln?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí si no puedo ver o ayudar a Lincoln?

Albert sonrió.

-Creí que sería interesante hablar con una de las famosas hermanas Loud. Tú sabes, Lincoln no las menciona mucho. –Se rio un poco. –Y tengo mucha curiosidad sobre porque se niega a verlas, o lo que realmente pasó hace un año.

Los ojos de Luan se estrecharon. –¿Sólo curiosidad? ¡¿Ni siquiera le importa Lincoln?! –Luan golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos, parecía apunto de tirarse sobre Albert.

Albert no demostró reacción alguna, simplemente continuó fumando.

-¿Y a ti? Tratar de ver a tú lindo hermanito cada semana no te hace una buena hermana, Luan Loud. ¿Qué te tortura tanto? –Miró a Luan directamente a los ojos. –¿Qué cosa tan terrible le hiciste a Lincoln para sufrir de esa forma, Luan Loud? Vamos, todo aquí es sumamente confidencial.

Luan presionó fuertemente sus dientes y se dio la vuelta. No le diría nada al ese hombre, ni siquiera parecía ser un psiquiatra real. Luan sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que tarde o temprano confesaría, pero no lo haría hasta poder hablar con Lincoln y disculparse con él. Aceptaría su odio y su furia, y después les diría la verdad a todos.

-Eres una cobarde, Luan Loud. –Albert le dijo antes de irse. –Tan cobarde como tú hermana Lori. –Luan quedó paralizada ante eso y se dio la vuelta. –Tú hermana simplemente huyó. ¿No pudo aguantarlo y decidió irse a tomar margaritas a otro lado? ¿Olvidarse de todo como si nada malo hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si su hermanito no se hubiera vuelto loco? –Comenzó a reírse estridentemente. –Vaya familia, Luan Loud.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de Luan. Ella no era como Lori, nunca sería como Lori. Le importaba Lincoln, realmente le importaba mucho, jamás escaparía como lo hizo Lori. Luan daría lo que fuera por poder borrar lo que sucedió hace un año.

Y todo este sufrimiento por un maldito video escolar.

-Ni siquiera te importa Lincoln, ¿Verdad? –Dijo por fin. –Sólo te interesa satisfacer tú curiosidad.

-Y tú estás evadiendo el tema otra vez, Luan Loud.

Luan no respondió, se tragó la rabia y se fue. Tuvo deseos de azotar la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Ya estaba cansada de ese lugar.

Albert terminó su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla al tacho de la basura. Entones abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una gran cantidad de fichas con las fotografías de distintos niños; algunos tenían una marca roja con palabras como: traslado, desaparecido, e incluso fallecido. Todo con lujo de detalles totalmente perfectos. Algunas de esas fichas databan de hace tres años.

Abrió otro cajón y comenzó a sacar distintos tipos de balances de cuentas y demás. Entonces sacó su laptop y la encendió. Había muchas cosas que aun tenía que investigar con este supuesto "ataque".

-…Jamás dije que no me importara el chico.

* * *

Luan regresó a casa de peor humor de lo que había estado nunca antes. Sabía que el estado de su hermano era grave, pero nunca creyó que estuviera en aislamiento, mucho menos que su doctor resultara ser un psicópata como ese. ¿Por qué sus padres nunca les dijeron nada sobre eso? Entendía que quisieran protegerlas, pero esto era demasiado. ¡Tenían derecho a saber como estaba Lincoln! Tenían derecho a saber que le habían hecho a su hermanito.

Luan llegó a la entrada de la casa y vio a Lola y Lana jugar al castillo y la princesa, pero a diferencia de como era hace tanto tiempo, era Lola la que parecía sumamente aburrida del jugo mientras que Lana trataba de animarla. Parecía más como si fuera Lana la única que estuviera jugando mientras que Lola fuera un simple adorno.

Cuando entró a casa encontró a su madre hablando por teléfono.

-Sí… Seguro. Nos encantará tenerte aquí, especialmente para estas fechas. –Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que decía aquella persona detrás de la línea y pareció un poco dudosa de responder. –Lincoln está bien.

Lincoln.

Luan sintió sus puños temblar cuando escuchó a su madre decir esa mentira. Lincoln no estaba bien, ahora lo sabía. No era nada más que una mentira piadosa.

-…No, aun no está en casa. –Hizo otra pausa. –Pero tranquila, seguramente lo veremos antes de lo que pienses. –Hizo otra pausa y comenzó sonreír. –Sí, también te amo. Nos veremos pronto, Lori.

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron mientras la furia volvía a inundar su sistema.

- _¿Lori? ¿Estaba hablando con Lori?_

Su madre colgó y sonrió cuando vio a Luan en la puerta. –Luan, ¿Ya regresaste? Generalmente no-

-¿Estabas hablando con Lori? –Luan casi gritó. Le tomó un poco de tiempo recordar que estaba hablando con su madre y controlar su tono con ella.

Rita Loud hizo una pequeña mueca. Sabía que de todas las hermanas Luan se había tomado la partida de Lori como si fuera algo personal, pero ella sabía que era parte de la vida que los niños tuvieran que irse de casa algún día. Rita lo respetaba, y Lori mantenía el contacto con ellas, principalmente para saber que era de Lincoln.

-Sí. –No tenía caso negarlo. No cuando Luan la había escuchado.

-¿De que hablaban? ¿Y que es eso de tenerla en casa otra vez, mamá? ¿Lori va a volver?

-…Sí. –Luan tardó un poco en entender eso. No había recibido noticias de Lori desde que se fue, eso fue hace cinco meses. Se había mudado a los dormitorios de la universidad, ¿Y ahora regresaba? –Pasará la purga con nosotros.

Los ojos de Luan se estrecharon y presionó su mandíbula. Por supuesto que era eso. La purga se acercaba y Lori quería un lugar seguro donde esconderse, ¿Y que podía ser más seguro que el sistema de seguridad de Lisa? Una cobarde hasta el final.

-Luan, entiendo que puedas echar de menos a Lori pero-

-¿Echar de menos a Lori? –Luan casi sintió deseos de reír. ¿Su madre realmente creía que echaba de menos a Loir? Si supiera la verdad seguramente pensaría algo muy distinto. –No hecho de menos a Lori, ella simplemente se escapó.

Rita miró a su hija con tristeza. Desde el asunto de Lincoln todas las cosas en casa habían cambiado mucho, Luan era una de sus hijas que peor lo había tomado, e incluso había cambiado su forma de ser para ser más responsable. Quizás para evitar que cosas como lo del año anterior se repitieran. Y Lori se había ido cuando las cosas estaban peor que nunca.

-Lori tenía que seguir con su vida, Luan. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, aun en estas circunstancias. Cuando sea tú turno quizás lo entie-

-No quiero oír más de eso, mamá. –Luan la pasó de largo. –Eres tú quien no entiende nada de esto, pero no te culpo. La culpo a ella.

-¡Luan!

Luan no le hizo caso y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Antes de entrar a su habitación miró lo que había sido el cuarto de Lincoln. La puerta ahora estaba pintada de negro y podía ver el humo de incienso saliendo por la mirilla y los bordes. Seguramente Lucy estaba efectuando otra sesión espiritista. Luan no sabía como se sentía con respecto a Lucy tomando el cuarto de su hermano. Sabía que no podía estar molesta con ella por eso, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir una pisca de rencor.

Luan había estado limpiando el cuarto de Lincoln, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden para cuando Lincoln regresara, y después sucedió aquel episodio con Lynn golpeando a Lucy. Cuando Lynn alegó que Lucy la estaba aconsejando a salir a purgar para deshacerse de sus "demonios", Lucy no lo negó, por lo que la reprimenda de Lynn no fue tan grande. Por desgracia, se llegó a la conclusión de que no podían compartir el mismo cuarto juntas.

Y había un cuarto libre.

El cuarto de Lincoln.

Luan tuvo que ayudar a guardar las cosas de su hermano en cajas y dejaras reuniendo polvo en el ático mientras Lucy lo decoraba todo a su gusto.

Desde ese día había intentado entrar en esa habitación lo menos posible. Ya no podía verlo como el cuarto de Lincoln.

Pero no era culpa de Lucy, tenía que recordar eso.

* * *

Lucy abrió la puerta y dejó salir todo el incienso. Su rostro se veía algo frustrado, últimamente no podía contactar con sus amigos fantasmas. Cuando intentaba hablar con ellos la conexión se cortaba en un instante. Ni siquiera podía habar con la abuela. Tosió un poco para liberar sus pulmones del incienso, era desagradable tener tantos encendidos. Había creído que con más de ellos podría conseguir algo, pero no logró nada.

Llena de frustración decidió salir al patio a tomar algo de aire.

Antes de salir pasó por la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Al mirar el calendario sobre el refrigerador no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa: 8 de Mayo. La purga estaba cada día más cerca. Aquella maravillosa noche donde las bestias saldrían al mundo terrenal. Si tan sólo pudiera ver aquel espectáculo.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con resignación. No podría. Después de lo sucedido con Lincoln seguramente tomarían medidas para que ninguna de ellas pudiera salir aquella maravillosa noche. Sentía tanta envidia al pensar que su hermano pudo ver aquel hermoso espectáculo oscuro. Ella era la única que podía entender la purga, ¿Por qué entonces él fue elegido para ese privilegio? Ni siquiera había podido soportarlo.

-Ya pasó un año. –Había nostalgia en su voz. No había podido ver a Lincoln en un año. No podía negar que extrañaba cuando la ayudaba con sus sesiones espiritistas. Ninguna de sus hermanas la ayudó jamás con eso…

Lo echaba de menos, no iba a negarlo, y se sentía mal por lo que sea que estuviera sufriendo. Podrían considerar su deuda de humillación pagada y volver a ser como antes, incluso mejor ahora que Lincoln había presenciado algo tan maravilloso.

Pero estaba tomando demasiado tiempo… y siempre que se escapaba para verlo le decían que estaba en sesión, o que no quería recibir visitas.

Miró por la ventana y vio a Lola y Lana jugar. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, quizás ella podría jugar un rato también.

* * *

-He venido a rescatarte, mí princesa. –Lana se inclinó ante Lola mientras besaba su mano.

-…Mí héroe. –Lola suspiró. Nunca creyó que podría odiar tanto jugar a las princesas. Pero todos los días era lo mismo, una y otra vez, y cuando no quería jugar Lana siempre encontraba una razón para estar junto a ella.

Sinceramente… Era molesto.

Lola nunca creyó que llegaría a extrañar los días en que ambas peleaban entre ellas por cualquier cosa. Ahora todo es puras princesas con Lana.

Estaba cansada.

-Hola.

Lucy salió por la puerta y se acercó a las dos. Lana perdió su sonrisa y la vio con molestia. Lola no entendía por qué Lana había empezado a mirar a Lucy de esa forma, pero siempre parecía estar en guardia cuando aparecía. Especialmente cuando estaban juntas.

-¿Jugando a princesas y caballeros, Lola? –Lucy se acercó a Lola y comenzó a contemplarla. –Te vez muy linda.

-¿Gracias? –Lola lo dijo con algo de dudas, a veces Lucy actuaba de formas extrañas cuando estaba con ella.

Lana se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Lucy con molestia. Lola no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero parecían estar peleadas por alguna razón. Siempre que Lucy estaba cerca, Lana acostumbraba a mirarla mal y meter las manos dentro de su overol.

-¿Qué quieres Lucy? –Lana le habló con veneno.

-¿No puedo ver a mis dos hermanas favoritas, Lana? –Lucy se rio un poco. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención de Lola es que Lucy acostumbraba a sonreír más cuando estaba con ellas. En parte la incomodaba, jamás se acostumbraría a ver a su lúgubre hermana sonreír de esa manera.

-Estamos bien, gracias. –Lana mencionó mientras se acercaba.

-¿Seguros que no quieren un poco de compa-

-¡Estamos bien!

El grito de Lana hizo que tanto Lola como Lucy retrocedieran.

-No necesitamos de tú compañía Lucy. Puedes irte. –Lola jamás había visto ese lado de Lana, se veía sumamente enfadada. Su ojo derecho había comenzado a temblar mientras su cabeza se movía un poco hacia la derecha.

-¿Lana? ¿Estás bien? –Lola se acercó a su gemela con algo de preocupación. Por un segundo le pareció que Lana se veía muy mal, como si estuviera enferma.

-Yo… sí, sólo… un poco cansada. –Dijo con algo de dificultad. Pareció presionar algo debajo de su overol mientras miraba directamente a Lucy. Había algo en esa mirada que preocupó aun más a Lola.

-Lana, creo que tenemos que ir adentro. No te ves nada bien.

-¿Adentro? –Los ojos de Lana parecieron recuperarse. –Sí, adentro. ¡Vamos adentro Lola! Podemos seguir jugando adentro. –Tomó a Lola por el brazo y la arrastró con ella.

Lana le dio una mirada de muerte a Lucy mientras pasaba junto a ella.

* * *

Eso había sido algo diferente, Lana generalmente no la enfrenta. Ella se queda cerca de Lola y actúa como una especie de escudo protector. A Lucy realmente le hacía sentir bien cuando quedaban inmersas en un juego de palabras de doble sentido, era como si fuera una de las villanas de sus historias de vampiros. O un ser desconocido e intocable. Como si su bestia interior pudiera salir levemente en ese momento y se sentía sumamente libre.

Pero ahora Lana la desafió. Además de gritarle parecía como si fuera a atacarla. No sabía muy bien como reaccionar a eso. Después de un año no creyó que Lana la enfrentaría así. ¿Su bestia la había abandonado? ¿O se estaba reservando para tratar de escapar en la purga?

Lucy no lo entendió, pero si Lana estaba perdiendo ese pequeño miedo hacia ella no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No es como si realmente fuera a lastimar a Lola, o a ella. Eran simples palabras, pero palabras que le causaban una gran satisfacción.

Mantener ese control sobre Lana la había hecho sentir realmente grande, y si lo perdía sentía que volvería a ser una persona normal.

¿Quizás debería buscar una forma de mantenerlo? No estaba segura, una parte de ella se sentía mal de que Lana pareciera temerle, pero su lado más oscuro se sentía como una emperatriz que puede ordenar o hacerle lo que se le antoje a sus súbditos.

¿Quizás tendría que buscar una forma de mantener ese control? Aunque sea un poco más. Hasta que pueda desatar a su bestia interna en las calles de Royal Woods. En la noche de la bestia.

* * *

Lana arrastró a Lola hasta su habitación.

-Me estás lastimando, Lana. –Lola se separó de Lana con fuerza. –¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? Tú no eres así.

Lana la miró de forma sombría mientras su ojo derecho no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Lana?

Lana respiró hondo y sonrió con la misma energía de siempre.

-Tienes razón Lola, últimamente no me siento como yo misma. –Hizo una mueca triste. –Creo que es porque… ese día se acerca. –Se sujetó el brazo derecho mientras temblaba. –Ese día perdimos a Lincoln…

Lola entendía, y su mirada se suavizó. Ella también echaba de menso a Lincoln. Pero lo más seguro es que su hermano las odie a todas. Después de que lo tiraron a la calle con su mayor miedo parecía haberse lastimado mucho, lo suficiente para estar fuera de casa todo un año.

No valió la pena.

Después del video Lola creyó que esto sería un castigo suficiente para que Lincoln aprendiera la lección. De haber sabido todo lo que esto traería, hubiera votado en contra. Pero en ese tiempo había estado tan enfadada.

Y ahora su hermano mayor las odiaba.

Lana puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lola.

-No nos odia, Lola. –Lana le dijo con una sonrisa. –Sabes que Lincoln no es así. Él solo se siente mal.

-No responde a nuestras cartas. Y no nos deja visitarlo. ¿Por qué es eso sino nos odia?

Lana no supo que responder. Ella también había querido ir a ver a Lincoln, al menos para decirle la verdad de lo que pasó realmente. Quería decirle que Lucy fue la culpable y buscar su concejo. Lincoln siempre sabía que hacer cuando tenían problemas, pero cuando fueron a verlo junto a sus hermanas mayores…

-…Lincoln no quiso vernos, Lana. –Lola terminó su pensamiento. –Seguramente no quiera volver a vernos otra vez.

Lola entró a su cuarto totalmente desanimada.

* * *

Lana entró al baño y se tiró grandes cantidades de agua fría para despertarse. Anoche no pudo dormir más de dos horas mientras cuidaba a Lola. Estaba seguro de que Lucy estaba en los ductos de ventilación, seguramente observándolas. Antes había hecho lo mismo, se había ocultado y susurrado algunas cosas por la noche que la mantuvieron alerta.

Y el otro día Lucy había sido la primero persona que vio al despertar después de quedarse dormida en el patio. Es como si Lucy realmente disfrutara de torturarla de esa forma. Ya estaba en su límite. Lana volvió a lavarse la cara. Quizás después de la cena pudiera robar algunos granos de café para mantenerse despierta.

Había estado cerca, por un momento se había visto a si misma saltar sobre Lucy y apuñalarla con el punzón directamente en el cuello. Pudo sentir el punzón atravesando su carne y la sangre que escurría hacía sus manos.

Y lo peor de todo, pudo sentir el placer de acabar con la vida Lucy. ¡Su propia hermana!

Pero Lucy había hecho de su año una verdadera pesadilla repleta de terror. Había amenazado a Lola y había lastimado a Lincoln hasta el punto de que ni siquiera ella pudiera saber si su hermano las odiaba o no.

Sacó el punzón y lo miró fijamente. Si cerraba un poco los ojos casi podía verlo manchado de sangre, y a Lucy tirada en el jardín… Y a Lola llorando de miedo por lo que vio.

Agitó su cabeza y volvió a lavarse la cara. Tenía que encontrar algo para mantenerse despierta y lucida. Tenía que haber algo que se lo permitiera en algún lugar de la casa.

Nuevamente miró su reflejo en el espejo y tuvo problemas para distinguirse a si misma de su hermana Lola. A veces cuando jugaba con ella sentía como si estuviera jugando consigo misma, o que Lola y ella habían vuelto a cambiar de lugares. Otras veces se vio confundiendo el nombre de su hermana y el suyo propio.

-Jajaja. –Se rio oscuramente mientras veía su reflejo. –Estoy bien, ¿Ves Lola? Estoy bien. Jaja. ¡Basta! –Le gritó a su reflejo. –Reacciona Lol- no, Lana. Sólo reacciona. –Quizás podría dormir un poco después, su cabeza le dolía mucho.

Volvió a mirar el punzón en su mano y lo guardó en su overol.

- _Por favor. Por favor, Lucy. No me obligues._

Ya no sabía lo que podría ser capaz de hacer si esto continuaba.

* * *

Luna no parecía estar en casa. Luan encontró su cama revuelta con un paquete de pastillas anti-conceptivas abierto. Ya ni se molestaba en ocultarlas. Limpió las latas de cerveza barata del piso y las puso en una bolsa de basura.

Luan ya no sabía que hacer con Luna, todos sus intentos para ayudarla parecían en vano.

- _Lincoln sabría que hacer._

Es más, posiblemente Luna dejaría totalmente la cerveza y el sexo cuando Lincoln regresara a casa. Luna había comenzado a ahogarse con alcohol después de que Lincoln fuer internado, el sexo vino poco después, y ahora casi nunca estaba en casa.

Si tan sólo Lincoln regresara.

Luan cerró la bolsa de basura y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama. Esos molestos pechos botaron un poco por el impacto y se detuvieron. Había llegado a odiar esos dos pesos extras, no entendía como algunas chicas podían tener envidia de ella. Si tanto las querían entonces Luan se las entregaría si pudiera. Sus dolores de espalda estaban empeorando últimamente.

Quizás tendría que decirles a sus otras hermanas que Lori iba a regresar, pero seguramente su madre lo haría por ella esta noche en la cena. Y no quería tocar el tema de Lori por ahora. La más afectada sería posiblemente Lynn, ella había maldecido a Lori de tal forma que Rita la castigó por dos semanas. Luna quizás estaría demasiado borracha para entender nada.

Leni estaría contenta de volver a ver a Lori, eso es seguro. Leni es quien más la echaba de menos, quizás por ser demasiado idiota para entender que Lori las había abandonado y huido.

Las demás eran demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo. Excepto Lisa. Pero no había visto a la niña genio desde hace tiempo.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en su laboratorio que fuera tan importante como para no salir durante días. Ni siquiera sabía cual era su postura con respecto a Lincoln, ella no había dicho nada sobre el asunto desde ese día. Sólo sacó a Lily de su cuarto y se aisló del mundo.

Realmente le vendría bien la mente de Lisa para entender muchas cosas, especialmente el estado de Lincoln. Lisa quizás podría comprenderlo mejor que ella. Quizás incluso pensar en una solución. Pero ya no estaba seguro de nada con su hermanita, quizás Lincoln pudiera haber entendido un poco su forma de pensar las cosas, pero Lincoln ya no estaba.

Lincoln era tan necesario en casa. Era como el pilar que lo mantenía todo en orden.

Su querido hermanito menor.

Y ahora estaba encerrado, atado y drogado en alguna habitación acolchada.

Todo por su culpa.

* * *

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, lo único que lo iluminaba eran las docenas de pantallas encendidas frente al pequeño sofá de la niña de cinco años de edad. En algunas pantallas podían verse lo que parecían ser los chats y conversaciones gravadas de distintas personas, mientras que en otras se veían a varios grupos de niños y niñas atados en camas mientras se les suministraba drogas a intervalos diarios.

En otra pantalla podía ver a personas que eran claramente mayores que esos niños en estados similares.

Tecleó un nuevo comando y logró obtener datos acerca de esas personas, incluyendo sus estados mentales. Lo mismo con aquellos niños. Pero lo que realmente llamaba su atención era las pantallas de enfrente.

Las pantallas de enfrente mostraban a un grupo de ocho niños atados en camas individuales mientras se les suministraba una intravenosa y se los monitoreaba constantemente. La imagen de uno de esos niños se reflejó en sus gafas mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Durante un año había estado vigilando y monitoreando el estado y progresos de aquel niño frente a ella, pero ahora algo había alterado el estatus quo y el niño había terminado siendo retenido y mantenido en un estado de coma inducido.

Lisa había iniciado un hackeo masivo en el momento en que detectó la alteración del programa. Todo lo que ahora estaba aconteciendo se había llevado a cabo en redes privadas, y parecía haber mucho dinero moviéndose detrás de escena. Todas esas redes de seguridad eran difíciles de penetrar, incluso para ella.

Por ahora, todo lo que había podido encontrar fue una simple palabra:

Asylum.

* * *

 **NA: Y aquí está el primero de los interludios, y posiblemente el último capítulo que tan rápido. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve tiempo libre y un poco de inspiración. Espero que el interludio cumpla con algunas expectativas, y pueda aclarar algunas cosas. Como dije antes, no será el último interludio.**

 **También aprovecho para informar que liberé el prologo de Pesadillas, otro fic de The Loud House de horror. Pasen a verlo si tienen tiempo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Decimoquinta sesión**

 **…**

Lincoln miró al doctor frente a él con el asesinato escrito en sus ojos. La rabia que sentía hacia aquel hombre no podía ser comparado con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

-Sólo respira profundo, Lincoln Loud. –Albert sonrió mientras lo miraba detrás del escritorio.

Los huesos de los brazos de Lincoln parecieron tronar bajo su nueva camisa de fuerzas. Hacía una semana había logrado salir de una de aquellas malditas cosas, e incluso habían parado sus problemas con las pesadillas y alucinaciones. ¡Y nuevamente tenía que sufrirlo todo junto! Y todo por culpa del hombre frente a él.

Albert sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente desde detrás del escritorio. Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar que realmente estaba disfrutando con todo su sufrimiento. El maldito le había quitado sus pastillas y lo había llevado a usar nuevamente una camisa de fuerzas.

-Entiendo que el camino de la desintoxicación puede ser complicado, especialmente si te siguen suministrando las mismas drogas en menor medida. –Sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a leerla mientras hablaba. –Pero confío en que podrás superar ésta dura prueba, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln continuó mirándolo mientras la presión en sus músculos aumentaba. La comezón volvió a atacarlo, pero no era sólo en la cabeza, podía sentir una extraña comenzó en todo su cuerpo. Sus problemas de sudor también se habían vuelto algo que le preocupaba, y la sed que sentía era terrible. Y todo eso porque el hombre frente a él le había retirado sus píldoras.

¡Necesitaba esas píldoras!

Sus pesadillas habían comenzado a regresar lentamente desde que las retiraron. Anoche Lincoln se había visto a si mismo corriendo con desesperación por las calles de Royal Woods mientras era perseguido por monstruos invisibles; criaturas que se ocultaban en las sombras de los callejones y se reían de sus patéticos intentos de escape.

Todos ellos lo estaban llamando. Incluso ahora comenzaba a escuchar sus risas y sus llamados. Lincoln cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras trataba de bloquear todas las risas. Fue cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos.

Lincoln quiso tapar sus oídos para bloquear el sonido de los gemidos del cerdo que lo había ensuciado. La marca que había descargado sobre su pequeño cuerpo era algo tan permanente como el siete grabado en su pectoral izquierdo. La peste que dejaba salir aquella cosa caliente que se escurría lentamente por todo su cuerpo comenzó a inundar su nariz y sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¿Cree qué la rubia estúpida me la chupe si le digo que es una rica barra de caramelo?

Lincoln abrió los ojos y vio directamente hacia el doctor Albert. Hizo una mueca de asco y horror al ver a aquel psiquiatra desnudo y masturbándose frente a él. Retrocedió un poco en el diván mientras Albert se acercaba.

-¡JAJA! Seguro me la chuparía por simplemente pedírselo, Lincoln Loud. ¿Te pajeabas pensando en ella, Lincoln Loud? –Albert sonrió de forma desagradable. –Te pajeaste, ¿Verdad? ¿Quién no se haría la paja teniendo a una hermana como esa? La clásica rubia estúpida que se dejaría dar hasta por el culo. –El ritmo de Albert comenzó a crecer mientras comenzaba a gemir. –¿Alguna vez te dejó tocarle las tetas? Lo que daría por que me diera un trabajo de tetas mientras me lo chupa. Sería riiiiicooo.

Lincoln tembló mientras lo miraba con furia. Lo sabía. ¡Sabía que ese hombre estaba loco! ¡Sabía que no había diferencia con él y con los monstruos de la purga!

La respiración de Lincoln comenzó a fallar mientras luchaba contra la camisa de fuerzas. Si tan sólo pudiera liberar al menos un brazo podría correr hasta la puerta y escapar, o tomar algo con lo que defenderse. El hombre frente a él comenzó a reír mientras gemía y se masturbaba con más intensidad. Lincoln ahora podía notar el traje de cuero y la mascara. La imagen de un cerdo fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza mientras lo miraba.

Aquella imagen tan familiar hizo que Lincoln luchara con más fuerza, pero las cuerdas eran demasiado fuertes. Trató de mover su cuerpo para romper la silla en la que estaba atado mientras el cerdo continuaba masturbándose y gimiendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos mientras la puerta detrás del cerdo se abría y una mujer vestida de rojo con antifaz de mariposa entraba con una pistola en su mano.

Lincoln vio aquella mujer con un horror más grande del que el cerdo frente a él le inspiraba. La mujer comenzó a lamer el cañón de la pistola mientras se acercaba moviendo sus caderas de forma sensual y liberaba los botones de su falda. En este punto Lincoln ya había comenzado a hiperventilar mientras la mujer de rojo dejaba caer su falda y comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

Entonces sintió un dolor en la mejilla y su cuerpo regresó al consultorio.

-¿Mejor, Lincoln Loud? –Albert le preguntó mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor con confusión, no podía entender muy bien donde estaba todavía. Albert había regresado a ser el mismo, y el consultorio estereotipado ya no era aquella pequeña habitación donde había estado retenido. El dolor en su mejilla era fuerte y comenzó a darle comezón, le recordaba un poco a…

¡¿Lo había abofeteado?!

-¿Alucinaciones? –Preguntó mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en sus notas. –Deben ser más graves de lo que imaginaba si te afectan a tal grado pese a la medicación controlada, Lincoln Loud. –Sonrió un poco mientras lamía la punta del lápiz y continuaba escribiendo algo que Lincoln no podía ver. –¿Qué tipo de alucinaciones, Lincoln? Dado tú estado, me atrevería a pensar que tus recuerdos y pesadillas se están mesclando, lo que seguramente te tendrá algo confundido ante lo que fue real y que es una pesadilla, eso combinado con tu frágil mente infantil podría causar que revivieras los peores momentos en forma de alucinaciones. –Se reclinó un poco en su silla. –¿Pero hasta que punto, Lincoln Loud? –Sonrió con interés mientras miraba fijamente a Lincoln. –¿Qué tanto ves? ¿Qué escuchas? ¿Qué tanto sientes? ¿Hasta que grado podrían afectarte?

Los músculos de Lincoln se tensaron mientras se removía en la camisa de fuerzas. No podía soportar estar tan retenido en un lugar cerrado, especialmente si estaba encerrado con un lunático. Menuda ironía que sea él quien tenga la camisa de fuerza.

-Ahora, si prometes dejar de insultarme con tus mensajes y de mandarme al infierno, podría considerar regresarte tus lindos lápices de carbón y algo de papel de arroz, ¿te gusta la idea, Lincoln Loud? –Sonrió de la misma forma desagradable que tanto detestaba Lincoln. –Estoy seguro de que podrías dibujar cosas muy interesantes si te lo propones.

A Lincoln le gustaría poder hablar para decirle que se vaya a la mierda.

* * *

Lincoln escupió aun lado del pasillo mientras sentía ese asqueroso sabor rancio en su boca. Aquel eunuco lo había besado de forma salvaje y asqueroso, ¿Eso contaba como el primer beso? Lo único que no se habían llevado de la purga el año pasado fueron sus labios, y ahora un salvaje castrado le había dado un beso salvaje y desagradable.

Recordó como a Lori le salían corazones de los ojos mientras repetía que el primer beso nunca se olvida, y Lincoln podía estar de acuerdo, este beso no era algo que podría olvidar jamás. La rasposa lengua que se movía dentro de su boca y aquellos ojos que dejaban salir tanto locura como deseo se quedarían grabados dentro de su mente eternamente.

No pudo evitar volver a escupir mientras se movía pegado contra la pared por aquellos pasillos.

Miró hacia atrás esperando ver al eunuco o aquel chico de la cobija siguiéndolo, pero hasta ahora no había aparecido nadie detrás de él. Por un segundo le pareció volver a ver las oscuras calles de Royal Woods cada vez que volteaba, en aquel tiempo en que esperaba ver a aquel hombre disfrazado de minotauro persiguiéndolo con su hacha ensangrentada.

Mientras cojeaba pegado a la pared le costaba recordar que ya no estaba en la purga o en las calles de Royal Woods. El lugar a veces se veía tan idéntico a los callejones que a veces esperaba escuchar disparos y explosiones cada vez más cerca de él. Sabía que era sólo su mente jodiendolo por la falta de su medicación. Le había resultado muy difícil controlar sus pesadillas cuando su medicación regresó a la dosis normal, y ahora que se la habían quitado era cada vez más difícil moverse sabiendo que tarde o temprano podría ver cosas que realmente no estaban ahí.

Uno de los pasillos estaba bloqueado por otra reja. Lincoln sujetó los barrotes y comenzó a jalar de la puerta esperando que estuviera abierta, pero fue inútil. Casi todas las puertas estaban cerradas en ese lugar. No era de extrañar que pudiera encontrarse con locos caminando por los pasillos, y sin un lugar claro donde esconderse todo lo que podría hacer era huir y esperar no cruzarse con otro mientras huía.

Cuando estaba apunto de intentar por el otro pasillo tuvo que volver a esconderse en la esquina mientras el pánico lo inundaba. Por el otro pasillo estaba aquel caníbal que había visto antes. El caníbal parecía estar demasiado distraído con una masa de carne en sus manos como para haberlo notado, lo estaba masticando y lamiendo como si nada más importara. Le dio una pequeña pero fuerte mordido mientras algo de sangre se escurría de sus manos. Lincoln podía darse una idea de que era esa carne dura y que le parecía tan difícil de masticar.

El caníbal desapareció por otro pasillo mientras la sangre se escurría de entre sus manos y el sonido de sus duras y difíciles mordidas lo acompañaban. Lincoln no podría decir si realmente las estaba escuchando o estaban dentro de su cabeza, la tormenta afuera le dificultaba escuchar nada, pero juraría que realmente estaba escuchando aquel difícil morder y masticar cada vez que los dientes se encontraban con la carne.

Dado lo delgado que ahora veía a aquel hombre, seguramente no le gustaría comer nada más que no fuera aquella carne tan especial que ahora puede encontrar por estos pasillos. Y dada la dificultad con la que mordía aquel pedazo, lo más seguro es que prefiera la carne tierna y blanda de los niños. O eso al menos es lo que pensó Lincoln cuando lo vio masticar aquel pedazo de carne y recordó el inmenso placer que pareció sentir al devorar los genitales del niño de antes.

Se pegó a la pared y cojeó con cuidado mientras se acercaba a la otra esquina. Miró un segundo y vio que el caníbal se había detenido en medio del pasillo y masticaba cada vez con más esfuerzo mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro tratando de arrancar los cartílagos de aquel pedazo de carne. La carne se le cayó al piso más de una vez y Lincoln tuvo que volver a ocultarse esperando que no lo hubiera visto o que no regresara. Lo escuchó gruñir y aquel pedazo de carne deforme pasó volando junto a él y chocar contra el piso mientras botaba y dejaba rastros de sangre cada vez mayores.

Al caníbal no parecía gustarle mucho esforzarse tanto por un poco de carne.

Lincoln lo escuchó gruñir otra vez y perderse en los sonidos de la tormenta. Cuando volvió a mirar por la esquina, el caníbal ya no estaba. Sintió deseos de suspirar con alivio, pero no le vio razón, el que no pudiera verlo no significaba que aun no estuviera rondando por ahí. Sabía que bajar había sido una mala idea, pero su necesidad por sus pastillas parecía crecer a cada segundo mientras aquella antigua comezón volvía a resurgir.

Las palabras de Albert sobre la adicción que podría desarrollar con aquellas pastillas volvieron a resurgir en su memoria. Lo peor de aquel tiempo fue sin lugar a dudas la desintoxicación por la que tuvo que someterse. Esas fueron las peores semanas de su vida en aquel asilo. Y ahora estaba en otro totalmente desconocido y arrastrándose por pasillos oscuros repletos de dementes psicópatas mientras trataba de encontrar pastillas.

Decidió seguir el pasillo contrario por el que aquel caníbal se había ido y probar todas las puertas. Algunas de ellas tenían carteles con los números de distintas salas: la A- estaban cerradas, pero la A-5 estaba abierta. Trató de ver algo por el vidrió de la puerta antes de entrar, pero era difícil ver hacia el otro lado en esa clase de vidrios. Así que entró mientras presionaba un poco más el fragmento de vidrio y lo sentía hundirse en su piel. Se parecía mucho a aquella salita médica donde se dio algunas vacunas cuando era niño: Era pequeña y con una camilla recubierta en plástico.

Lincoln revisó los estantes y encontró un poco de algodón y algunas gasas, lo que no pudo encontrar fue algo de alcohol para su herida. Aquel fragmento de vidrio había vuelto a lastimarlo y Lincoln estaba seguro de que terminaría por infectarse. Dejó el fragmento de vidrio sobre la camilla y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre con algunas gasas. Le dolía mucho, aquellas pequeñas esquirlas de vidrio parecían hundirse aun más dentro de su carne cada vez que pasaba la gasa. Trató de morder su labio inferior mientras colocaba con cuidado algo de algodón sobre la herida y comenzaba a vendarla con fuerza. Tenía que presionar las gasas con mucha fuerza para que no perderlas, pero podía sentir aquellos fragmentos nadando cada vez más profundo dentro de su mano. Sintió la terrible necesidad de simplemente olvidarlo y dejar la herida al descubierto, total, seguramente se infectaría de todas formas. Pero con mucho esfuerzo continuó, ese dolor no era nada comparado al que había sufrido antes, y sería el menor de sus problemas si lo atrapaban.

Una vez su mano estuvo vendada, apretó el nudo con fuerza y comenzó a recubrir su mano con otro par de gasas, esta vez se aseguró de rodear bien la parte entre su dedo índice y pulgar mientras rodeaba su mano. Cuando terminó volvió a sujetar el fragmento de vidrio y aplicó un poco más de presión. Pudo sentir su herida bajo las gasas, pero trató de no prestarle atención. Al menos así sería más difícil que se lastimara con el fragmento de vidrio. Hubiera hecho lo mismo con su mano izquierda, pero no había suficientes gasas.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir vio una sombra que pasaba frente a la puerta. Se quedó paralizado mientras la veía cruzar frente a él: era alta, pero a parte de eso no podía reconocer nada más. No era tan alta como aquel hombre desnudo, pero si lo suficiente para pertenecer a un mayor. Lincoln esperó con su mano izquierda aun extendida mientras aquella sombra continuaba cruzando el pasillo.

- _Este lugar es horrible._ –Cualquier cosa podía aparecer en cualquier lugar si no tenía cuidado. Tenía que encontrar sus pastillas y un lugar donde esconderse.

Salió por la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados antes de continuar. No quería seguir el mismo camino que aquella sombra, pero tampoco quería seguir a ese caníbal. ¿Entre algo desconocido y algo conocido que era mejor?

- _Mejor mal por conocer…_ –¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Creía recordar que Lisa había mencionado algo así una vez, aunque era un poco difícil recordarlo cuando de su boca sólo salían un montón de galimatías raros junto con su tartamudeo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera para peor.

Cuando llegó a la esquina hizo una mueca al ver a un hombre con barba orinando en medio del pasillo mientras comenzaba a silbar una canción. La cosa se puso peor cuando aquel hombre comenzó a agitar el pene y este se le comenzó a endurecer.

-A, vamos, aquí no. Contrólate un poco Henri. –Aquel hombre le habló a su propio pene. –Sé lo que quieres, pero no es el momento.

El pene subió dos veces como si estuviera quejándose por algo. Lincoln volteó la vista y esperó, no tenía por que ver algo como esto. Y su estomago no duraría mucho si seguía viendo cosas así.

-Bueno, sólo esta vez y ya, ¿Bien? –Aquel barbudo dijo mientras comenzaba a tocarse. –Sí, ¿Te gusta Henri? ¿Te gusta? Se que te gusta. Te hace sentir tan bien. –Dijo mientras respiraba con fuerza. –Ahora hazme sentir bien a mí. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Así Henri! Uf, ¿Mejor?

Parecía haber terminado muy rápido. Lincoln volvió a voltear y lo vio recoger todo el semen de la pared y comenzar a comérselo.

-Mmm, un poco más salado que de costumbre. Tendré que cambiar un poco tu dieta Henri, este tipo de leche no puede ser sana. –Continuó lamiendo su mano mientras se subía el pantalón y continuaba caminando.

- _¿Por qué cada persona con la que me cruzo parece ser alguna especie de depravado sexual?_ –Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar en eso. Incluso en la purga las peores personas resultaban ser alguna clase de depravados sexuales, y aquí también. Como si todo en la vida tuviera que ver con el sexo.

Albert le había explicado un poco de eso, de como los crímenes sexuales parecen ser la mayor cantidad de crímenes después de los cibernéticos. Aparentemente las personas preferían el sexo gratis y sin castigo a las matanzas, no, las matanzas eran sólo un extra para descargar adrenalina. Su verdadero interés era en hacer a una chica o a un chico, o incluso a los niños, gritar como yeguas salvajes mientras se la enterraban bien profundo. Y se lo explicó con esas mismas palabras.

- _Maldito psicópata con titulo._

Lincoln esperó mientras aquel hombre continuaba caminando por el pasillo y silbando. ¿Era consiente de que aquello podría atraer a más dementes? Eso sería malo para Lincoln. Miró detrás de él y nuevamente le pareció ver las calles vacías de Royal Woods por un segundo antes de que regresara a ser los pasillos del asilo.

Lincoln se separó del camino del barbudo y continuó por el siguiente pasillo. Lo que encontró fue otra escalera que iba hacia arriba y dos rejas a los lados. Era él único camino que podría seguir. Posiblemente el lugar diera a alguna parte del segundo piso a la que no hubiera podido acceder de no haber bajado. El lugar comenzaba a parecerle más un maldito laberinto. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar sus pastillas sino hacía nada más que subir y bajar a ciegas? Si tan sólo tuviera un mapa o algo así.

Miró hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza, subiría en cuanto encontrara sus píldoras.

Se dio la vuelta, y le pareció ver una cabeza que se ocultaba en la esquina. Lincoln retrocedió un paso y tembló. ¿Lo estaban siguiendo? Estaba seguro que vio algo como una cabeza ocultarse tras la esquina, la oscuridad del lugar no le ayudó mucho para distinguir nada, pero estaba seguro de que fue eso.

Miró la escalera de reojo, no iba a ser tan estúpido como para dirigirse hacía allí si alguien realmente lo seguía. ¿Qué iba a conseguir? ¿Qué lo mataran más rápido? Podría simplemente subir por las escaleras y tratar de perder a su perseguidor, ¿Pero que encontraría arriba? Podría ser incluso peor. Y sus pastillas quizás estuvieran en el primer piso.

Antes que nada tenía que asegurarse de que lo seguían. Lincoln se pegó a la pared y comenzó a mirar la esquina con mucho cuidado. Esperó hasta que vio como algo pequeño salía y volvía a ocultarse rápidamente. Entonces le pareció escuchar que algo corría lejos de él. Sea lo que sea parecía haberse asustado de él y salir corriendo.

Lincoln esperó un poco y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la esquina, miró con cuidado y no vio a nadie.

Había sido descuidado. No sabía quien era, pero si no lo hubiera visto en ese momento… Tembló al pensar que hubiera podido pasar con él.

* * *

- _¡Maldición!_ –Golpeó la reja con fuerza. Estaba demasiado frustrado como para importarle que alguien lo escuchara.

Detrás de la reja podía ver dos cosas, lo primero: un cadáver con el cuello cortado y cuya sangre aun corría fácilmente por el piso. Tenía que ser una herida reciente, lo segundo: un letrero con la palabra "Farmacia" sobre una puerta blanca. El cadáver era preocupante, como las marcas rojas sobre la puerta blanca. Alguien había tratado de abrir la puerta por la fuerza y no parecía haber tenido éxito. Pero era la farmacia del lugar.

Al menos había encontrado la farmacia. Lo que no podía hacer era acceder a ella.

Tendrá que regresar hacia las escaleras y buscar un lugar para bajar hacia el otro lado de las rejas. Pero la puerta podría ser un problema. ¿Cómo iba a forzarla? Quizás podría arrastrarse por los ductos de ventilación, pero quizás no fuera el único demente con la misma idea. No quería saber que podría encontrarse dentro de aquellos ductos.

Golpeó la reja otra vez con su puño derecho y sintió nuevamente como las esquirlas de vidrio se enterraban en su carne. Su respiración comenzó a fallar mientras la comezón en su herida de la cabeza comenzaba a aumentar.

- _Cálmate Lincoln._ –Respiró profundo mientras abría los ojos.

Lincoln retrocedió cuando vio cuatro pares de brazos atravesando las rejas directamente hacia él. La reja parecía apunto de caer abajo mientras los payasos tiraban de ella y lo miraban con aquellas sonrisas pintadas en sus mascaras. Pero ya no eran mascaras, ahora eran rostros sangrientos con sonrisas hechas al filo del cuchillo mientras aquellas narices rojas no eran más que el resultado de arrancar su propia carne de la nariz y los ojos saltones salían de sus orbitas para caer junto a sus mejillas.

Lincoln retrocedió un poco más mientras los veía tomar las rejas y comenzar a tirar de ellas mientras se reían estridentemente.

-¡Vamos que te cantamos la meme! –Se reían y gritaban.

-Ábrenos. Ábrenos. Que te llevamos a casa. Jajaja.

La reja comenzó a retorcerse y las paredes a su alrededor a destrozarse mientras la reja se aflojaba aun más.

No era real. Lincoln tenía que recordar eso.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que todo desapareciera con el tiempo. Y lo hizo a tiempo para moverse aun lado. El hacha cayó justo en el lugar donde había estado hace un segundo.

-MUUUUAAAA.

El monstruo con cabeza de toro lanzó un mugido que casi podría ser confundido con un rugido. Se veía más grande y monstruoso que antes. Lincoln pudo ver los pezones sangrantes que él mismo había arrancado, pero esta vez eran seis y no dejaban de escurrir un líquido lechoso combinado con sangre. El casco ahora era una cabeza real de toro que dejaba salir una gran cantidad de saliva humeante mientras sus ojos lo miraban con una mescla de rencor, odio y furia.

Volvió a mugir mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lincoln.

- _No es real. No es real. Si cierro los ojos y respiro, entonces-_

-¡Corre Lincoln! ¡Tienes que correr!

Lincoln abrió sus ojos y evitó otro golpe del hacha de ese monstro. Por un momento la imagen del monstruo desapareció y fue remplazada con la imagen de un hombre sin camisa y rostro rubicundo con un enorme tubo de hierro.

Lincoln comenzó a correr lo más rápido que su cojera se lo permitía. Podía escuchar las pesuñas del monstruo acercarse detrás de él mientras blandía aquella hacha. Si lo alcanzaba sería el final. Pero no era real. Lincoln sabía que no era real.

En el siguiente pasillo su idea de lo real y lo irreal apenas le importaba, porque había regresado a los callejos de Royal Woods.

Todo seguía exactamente igual: los contenedores de basura, la basura que escurría aquel líquido oscuro y los gusanos, el olor, los garabatos en las paredes.

Lincoln se apoyó en aquellas frías paredes tan conocidas y pudo sentir el moho que se pegaba en su mano. Al bajar la vista pudo verse nuevamente como era hace un año, sus ropas habían regresado, y se sentía más pequeño que antes.

-MUUUUAAAAA.

Volteó hacia atrás y volvió a ver al monstruo detrás de él. No había tiempo que perder, tenía que seguir corriendo. Tenía que escapar de ese monstruo.

Tenía que escapar y ocultarse. Esta vez se ocultaría. No volvería a tratar de regresar a casa, se ocultaría entre la basura y la porquería y evitaría que las cosas malas pasaran.

Al llegar a la esquina recordó el tubo de hierro que había lastimado su pierna, trató de evadirlo esta vez, pero el dolor que sintió le demostró que su esfuerzo fue inútil. Pero esta vez no cayó al piso, continuó corriendo mientras el dolor crecía en su pierna.

-Ricas tetas, ricas tetas, ricas-¡AAAHHH!

Escuchó los gritos de dolor y suplica de aquel hombre mientras corría. Las lágrimas le impedían ver muy bien mientras trataba de orientarse por aquel lugar oscuro.

Un agudo sonido se escuchó muy cerca de él y todo se volvió rojo. Lincoln cayó al piso mientras cubría sus oídos al mismo tiempo que una reja salía de la pared y atravesaba limpiamente un contenedor de basura como si no estuviera ahí.

Cuando aquel sonido cesó, Lincoln abrió los ojos. Todo había regresado. Nuevamente estaba en los pasillos del asilo. Las luces rojas habían regresado y lo iluminaban todo.

Detrás de él un hombre con un cuerpo bien construido y un tubo de hierro golpeaba la reja que los separaba. En algún momento un sistema de seguridad se había activado y una reja había salido de un pequeño espacio en la pared y le había cerrado el paso hacia Lincoln. Lincoln lo vio fijamente, nada de él se parecía al monstruo que lo había perseguido por las calles de Royal Woods, pero no por eso era menos peligroso.

Lincoln retrocedió arrastrándose por el piso y se levantó con dificultad. Las gasas parecían haber protegido un poco sus manos, pero el dolor todavía era algo molesto. Cundo se levantó, las luces rojas desaparecieron, por un segundo creyó que las rejas se abrirían, pero continuaron bloqueando el paso. Aquel hombre le gruñó y siguió golpeando las rejas.

Lincoln respiró hondo y trató de no verlo. Ya estaba iniciando, y esta vez sería peor de lo que nunca había sido. Sujetó la cicatriz de su cabeza mientras continuaba su camino. Tenía que llegar a aquellas escaleras y encontrar una forma de entrar a la farmacia.

Esa farmacia era su única esperanza de no perder la cabeza.

* * *

 **NA: El estado de Lincoln está empeorando y la puerta hacia su salvación está cerrada y puede que rodeada de maniacos. Y todavía queda por desvelar el misterio de que a ocurrido en aquel asilo.**

 **Sin muchos comentarios otra vez, realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre el fic últimamente. Como me aconsejaron antes, es mejor dejar que los lectores saquen sus propias conclusiones. Espero que el capitulo les guste, en el próximo podría aparecer un personaje que torturará un poco la conciencia de Lincoln. (Ya se imaginaran quién)**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 **Decimonovena sesión**

 **…**

-Veo que estás mejor, Lincoln. –Albert sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a Lincoln.

Lincoln masajeó sus muñecas mientras trataba de olvidar la sensación de la camisa de fuerza en su cuerpo. Hace tres días que se la habían sacado y aun podía sentirla alrededor de su cuerpo. Juraría que aun podía sentir sus huesos crujir cada vez que movía sus articulaciones.

Albert sacó una gran cantidad de hojas. Por un segundo Lincoln creyó que sacaría sus cartas, pero esta vez se había asegurado de romper en varios pedazos aquellas hojas de diversos colores. Dudaba que el hombre frente a él se tomara el tiempo para pegar cada fragmento.

-Son dibujos interesantes los que has hecho, Lincoln Loud. –Levantó uno de los dibujos hacia la luz y pareció examinarlo. –Muy informativos, tengo que decir.

Lincoln no sabía a que se refería. Los dibujos que había podido hacer en su tiempo libre de ataduras no eran más que carteles que lo mandaban a la mierda o dibujos difamatorios. Quizás una o dos muertes brutales, pero nada que ningún otro niño en su situación no haría.

-Tienes talento para dibujar imágenes muy fuertes, más de las que cualquier niño de tú edad debería, Lincoln. –Le enseñó uno de los dibujos de muerte brutal: se mostraba a un hombre de barba y bigote siendo partido a la mitad por un hacha mientras un monstruo con cuernos rugía. –Aunque este es ciertamente mi favorito. –Le enseñó un segundo dibujo: en ese se mostraba a una niña. No se podía distinguir mucho ya que el lápiz era de carbón, pero se podía ver una cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es la niña, Lincoln? –Volvió a inspeccionar el dibujo. –Al principio pensé que se trataba de una de tus hermanas. Tus padres dijeron que tenía un cierto parecido a tu hermana Lynn, creo que por la cola de caballo. Pero Lynn no usa vestidos, según ellos. –Se cruzó las piernas mientras inclinaba la cabeza y sonreía de aquella forma tan desagradable. –¿Quizás otra de tus hermanas, Lincoln? No parece ser de las jóvenes ¿Una de tus hermanas mayores? No, creo que es un poco diferente a cualquiera de ellas.

¿Qué problema tenía con ese dibujo? Volteó la cabeza aun lado. ¿No podía simplemente volver a sus dibujos de brutales? Seguramente un psicoterapeuta que se respete le interesarían más los dibujos de muertos de un niño de once años. ¿Todavía tenía once verdad? Era un poco difícil mantener la cuenta de los días en ese lugar.

Pudo escuchar como algo era rasgado.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Albert en estado de pánico. Aquel psiquiatra había rasgado el dibujo de Lidy con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo. Lincoln abrió la boca sin poder creerlo.

-Si lo que quieres es la imagen de una de tus hermanas, entonces podríamos pedirle a tus padres que te traigan algunas fotografías. Estoy seguro de que lo harían encantados. ¿No crees, Lincoln? –Volvió a rasgar el dibujo.

Lincoln no podía entender porque estaba haciendo eso. ¿No debería estar destrozando los dibujos violentos en lugar del dibujo de una niña que ni siquiera existía? Lincoln ni siquiera sabía porque había intentado dibujar a Lidy. Simplemente lo había hecho mientras estaba pasando el rato con aquellos papeles. Pero Albert parecía haberlo encontrado interesante, y simplemente había decidido romperlo frente a él.

-A menos que haya una razón por la que no quieras que lo rompa. ¿Alguna niña de la escuela? ¿Uno de esos amores del otro lado del pasillo que jamás te darían una segunda mirada? ¿Quizás un saludito un buen día y decidiste acosarla un par de veces? Vamos, Lincoln Loud, ¿Quién es la niña? –Rasgó el dibujo con más fuerza.

Lincoln se paró del diván y estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra Albert.

-Veo que es alguien importante, ¿Por qué no empezamos por ahí, Lincoln Loud? –Dejó el dibujo aun lado mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba fijamente a Lincoln. –Parece tener algunas similitudes con tus hermanas, pero no me parece que sea ninguna de ellas.

¿Por qué tanto interés? Era simplemente un dibujo. Nada realmente importante. Lincoln había hecho más que ese. Si se hubiera fijado bien entonces encontraría que trató de reproducir aquel edificio en el que estuvo encerrado, e incluso la habitación donde fue atado de pies y manos. ¿Qué tenía de interesante el dibujo de Lidy?

A Lincoln ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en ella…

El recuerdo de los cuerpos de sus hermanas siempre le parecía tan real que a veces creía que realmente habían muerto, todas ellas victimas de Lidy. Había noches en las que podía imaginarse a Lidy llamándolo para que se uniera a la matanza, la veía bailar entre la sangre y restos de todas sus hermanas mientras se reía, pero su risa no era como la de los maniacos en la purga, era una risa inocente e infantil.

Los tiernos brazos de Lidy rodeándolo fueron uno de sus recuerdos más claros, ya que los había sentido muchas veces mientras sufría los efectos de la desintoxicación. No importa cuanto tratara de rechazarlos, estos siempre regresaban hasta el punto en que Lincoln no podía decirles que no.

¿La echaba de menos? A veces Lincoln no lo sabía. Lidy fue la única que lo apoyó y le dio guía en la purga, a la vez que le ofreció su cariño y amor a cada paso que dio en esas últimas horas. De no ser por ella posiblemente no lo hubiera logrado.

Sonrió un poco, a veces tenía ganas de reír cuando pensaba en eso. ¿Esto es haber sobrevivido? El doctor Albert tenía razón, esto no es realmente una vida. Era una mierda de pastillas y comidas controladas, sin mencionar tener que ver a un psicópata sádico cada semana por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Esto no era una vida.

Albert volvió a mirar el dibujo de Lidy, luego sacó nuevamente su libreta y comenzó a anotar algo.

-¿Te interesaría ver a alguna de tus hermanas, Lincoln Loud? –Le preguntó cuando terminó de escribir algo. –Creo que una de ellas está en la sala de espera, desde hace una hora. ¿Qué te parece?

Lincoln se mordió el labio y negó lentamente con la cabeza. No quería ver a ninguna de ellas. Sabía que era lo mejor para ambas partes simplemente se mantenían alejados.

-Como quieras, de todas formas no podría decir si es o no una de tus hermanas, de no tener pechos juraría que es un chico. –Ignoró la confusa mirada de Lincoln y continuó escribiendo.

Lincoln miró el dibujo de Lidy sobre el escritorio. Estaba rasgado pero aun así era distinguible, se había esforzado por hacer las pecas correctamente, en realidad, se esforzó mucho por que se pareciera a Lidy, quizás ese fue su error. Pero sencillamente no había podido evitarlo.

* * *

El segundo piso le resultaba un lugar incomodo para estar deambulando. Desde que presenció aquella violación el lugar le era desagradable. No pudo evitar recordar las cosas que Tobías y sus amigos le habían hecho a aquella chica. Hasta ahora no se había encontrado con aquellos dos chicos, y Lincoln estaba feliz por eso. Quizás se habían topado con el caníbal o aquel grandote del tubo de acero, como sea, no era su problema.

Por ahora todo lo que había encontrado eran puertas cerradas y pasillos vacíos, si tenía suerte la mayoría de los maniacos estarían en el primer piso. Volteó nuevamente hacia atrás y esperó un poco mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, después de haber visto a alguien siguiéndolo antes, no podía estar seguro de si lo seguían.

Por ahora no parecía que nadie siguiera sus pasos, por lo que Lincoln continuó andando con cuidado de cada esquina y asegurándose de revisar cada puerta. Le gustaría al menos encontrar algo de alcohol para su herida.

-Pum-Pum. Pam. A qué es bueno el ritmo ¿Eh nena?

Lincoln escuchó que alguien hablaba frente a él. Era una voz nueva, alguien que no había escuchado. Se concentró más y escuchó como parecía estar golpeando algo que sonaba como tambores, o algo así. Era un sonido que le pareció familiar y desagradable, le trajo asco.

Lincoln se acercó y escuchó nuevamente los golpes que parecían provenir detrás de una puerta. Se reprendió a si mismo por seguir siguiendo sonidos desconocidos, no era algo que tendría que hacer en esa situación. Y lo que vio al abrir levemente la puerta se lo recordó claramente. Sintió una nueva arcada mientras se tapaba la boca y trataba de contener el vomito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Otra vez…

Lo que veía era a un chico un poco mayor que él, era delgado, casi como una rama, pero alto y de cabello corto. Parecía estar tarareando a un ritmo continuado y lo que golpeaba era el culo de una chica que tenía contra la mesa. La chica no reaccionaba mientras tenía sus brazos extendidos contra la mesa y dejaba que aquel chico le hiciera eso.

-Un poco demasiado callada, ¿No? Si quieres que me detenga entonces sólo dilo cariño. –Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras tarareaba y golpeaba el culo de aquella chica.

Lincoln jamás en su vida había visto a aquel chico, pero conocía a aquella chica. Como si fuera un castigo cósmico, aquella chica era Sid. Y para hacerlo peor, sus ojos apuntaban directamente hacia Lincoln.

Lincoln se ocultó detrás de la pared junto a la puerta mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el muro.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había pasado Sid de ser violada por tres chicos que parecían conocerla para ser violada por uno que quizás ni conocía? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lincoln podía pensar en miles de preguntas, pero lo que importaba ahora era que Sid estaba siendo violada en la habitación frente a él, y que nuevamente lo había visto. Lincoln no podía quitarse aquellos ojos vacíos de la cabeza. No parecían ser acusatorios o rogar por ayuda, simplemente estaban vacíos.

Lincoln escuchó como aquel chico volvía a golpear el trasero de Sid mientras tarareaba a mayor ritmo.

-Sí, nena. Sí, nena. ¡Ya casi estoy!

 _¿A que suena rico?_ –Escuchó la voz de Mike detrás de él. _Seguro que le esta dando bien, ¿Por qué no te le unes? Uno por delante y el otro por detrás._ –Se rio de forma estridente mientras Lincoln sentía su mano acariciando su trasero de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace años.

Lincoln lanzó un codazo hacia atrás que impactó con la nada y volvió a ver detrás de la puerta.

 _Vamos, sabes que te gustaría. La chica está usada, pero está muy rica._ –Ahora era Mike quien estaba violando a Sid. La imagen era exactamente idéntica a como lo fue hace un año. Incluso la herida en el cuello era visible en esa posición. ¿Así se había visto cuando…? ¿Cuándo él…?

Lincoln se sujetó el estomago mientras seguía mirando como Mike violaba a aquella chica. En ese momento… de no ser por Lidy, Lincoln se hubiera quedado tirado en aquel sofá como un simple trapo viejo mientras Mike y Rick le hacían lo que quisieran. De la misma forma en que Mike está usando a Sid.

 _Tan apretado. Nunca creí que las vaginas pequeñas pudieran ser tan calentitas y apretadas. Me recuerda un poco a tú culo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Lincoln? ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos? Ha ha._ Mike se rio y un chorro de sangre cayó de su cuello y boca mientras lo hacia. _¿No te gustaría saber que se sintió? ¿O revivir viejos tiempos? Vamos. Ven aquí._

Lincoln lo miró con odio mientras entraba a la habitación. El fragmentó de vidrio nuevamente lastimaba su mano a través de las gasas.

En ese tiempo no había sido más que un niño herido, y estaba asustado. Asustado de todo y todos lo que lo rodeaba. Al final no había podido hacer nada más que quedarse totalmente impotente mientras Mike y su compañero lo lastimaban. No había podido hacer nada para defenderse y había perdido algo muy importante aquella noche.

 _¿Ya te decidiste?_ Mike dijo mientras se apartaba de Sid y lo miraba con una sonrisa sangrienta. _Vamos, todavía está caliente._ Señaló el trasero de Sid. _¿Culo o vagina?_

Ya no. No permitiría que Mike lo siguiera torturando, no lo dejaría hacer o decir lo que quisiera, y no dejaría que lastimara a nadie más. No, nada de eso. Lo que Lincoln quería hacer era matarlo. Así de simple. Al demonio la justicia o la venganza. Sólo quería poder volver a matar al hijo de puta que tenía enfrente. Ese tipo había terminado de arrancarle lo último de inocencia aquella noche, y lo había ensuciado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Todavía podía sentir su semen en su interior. Agitándose dentro de su estomago por cada paso que daba más cerca de Mike. Se expandía por cada parte de sus órganos y escurría desde su recto hasta su ropa interior. Podía olerlo escurriendo de sus pantalones al piso que pisaba, y la sangre que lo acompañaba.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres otra vuelta conmigo?_ Mike se rio mientras comenzaba masturbarse. Pero Lincoln lo vio retroceder lentamente de Sid hasta chocar contra la pared. _Abre bien la boca porque estoy apunto de darte leche, mucha leche._ –Se volvió a reír de forma desagradable.

Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces cuando hundió el fragmento de vidrio dentro del estomago de Mike. Pudo sentir el vidrio atravesando el estomago hasta la mitad, entonces lo sacó y volvió a apuñalarlo. Mike parecía no saber si gritar o seguir riendo mientras decía obscenidades que Lincoln ya no podía escuchar. Todo lo que podía hacer era apuñalarlo sin parar mientras recordaba las asquerosas cosas que le había hecho en la purga del año pasado, en las que tenía planeado hacerle.

Sintió como las gasas se rompían y, nuevamente, el fragmento de vidrio lastimaba su mano, pero no le importaba. Miró a Mike a los ojos mientras lo apuñalaba repetidas veces. Pudo sentir como los robustos brazos de Mike lo golpeaban, pero los golpes eran más suaves de lo que esperaba. Mike se removió en el lugar mientras continuaba riendo, ¿O estaba llorando? No le importaba.

Lincoln sacó el pedazo de vidrio e hizo algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo: Apuñaló a Mike directamente en los genitales. Ya no podría volver a lastimarlo nunca más. Jamás volvería asentir aquella cosa tan asquerosa dentro de su cuerpo, y no tendría que soportarla otra vez.

Se alejó de Mike y vio caer su cuerpo aun lado. Parecía estar luchando por su vida mientras su estomago no dejaba de sangrar, y su zona genital estaba perdiendo más sangre aun. Lincoln se subió sobre él y lo apuñaló en el cuello, justo en el lugar donde lo había impactado la bala. Vio como un nuevo torrente de sangre salía disparado de su cuello y boca mientras Mike jadeaba en busca de aire y trataba de tapar la herida con sus manos. Pero era inútil, Lincoln lo sabía, y por el miedo en los ojos de Mike él también lo sabía. Lincoln le dio la espalda, esta vez no se quedaría mirando como moría, no era tan importante. Sólo un montón de desperdicios.

Tomó una de las sillas junto a la mesa y se sentó mientras respiraba con dificultad. ¿Cómo debería sentirse ahora? El sudor corría por su frente mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Miró a Sid sobre la mesa, ella aun estaba viendo la puerta. Lincoln la había dejado abierta, tendría que cerrarla para que nadie supiera que había alguien ahí dentro. De mala gana se paro y cerró la puerta.

El cuerpo de Mike ya había dejado de luchar en el piso. Había perdido todo rastro de vida.

Y esta vez no regresaría.

No regresaría jamás.

* * *

Lincoln siguió mirando los ojos de Sid por un tiempo que le pareció eterno. Sus ojos eran más claros de lo que recordaba antes, pero vacíos. Tan vacíos como los ojos que él veía cada vez que le permitían acercarse a un espejo. Trato de llamar su atención de alguna forma, pero Sid continuó inerte en aquella posición que Mike la había dejado. Lincoln creyó que podría haber muerto, pero pudo escuchar la leve respiración y el subir y bajar de su cuerpo cada vez que respiraba.

Lincoln se levantó y se acercó detrás de ella. Al menos podría arreglar su ropa. El ojo derecho de Lincoln tembló un poco cuando vio las partes íntimas de Sid. No pudo evitar cubrir su estomago mientras veía aquel líquido blanco chorreando de la vagina de Sid, o lo rojizo de su trasero después de haber sido golpeado tantas veces. Cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. No quería ver eso por más tiempo, pero no podía dejar a Sid así.

Endureció un poco su estomago y levantó sus pantalones hasta que pudo cubrir sus zonas privadas. Con un poco de esfuerzo levantó un poco aquel cuerpo hasta pararlo en dos pies y terminó de levantar sus pantalones, no sabía si la ropa interior estaba bien puesta dentro, pero no era algo que sentía podía solucionar. Se apartó de ella en cuanto lo hizo.

Sid no parecía haber notado nada, pero se mantuvo de pie mientras sus ojos continuaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. La violación parecía haberla afectado mucho, apenas parecía reaccionar a nada.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse peor que la mierda al recordar como la habían violado aquellos chicos frente a él, pero en ese tiempo no hubiera podido hacer nada. No era fuerte, o rápido, ni tenía armas o un talento en artes marciales, era solo un chico común y corriente, cuya condición física jamás fue muy buena. Todo lo que hubiera conseguido sería morir.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle eso a Sid, pero aun de haber podido, seguramente no hubiera importado. El caso es que la había abandonado, y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Los pantalones blancos de Sid cayeron nuevamente mientras la veía, parecía que el elástico se había dañado y Lincoln vio su vagina al descubierto. Volteó rápidamente mientras retrocedía con una mueca de asco. Esto era horrible, pero no por lo que había visto, sino por su fobia en si.

Con más calma volvió a subir los pantalones de Sid hacia su cintura y trató de que se quedaran ahí. Sid no hizo ningún movimiento por impedirlo o pareció incomoda, simplemente se quedo callada y con su vista aun en la puerta. Lincoln hizo una mueca de frustración cuando el pantalón volvió a caer, tendría que encontrar algo con que mantenerlo arriba, eso o cambiarlos por otros. ¿Pero donde iba a sacar nuevos pantalones?

Con algo de incomodidad Lincoln tomó su mano, Sid pareció estremecerse un poco ante eso y volver a temblar, Lincoln la soltó al instante y la miró fijamente, sus ojos habían regresado a ser vacíos y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. No tenía idea de como actuar con aquella chica.

A Lincoln le hubiera gustado poder hablar, pero las palabras no habían salido de su boca por casi un año, ya ni estaba seguro de recordar como era hablar con alguien. De haber podido le hubiera dicho que se ocultara o algo así, o al menos le hubiera pedido perdón por dejarla sola.

Pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

Lincoln miró a la puerta y suspiro.

No podía quedarse con Sid. Quizás si cerraba la puerta estaría a salvo, y lo cierto es que eso era lo único que podía hacer. Sería peligroso que lo acompañara, no podía ayudarla de ninguna forma de todos modos.

Lincoln volvió a ver el cuerpo de Mike, como si esperara que se levantara de nuevo, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez se quedaría muerto. ¿Cómo se sentía? No podía decir que lamentaba su muerte, pero tampoco sentía que le hubiera gustado. Lo aliviaba saber que Mike jamás podría lastimarlo otra vez, pero lejos de eso no sentía absolutamente nada por aquel cuerpo en el piso. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo? Decidió que no le importaba, ya pensaría en eso cuando estuviera a salvo.

Miró a Sid otra vez y acarició su cabeza. Trató de imitar los movimientos de Lidy, e incluso transmitirle algo de cariño y confianza. Eso era lo máximo que podía hacer. Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln salió de la habitación no pudo evitar suspirar. Sus manos aun estaban manchadas de sangre y el sudor le cubría la cara, pero ya no podía sentir la sombra de Mike persiguiéndolo. No, ya se había liberado de ese demonio.

Mike no volvería jamás.

* * *

En una habitación oscura y repleta de monitores, un hombre enfocó de cerca el rostro de Lincoln. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba el rostro del niño, todavía le costaba creer que aquel pequeño hubiera podido matar al otro chico de forma tan brutal. Lo habían distraído totalmente de la falla que había activado los sistemas de seguridad hace unos minutos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a verificar las fichas de los pacientes de aislamiento.

Cuando llegó a la de Lincoln hizo una mueca de molestia al ver el nombre de Albert Stimbelton como su doctor. Ese era un nombre que jamás dejaría de odiar mientras le quedara aire que respirar. Si hubiera podido lo hubiera matado hace tiempo en la purga, pero confió en que muchos otros estarían dispuestos a hacer lo mismo.

Es una lastima que hasta ahora nadie lo hubiera conseguido.

Continuó leyendo la ficha de Lincoln, pero un mensaje de error lo distrajo.

-¿Qué carajo? –Dijo mientras tiraba la ficha aun lado. Los mensajes de error comenzaron a acumularse en su ordenador y a llenar los monitores a su alrededor. –Vamos. Vamos. ¿Qué pasa?

Las imágenes de los monitores comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el asilo, muchas de las cámaras se volvieron locas mientras las luces se encendían y se apagaban por los pasillos. El rostro confundido de Lincoln pudo verse en la pantalla mientras miraba aun lado y al otro en busca de una respuesta para aquel espectáculo de luces.

Pero a él le importaba una mierda, sólo quería recobrar el control de su juego.

Comenzó a teclear furiosamente, pero cada comando que escribía parecía ser inútil. Era imposible, él mismo había diseñado los programas, era imposible que algo pudiera haberlos infectado. La única explicación posible es que alguien se hubiera infiltrado en el sistema, pero era imposible, tendría que poder escribir códigos aun más rápido de lo que él puede, y aun así, los códigos serían algo totalmente desconocido. Algo propio de sus programas. Esa era su marca personal.

Nadie podía hacer eso.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –Negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba un disquete del escritorio. Tendría que reiniciar el programa, desconectarse por un tiempo.

Fue cuando todo su equipo se apagó frente a él.

Miró a su alrededor con confusión mientras trataba de darle algún sentido a todo.

Fue cuando el monitor frente a él se encendió y la imagen lo dejó desconcertado.

Lo que estaba viendo era a una niña pequeña con gafas sentada en un pequeño sofá. Su cabello estaba despeinado y se veía algo grasoso, y su ropa estaba sucia y manchada con lo que parecía ser comida chatarra. Pero lo que le impactó más fueron sus ojos, para ser tan joven tenía terribles ojeras y lo miraban como si no estuviera realmente ahí.

-… ¿Qué está…?

-Te gusta jugar con niños… –La pequeña niña dijo con en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara para que la escuchara. Había algo en esa voz que le dio miedo. –¿Disfrutas viéndolos sufrir? ¿Te agrada ser el hombre detrás de la pantalla que controle todo en su propio mundo? Seguro es interesante, y de paso ganas algo de dinero extra. ¿No es cierto?

Una imagen de su cuenta bancaria apareció en otro de sus monitores.

-El daño que sufrirá después de esto será muy difícil y costoso de reparar, agradezco tu generoso donativo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror cuando vio su cuenta bancaría bajar hasta cero.

-No. No. No. No puede ser. –Trató de hacer funcionar su teclado. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas antes de arrancarlo desde el cable y tirarlo al piso.

-Sólo es curiosidad, ¿Pero tú limitado intelecto sólo un poco más avanzado que el promedio de casualidad sintió que sería más emocionante transmitir y controlar todo desde dentro del asilo? –La pequeña de ojos cansados mencionó mientras todavía estaba en shock. –¿Quizás en el sótano? ¿En el mismo lugar donde preparaste a los peores?

Esas palabras regresaron su atención a la niña pequeña frente a la pantalla. Aquella niña no podía tener más de cinco o seis años, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

Los seguros electrónicos de su puerta se abrieron con un zumbido, y pudo escuchar como muchas otras puertas se abrían.

-No trates de escapar. Ya he cerrado la puerta del primer piso. –La niña dijo de forma aburrida mientras bostezaba. –Que esto te enseñe a no meterte con mi hermano.

La imagen se perdió y todo quedó nuevamente a oscuras. No tenía tiempo para entender aquellas palabras, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar la puerta que ahora sólo una corriente de aire podría abrir fácilmente. Afuera ya escuchaba los pasos de todos aquellos dementes que había ordenado encerrar en el sótano. Había creído que sería divertido estar tan cerca de los peores, y a la vez ser el lugar más seguro.

Tragó saliva mientras escuchaba la risa y algunas peleas afuera, ¿Quizás se mataran mutuamente antes de-

Una sirena comenzó a sonar dentro de su pequeño refugio. Sintió como su corazón salía disparado y se dio cuenta de que una de las pantallas se había iluminado con la imagen roja de una sirena que no dejaba de tocar. Con pánico arrojó un baso repleto de coca-cola hacia la pantalla, pero no sirvió de nada.

La puerta frente a él se abrió lentamente y pudo ver la cabeza rapada y unos ojos saltones que lo miraban fijamente. Una sonrisa macabra y carente de dientes fue lo último que vio.

* * *

 **NA: Quiero aclarar que Lincoln se verá obligado a enfrentarse a sus demonios en el fic, pero estos antes tienen que salir, Lincoln los a estado reprimiendo mucho con pastillas este año, y se niega a enfrentarlos. Simplemente corre y se esconde, aun dentro de su mente se niega a darles la cara.**

 **Pero ahora no puede correr, y tendrá que enfrentarlos.**

 **En cuanto a lo que suceda en el asilo, creo que más de uno se a dado cuenta, pero eso déjenselo a Lisa, ella sabe perfectamente como ocuparse de todo aquel que quiera lastimar a Lincoln.**

 **En fin, podríamos decir que la batalla de Lincoln con sus demonios a iniciado definitivamente.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **Vigesimoquinta sesión**

 **…**

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraído sexualmente a alguna de tus hermanas, Lincoln Loud?

¿No habían pasado por esto antes? Lincoln dejó las pesas de plástico llenas de agua y volteó a verlo con los mismos ojos en blanco de la última vez.

Albert volvió a encogerse de hombros. –La última vez no me respondiste, ahora me gustaría al menos cerrar esa pequeña puerta. –Albert mencionó mientras sacaba otra libreta. –Parece que pasabas una gran cantidad de tiempo con todas tus hermanas, Lincoln. Ya sea para ayudarlas u ofrecerles algún tipo de apoyo. –Negó con la cabeza. –Nueve chicas y una bebé, me sorprende que no hubieras terminado aquí antes. Por otro lado, seguramente viste muchos pechos. ¿Alguna vez te quedaste pensando en un tipo particular de pechos? Ya sabes, ese tipo de tetas que no te dejan dormir por la noche.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándolo con los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuál era su problema con sus hermanas? Sí, solía pasar mucho tiempo con ellas, pero nunca las vio de cualquiera de esas formas. Comenzaba a pensar que el tipo tenía graves desviaciones sexuales, o algo por el estilo. ¿Algún tipo de parafilia? Lincoln no pudo evitar imaginarlo con revistas sucias sobre hermanos y hermanas mientras se masturbaba en el baño. Hizo una mueca de asco y le dio la espalda.

-Como quieras, demos esta puerta por cerrada. De todas formas la teoría era débil y sin fundamentos, al menos de tú parte. Aquella chica ya comienza a molestar con sus constantes visitas…

Lincoln levantó una ceja.

-…A menos que… –Albert sonrió de forma desagradable hacia Lincoln. –Algo muy profundo de ella la estuviera matando por dentro al ver el barril de mierda en que se a convertido la cabeza de su querido hermanito. Me preguntó que será, y porque. ¿Algo relacionado con aquella noche de desgracia, Lincoln Loud?

Lincoln dejó de mirarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que tocar siempre ese tema? ¿Qué había de importante en esa noche? Lo que pasó ya pasó, no es nada que tenga que importarle. Y Lincoln no quería recordar eso.

-Parece que antes de esa noche tus hermanas te trataron como una verdadera mierda. –Albert sacó otra libreta. –Insultos y abuso físico entre otros. –Se rio un poco. –¿Incluso de parte de tus hermanas menores? Cualquiera pensaría que un hermano mayor tendría que infundir respeto. Tenías que haber sido muy patético si incluso tus hermanitas menores se burlaban de ti.

A Lincoln le dieron ganas de arrojar la pequeña pesa de plástico directamente a su cabeza. ¿No podía dejarlo pasar? Lincoln no quería volver a pensar en eso. Simplemente quería dejar todo atrás y, quizás, algún día, olvidarlo definitivamente. Era más sencillo si lo olvidaba y no volvía a tocar el tema nunca jamás.

-Deja de correr, maldito niño cobarde. –Albert le gritó desde la entrada. –¿Realmente crees que las cosas malas te dejarán en paz si huyes y te escondes? Sólo dales frente, maldita sea. Nunca podrás recuperarte si no les das la cara, Lincoln. –Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió aunque estuviera en una zona de no fumar. –Aquí va mi teoría: tus hermanas son estúpidas. –Lo dijo así de simple. –Y de alguna forma, por cualquier razón de mierda, te dejaron abandonado en la purga. ¿Estoy cerca de la verdad, Lincoln Loud?

Lincoln se estremeció. Abrió la boca, y por un segundo creyó que terminaría por decir algo, que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, una palabra saldría de su boca. Pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, es sólo una teoría. Pero es débil, porque nadie sería tan jodidamente estúpido o enfadado, o desalmado para dejar a un niño de once años en la purga. ¿No tienen Internet en casa? Cualquier persona podría encontrar videos sobre lo que pasa en esa noche con buscar un minuto. –Aspiró el humo y lo saboreó dentro de sus pulmones antes de dejarlo salir.

-Ellas nunca se preocuparon por ti.

Lincoln se estremeció al escuchar esa tierna voz detrás de él.

-Sólo te utilizan cuando les conviene, y te dejan tirado cuando más las necesitas. Ellas no son tus hermanas, ellas no son nada.

Lincoln agitó la cabeza mientras trataba de liberarse de la voz de Lidy. No podía escucharla, no ahora. La purga ya había terminado, ella no tenía razón para seguir torturándolo. Ella nació en la purga, y tendría que haber muerto después de ella. ¿No era por eso que lo dejó ir? ¿Por qué la purga había terminado? Lincoln había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, cuando le era imposible olvidarlo al menos.

-Te quiero Lincoln.

Esas últimas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sus hermanas le dijeron que lo querían? Lincoln siempre trataba de apoyarlas y demostrarles lo mucho que las amaba, ¿Pero ellas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez se acercaron a él para nada que no fuera pedirle algo a cambio?

Negó con la cabeza otra vez. Nada de eso importaba ahora. Todo se quedaría atrás y no regresaría. Era mejor de esa forma.

-Escuchando cosas interesantes, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln había estado tan concentrado en la voz de Lidy que había olvidado por completo la presencia de Albert. Aquel psiquiatra lo miraba con una sonrisa más grande de lo que había visto hasta ahora. Sacó su libreta y volvió a escribir algo. Las preocupaciones de Lincoln crecieron por cada vez que la punta de ese pequeño lápiz tocaba el papel.

Al terminar, Albert lo miró con la misma sonrisa desagradable. –Ciertamente, no eres aburrido, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln le dio la espalda y continuó ejercitando su brazo izquierdo, sólo le quedaba una semana de rehabilitación, después de eso no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que podría volver a hacer ejercicio. Nunca había notado lo bien que se sentía hacer ejercicio, o quizás lo había hecho pero no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ahora.

Podía entender un poco más la obsesión de Lynn por los deportes. La sensación al terminar era increíble.

Lastima que no volvería a esa sala una vez terminada su rehabilitación.

-Podría arreglar que se te de acceso diario a esta sala, Lincoln. –Albert sonrió.

Lincoln lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo parecía poder ver siempre a través de él de esa forma? Era realmente incomodo.

-Sacó una hoja de papel doblado de su bolsillo y la desdobló lentamente mientras miraba a Lincoln. –¿Tiene nombre?

Era aquel dibujo de Lidy. Lincoln creyó que para este tiempo ya la habría tirado.

Lincoln volteó la cabeza y continuó ejercitando su brazo.

-Entonces deja que yo lo adivine. –Albert aspiró humo y lo dejó salir. –¿De casualidad no será algo con L y de cuatro letras? No se si tus padres son ingeniosos por pensar en nombres tan cortos, o alguna clase de obsesivos compulsivos. ¿Seguro que no te iban a llamar Linc o algo así?

Lincoln no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero era cierto: todas sus hermanas tenía nombre con L, y cuatro letras. Trató de repasarlos un poco para cerciorarse: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily. Es cierto, todas comienzan con L y tienen sólo cuatro letras. ¿Quién lo diría? Supuso que cuando se convive tanto tiempo con algo pasa a ser algo demasiado natural para prestare atención.

-No hay muchas opciones, ¿Cierto? –Se rascó la barba como si estuviera pensando detenidamente. –¿Sería algo como Lina? ¿Lika quizás? ¿Lubi? ¿Liby?

Lincoln ocultó un pequeño escalofrió lo mejor que pudo, ese nombre estaba muy cerca.

-No, nada de eso. –Volvió a sonreír. –Quizás si tomamos el nombre de una pequeña a la que seguramente no le guardes tanto rencor por tal cosa, como la pequeña Lily. Tendría que ser algo parecido, ¿Cierto? –No esperó una respuesta, pero empezó a escribir varios nombres en su libreta. –¿Quizás cercano a Liby? ¿Cómo Liny? ¿Lity? ¿Lidy?

Lincoln sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. ¿Cómo podía llegar a todas esas deducciones? Ni siquiera había hablado con él desde que comenzó a tratarlo. Todo lo que hacía era guardar silencio mientras hablaba. No hacía nada que no fuera escuchar.

-Sí, Lidy. –Albert saboreó la victoria del momento. Lincoln había perdido el ritmo de sus ejercicios y había comenzado a temblar en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Lidy. –¿Alguna hermanita secreta que tengan oculta en el sótano, o que hayan vendido en el mercado negro para pagar las cuentas? Podría explicar como siguen adelante con once hijos en casa.

Lincoln no respondió. Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. No podía hablar. De haberlo hecho le hubiera dicho que no se meta en sus asuntos. Lidy era una puerta que tenía que mantenerse cerrada, y eso era todo. Ya no estaba en la purga, ella no tenía lugar aquí, y se había asegurado de mantener cerrada esa puerta. Jamás la abriría otra vez.

Era lo mejor.

Albert terminó su cigarrillo y lo tiró al piso antes de pisarlo, y volvió a guardar el dibujo con cuidado en su bolsillo.

Lincoln no volvió a verlo, pero sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente. De la misma forma que sabía que estaba sonriendo de aquella forma que tanto le desagradaba mientras se relamía los labios. ¿Cómo podía haber descubierto a Lidy sólo por un simple dibujo? Podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso Lynn, o Luan, o hasta Leni con cola de caballo. ¿Cómo Albert parecía poder ver a través de él tan fácilmente?

Lincoln sintió que jamás podría dejar de odiar a ese tipo.

* * *

Lincoln sintió como si un enrome peso hubiera dejado sus hombros. Podía visualizar aquella habitación donde Mike lo había retenido, recordaba a la mujer drogada en el sofá, a su compañero filmándola y al mismo Mike tomando la jeringa y clavándola en su nalga. Pero ya no se sentía dentro de esa habitación, era como si después de tanto tiempo por fin hubiera podido salir de aquel horrible lugar.

Pero aun estaba atrapado en aquel edificio que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, podía ver las luces fluorescentes parpadeando sobre su cabeza sin control. La música y las risas no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, fue cuando vio los repugnantes cuerpos moviéndose por los pasillos. Pudo ver a aquellos hombres cuyas cadenas atravesaban la carne de sus muñecas y sus piernas mientras monstruos con brazos de látigo y cuchillas los azotaban.

Al voltear la vista vio tres cuerpos fusionados mientras se besaban y tocaban entre sí, era repugnante. Uno de esos cuerpos estaba de cabeza mientras chupaba las partes íntimas de la parte femenina, y la parte masculina del frente la besaba y penetraba mientras su brazo pasaba dentro de su pecho izquierdo y masturbar a la tercera parte masculina.

Evitó a un hombre que caminaba en cuatro patas mientras llevaba a una mujer usando un traje de cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto dos pechos con piercings atravesando sus pezones mientras una fina cuerda como alambre los ataba a la boca de aquel hombre perro. Cada vez que ese hombre ladraba los piercings tiraban de los pezones de aquella mujer y ella lanzaba un gemido de placer mientras lo golpeaba con una paleta repleta de clavos.

Lincoln no les dio una segunda mirada y continuó adelante. Le dio una última mirada a la habitación detrás de él, había dejado a aquella mujer tirada en el sofá sin molestarse en saber si estaba viva o muerta, pero eso ya no importaba, ella había estado ahí por una razón, lo que pasara con ella era su responsabilidad. Regresó la vista al frente y se metió entre la multitud, todos ellos se apartaban y le sonreían, casi como si fuera uno de los suyos.

Lincoln recordó a la mujer de rojo, aquella maldita mujer que había destruido lo último que le quedaba de confianza en otros en ese maldito lugar. Cuando aquella mujer mató al cerdo creyó que era su salvación, pero en lugar de eso resultó ser una criatura aun peor. Lo había hecho sentir como un juguete que sólo sirve para chupar y morder mientras decía cosas desagradables y sin sentido.

Y finalmente lo había dejado estando segura de que moriría.

Presionó fuertemente el fragmento de vidrio, la sucia sangre de Mike todavía caía al piso en pequeñas gotas mientras caminaba. Aquella sangre sucia que cubría sus manos y parte de su cuerpo, de la misma forma que Mike lo había ensuciado en el interior, ahora había ensuciado su cuerpo exterior. El olor a hierro lo cubrió, era algo nuevo oler sangre que no era suya.

Lincoln continuó explorando aquel edificio, cada habitación le parecía una copia de los primeros que vio, pero las criaturas eran diferentes, y cada vez más repugnantes. Pudo ver como un hombre se cagaba en un plato para perros y forzaba a uno de aquellos hombres encadenados a hundir el rostro hasta el fondo del plato mientras lo forzaba a comérselo, cuando el hombre se negó, le disparó en la cabeza y siguió con el siguiente.

El asco que Lincoln sentía iba en aumento, pero todo su miedo había sido reemplazado con furia. Al recordar la impotencia, el dolor, la soledad y la humillación todo lo que había sentido antes era la necesidad de olvidar, pero ya no podía darse ese lujo, no cuando todos ellos estaban en alguna parte de aquel edificio.

Miró por una de las ventanas de aquel lugar, afuera había empezado a caer una terrible tormenta, pero podía ver al monstruo con cabeza de toro mirándolo fijamente a través de toda esa agua, los payasos ya habían entrado y estaban buscándolo, pero ese monstruo esperaría hasta que se sintiera seguro y atacaría sin piedad. Lincoln tenía que estar preparado para entonces.

Presionó fuertemente el vidrió mientras recordaba a la mujer de rojo, ella era la siguiente, ella tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo.

Sabía que estaba en el primer piso, había huido de ella después de que lo obligó a darle ese beso rasposo, pero ya no correría. Le daría cara, como tendría que haberlo hecho antes, y se libraría de otra de aquellas sombras que tanto lo torturaban

* * *

Lincoln bajó nuevamente al primer piso del asilo, ¿Por qué había bajado? No podía recordarlo muy bien. Sólo sabía que estaba muy enfadado y que no podía dejar de caminar. Ni siquiera se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie en el otro pasillo, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir la furia. Pero tenía razones para estar enfadado, ¿O no?

Todo había vuelto a empezar. Estaba atrapado en un lugar desconocido con un montón de locos que sólo quieren matarlo, y lo habían separado de sus pastillas sin ninguna razón. Simplemente lo habían dejado ahí tirado al igual que… igual que…

-¿Ellas?

Lincoln recordó el olor del auto familiar mientras temblaba en el asiento trasero. Lori no había dicho nada en todo el camino. Ella sólo se había mantenido callada mientras lo dirigía hacia aquel lugar donde su pesadilla empezaría. Recordó el clima frío que hacía en la entrada del bosque, y sintió el suelo de tierra bajo sus zapatos.

Lori no había dicho mucho después de dejarlo, simplemente lo dejó con la bicicleta de Lynn y se fue sin mirar atrás. Como si no importara haberlo dejado ahí tirado como si nada.

Lincoln pudo ver de nuevo el auto familiar perderse en el camino. Luego vio la bicicleta. Esta vez la falla en la cadena fue más fácil de distinguir; estaba cortada desde el principio, y las ruedas estaban pinchadas. Lo peor de todo eran las palabras insultantes que habían escrito en ella, todas ellas eran las que más le habían dolido a Lincoln en aquel mes.

Le dio una patada a la bicicleta lo más fuerte que pudo y la vio destrozarse en muchos pedazos.

- _Tan frágil._

-Pero no tendría que ser así.

No. No tendría que ser tan frágil. Aquella acumulación de tierra en el camino ya no le parecía tan grande como antes. Recordó todas las acrobacias peligrosas y saltos que Lynn hacía con aquella bicicleta y le pareció algo estúpido que la cadena pudiera ser destruida tan fácilmente.

- _No. No quiero pensar en eso._

Pero aun se negaba a creerlo.

Nuevamente vio los pasillos de aquel asilo desconocido.

Tenía que mantenerse centrado o perdería la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? Por una razón había bajado, sólo tenía que recordar cual era, pero le era un poco difícil pensar mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche no dejaban de llegar. ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en eso? Generalmente trata de no pensar tan seguido en aquel tiempo, pero ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Lincoln pasó por la puerta rota y miró aquella habitación donde se había ocultado antes. Pudo ver todos los casilleros abiertos y varias cosas destruidas, la bolsa con bocadillos había desaparecido y todo se veía aun más desordenado que antes.

-Te dije que podía olerte el coño. –Aquel castrado dijo mientras aparecía por la puerta. Uno de sus brazos colgaba aun lado, parecía tener muchos moretones. Escupió un poco de sangre y uno de sus dientes cayó al piso. Pero lo más afectado parecía ser su pene, le habían arrancado la piel y dejado expuesto el glande. –No te bastó con arrancarme los bombones de azúcar. ¡Sino que también destruiste mi barra de chocolate!

Pero lo que Lincoln veía era la forma coqueta de aquella mujer que le arrebató toda confianza y lo humillo. Pudo verla sonreír mientras aquella mascara de mariposa cubría su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo y pasaba sus manos sensualmente mientras presionaba sus pechos y tocaba sus partes íntimas.

 _Mi niño. Mi niño. ¿A dónde vas? Todos están esperando por ti._

-¿No te gusta el chocolate Verónica? A tú hermanita le encantaba. –Se rio un poco, pero su risa se transformó en una mueca de dolor cuando comenzó a tocar su glande. –Maldita puta, mira lo que me has hecho. ¿Tan celosa estabas de mi princesita? ¿Tanto te molestó entrar a la habitación y ver como devoraba mis bombones? ¡Pero si traté de darte un hijo mío! ¡Podríamos haber sido una familia todo juntos! Pero lo arruinaste. ¡Ahora pídeme disculpas!

Se lanzó contra Lincoln. Lincoln no trató de escapar, lo que hizo fue lanzarse contra esa asquerosa mujer y le clavó el fragmento de vidrio profundamente en el estómago.

-¡Puta!

 _Mi niño. Eso no se hace._

El fragmento de vidrio por fin se rompió por los movimientos de aquella mujer y Lincoln recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Cayó aun lado mientras la mujer de rojo se rascaba la parte donde tenía enterrado el vidrio, pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

 _Eres travieso, mi pequeño._ Se relamió los labios rojos. _Quizás tenga que disciplinarte un poco._

-Maldita perra puta. Eres una maldita puta peor que tú madre, Verónica. –El hombre gritó mientras tomaba una de las sillas y se la arrojaba a Lincoln. La silla pasó cerca de su cabeza y siguió su camino. –¿Es que quieres que me marche, Verónica? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡No son nada sin mí, puta! ¡Nada! ¿Quién las alimentará? –Se movió hacia Lincoln y lo tomó del cuello con la mano de su brazo sano. –¿Quién les dará ricos dulces de azúcar y chocolate? ¿Tú madre? ¡JA!

 _Tienes rasgos tan exóticos._ La mujer de rojo acarició su cabeza. _Y eres tan dulce. Mí niño._

Lincoln vio a la mujer de rojo directo a los ojos mientras su aire se agotaba y la vista se le nublaba. Había levantado levemente su cuerpo del piso y lo miraba directamente a la cara. Lincoln trató de forcejar con aquella pequeña mano, pero era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista. Soltó aquella mano y la vista se le oscureció más rápido, no sabía si había cerrado los ojos, pero no le importaba. Sujetó ambas partes de la cabeza de aquella mujer y comenzó a enterrar sus pulgares en sus ojos. No deseaba volver a ver esos ojos nunca otra vez.

La mujer de rojo lo soltó y comenzó a agitar su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de liberarse de sus manos. Lo golpeó un poco en la cara, pero Lincoln se concentró en mantener sus manos fuertemente sujetas mientras sus pulgares se hundían cada vez más. Pudo sentir como atravesaba algo blando entre más presión ejercía y un liquido blanco y rojo comenzó a escurrirse de entre sus pulgares.

-¡PUTA!

La mujer de rojo le dio otro golpe y esta vez Lincoln sintió que se desvanecía por un segundo y no pudo evitar soltarlo.

-¡Eres una puta de mierda! –Aquel castrado lloró lágrimas de sangre mientras habría sus ojos destrozados y comenzaba a sollozar. –¿No entiendes que las amo? –Lloró mientras pasaba su brazo por sus ojos. –Yo las amos. Realmente las amo.

Lincoln se paró jadeando. Su cara le dolía mucho por aquel golpe y le costó mantener un poco su equilibrio. La mujer de rojo estaba sentada en el piso mientras limpiaba sus ojos. Sabía que eso no la detendría por mucho tiempo. Tomó una de las sillas y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Verónica, por favor. Ve por tú madre, creo que estoy ciego-

Un terrible golpe no lo dejó terminar. La silla impactó directamente a su cabeza y lo tiró al piso. Lincoln la volvió a golpear otra vez en su cuerpo y la cara antes de soltar la silla. Jadeó sin control mientras veía el cuerpo temblante de la mujer de rojo bajo sus pies.

 _Mí… niño… chupa._

Lincoln la miró con asco. ¿Quería que chupara? ¿Quería que mordiera? Entonces iba a chupar y morder. Eso es lo que haría.

Se subió sobre el cuerpo de la mujer de rojo, se sentía más robusto ahora que lo tocaba. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar mientras la veía con furia. Le dio dos golpes en la cara con sus puños y finalmente hundió sus dientes directamente en uno de sus pezones. Los mordió con fuerza y se regocijó al escucharla gritar de dolor, fue cuando tiró y arrancó el pezón de la mujer de rojo. Lo escupió y repitió el proceso con el siguiente. La sangre de aquella mujer era asquerosa. Lincoln tendría que limpiarse la boca a fondo durante muchas noches antes de liberarse de aquel sabor a hierro.

Se levantó y escupió aun lado. Su sangre era incluso más asquerosa que sus besos.

-Ve- Ve… roñia.

Lincoln le dio una patada en la cara con su pierna sana y pisoteó su rostro un par de veces antes de volver a sujetar la silla.

Aquella mujer le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida en toda la purga. Pero ya jamás volvería a sufrir por su culpa. Tomó la silla con fuerza y comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez en todo el cuerpo. Se concentró en golpearla en la cara para borrar aquella sonrisa lasciva de su rostro y no volverla a verla jamás. No paró hasta que el cuerpo dejó de convulsionar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Lo hacia. Aquella mujer había sido una de las peores cargas que había tenido sobre sus hombros. Pero ahora se había ido, ya no podía sentirla respirando en su espalda. Aquellas palabras coquetas que tan calmadamente le decía ya no volverían a escucharse otra vez.

Por fin era libre de aquella mujer.

Lincoln sonrió al ver el estado en que aquel cuerpo había quedado. Ya no podía distinguir el rostro de aquella mujer, ahora era simplemente una masa sin forma que jamás volvería a levantarse. Sólo por las dudas la pateó dos veces más. Pudo notar que su ropa blanca había quedado manchada por toda la sangre que había salpicado. Trató de limpiarla un poco, pero sólo la expandió aun más. No importaba, ya se cambiaria y quemaría aquella ropa. No quería nada que tuviera relación con la mujer de rojo.

Se sentó un segundo en la mesa mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento. Miró sus manos, le dolían mucho, y sus músculos tiraban un poco. Hacía tiempo que no se esforzaba tanta. Se limpió el sudor con la manga y algo de aquella sangre se quedó pegada a su frente, por ahora no le importó mucho, sólo quería recuperar su aire.

Encontró uno de los bocadillos tirados en el piso. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía un poco de hambre. Lo levantó y lo abrió. Lo sujetó desde la bolsa y comenzó a comérselo; era algo grumoso, pero sabía como a queso y jamón. Hacía mucho que no comía algo así, le gustaría tener algo de agua para poder bajarlo.

Se movió hacia el pequeño refrigerador y sacó una pequeña botella de coca-cola a medio terminar, ya estaba algo caliente, pero se la tomó casi de un trago mientras terminaba de comer su bocadillo.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba hasta ese momento. Buscó otro bocadillo tirado por el piso y se lo comió con la misma voracidad.

Ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Le dio una última patada al cuerpo de la mujer de rojo y siguió adelante.

* * *

La sala estaba tal como la recordaba, pero el vidrio de seguridad tenía una marca similar a la tela de una araña, parecía que alguien había intentado romperla y casi tuviera éxito.

Lincoln chocó contra un pequeño cuerpo en el piso. Pudo reconocer al chico que gritaba por su cobijita, por la hinchazón del cuerpo y la falta de color, parecía haber sido asfixiado. Había algo rojo chorreando de su boca y lo que parecía un fragmento de carne arrugada que colgaba de sus labios. Lincoln no sabía lo que era, pero prefirió no mirarlo.

Sintió un poco de pena por aquel chico, si se ponía a pensarlo, ese niño seguramente estaba tan asustado como él. Todo lo que quería era encontrar su cobijita para no tener miedo. Seguramente había una historia triste detrás de eso, pero ahora no importaba absolutamente nada, porque estaba muerto.

A Lincoln le hubiera gustado hacer algo más que pasar sobre su cuerpo, pero era muy tarde para nada más.

Afuera los relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar las ventanas, parecía ser una gran tormenta la que acontecía afuera. Pero esos relámpagos no pudieron evitar que escuchara las risas de los payasos, ellos aun estaban buscándolo. Y el monstruo, ¿Ya habría entrado? Estaba en alguna parte esperándolo.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor y encontró la pata de silla tirada un poco más lejos del cuerpo. Ya no tenía el fragmento de vidrio, por lo que necesitaría algo más para defenderse.

Las luces volvieron a titilar otra vez sobre su cabeza antes de que algunos ordenadores en la sala comenzaran a encenderse y mostrar la imagen de un montón de números sin sentido.

- _¿Qué?_

Lincoln se sintió rodeado mientras veía todos los ordenadores dejar salir la misma secuencia numérica. Se alejó de ellos y corrió hacia las escaleras. Las luces sobre su cabeza se encendieron totalmente y toda la sala se iluminó. Lincoln pudo verlo todo perfectamente, parecía que la energía había regresado al lugar.

* * *

 **NA: La mujer de rojo a muerto (Al menos en la mente de Lincoln, quien ya no puede distinguir entre realidad y fantasía).**

 **A Lincoln todavía le cuesta un poco aceptar algunas cosas sobre sus hermanas, pero poco a poco parece que las cosas están haciendo click en su cabeza.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente sesión.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vigesimonovena sesión**

 **…**

Lincoln miró el pastel de crema, chocolate y cerezas frente a él. Sus padres lo habían puesto en una pequeña caja con una tarjeta de felicitaciones y se la habían mandado con la firma de todas sus hermanas. Lincoln no se molestó en leerla, en lugar de eso la tiró aun lado y miró nuevamente el pastel. Tenía una vela con el número doce que parecía estar hecha de masa pan.

Hacía tiempo que Lincoln no comía nada dulce en ese asilo, a los pacientes de aislamiento no se les da postre, por la hiperactividad que algunos pueden desarrollar por el azúcar. Pero al ser su cumpleaños se hace una excepción y pueden disfrutar de un rico pastel en sus celdas de aislamiento.

Lincoln suspiró mientras lo veía. ¿Debería comérselo? No estaba seguro. Sus padres dijeron que todas sus hermanas habían contribuido en su preparación, incluso Lynn, y Lincoln recordaba lo mucho que Lynn odiaba cocinar. Pudo ver unas cuantas cerezas en forma de cráneos dentro del pastel, supuso que esa debía ser Lucy.

Lincoln realmente quería comérselo, sus padres se habían quedado el resto de la hora hablándole de lo mucho que sus hermanas se esforzaron en hacerlo, y parecían esperar que se lo comiera frente a ellos. Quizás para decirle a sus hermanas que lo había disfrutado. Pero en lugar de eso Lincoln se quedó viéndolo fijamente sin decir palabra alguna en toda la hora.

¿Ya tenía doce años? Lincoln no sentía haberlos cumplido. Se sentía igual de pequeño que antes, pero su padre parecía haberlo notado y le dijo que no pasaría mucho antes de llegar al techo. A Lincoln le pareció una tontería.

No es por ser cruel, pero las visitas de sus padres eran sumamente molestas. Le hablaban como si fuera una especie de niño pequeño, alguien tendría que decirles que estar loco no es lo mismo a ser estúpido. Y no es como si hubiera tenido tantos episodios como antes, por lo que su único problema ahora era su mutismo.

Acercó una mano hacia el pastel con deseos de tomarlo, pero la retiró en un instante. Cada vez que acercaba su mano pensaba en el rostro de todas sus hermanas, pero no eran los rostros sonrientes que últimamente le costaba tanto recordar, sino los rostros molestos que le habían dado ese último mes.

Se levantó y pateó el pedazo de pastel mientras recordaba las sonrisas burlonas de Lynn y las bromas ofensivas de Luan. Ese día no podía dejar de estar enfadado con ellas, pero a la vez no le veía razón: fue un accidente. ¿Verdad?

Tenía que serlo.

Se sentó contra la pared acolchada y cubrió su cara mientras trataba de olvidarlo todo. Era mejor olvidarlo. Lo dejaría todo atrás hasta que su mente decidiera borrarlo totalmente de sus recuerdos. Eso era lo mejor.

-O el pastel era una mierda o tienes graves conflictos con tus hermanas, Lincoln Loud. –Albert entró sin tocar por la puerta. –Posiblemente las dos. –Pateó un pedazo de pastel con una enorme cereza en forma de cráneo, hizo una mueca cuando vio la mancha en el zapato y se la limpió en la colcha que era el piso.

Lincoln lo miró con una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas una canción de cumpleaños? Todavía tenemos un programa que cumplir Lincoln Loud, me pagan por eso. Una muy generosa suma, tú acosador anónimo tiene que tener mucha pasta para ofrecer tanto, o estar muy obsesionado con tu pecoso trasero.

A Lincoln no le interesaba nada de eso, sólo quería que Albert lo dejara en paz por ese día. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró para otro lado. Ya tenía doce años, por lo tanto era lo bastante mayor para decirle a su psiquiatra que se fuera al diablo. No estaba de humor para otra de sus estúpidas sesiones.

-Bien, quédate ahí tirado con la mirada perdida mientras yo hablo. –Sacó una libreta del bolsillo y comenzó a repasar algo escrito en ella. Lincoln había llegado a odiar mucho esas libretas, cada vez que Albert las sacaba decía algo que lo afectaba internamente, ya sea de la purga o de sus hermanas. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?

-¿De casualidad conoces a una niña llamada Ronnie Anne? –Dijo con una pequeña mueca. –Ella y una de tus peculiares hermanas causaron un revuelo en la sala de espera hace tres días.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. ¿Ronnie Anne? Conocía ese nombre por un matón que siempre lo molestaba en la escuela. Esa chica solía humillarlo y darle nombres tontos para molestarlo. No había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo, ¿Qué era eso de que se peleó con una de sus hermanas?

-Según tengo entendido la pelea fue bastante grande, pero nada que tú hermana karateca no pudiera controlar. –Esta tenía que ser Lynn, Lincoln la recordaba presumir sus medallas de karate, e incluso había probado algunos de sus golpes cuando la ayudaba a practicar, y recordaba mucho más los que vinieron después. –Aquella chica terminó inconsciente y con unos dientes de menos, mientras que tú hermana sólo terminó con un ojo morado y algunas contusiones menores. –Volteó la hoja mientras se reía un poco. –Según los testigos la pelea fue iniciada por esa tal Ronnie Anne, así que además de recibir una paliza se le prohibió la entrada al asilo y tú hermana estuvo apunto de levantar cargos contra ella. Pero por alguna razón los retiró casi inmediatamente, según parece tuvo algo que ver con algo que le dijo el hermano de aquella chica, pero bueno, tus padres no parecían saber nada más, y parece que no quieren que hable con tus hermanas, por lo que mis manos están atadas.

Lincoln no quería ni imaginar esa pelea, y realmente no tenía porque hacerlo. ¿Pero qué hacía Ronnie Anne en el asilo? No le veía un sentido a su presencia ahí. No creyó que fuera a verlo a él, esa chica lo odiaba, nunca supo porque, pero ahora no importaba mucho. Ronnie Anne ya no era la imagen imponente de una niña mala, ahora la veía más como una simple niña que jugaba a ser niña mala. Lincoln había conocido a las verdaderamente malas en la purga.

Miró a Albert a los ojos, ese hombre parecía estar esperando por algo aunque Lincoln no estaba seguro de que, así que simplemente se mantuvo mirándolo y esperando por algo. Albert relamió sus labios mientras sonreía y Lincoln apartó la mirada, comenzaba a creer que hacia eso sólo para molestarlo.

-Supongo que podemos bloquear esta pequeña ruta. –Golpeó la libreta y la guardó en su bolsillo. –Pobre, seguramente estará devastada, mi pequeño rompe corazones.

Lincoln se confundió un poco por esas palabras, pero no les dio mucha importancia. La mayoría de las cosas que decía Albert lo desconcertaban casi tanto como lo irritaban.

Albert sacó una segunda libreta y Lincoln golpeó su cabeza con la palma de la mano, estaba harto de esas malditas libretas. No fue hasta que Albert la tiró a sus pies que se dio cuenta de que era un libro delgado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln Loud. –Después de eso Albert salió de la habitación.

Lincoln tomó el libro entre sus manos con algo de desconcierto y leyó la cubierta: Pubertad y adolescencia.

Lincoln leyó la primera página antes de arrojar el libro aun lado de la habitación con una mueca de asco.

- _Hijo de puta._

* * *

Lincoln encontró un cuerpo tirado en medio del pasillo, lo reconoció como aquel niño que había corrido como loco y se puso a pelear con los otros dos. Su primera idea es que alguno de ellos pudo haberlo matado, pero cuando vio las mordidas y la sangre que caía de su cuello y genitales se dio cuenta de que no era nada de eso. Había algunas pisadas de sangre junto al cuerpo, por lo que Lincoln se decidió a seguirlas.

Sabía quién había sido, los únicos que podían hacer algo tan bestial como esto a un niño son aquellos tres que vio: la familia. Sí, así se habían llamado. Aquel hombre que parecía abusar de sus hijos, la chica que lo había orinado, y ese chico que se había burlado y había tratado de parecer duro. No los conoció por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que eran capaces de hacer esto. Miró otra vez el cuerpo y esta vez pudo ver la mierda que salía de la boca del cadáver, también la orina y semen que lo cubrían.

Esos tres fueron los responsables de que conociera un lado de la purga que le arruinó totalmente la vida. Jamás podría dormir tranquilo mientras supiera que todavía estaban vivos, aun recordaba el nombre de dos de ellos: Matilde y Matías. Pero no conocía el nombre del hombre que decía ser su padre. No importaba, no necesitaba saber su nombre, sólo que jamás volvería a molestarlo otra vez.

Presionó fuertemente la pata de la silla.

Lincoln se aseguraría de que jamás volvieran a molestarlo otra vez.

Era más fácil orientarse ahora que las luces habían regresado, pero por la tormenta afuera no le sorprendería que volvieran a apagarse en cualquier momento.

La sangre era fresca, así que Lincoln corrió por los pasillos para poder alcanzarlos, sin embargo, una reja salió de la pared justo enfrente de él, bloqueándole el camino. Lincoln sujetó una de las barras y trató de moverla.

- _¿Qué es esto?_

Trató de forzar las rejas de alguna forma, pero no logró moverlas ni un centímetro. Les dio una patada y un golpe con la pata de la silla, pero no consiguió nada. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta, pero no encontró nada que le indicara que había pasado. La reja simplemente había aparecido frente a él y le había bloqueado totalmente el paso hacia la familia.

Lincoln maldijo interiormente y se dio la vuelta, tenía que encontrar otro camino.

Regresó hacia atrás cojeando lo más rápido que pudo mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar para rodear la reja. Escuchó lo que reconoció como un grito antes de morir sobre su cabeza, podía reconocerlos bien por su experiencia en la purga, quizás algunos de esos locos se estuvieran matando en el tercer piso. ¿Podría encontrar un camino al subir por las escaleras? Todos los demás caminos en el segundo piso parecían estar bloqueados.

Lincoln cojeó hasta las escaleras y vio como otra reja estaba a medio camino de bloquearle el paso, pero a diferencia de las otras esta estaba cerrada sólo a la mitad. Lincoln notó como algunas chispas parecían salir de la pared donde comenzaban. No le prestó más atención y comenzó a subir al tercer piso.

* * *

Al llegar al tercer piso se encontró con los pasillos vacíos de aquel edificio de hace un año. Miró hacia abajo y volvió a ver a aquel chico con capa negra jalando la cadena de la chica que tenía entre sus piernas. Nuevamente sintió el mismo asco de antaño, y la bilis que subía desde su estomago hasta atorarse en su garganta. Tragó con fuerza y sintió algo amargo que regresaba nuevamente hacia su estomago.

El lugar era justo como lo recordaba en sus pesadillas, sabía que cada puerta lo revelaría a él mismo siendo torturado de distintas formas. Se agachó y miró por el ojo de la cerradura de una de aquellas puertas, y vio como a un Lincoln más joven y sin camisa se le grababan una enorme cantidad de sietes por todo el torso mientras lloraba y gritaba por piedad.

En otra puerta Lincoln podía ver como el número en su pectoral izquierdo era cosido a mano mientras los jadeos del cerdo lo acompañaban. Pero ya no podía escuchar a la mujer de rojo, y sabía que nunca más lo haría.

Lincoln sujetó la marca de siete en su pectoral izquierdo y camino por esos pasillos solitarios. Aun si no encontraba a la familia, había alguien más de quien tenía que encargarse. Alguien que lo había ensuciado aun más de lo que Matilde lo había hecho. La orina podía limpiarse, pero lo que ese cerdo le había arrojado todavía lo estaba quemando profundamente en el pecho. Podía sentir las garras y colmillos de aquella asquerosa cosa aferrándose a él mientras dejaba salir una peste a salmón descompuesto.

Se rascó el pecho con fuerza tratando de quitarse aquellas asquerosa cosa, y lo que vio en su mano fue una acumulación de gusanos que pululaban sobre en su pecho mientras se hundían dentro de él. Lincoln agitó su mano para librarse de ellos, pero los gusanos no tardaron mucho en hundirse en su mano y nadar dentro de su cuerpo.

-Te lo digo Henri, no podemos hacerlo otra vez. –Un hombre con barba salió del pasillo en el mismo momento que Lincoln pasaba por ahí. Vio a Lincoln con sorpresa antes de suspirar y hablar nuevamente con su parte inferior. –¿Ves Henri? Hay niños presente, al menos saluda.

Lincoln vio que tenía una enorme erección en sus pantalones. La erección se movió dos veces hacia arriba, como si lo estuviera saludando. Pero a los ojos de Lincoln aquel hombre barbudo había desaparecido y reemplazado por algo más. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras recordaba todo el sufrimiento que aquel hombre le había causado.

-Ahora, chico. Mi amigo y yo estamos un poco perdidos por el lugar, y parece que no es muy seguro. ¿Crees que podría-

Lincoln le dio un golpe directo en la nariz con la punta de la pata de la silla. Algo de sangre salpicó mientras la cabeza de ese hombre retrocedía. Se llevó una mano a la nariz, pero Lincoln pudo notar que se le había roto por el golpe.

-¿Pero que-

Lincoln le dio una fuerte patada en los genitales y el cuerpo del cerdo se encorvó, fue cuando Lincoln le dio un fuerte golpe con la pata de la silla y lo tiró al piso. Miró como se retorcía aquel ser patético que lo había hecho sufrir cuando estaba atado en aquella silla. Los recuerdos de aquel momento se aferraron a él casi tan fuerte como la peste que ahora lo seguía por su culpa.

Ese cerdo lo había manoseado entre jadeos antes de decidirse a hacer algo que lo marcaría, no sólo en el cuerpo, sino también en su alma. Lincoln recordó como se bajó la ropa interior de un golpe para darse valor y había comenzado a masturbarse mientras lo tocaba en el pecho. Lincoln no era lo bastante joven o desinformado para saber que eso estaba mal, el miedo y el asco que sintió en ese momento lo marcó, ese fue el verdadero origen de sus miedos.

Lincoln lo vio retorcerse, parecía haber olvidado el dolor en su entrepierna y se sujetaba la cabeza, estaba perdiendo una buena cantidad de sangre de un enrome tajo causado por el golpe. Lincoln vio al mismo hombre patético y jadeante de hace un año.

 _Perdón. Perdón. Perdón._

Y aquellas mismas palabras que le dijo después de lastimarlo.

- _De nada te sirve disculparte._

-Dios. ¡Como duele!

El cerdo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos mientras la incredulidad y el miedo lo inundaban, comenzó a arrastrase de la misma forma que los gusanos que ahora recorrían el cuerpo de Lincoln. Lincoln sentiría lastima de él de no ser porque fue lastimado por aquel pequeño y débil hombre. No importa lo patético que fuera, el caso es que lo había lastimado de una forma horrible.

-¡E-espera! –Levantó la mano hacia Lincoln. –S-sólo estaba jugando, ya entendí. ¡Te daré un poco de leche también!

Todo lo que Lincoln podía escuchar eran las disculpas y gemidos de placer del cerdo que lo había marcado con el siete en su pectoral izquierdo.

- _Esa marca jamás se irá._

Nunca podría borrar aquel número. Eternamente sería un recordatorio de aquel momento, pero más que nada, le recordaría aquella noche. Lincoln golpeó nuevamente el cuerpo del cerdo mientras estaba en el piso.

-P-por favor… –Había comenzado a lloriquear. –Te daré toda la leche que quieras… Henri tiene de… de sobra.

Lincoln volvió a golpearlo en el cuerpo con la pata de la silla. Le daba asco seguir viendo a aquel cerdo. Lo golpeó una y otra vez en el cuerpo, antes de notar que su erección aun seguía arriba. Fue cuando le dio un golpe directo en el pene con la pata de silla. Pudo ver como aquella cosa asquerosa se doblaba y se quedaba así.

-¡Henri! –Gritó con desesperación mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su pene. –Henri… –Lloró con fuerza.

Lincoln vio como el cerdo comenzaba a llorar mientras se disculpaba, pero en lugar de pena, todo lo que sintió fue como su asco y furia aumentaban. Aquel cerdo se había aprovechado de él mientras estaba atado en una silla y le había hecho algo horrible. Lincoln no iba a tener piedad.

Continuó golpeándolo en la cabeza y el cuerpo hasta que sintió como todos los huesos se rompían, aun así no paró.

Cuando por fin dejó de golpearlo pudo sentir todo el aire escapando de su cuerpo mientras se encorvaba. El cerdo estaba inmóvil y sangrando por varias partes de su asqueroso cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas estaban repletos de contusiones, moretones y una terrible hinchazón comenzaba a formarse. Lincoln no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando lo vio. Por fin estaba sintiendo como aquellos gusanos caían muerto de su pecho, y aquella criatura asquerosa de la que habían nacido se estaba despegando de él.

Sin pensarlo mucho movió un poco el cuerpo y abrió sus piernas, escuchó un leve jadeo, lo que significaba que el cerdo aun estaba con vida. Cuando abrió bien sus piernas se alejó un poco, levantó la pata de la silla sobre su cabeza y descargó un fuerte golpe en los genitales. Dentro de la ropa interior de cuero del cerdo, algo comenzó a gotear antes de que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera. Lincoln volvió a levantar la pata de la silla y lo golpeó nuevamente de la misma forma. Tanto la sangre como un líquido salieron volando y lo salpicaron un poco en la cara.

- _Otra vez tratas de ensuciarme…_

El cuerpo jadeaba lastimosamente mientras una gran cantidad de espuma sanguinolenta salía de su boca y sus ojos habían perdido todo color. Lincoln se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras lo veía, finalmente lo escupió directamente a la cara y continuó golpeándolo hasta que la vida pareció abandonar todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Por fin salió. Lincoln lo sentía. Ahora que el cerdo ya no estaba, y ahora que la mujer de rojo había muerto, por fin había salido de aquella habitación. Todas sus ataduras habían sido destruidas y había salido de aquella habitación donde lo habían marcado eternamente. No pudo evitar reír un poco mientras se sentaba contra la pared y miraba el cuerpo destrozado del cerdo. La herida de su mano le ardía como nunca por todos los golpes que le había dado a su cuerpo con la pata de la silla, y sentía unos terribles tirones en ambos brazos.

Pero valía la pena.

Por fin era libre de la marca del cerdo.

* * *

-Lincoln…

Lisa sólo pudo ver con lágrimas en sus ojos como Lincoln se separaba del cuerpo que él mismo había destrozado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Su Lincoln no era así.

Su Lincoln era amable.

Su Lincoln era gentil.

Su Lincoln jamás podría lastimar a nadie de forma tan cruda.

Se quitó las gafas y limpió sus ojos lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando vio como Lincoln mataba a aquel chico debió saber que había algo mal. Pero Lincoln había salvado a aquella chica, por lo que lo vio como un acto necesario, y después de lo que sufrió en la purga, no podía culparlo por odiar ese tipo de actividades.

Pero luego lo vio matar a aquel hombre castrado…

Lisa trató de convencerse de que Lincoln lo hizo en defensa propia, de que su bestialidad sólo había sido producto de sus traumas. Los traumas que ellas le causaron por su estúpido error hace un año.

Lisa volvió a ponerse sus gafas. Lo que sea que pasara con Lincoln era algo que ella se aseguraría fuera reparado totalmente, se aseguraría de que Lincoln volviera a ser el hermano mayor que recordaba. Y esta vez se aseguraría de ser la hermana que el merecía.

-No como ustedes…

Miró a las otras pantallas, en ellas se mostraban las distintas habitaciones de la casa familiar y sus integrantes. Sonrió un poco cunado vio como Lori golpeaba su puerta con desesperación, al fijarse en otra pantalla vio el cuerpo de Lola, ¿O era Lana? Tirado en el piso mientras sujetaba el costado de su cuerpo, parecía estar perdiendo mucha sangre.

Nada que tuviera que importarle. Había llegado a la conclusión que ninguna de ellas merecía a Lincoln como hermano, por lo que podían matarse mutuamente si eso querían. Eso sería lo mejor, cuando Lincoln regresara sólo la necesitaría a ella. Ella sería la hermana perfecta que él necesita, y no necesitaba de todas las demás arruinándolo todo como siempre.

Ninguna de ella sabía lo que Lincoln realmente había sufrido, sólo ella podía entender aquellos complicados traumas y el daño que había recibido, y sólo ella podía ayudarlo a superarlos todos, pero sólo cuando Lincoln estuviera listo para volver a verla. Hasta entonces no podía ser nada más que una cámara en la pared.

Se sirvió otra taza de café, había tenido que aumentar en gran medida su dosis de cafeína para mantenerse despierta, pero las pastillas era algo que ella no iba a aumentar, ya había visto los efectos que podrían tener después de alterar las pastillas secretas de Luna a sus espaldas. Esa chica no tardaría mucho en hundirse definitivamente, pero Lisa quería que fuera lentamente. Que sufriera por lo que hizo hace un año.

Se rio un poco, aunque no supo bien de qué.

Luego miró la imagen de Lucy, se la veía asustada y confundida mientras trataba de detener el sangrado de aquella niña que ya no tenía esperanzas.

Ella sería la siguiente.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln perdiendo la cabeza (O recuperándola), y las cosas en la casa Loud no pintan nada bien. Lisa, la pequeña genio, parece que todo lo que vio en la purga, combinado con lo que sufrió Lincoln, y su gran intelecto que le permite entender las cosas mejor que nadie, le han hecho un daño grave a su mente de cuatro años.**

 **Pare ser sincero no me agradó mucho la pelea que Lincoln tuvo con su tercer demonio, me hubiera gustado hacerla más grafica o dramática tomando en cuenta que es uno de los responsables de sus traumas, pero Lincoln no es precisamente un experto en el arte de la tortura, y su estado no está al punto en que le meta la pata de silla en el culo (y miren que lo pensé).**

 **En cuanto al caníbal, que tome su trabajo como algo hecho por la familia no quiere decir que lo vea como la familia cuando lo encuentre. Pero ya veremos.**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

 **Interludio**

 **15 de Mayo**

 **...**

Lynn arremetió contra la puerta de su habitación, y la cerró aun con más fuerza. Todavía podía escuchar a sus padres llamándola desde abajo, pero a ella no podría importarle menos en ese momento. Le puso el seguro a la puerta y después de eso comenzó a golpear la pared junto a su cama con fuerza. La pared estaba repleta de boquetes y marcas de puños, pero a Lynn no le importaba, lo único que quería era descargar su furia por la noticia que le habían dado.

Lori regresaría a casa.

Esa perra traidora iba a regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo, y lo haría sólo para pasar la purga en familia. Que chiste. Todo lo que Lori quería era un lugar seguro donde ocultarse. Lynn apenas pudo contenerse de destrozar toda la mesa cuando sus padres lo anunciaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y lo peor de todo es que Leni había estado igual de emocionada que ellos por el regreso de Lori.

-Uf, claro que esa estúpida estaría emocionada por el regreso de Lori. –Lynn murmuró mientras volvía a sentir como su puño atravesaba un poco más aquellos delgados muros. La única en la mesa que no se veía sorprendida por esa noticia era Luan, ella continuó con su rostro en su comida mientras suspiraba. Seguramente sabía algo desde antes. ¿Por qué no lo había hablado con ellas? Dudaba que fuera para mantener la agradable sorpresa.

Lynn dio una fuerte patada en la pared y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Si veía a Lori estaba segura de que lo primero que haría sería romperle los dientes a aquella chica. Lori no sólo las había dejado solas en su peor momento, sino que también las había traicionado. Le había dicho la verdad de lo ocurrido a ese idiota de Santiago.

Bobby la había amenazado con decir la verdad sobre como terminó Lincoln en la purga, y si eso pasaba, jamás se les permitiría acercarse a él otra vez. Al final, Lynn tuvo que retirar los cargos contra Ronnie Anne, pero al menos las cámaras filmaron el momento del ataque, por lo que la perra de Santiago ya no tenía permitido volver al asilo. Lynn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó el rostro de Ronnie Anne al recibir la noticia; ella estaba ahí, todos estaban ahí. Fue el momento en que retiró los cargos. Sólo porque Lynn no los levantara, no significaba que el asilo permitiera la presencia de alguien que podría alterar tanto a los pacientes.

En cierta forma fue una victoria, de ese modo impidió que Lincoln pudiera cruzarse con aquella chica.

Lincoln.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Siempre que pensaba en Lincoln su humor decaía, y cuando recordaba las palabras que Lori dijo en el hospital sobre sus heridas, lo único que quería era destruir algo o lastimar a alguien. Lo peor llegó cuando se les informó que el estado de Lincoln era mucho más grave de lo habían pensado en un primer momento. En ese momento Lynn sólo quería destrozar a los doctores que trataron a Lincoln por no hacer bien su trabajo.

Y después de eso… nada.

Lynn no volvió a ver a Lincoln. No, ni siquiera pudo verlo en el hospital. Después de aquel incidente donde se dice que Lincoln atacó a una enfermera, la única que pudo verlo fue Luan, y lo hizo metiéndose a escondidas. Luan no les dijo mucho sobre eso, y Lynn sintió que podría estrangularla en busca de la verdad, fue cuando Luan se encerró en su cuarto.

Las cosas fueron peores cuando a Lincoln lo trasladaron a un asilo, en esos momentos Lynn sintió su vida cayéndose a pedazos. Su hermanito menor no regresaría a casa después del hospital. Trató de protestar, pero de nada servía.

Lincoln fue internado en un lugar donde sólo sus padres podrían verlo cuando su estado mejorara.

-Lincoln. –Dijo con tristeza.

Se miró las manos lastimadas por los golpes. Con esas mismas manos había arrojado a su único hermano a la purga. Quizás Lori manejó el auto, pero fue ella la que arrastró a Lincoln mientras rogaba y lo tiró en el asiento. Ella era tan culpable como Lori, incluso más. Su trabajo era proteger a su hermano menor, y en lugar de eso había contribuido a lastimarlo de formas horribles. Las palabras de Lori sobre el daño que Lincoln sufrió todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

Dio un golpe en la pared mientras presionaba los dientes al recordar ese momento. Y muchos más al recordar todas las cosas que dijo mientras Lincoln estaba fuera en la purga. En esos momentos había confiado, o al menos querido creer que Lincoln, al ser un niño, podría estar bien. Pero se equivocó. Lincoln fue considerado una de las peores victimas de la purga.

Comenzó agolpear más la pared mientras estaba acostada.

Desde entonces se había esforzado por verlo en el asilo, pero desde que Lincoln mejoró lo suficiente para escoger sus visitas, las había negado todas. Lynn sintió que todo el peso del mundo se le caía encima cuando aquella mujer arrugada le dijo que Lincoln no quería recibir visitas. Pero eso sería lo común, ella fue quien lo arrojó a la purga en primer lugar.

-Con estas manos lastimé a Lincoln. –Dijo mientras volvía a mirar sus manos: estaban repletas de callos, pero estos eran de las peleas en las que se había metido desde entonces. No sólo lo había arrojado a la purga con esas manos, sino que lo había golpeado y abusado físicamente de él durante todo un mes. Todavía recordaba las cosas que le dijo y le hizo aquel último día.

Todo por un video.

Era tan obvio ahora que su antiguo equipo estaba buscando una excusa para sacarla desde antes. Posiblemente por su carácter competitivo y violento, pero en lugar de ver lo que cualquiera podría, se apoyó en la idea de que todo fue por el video. Y lo peor de todo, atacó al responsable con todo lo que tenía.

Todavía no podía creer que las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Lincoln fueran tan crueles. Se vio a si misma sonreír con crueldad mientras veía a un pequeño niño asustado bajar por las escaleras hacia lo que sería el final de todo aquello que conocía.

Lynn dio un último golpe en la pared sin mirarla, y pudo sentir como su puño formaba otro boquete en la pared. Esas paredes realmente eran muy frágiles y delgadas, tendría que tener cuidado de no llegar a la otra habitación.

Pero por ahora no le importaba, se había perdido en los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel día. El día en que además de arrojar a Lincoln a la purga, lo había insultado aun estando en ella. Luan tenía todo el derecho de golpearla ese día, y cuando vio su bicicleta destrozada, lo único que había hecho fue enfadarse más con Lincoln.

¿Qué tipo de hermana era ella?

Se suponía que Lincoln y ella tenían una conexión. Lynn realmente no podía verla, pero sabía que la relación entre los dos era cercana, más que con sus otras hermanas. Además de ser hermanos eran amigos, se suponía que debía apoyarlo, y en lugar de eso actuó como un matón durante un mes. Y finalmente como un verdugo.

La pierna de Lincoln había sido lastimada.

Un siete había sido grabado a fuego en su cuerpo.

Tenía heridas internas que amenazaban su vida.

Lincoln había sido violado.

Todo eso por un mísero video que ya no existía.

Lo echó a perder. Lynn sabía que lo había arruinado totalmente con Lincoln cuando escuchó ese diagnostico. Su hermano jamás se los perdonaría, maldición, ella misma jamás se lo perdonaría. Eternamente viviría sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pasara con Lincoln desde ese momento sería totalmente su culpa.

No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar mientras recordaba el pasado.

Además de todo eso, su antiguo equipo la buscó casi un mes después rogándole por volver. Las cosas no eran las mismas, no habían ganado ni un solo partido sin ella. Ese día Lynn obtuvo su primera suspensión al partirle los dientes a más de una chica.

Pero no fue la última vez, no cuando comenzó a escuchar los rumores de como Lincoln había terminado en un lugar para los locos. Algunos dicen que era de esperarse al ser el único chico en una casa repleta de chicas, otros iban hasta el punto de decir que había intentado purgar a sus hermanas después de que lo volvieron loco. Lo menos que podía hacer Lynn por Lincoln era callar todos esos rumores, aun con la violencia.

Alguien tocó su puerta.

-¿Lynn? ¿Te encuentras bien? –La voz preocupada de Rita sonó del otro lado. –Te dejaré la cena cubierta sobre la mesa, cuando tengas hambre solo tienes que calentarla. –Hizo una pausa antes de decir algo más. –Lori tenía que seguir con su vida, Lynn. Espero que puedan arreglar un poco las cosas cuando regrese.

Lynn casi sintió deseos de reír. ¿Arreglar las cosas? Las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser lo que eran.

No sin Lincoln.

Esa casa necesitaba a Lincoln.

Ella necesitaba a Lincoln.

* * *

Luan comió en silencio mientras Leni casi gritaba por la emoción de que Lori regresaría. Hasta ahora, Leni parecía ser la única de las hermanas que se mantenía en contacto con Lori. Sólo esperaba que no se dejara controlar a distancia por ella, se suponía que Leni se había propuesto a ser más independiente.

Aunque eso parecía causar muchos más problemas que antes. Leni se mentía en muchos líos al querer ser la hermana alfa. Pero al menos era buena con Lily, ellas dos ahora eran compañeras de habitación, y Leni se esforzaba por cuidarla con cariño. Quizás era una forma de compenzar la ausencia de Lori, o la falta de atención hacia Lincoln. O quizás un poco de ambas. El caso es que Leni y Lily parecían inseparables.

Luan no pudo evitar ver el lugar vacío de Luna. Hace tiempo que no cenaba en casa, y cuando por fin lo hace, le sueltan la noticia de que Lori regresa. No tardó mucho en excusarse y regresar a su habitación. Luan supuso que la encontraría bebiendo cervezas tibias de debajo de su cama cuando regresara, realmente no quería ver eso.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, mamá. –Hizo aun lado la comida y se levantó de la silla.

Rita parecía un poco herida por eso, se había esforzado por cocinar algo delicioso para dar la feliz noticia de que Lori regresaría, y en lugar de sonrisas simplemente obtuvo seños fruncidos.

-Comeré más tarde, ¿Esta bien? –Trató de sonreír un poco para no lastimarla tanto, pero la sonrisa era demasiado forzada para significar algo, y la de su madre fue aun peor. Eso la hizo sentir realmente mal, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras subía vio bajar a Luna con su chaqueta y enviando un mensaje por su celular. No se perdió las pastillas que guardaba en su bolsillo con la otra mano, pero estas se veían un poco diferentes a sus anticonceptivos.

-Luna, ¿Te encuentras bien? –No le pareció una buena pregunta. Luna no había estado bien en más de un año, pero al menos quería estar segura de que no haría nada precipitado.

-Hey, sis. No creo que pueda dormir aquí esta noche. –Luna le sonrió, la sonrisa se veía algo suave, pero Luan no pudo dejar de notar algo raro en sus ojos. –Saldré con unos amigos para levantar un poco los ánimos. Realmente no puedo creer que Lori regrese después de que nos dejó así.

-Lo sé. Y es sólo porque no tiene otro lugar donde ocultarse de la purga. –Luan se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en eso. Lori era una cobarde como ninguna otra. Y aquel doctor se había atrevido a compararla con ella.

-Sí. –Luna asintió con la cabeza, se le veía algo somnolienta.

-¿Luna? ¿Realmente estás bien? Te ves algo decaída. –Luan trató alzó una mano, Luna parecía apunto de caer por las escaleras mientras hablaban.

-No te preocupes, hermana. Estoy perfecta. –Levantó sus dos dedos pulgares mientras pasaba junto a Luan. –Sólo necesito algo de aire. Esto es… demasiado para mí.

-Luna, creo que deberías quedarte. –Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Luna.

-¡Déjame! –Luna la sacó de un golpe. –¡No necesito tú lastima! ¡O que me juzgues! ¿Quién te crees? ¿El reemplazo de Lori? ¡HA! No eres nada, Luan. Sólo una estúpida ex–comediante fracasada. Ahora déjame en paz. Me iré a tener una linda orgía con unos chicos, en la parte trasera de su camioneta. –Le sacó el dedo medio mientras se reía.

Luan se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Luna. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Luna bajo el dedo y se puso a llorar.

-Lo siento hermana. Sólo… sólo… no me siento muy bien. Me duele la cabeza, y me siento mareada. ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Lo sé! –Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco mientras movía las manos con algo de dudas. –Sólo necesito estar sola, y… y… –Rozó el bolsillo donde Luan había visto aquellas pastillas.

-Luna… ¿Podrías mostrarme que tienes en el bolsillo por favor? –Luan preguntó con calma.

Luna la miró con duda, pero sus ojos volvieron a parecer molestos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un poco para ti? ¡Vete a la mierda Luan! ¡Tú y tus enormes pechos pueden irse a coger a otra parte! –Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal mientras la cerraba de un azote.

-¡Luna! –Luan trató de llamarla. Luna nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma antes, generalmente descargaba sus frustraciones con la botella cuando estaba en casa. Un terrible miedo la invadió al pensar en las pastillas que vio en su bolsillo. Definitivamente no eran anticonceptivos. -¡Luna espera!

Cuando por fin pudo moverse y salir de la casa, Luna ya había encendido el motor de su moto. Luan pudo ver algunas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro antes de ponerse el casco y acelerar. Luan corrió tras ella y gritó su nombre, pero no consiguió nada. Sólo pudo ver como Luna se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Luna.

* * *

En la mesa de los pequeños la noticia aun no había llegado, pero las cosas parecían estar igual de tensas. En la mesa eran sólo cuatro: Lucy, Lana, Lola, y la pequeña Lily en su silla para bebé. La pequeña de dos años parecía ser la única que parecía estar teniendo una comida divertida al jugar con su papilla con sus dedos. A sus dos años su cabello rubio ya había crecido lo suficiente para ser reconocida como una linda niña.

En cuanto al lugar extra, Lisa no había comido junto a ellos en mucho tiempo. A veces se preguntaban si la niña genio aun vivía en la casa, ya que rara vez podían ver a la pequeña de ahora cinco años de edad. La última de ellas que la vio fue Lucy, e incluso ella tenía que admitir que sintió escalofríos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Le recordó un poco a la mirada que Luan le mandó a Lynn en aquella noche de la purga hace un año. Ese fue el mismo día que se había mudado a la habitación de Lincoln. Lisa había salido por un segundo, la había visto y se había encerrado otra vez. Lo que duró un segundo le pareció algo eterno a la niña gótica.

Fue casi el mismo sentimiento que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Lucy se había sentado entre Lana y Lola con lo que ella esperaba fuera una sonrisa amable hacia Lola y a la vez una amenazadora para Lana. A Lola no pareció importarle mucho que se sentara entre ellas, de hecho casi parecía aliviada, pero Lana…

Lucy estaba segura de que la vería temblar un poco como antes, pero en lugar de eso se había quedado callada con la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su overol y la miraba fijamente con una expresión en blanco. Lucy tenía que admitir que incluso ella se sentía un poco incomoda por eso. Trató de obtener fuerzas de su bestia interna para parecer amenazante y peligrosa, pero no pareció obtener nada de ella.

-¿No comerás tu comida, Lana? –Trató de sonreírle a Lana y hablar con una suavidad amenazante.

Lana la miró con la misma expresión en blanco, ahora que lo notaba parecía haber algo de maquillaje en sus ojos. No recordaba que Lana fuera fanática del maquillaje, pero siendo hermana de Lola quizás habían estado jugado un poco al salón de belleza o algo así.

Lana tomó uno de los nuggets de pollo del plato con una mano y se lo comió lentamente sin dejar de ver a Lucy.

Esto no iba precisamente como lo tenía planeado. Lucy regresó la vista a su plato y continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Lana le lanzaba la misma mirada en blanco. Podía sentir los ojos de Lana como pequeñas cuchillas sobre su cuello. Quizás realmente había exagerado un poco con esto de asustarla, pero realmente se sentía bien tener tanto control. Todo lo que hacía era alimentar a su bestia interna un poco.

Y después de un año no creyó que Lana dijera nada sobre la bicicleta, tampoco que alguien fuera a tomarla enserio, no tenía pruebas y sólo diría que es una niña que extraña a su hermano y busca un culpable. Quizás su cómplice también trate de hablar, pero dudaba que alguien le creyera, no en su estado al menos.

Toda la tensión en la mesa pareció perderse cuando se escuchó un portazo en la puerta. Lana pareció apunto de sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero se contuvo y miró hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirar a Lucy de forma amenazante. Lucy pudo escuchar a Luan gritar algo, pero eso fue todo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –Lola preguntó con sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo de la entrada. –¿Una pelea? Últimamente se pelan mucho en casa.

-Las bestias que rugen por su liberación en esta fecha oscura, todos ellos sólo quieren salir de la prisión que es el alma mortal y dejar salir toda su rabia y odio. –Sonrió un poco ante la visión de los demonios danzantes la noche de la purga. –El oscuro vals que se celebra cada año va a inicia-¡ah!

Lola le dio una pequeña patada a Lucy y volteó el rostro con molestia. ¿Por qué nadie podía dejarla hablar de lo maravillosa que era la purga? Estaba segura de que si alguna de ellas se molestaba en escucharla aunque sea un minuto entonces entenderían. Perno no era así. Nadie nunca la escuchaba.

Nadie más que Lincoln. Él al menos estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Se preguntó por qué aun no había regresado. Ya casi pasó un año, de haber sabido que estaría fuera de casa tanto tiempo entonces quizás no hubiera saboteado la cadena para empezar. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, y al menos se reconfortaba al pensar que cuando su hermano regresara lo haría con una nueva perspectiva. Un nuevo Lincoln.

Aunque a ella no le importaría si seguía siendo el mismo viejo Lincoln de siempre. Realmente necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sus poemas y hablara con ella aunque sea un poco.

-Ninguna de ustedes entienden lo que-

Esta vez fue callada por una buena cantidad de puré de manzana cortesía de Lily. La pequeña niña había comenzado a arrojar su comida de un lado a otro mientras balbuceaba y reía. Lola se rio un poco aunque trató de disimularlo cubriendo su boca con elegancia, Lana aun la estaba mirando fijamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa escapó de su boca. Lucy se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en el chiste de la mesa. Se limpió el puré de manzana y se levantó de la mesa, ya no tenía hambre.

Antes de irse trató de mandarle una de aquellas miradas amenazantes que tanto había hecho temblar a Lana antes, pero todo lo que la niña hizo fue quitar su sonrisa y afilar su mirada mientras presionaba algo en su bolsillo.

* * *

Lucy estaba tan molesta que casi entra en el cuarto de Lynn olvidando que ya no dormían juntas. Eso hubiera sido un error fatal, ya que la deportista parecía estar desquitándose con las paredes otra vez. A veces Lucy se imaginaba a Lynn llegando hacia la otra habitación con un golpe bien conectado, otra que se rompería la mano si seguía así. A veces Lucy se encontraba deseando que se rompiera una mano, personalmente la mano con el que le dio ese golpe hace tiempo.

Entró a su cuarto. A veces le costaba pensar en ese pequeño y oscuro lugar como su cuarto, ya que parte de ella lo seguía viendo como el cuarto de Lincoln, lo que le traía una extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que entraba por esa puerta, pero trataba de controlarse. Su cama estaba en la esquina donde había estado la cama de Lincoln, y los posters de su hermano fueron reemplazados por posters de Edwin, y otras criaturas de la noche. Las paredes también habían sido repintadas de negro. Encendió una pequeña radio y una tonada oscura y retorcida comenzó a escucharse.

Se quitó su usual vestimenta y con cuidado lo reemplazó por un camisón oscuro de seda.

Sacó con cuidado una pequeña caja de debajo de la cama y miró a ambos lados antes de abrirla. A primera vista parecía haber una gran cantidad de libros de hechizos y novelas de vampiros, pero si los levantaba todos entonces vería una colección de los libros de Princesa Pony. Se escabulló bajo sus cobijas con una linterna y comenzó a leer.

Esos libros eran realmente un escape del tenso ambiente familiar. Incluso a su edad podía ver como las cosas estaban tensas entre las mayores, especialmente con Luna. A Lucy comenzaba a incomodarle estar cerca de ella, por lo que siempre la evitaba si tenía oportunidad. Era una lastima, por que después de Lincoln era realmente alguien con quien podía hablar. Ahora la decepcionaba en que se había convertido.

Si tan sólo saliera a purgar sus demonios en la noche venidera, pero sabía que nadie la escucharía.

Si tan sólo todos salieran a purgar. Sería una purga familiar donde todos podrían dejar salir a su bestia interna. Si todos lo hicieran una vez al año, Lucy estaba segura de que la familia podría solucionar todos sus problemas. Quizás cuando Lincoln regresara y contara sus experiencias las cosas podrían ser mejores. Incluso podría regresar con Lynn, o quedarse con Lincoln. Después de ser golpeada por Lynn, no estaba segura de querer volver a compartir un cuarto con ella por un tiempo.

Se tocó la mejilla por el lugar donde había sido golpeada. Aun podía recordar la hinchazón y el dolor que sintió durante todo el día. Desde entonces Lynn y ella apenas habían hablado, y Lynn no parecía estar dispuesta a disculparse por ello. Pero Lucy sólo quería ayudarla. Si saliera a purgar toda esa ira, y la llevara con ella, las cosas mejorarían.

-¿Por qué nadie entiende?

La purga era el momento donde todos podrían dejar salir la oscuridad y al otro día volver a sus vidas comunes. Era algo maravilloso. ¿Realmente era la única en aquella casa que podía entenderlo?

Nuevamente pensó en su hermano y se preguntó que pudo haber pasado para que le tomara tanto tiempo regresar. Todo lo que sus padres hacían era sonreír de forma forzada y decirles que Lincoln estaba haciendo mejoras, pero que tomaría tiempo para sanar completamente. Y cuando trataron de ir a verlo todas parece que estaba en sesión, o simplemente no aceptó la visita.

Lucy no estuvo segura de como se sintió cuando se enteró de eso, ella había estado esperando poder ir con ellas y hablar con Lincoln sobre la purga, pero también quería volver a verlo.

Así que un día fue ella sola, esperando que Lincoln quisiera verla, pero se fue corriendo cuando se topó con un tipo de traje bastante desagradable que la miró fijamente y se relamió los labios antes de decirle cosas muy raras: " ¿Sabías que la subcultura gótica inició sólo como una moda del rock, pequeña? O que ahora es una excusa para que los jóvenes vayan por los cementerios desenterrando cadáveres y celebrando orgías donde a las jóvenes se les promete sacrificar a sus bebés por los poderes de la oscuridad. Si me dieran un centavo por cada estúpida que creyó que su bebé nacería con colmillos y garras sólo porque un chico con exceso de vello facial que decía ser hombre lobo se la tiró detrás del estacionamiento, ten por seguro que no estaría aquí tratando con mudos que me mandan al diablo cada vez que les das un pedazo de papel y lápiz. En fin, nos veremos ennnn cinco años, ya sabes, cuando aquel emo que se aleja del sol y te habla como alma torturada entre dos mundos te rompa el cacahuate en algún callejón".

Lucy estaba segura de que tenía que ser algún paciente prófugo, y desde entonces no había vuelto. Tuvo que esperar a saber sobre Lincoln de sus padres y sus hermanas, eso y las exploraciones por los ductos de ventilación, pero ya no escuchaba mucho sobre Lincoln.

Era como si hablar de Lincoln estuviera prohibido, aun cuando todos en la casa pensaran en él casi nunca mencionaban su nombre.

Lucy cerró el libro de Princesa Pony, ya no tenía ganas de leer.

* * *

Lisa dio un mordisco a su bocadillo de queso y lo tiró aun lado, tendría que revisar mejor las fechas de caducidad, pero últimamente no estaba muy concentrada en las cosas a su alrededor. Tendría que tomar otra de sus pastillas controladas y algo de café para mantenerse atenta y alerta, eso y una o dos horas de sueño para poder controlar un poco mejor sus pensamientos.

Pero no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, no cuando el protagonista detrás de la pantalla era su propio hermano. Lincoln seguía atado en aquella cama y recibiendo inyecciones diarias de día y de noche. Lisa no podía dejar de ver algo turbio en ese asilo, había pensado en retirar a Lincoln del sistema y ordenar su traslado, pero cuando experimentó esa posible solución con otro de los niños de aislamiento, aquel niño simplemente desapareció.

Lisa tecleó más comandos para meterse más al fondo de todo aquello, pero todo estaba encriptado en un extraño idioma de programación que parecía centrado en el simbolismo. Aquellos programas parecían haber sido creados desde cero utilizando ese extraño código de programación. Tenía que admitir que la criatura responsable de tal hazaña demostraba tener una mente sobre el promedio, pero Lisa no tardaría más de uno o dos días en descifrarlo. Quizás una hora si sus facultades mentales estuvieran al máximo, pero ya llevaba una buena cantidad de días sin dormir. Tendría que tomarse esa noche para descansar un poco, pero la sensación de despertar y no volver a ver a Lincoln era algo que la mantenía despierta.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era limpiar su sistema de toxinas y consumir algunos somníferos para asegurar una noche de sueño que le permitiera regresar al máximo sus facultades mentales.

Miró de reojo otro monitor alejado en la pared, ese estaba conectado a un callejón que una de sus hermanas solía frecuentar para ciertas actividades sexuales. Sonrió un poco cuando vio como Luna se rebajaba a si misma al practicar una felación a un hombre mayor con un puñado de pastillas en una mano. Negó con la cabeza mientras se reía un poco. La rockera de la familia se había convertido en la puta de la familia. Luna había caído lo suficientemente bajo para hacer ese tipo de cosas con cualquier chico, e incluso más. Todo lo que Luna debía desear ahora era emborracharse y completar la actividad sexual con una o más parejas implicadas.

Luna ya no tenía salvación, y si aun había una salida para ella, entonces Lisa la cerraría totalmente. Luna todavía podía caer más bajo, Lisa se aseguraría de ello.

Pero, aunque la destrucción de su hermana mayor era algo satisfactoria, también era algo secundario.

Su principal prioridad es y sería siempre Lincoln, como una buena hermana pequeña.

Albert podría ser una buena oportunidad para apoyar a Lincoln desde dentro del asilo. Lisa lo había puesto directamente en el caso de Lincoln mediante la manipulación y el soborno, aunque de haber sabido como era aquel hombre posiblemente lo habría reconsiderado. Ella había buscado al mejor psiquiatra de toda Royal Woods, y se encontró con un supuesto genio al que todos consideraban un lunático. A ella también la habían llamado lunática en más de una ocasión, por lo que creyó que quizás lo de loco estuviera de más.

Oh, como se equivocó. De haber sabido el número de demandas que tenía aquel hombre detrás, pero en ese tiempo había tenido que actuar rápido. Y si Lincoln no hubiera demostrado signos de mejora entonces lo hubiera reemplazado, y posiblemente destruido toda su vida hasta que no le quedara un agujero donde caer muerto.

Albert parecía estar haciendo su propia investigación, Lisa podría facilitarle un poco la búsqueda cuando descifrara toda la información, pero hasta entonces sólo podía impedir que alguien se enterara que estaba entrando al sistema del asilo, o que había comenzado a investigar casos sospechosos del pasado del asilo.

Le mandó los datos referentes al director del asilo, o mejor dicho, los ocultó en un lugar donde Albert pudiera encontrarlos. No tenía porque saber sobre ella.

Mientras sus ordenadores se encargaban de compilar toda la información, Lisa le dio una segunda mirada a otro de los monitores. Lana parecía casi totalmente desecha. Tenía que darla crédito a la niña por soportar tanto tiempo sin las medidas adecuadas, pero ya estaba en sus límites, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin romperse. Ya la había visto hablar con su propio reflejo confundiéndolo con Lola, o confundir su ropa con la de su gemela en ocasiones. Supuso que parte de esta confusión podía deberse a envidia hacia su gemela, aunque no estaba segura que podría envidiar Lana de Lola, tendría investigarla un poco más. Lisa no podía negar su interés y curiosidad por como culminaría la situación de Lana, quizás por fin se decidiera a utilizar el punzón que tanto presionaba en los bolsillos de su overol, o sucumbiría y perdería totalmente la cabeza. A su escasa edad y con su bajo cociente sin lugar a dudas el daño podría ser permanente si no era tratado con urgencia.

Lisa tomó otra bolsa de bocadillos, esta vez revisó la fecha de caducidad y la abrió al cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era al menos intentar dormir una hora, necesitaba recuperar al menos un cinco porciento de sus capacidades mentales si quería ser más útil para Lincoln.

-Sólo aguanta, mi hermano. –Le dijo a la imagen de Lincoln en el monitor. Por un segundo le pareció volver a ver a Lincoln en la mesa del hospital mientras hombres vestidos de blanco destrozaban su cuerpo y se reían al ver como su sangre caía en grandes cantidades de la mesa. –Me aseguraré de que sanes, pero más que nada, me aseguraré de que retornes a un ambiente seguro.

Otro de los monitores mostraba a otra de sus hermanas mayores: Lucy. Parecía estar tratando de leer uno de esos libros de Princesa Pony que tanto creía mantener en secreto, pero entonces lo guardó y trató de dormir. Aquella niña se había convencido de que tenía una verdadera bestia en su interior desando por escapar, y que llevarla de paseo en la purga sería el único modo de saciarla.

Lisa había esperado que después de tanto tiempo la actitud de Lucy cambiara un poco, pero parecía haberse vuelto peor. Quizás la falta de atención familiar era un factor clave, pero no es como si alguien en esa casa estuviera desesperado por estar con alguien con ideas tan equivocadas sobre la purga, especialmente con un hermano sufriendo las consecuencias de ese día.

Lucy tendría que comenzar a cambiar, o Lisa se aseguraría de que su sueño de salir a la purga se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Lana miró fijamente el punzón en su mano mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Lincoln, no, ahora era de Lucy. Lucy se la había quitado a Lincoln después de lastimarlo. Lincoln, el amable hermano que perdió por un simple video que jamás le interesó desde un inicio. Lola creía que Lincoln las odiaba por no regresar a casa, o por no querer verlas, y lo peor de todo es que Lana no podía estar segura de que no fuera así.

Lincoln tenía todo el derecho de odiarlas. Ser arrojado a su peor pesadilla sólo por un video, ¿De quien había sido la idea al final? Lana no podía recordar quien había sido la primera en sacar la idea en la reunión. Al principio creyó que fue de Lucy, pero luego recordó que ella había apoyado la idea, así que tuvo que ser alguien más. Su cabeza le dolía mucho cuando trataba de recordar aquel día hace mucho tiempo.

- _Yo digo, que lo dejemos en la purga para que aprenda._

Se sujetó la cabeza. ¿Quién había dicho esas palabras? Con esas simples palabras se había desarrollado uno de los peores planes que pudieron imaginar. Esas palabras habían destrozado a la familia.

¿Quién las había dicho? ¿Quién lo había iniciado? No creyó que alguien realmente quisiera lastimar a Lincoln con esas palabras, pero sin lugar a dudas lo había hecho. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta de Lincoln mientras sentía como algo caliente salía por su nariz. Por un segundo creyó que sería un moco, hacia tiempo que no los sentía caer por su nariz, pero al limpiarse se dio cuenta de que era una gota de sangre. Se limpió con la manga y se dirigió al baño. ¿Por qué había estado frente a la habitación de Lucy ahora? No quería nada que ver con ella. Ya estaba cansada de sus amenazas e indirectas.

Se miró en el espejo y vio los restos de sangre sobre su mejilla, otra pequeña gota estaba cayendo hacia sus labios. Lana la sintió cruzar su boca y llegar hasta su barbilla antes de caer sobre el lavamanos; el pequeño sonido que hizo al estallar contra el mármol duro llenó toda su cabeza. Hubo dos más antes de que abriera la canilla y se limpiara la sangre. Un poco más de sangre cayó de su nariz, Lana la tomó con un dedo y la pasó por sus labios. ¿Ese rojo realmente le quedaría? En el último certamen de belleza aconsejaron un rojo escarlata para resaltar sus ojos y… No, esa fue a Lola. ¿O era a ella?

¿Quién era ella ahora?

-¿Lana? ¿Estas en el baño? –La voz de Lola la trajo a la realidad otra vez. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y escupió la sangre que se había filtrado en su boca, tenía un sabor metálico asqueroso.

-Lo siento… Lola. Ya estoy terminando. –Se limpió la sangre de la nariz y usó un poco de papel para bloquear la salida de la sangre. –Me hurgué demasiado la nariz y tuve un accidente. –Se rio un poco para disimular.

-Que asco. ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, Lana! –Lola se quejó detrás de la puerta.

-Sí… lo hice. No, lo hiciste. Yo estaba… hurgándome la nariz.

-¿Lana?

Lana agitó su cabeza y se arrojó una buena cantidad de agua fría para centrarse. Entonces salió por la puerta con una sonrisa mientras miraba el rostro confundido de Lola, ella ya tenía puesta su piyama de seda rosa y bordes blancos. Eran tan parecidas ahora que la veía, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

-Todo tuyo, Lola.

Pasó de junto a ella y pudo sentir la suave seda contra su piel. Sintió algo extraño agitándose dentro de ella mientras se imaginaba a ella misma usándolo mientras se preocupaba por su imagen, pero de nada más. Totalmente ingenua de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Tener el privilegio de no saber nada de lo que realmente pasaba dentro de su casa, de lo que Lucy podría ser capaz de hacerle.

Las cosa molestas de niña eran tolerables, así que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Estaba cansada, eso era todo. Miró la habitación de Lucy con molestia antes de encerrarse en la suya. Ahora era mejor para Lucy que se mantuviera alejada de ella. Quizás nadie le creyera que ella fue quien lastimó a Lincoln y causó todo esto, quizás nadie le creyera que la había amenazado con lastimar a Lola, pero definitivamente se aseguraría de que no pudiera lastimar a nadie más si la obligaba.

Estaba cansada, y no iba a tolera más a Lucy y su estúpida "bestia" interior.

- _Yo digo, que lo dejemos en la purga para que aprenda._

Sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera cayendo en picada mientras recordaba nuevamente ese día. Fue sólo algo que se filtró mientras se dirigía a su cama, no fue hasta que lo sacó totalmente de su mente que se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se había acostado en la cama de Lola. A Lola ya no le gustaba que durmieran juntas, tenía que recordar eso. ¿Pero de que otra forma la mantendría a salvo? ¡Esa niña no entendía el peligro en el que estaba! O lo mucho que se había esforzado por protegerla.

Pero estaba bien, que no supiera nada. Era mejor así.

Podía ser feliz así.

Pero no era feliz.

Aunque Lana se esforzaba porque Lola fuera feliz, todavía no lo era. No cuando Lincoln estaba lejos de casa, y quizás odiándolas. Se arrojó contra su cama y dio dos vueltas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y respiraba de forma errática por la boca. Lincoln tenía que regresar si querían ser una familia otra vez.

Pero Lucy seguramente lo arruinaría.

A menos que fuera ella la que se fuera. Nadie la quería de todas formas. ¿Por qué tenían que seguir soportando a alguien así? Sintió nuevamente el punzón en su bolsillo. ¿Por qué tenían que soportar a Lucy y sus estúpidos poemas? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar sus amenazas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que temiera a ese día que ya estaba cada vez más cerca? ¿Por qué no podía aprovecharlo de la misma forma que Lucy la había asustado en voz baja?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Acarició el punzón suavemente mientras escuchaba a Lola entrar en su cuarto.

La purga se acercaba cada vez más.

* * *

 **NA: Hubo algo en este capitulo que simplemente no me agradó, creo que fue la sensación de que fue más un relleno. No avancé mucho con la historia, pero espero que algunas de las dudas sobre la casa Loud pudieran ser contestadas. Aun así, no me convence.**

 **Habrá un tercer y último interludio antes del final, y espero poder hacerlo mejor en ese momento.**

 **PS: En cuanto a la relación de Ronnie Anne y Lincoln en este universo, no deben olvidar que la relación se formó gracias a las metidas de sus hermanas, pero en ese tiempo seguían molestas por el asunto del video por lo que no les importó mucho que Lincoln fuera intimidado, o simplemente no se dieron cuenta. Así que Lincoln nunca besó a Ronnie Anne, y sí, su primer beso terminó siendo con el castrado.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

 **Trigésima tercera sesión**

 **...**

-¿Quién es Lidy?

Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas directas, e incluso indiscretas de Albert, pero esto fue un poco más de lo que pudo controlar. Su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y miraron fijamente el rostro sonriente de Albert.

-¿Qué? Sabías que tocaría este tema tarde o temprano, Lincoln Loud. –Albert volvió a sacar el dibujo de Lidy de su bolsillo. El papel se veía más gastado y arrugado de lo que recordaba. –Ahora, ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esta pequeña? –Le sonrió mientras le mostraba el dibujo.

Lincoln volteó la cabeza con una mueca. Presionó fuertemente sus dientes mientras se maldecía a si mismo por haber dibujado a Lidy, ¿Por qué lo hizo? No había realmente una razón. Simplemente la dibujó por un capricho, y el dibujo podría haber sido de cualquier persona. ¿Por qué aquel demente creía que se basaba en alguien específico? También dibujó aquel cuerpo del callejón, e incluso algunos rostros de payasos con muecas asquerosas. ¿Por qué el de Lidy le parecía tan interesante?

-¿Sabías que éste fue el único de tus dibujos que no fue de naturaleza violenta? –Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Albert contestó a esa pregunta. –De todos tus dibujos este fue el más, como decirlo, normal: una niña sonriente. Como una luz a la cual seguir en medio de la oscuridad, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de esta pequeña luz, Lincoln Loud?

Una luz. Sí, Lincoln también la vio así en la purga. Lidy le trajo paz, le dio comprensión, le dio guía, pero más que nada, le dio amor. Cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus caricias, todas sus sonrisas, todo estaba cargado de cariño hacia él. Lidy le ofreció algo que sus hermanas no le habían dado en mucho tiempo; Lidy le dio amor.

Pero a la vez le demostró que era muy capaz de sentir odio.

El veneno que salía de aquello pequeños y suaves labios al hablar de sus hermanas fue algo que Lincoln no pudo soportar. Las palabras de Lidy entraron directamente dentro de su cabeza y no querían salir. Revotaban en su interior de la misma forma en que su cerebro rebotó al dispararse, pero a diferencia de su cerebro, estas palabras se negaron a detenerse. Aun continuaban rebotando dentro de su cabeza, negándose a abandonarlo.

Al recordarlas, no podía evitar rememorar la delicada voz de Lidy al referirse a cada una de sus hermanas. Decir que Lidy odiaba a sus hermanas sería sólo un eufemismo ante lo que se ocultaba dentro de aquella linda niña que tanto cariño y seguridad le había transmitido. Todavía recordaba la suavidad de sus labios al beber sus lágrimas mientras veía los cuerpos colgados de sus hermanas.

Lo peor de todo, es que Lidy realmente creía que eso es lo que quería. Lidy había torturado y asesinado a todas sus hermanas de formas crueles pensando en sus propios deseos, pero no, Lincoln jamás desearía nada de eso para sus hermanas. Ya no podía decir que las amaba, pero tampoco podía odiarlas. Ellas eran su familia después de todo.

Albert subió sus piernas sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente a Lincoln mientras sonreía. No parecía que fuera a decir nada más, simplemente continuó viendo la figura asustada de Lincoln mientras temblaba.

-¿Leíste el libro que te regalé?

La pregunta fue muy repentina, lo suficiente para sacar a Lincoln de sus temores al traer el recuerdo de lo que leyó en esas páginas. Normalmente destruiría ese estúpido libro de sexualidad, pero era lo único que podía leer. Había destruido todos sus comics, y después de eso no había recibido más material de lectura.

Se le volvió a revolver el estomago al recordar esas imágenes y le mandó una mirada asesina a Albert.

Albert se encogió de hombros. –Tus padres insistieron en que doce años era la edad adecuada para tener una charla, pero no querían dártela. No es mi culpa que no entiendan que tienes una terrible aversión a todo lo que se refiera a la sexualidad. Si fueran mis tiempos entonces esperarían a atraparte con las manos en la banana y te pondrían frente a una pantalla con una buena porno. –Sacó otra de las libretas que tanto odiaba Lincoln y comenzó a revisar algo.

Lincoln trató de despejar sus pensamientos de Lidy, pero una vez iniciados sus recuerdos era casi imposible liberarse de ellos. Casi podía imaginarse a Lidy dentro de aquella versión retorcida de su hogar, esperando por él.

¿Sus hermanas lo esperarían de la misma forma? Lincoln ya no podía estar seguro de eso. No importa cuanto tratara, no podía imaginarse a sus hermanas tristes o felices por su partida. Simplemente las recordaba como fueron aquel último mes, era como si todo lo que vivieron en el pasado no importara absolutamente nada.

-Pon atención, chico. No pienso repetir esto. –Albert se quejó mientras guardaba su libreta. –El que te desagrade todo lo que tenga que ver con sexo no significa que no sufras de impulsos sexuales ahora que estás entrando a la pubertad. Te aconsejo que los dejes salir como puedas, si tratas de reprimirlos como si fueran algo malo entonces podrían explotar de formas catastróficas. Y no, no estoy exagerando. –Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. –Cuando se te levante la banana comienza agitarla como un buen adolecente, y trata de no vomitar. La política nos impide darte cierto tipo de píldoras hasta que cumplas los quince.

Lincoln comenzaba a creer que Albert no era más que un depravado sexual que disfrutaba de burlarse de los niños con todo tipo de comentarios y teorías sucias. Últimamente sus teorías se iban mucho por ese tema de la sexualidad, y Lincoln lo odiaba aun más por eso. ¿No había descifrado el terrible asco que sentía hacia ese tipo de cosas? Y ahora le pide que haga las cosas que describía el libro cuando sintiera los impulsos. Que asco.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres volver al tema Lidy? –Le lanzó una media sonrisa mientras levantaba el dibujo de Lidy frente a él.

Lincoln desvió la vista una vez más.

Albert se rio un poco. –Entonces, ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco de tus hermanas? ¿Te parece eso mejor, Lincoln Loud?

Lincoln continuó sin verlo.

-¿Recuerdas a una rubia de pelo corto que está todo el día al teléfono, Lincoln Loud? –Albert le preguntó mientras aspiraba un poco más de humo. Entonces sacó una libreta azul y pasó algunas páginas antes de guardarlo. –Sí, Lori Loud. En fin, la chica hizo las maletas y movió el culo de la casa de sus padres.

Lincoln regresó su atención a Albert. ¿Lori se había ido de casa? Bueno, en estos momentos ella ya debía ser mayor de edad, no sería extraño que tarde o temprano se mudara. Quizás había conseguido un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad o algo así, quizás incluso viviera junto a su novio. Por lo que recordaba, Lori no podía estar cinco minutos sin hablar con él.

-Tus padres me pidieron mi opinión sobre eso, y como te afectaría la noticias. –Lincoln lo miró como si le estuviera jugando una mala broma, ¿Sus padres pidieron la opinión de ese tipo? –Les dije que me importaba una mierda y que a ti te importaría menos, pero mencionaron un punto interesante. ¿Sabías que tú hermana mayor últimamente tiene graves problemas estomacales, Lincoln Loud? –Albert sonrió mientras dejaba el cigarrillo aun lado, y se sentaba correctamente. –Parece que se sujeta el estomago continuamente y se levanta todas las mañanas para vomitar, o al menos lo intenta. Tiene problema para comer y parece que sufre de un poco de falta de sueño. Y no, no tiene un pequeño parasito de nueve meses esperando para arruinarle la vida. ¿Sabes que es eso Lincoln Loud?

Lincoln no sabía a donde quería llegar ahora. Aquella noticia sobre Lori no era muy impactante, tarde o temprano tendría que irse de casa, y al estar en la universidad no sería muy extraño que se mudara a una residencia más cercana. Lori solía hablar de eso de vez en cuando, pero que jamás dejaría a su Bobby. Lo de los problemas estomacales le pareció que estaba un poco de más.

-Se siente como piedras que caen dentro de tu estomago con un pom. –Albert se golpeó un poco el estomago mientras se levantaba de la silla. –Estas piedras se acumulan una sobre la otra sin parar, y entre más trates de librarte de ellas, peor son sus caídas. Tratas de vomitarlas para quitártelas de encima, incluso llegas al extremo de tomar una o dos píldoras que no deberías tocar. –Se rio un poco mientras caminaba hacia Lincoln con un paso suave. –Pero no se van, sólo se acumulan poco a poco. Quizás en grandes cantidades dependiendo de distintos estímulos externos. Y supongo que en aquella casa de locos tú hermana tenía estímulos de donde escoger, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, siempre que Albert hablaba de esa forma le iba a soltar algo que lo haría odiarlo aun más. Sólo esperaba que esto no terminara con otra revista PlayBoy tirada frente a su cara. Tuvo suficiente de eso las primeras tres veces.

-Yo diría que su malestar es más psicológico, Lincoln. Que las pequeñas pierdas que se acumulan en su interior son producto de un enorme miedo, estrés y culpa. –Se acarició la barba mientras parecía pensar. –¿Por qué el miedo? Las adolecentes como tu hermana seguramente tienen mucho que temer: el futuro, sus teléfonos, fotos picantes que subieron por "accidente", embarazo. Pero este parece ser un poco diferente, yo diría que es un poco más profundo. –Miró a Lincoln y se lamió los labios. –¿Por qué el estrés? Quizás el tener que vivir con una mentira patética que sólo una madre creería, eso y nueve hermanas y un hermanito loco que le recuerden constantemente que es una mierda sobre la tierra. –Levantó las cejas dos veces mientras miraba a Lincoln. –¿La culpa? Quizás algo hace tiempo. Algo terriblemente estúpido y desalmado que le hiciera a su pequeño y lindo hermanito menor. ¿Qué crees Lincoln? ¿Crees que una chica podría vivir en una casa repleta de chicas que le recuerdan su estúpida mentira? ¿Qué son cómplices en la destrucción de una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas? O crees que se iría corriendo como una gallinita cobarde ante la primera oportunidad de escape. –Apuntó a Lincoln con un dedo. –Yo creo que es la última, ¿Pero que opinas tú?

Lincoln lo miro fijamente sin contestar. Si quería decir algo que lo dijera ahora y se callara lo que durara la sesión.

Albert levantó sus brazos en signo de exasperación y le dio la espalda a Lincoln. –Bien. ¿Sabes? Olvidemos ésta mierda. Tú hermana prefirió salir corriendo con la cola entre las piernas antes de seguir viviendo en un lugar que le recordaría eternamente que es una estúpida mentirosa de mierda. Posiblemente se había esforzado para que esas "pierdas" no afectaran sus notas, o se la chupo de otro mundo a algún profesor para que le diera una A, que me importa. El caso es que huyó. –Volvió a darse la vuelta y miró a Lincoln con una sonrisa. –Fue ella, ¿Verdad? Ella es la única que puede conducir de todas formas, es por eso que te alteras un poco al escuchar su nombre. Seguramente la última vez que la viste fue cuando se alejaba en ese destartalado auto familiar y te dejaba totalmente cagado en alguna parte de Royal Woods.

Lincoln presionó fuertemente sus puños.

-Calma, chico. –Albert se rio. –¿O quieres volver a la camisa de fuerzas?

Esas palabras sirvieron para relajarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para no estar seguro de si atacaría o no a aquel hombre.

Albert sacó otra libreta mientras seguí sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora, ¿De que quieres hablar? Tenemos una vasta selección de puntos interesantes que tocar, Lincoln Loud. –Miró a Lincoln con un brillo en los ojos. –Lidy, ese sería nuestro nuevo punto principal. –Lincoln se estremeció y apartó la vista. –La purga, ¿Qué cositas interesantes viste ahí, Lincoln Loud? –Nada interesante, sólo monstruos. –Tus hermanas, unas idiotas sin cerebro a las que harías bien en odiar. –Eso no era asunto suyo. –Tú madures sexual. –Sin comentarios. –Tus problemas mentales, traumas y fobias. –¿Eso no tendría que haber venido desde el principio? –Tú vida personal antes de la purga. Aquí te va un resumen: aburrida. Así que pasemos la hoja a esa estupidez. –¿Qué tenía ese hombre contra su vida personal? Quizás no era la mejor, pero al menos era una vida que podía vivir. –Una posible atracción hacia algunas de tus hermanas. –Oh, que se vaya a la mierda. –Cielos, hay tantos temas interesantes que no sé donde escoger. –Se rascó la cabeza mientras se reía un poco. –¿Qué puedo decir? Eres mi paciente favorito, y no le digo eso a cualquier niño con serios problemas mentales, Lincoln Loud.

Esas palabras no lo hicieron sentir mejor.

* * *

Lincoln se sentía cansado. Se había esforzado mucho para acabar con el cerdo, seguramente un ser tan patético no merecía ese grado de esfuerzo físico, pero el odio que Lincoln sentía por él no le había permitido parar. En ese momento sólo quería que sufría al menos una pequeña parte de lo que él mismo sufrió en ese lugar.

Lincoln miró cada pasillo mientras sus memorias del antiguo terror que sintió al recorrerlos regresaban a él. En ese momento se había sentido tan perdido y aterrado que todo lo que quería era enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su madre y llorar hasta que las cosas malas se alejaran de él. Había sido tan ingenuo en ese momento. Nadie podría jamás protegerlo de aquellos monstruos que lo atormentaban.

Y ya no podía huir de ellos.

No quería huir de ellos.

Aquellas criaturas que se disfrazaban como humanos habían dejado un horrible estigma en lo más profundo de su alma que lo atormentaba cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Miró hacia atrás, aun después de haber acabado con el cerdo podía sentir la marca del siete palpitando de dolor en su pectoral izquierdo. Ahora realmente podía estar seguro de que ese olor a carne quemada jamás se desprendería de él.

Había cosas que sencillamente ya jamás podrían cambiar.

Se apoyó contra una puerta mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. La puerta tenía una ventana de vidrio con la palabra "secretaría". Lincoln la golpeó con su pata de silla y el vidrio se agrietó, parecía ser de un material muy resistente. La golpeó dos veces más mientras trataba de concentrar sus esfuerzos, la mano le dolía mucho y sus músculos parecían estarlo quemando desde dentro. Finalmente consiguió destruir el vidrio de la puerta.

Lincoln la golpeó un poco más para tirar todos los fragmentos sobrantes hacia adentro. Entonces trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Lincoln ya se lo esperaba, así que simplemente se metió por el espacio que había abierto a golpes. Se rasgó un poco la camisa con un fragmento de vidrio en los bordes y se lastimó aun más las manos con los que sobraban, pero no le dio mucha atención.

Cuando estuvo adentro busco un fragmento de vidrio que fuera lo bastante grande para sujetarlo con una mano y lo bastante afilado para poder lastimar a alguien. Encontró uno que era más grande que el anterior, Lincoln lo sujetó por el medio y se dio cuenta de que todavía era más grande y puntiagudo. Era como una pequeña cuchilla de vidrio en su mano.

Lo arrojó por la ventana de la puerta y cayó en medio del pasillo. Comenzó a golpear los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que aun quedaban sueltos en la puerta y finalmente se lanzó hacia el otro lado. Su mano había vuelto a sangrar bajo las gasas, posiblemente por todos los golpes que había descargado y la fuerza con la que había sujetado la pata de silla, eso y las pequeñas esquirlas de vidrio aun atoradas dentro. Lincoln aun podía sentir esos pequeños cuchillos dentro de su carne, se sentían como pequeñas agujas que lo picaban desde el interior cada vez que movía un poco su mano.

Se ajusto las gasas lo mejor que pudo, pero una parte de ellas cayó al piso y las restantes quedaron colgando. Lincoln tendría que encontrar más si quería tratar su herida, pero posiblemente ya no importaba. Aquella herida estaba destinada a infectarse de todas formas. Lincoln sujetó fuertemente aquel gran fragmento de vidrio en su mano derecha y lo agitó, el zumbido que hizo al cortar el aire le recordó mucho al sonido de un chuchillo.

Ahora tenía una pata de escoba en su mano izquierda y un gran fragmento de vidrio duro en su mano derecha. Sabía que podría necesitar más si quería acabar con la familia, y mucho más si quería acabar con aquel monstruo. Pero por ahora era todo lo que podía obtener.

La música de carácter satánico y sexual comenzó a aumentar de volumen mientras se movía por aquellos pasillos. Lincoln se tapó los oídos para dejar de escuchar esa asquerosa música, pero era como si se estuviera tocando dentro de su cabeza, podía escuchar cada cambio de volumen y cada nota de la guitarra eléctrica de formas tan claras que sentía como si alguien estuviera sujetando su cabeza frente al instrumento musical.

Lincoln sólo quería gritar para que se detuviera. Las luces sobre su cabeza siguieron parpadeando con una combinación cada vez más grande de colores y a un ritmo aun más rápido. Comenzaba a sentirse confundido y mareado. Todo estaba cambiando cada vez más rápido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse en medio del camino, en un parpadeo las paredes del edificio cambiaban para convertirse en otro lugar totalmente diferente. Los pasillos que antes estaban ahí desaparecían en un instante mientras Lincoln se apoyaba en una puerta que no debería estar ahí.

Trató de soportarlo, pero finalmente cayó de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar los bocadillos y la coca-cola que comió antes. Toda la masa había adoptado un tono amarillento y consistencia pastosa mientras pasaba por su lengua y caía en el piso de forma brusca, las gotas comenzaron a salpicar y manchar su ropa mientras Lincoln sujetaba su estomago y trataba de parar.

Finalmente terminó y su respiración comenzó a calmarse mientras las luces titilaban más lentamente y comenzaban a adoptar un tono blanco e incoloro. Su cabeza se movió hacia arriba entre jadeos y se sentó contra la pared junto a su vomito mientras escupía los restos de su boca y trataba de volver a respirar por su nariz.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó sentado en ese lugar, pero parte de su fuerza regresó mientras trataba de centrar su cabeza en el lugar donde estaba ahora. Se apoyó en la pared y, con sus piernas temblorosas, se puso de pie. No podía quedarse sentado ahí, el lugar no era seguro. Tenía que ocultarse hasta que todo pasara, ese era el plan. ¿Lo era no? Tenía que ocultarse o las cosas malas lo encontrarían y volverían a lastimarlo.

El dolor en su pierna pareció aumentar por cada paso que daba. Recordó las palabras de los doctores al decirle que el músculo de su pierna derecha jamás volvería a ser el mismo, el daño había sido demasiado, y que tuvo suerte de no haber perdido la pierna. Cualquier cosa fuera de eso había sido demasiado técnico para entender nada, a veces Lincoln sentía que aquellas palabras tan complicadas habían sido inventadas simplemente para que los doctores no tuvieran que torturarse al decirle a un niño que su pierna se había jodido a lo grande.

Lincoln pudo ver dos cuerpos tirados en el piso frente a él, era como si hubieran aparecido de la nada, Lincoln no podía recordar haberlos visto antes. Pasó junto a ellos: un chico y una chica. Pudo reconocer a un de los chicos de aislamiento, el que había golpeado aquella puerta, tenía una cortada en el cuello que iba de lado a lado y la sangre se había acumulado a su alrededor.

Lincoln sintió una nueva puntada en su cabeza y la comezón regresó peor que nunca mientras se sujetaba el lugar del disparo. Por un segundo pensó en utilizar su nuevo vidrio y apuñalar el origen del dolor para callarlo de una vez. Sólo quería arrancarse esa parte de la cabeza y tirarla lejos para no tener que seguir sufriendo aquel dolor, o al menos la maldita comezón.

La chica estaba junto a él, a ella la había estrangulado, pudo ver los moretones alrededor de su cuello. Su cara estaba roja por todo el esfuerzo que debió hacer por respirar y su lengua había salido disparada de su boca y caía aun lado de su mejilla, y sus ojos había girado hacia arriba hasta no ser más que bolas blancas con marcas como venas totalmente rojas.

Los pantalones de la chica habían sido bajados hasta dejar ver su vagina y sus piernas estaban extendidas. Lincoln pudo ver un líquido blanco y asqueroso chorreando hacia el piso. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras lo veía, pero no apartó la mirada. Miró totalmente el cuerpo de la chica y se dio cuenta de que un estado así tenía que haber tardado un poco después de muerto, Lincoln sabía de esas cosas por sus antiguos comics, pero más que nada, por comentarios muy incomodos de Lisa cuando se tocaban temas como la descomposición. Y el semen que todavía escurría…

La chica ya estaba muerta desde hace un tiempo cuando alguien había abusado de ella. Lincoln negó con la cabeza con un nuevo ataque de asco, pero no creyó que pudiera vomitar otra vez. Con un suspiró tomó los pantalones de la chica y los subió hasta cubrir su partes privadas y cerró sus piernas.

Lincoln comenzaba a entender algo: todas las personas con las que se había cruzado parecían tener sus propios problemas mentales, cada una más grave que las otras. Por la conversación de aquellos chicos, ellos habían vagado por un tiempo y pertenecían a un pabellón normal, luego estaba Lincoln y su grupo de aislamiento, entonces habían aparecido aquellos tipos tan raros, y quien sabe que más vendría después.

En ese momento recordó el reloj en su cintura, lo había olvidado totalmente hasta ahora. Le sorprendió un poco encontrarlo aun colgando en sus pantalones después de todo lo que había pasado. Colocó la pata de silla contra la pared y sacó con cuidado aquel reloj, lo agitó un poco para asegurarse de que aun funcionara. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las cuatro. ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo? Lincoln sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había comenzado a explorar ese lugar.

Volvió ponerse el reloj en sus pantalones con cuidado y se alejó de los cuerpos mientras tomaba su pata de silla.

Algo muy retorcido estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero de todas formas no era su trabajo averigua que pasaba, lo importante ahora era ocultarse hasta que terminara.

* * *

-Sólo seguí. Sí. Seguí así. Ah. –Esteban cerró los ojos y levantó la mirada mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. –No lo muerdas… no lo muerdas… así… ha.

Nataniel estaba arrodillado frente a él mientras tenía lágrimas en los ojos y chupaba el pene de Esteban. Se lo había metido completamente en la boca y movía su cabeza a un ritmo continuó mientras dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos productos de su llanto silencioso.

-Lo siento… es que… –Nataniel jadeó y tragó saliva mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nataniel con una mano y le apuntaba con una pistola con la otra. –Después de Sid… ya no puedo parar, Nat. No puedo… olvidar aquella sensación. Ah, más rápido. –Comenzó a empujar la cabeza de Nataniel hacia atrás y adelante más rápido. –Traté de masturbarme, pero ya no sirve. Lo necesito Nati. Nati. Sí, un Nataniel con tetas. Ah… sí. –Hizo un sonido de siseo mientras presionaba sus dientes. –¡Aquí voy! –Presionó la cabeza de Nataniel contra su pene con fuerza mientras algo parecía salir.

Nataniel cerró sus ojos fuertemente por el dolor y el asco que sentía mientras algo comenzaba a llenar su boca. De los bordes de sus labios salió disparado un poco de semen, creyó que por fin iba a terminar, pero una segunda descarga hizo que Esteban volviera a presionar su cabeza contra su pene.

Finalmente Esteban lo soltó y cayó de lado contra el piso del pasillo. Escupió todo el contenido de su boca mientras empezaba a llorar y lanzar pequeños gritos. Desde que Esteban había encontrado esa arma dentro de un cajón se había coronado el líder y lo había estado dirigiendo en busca de chicas. Esteban parecía haberse vuelto todavía más loco después de que tuvieron sexo con Sid y ahora sólo podía pensar en eso.

Maldición, incluso había tenido sexo con el cadáver de una chica hace unos minutos. ¿Cómo podría seguir haciendo esto? Escupió más semen y miró a Esteban con un verdadero odio mientras lloraba. Fue cuando vio el cañón del arma apuntándole otra vez y a Esteban con una nueva sonrisa repleta de deseo y lujuria.

- _No puede ser._ –Era imposible que pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Nataniel sólo había podido hacerlo una vez con Sid, pero Esteban lo había repetido al menos tres veces, y también se había masturbado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, incluso después de que lograron huir de aquel hombre sin pelotas, en realidad, eso parecía haber hecho que se le pusiera todavía más dura.

-Otra vez, Nati. –El pene de Esteban volvió a crecer mientras se tocaba y dejaba salir una pequeña risa de su boca. –Lo necesito otra vez. Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes no? Te dejaré primero si encontramos a otra chica, pero tengo que sentir algo caliente cubriendo mi pene otra vez. ¡Por favor! –Le gritó a Nataniel mientras lo encañonaba directamente en la cabeza.

Nataniel no contestó, simplemente lo miró con odio mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y acercó su cabeza a sus piernas.

-No… eso no. –Se relampió los labios y pareció dudar un poco de como continuar. –Q-qui… quítate los pantalones.

El corazón de Nataniel pareció detenerse. No, eso no. No podía hacer eso.

-¡Quítatelos! –Le gritó mientras sujetaba el arma con ambas manos y la presionaba más fuerte contra su cabeza. –No le pude dar por el culo a Sid, pero al menos voy a imaginar que eres ella. Vamos, Nat. Hazme ese favor.

* * *

Repugnante.

Eso era todo lo que Lincoln podía pensar mientras se acercaba a aquellos chicos. Reconoció a los violadores de Sid directamente cuando los vio, sólo verlos le daba un terrible asco mientras sujetaba la cicatriz de su cabeza. Su cuerpo había comenzado a tambalearse mientras se acercaba a aquellos dos chicos.

Nataniel ya se había bajado los pantalones cuando lo vio acercarse, por un segundo su mirada pareció dejar salir un gran alivio, pero luego preocupación al ver sus ropas. Era natural, la ropa de Lincoln estaba manchada de sangre y algo de vomito, y la pata de silla todavía goteaba un poco de sangre mientras se acercaba.

Esteban lo miró y su sonrisa pareció crecer, entonces su pene tembló y pareció crecer un poco más.

-Eh, de la que te salvaste Nati. Aquí viene una chica más buena. –Por un segundo pareció acercarse, pero cuando vio toda la sangre y las armas de Lincoln se alejó un poco. –Oye, ¿Y si dejas eso aun lado, amor? –Hizo un beso mientras levantaba el arma sobre su cabeza y le apuntaba directamente a Lincoln.

Lincoln no le hizo caso, simplemente siguió moviéndose hacia esos dos. Su cabeza le dolía mucho y la comezón parecía ser imposible de quitar.

-¿Es que estás loco o qué? –Se rio un poco. –Mierda, estoy que no aguanto. –Comenzó a tocarse mientras apuntaba a Lincoln. –Mira, sólo dame el culo y te dejo pasar, ¿Sí? Por favor, que no quiero hacerlo con otro cadáver. ¿Te limpias el culo verdad? Creo que Sid lo tenía un poco sucio cuando le metí el dedo. –Se masturbó con más furia. –Que no aguanto.

La cabeza de Lincoln lanzó un espasmo mientras regresaba a aquel terreno repleto de basura de hace tanto tiempo. Pasó junto al sofá donde estaba el mismo perro sarnoso y cobarde de antes y se acercó a aquel hombre que tanto dolor le había causado.

 _¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta todos juntos?_

Vio a Matías sentado junto a su padre mientras comenzaba a lamer todo el semen que aquel hombre le había descargado dentro de la boca. Miró a Lincoln y comenzó a sorber sus dedos con más placer, como si estuviera disfrutando de un gran manjar.

 _¿El tuyo estará rico?_

Lincoln miró a su alrededor en busca de Matilde mientras se acercaba a esos dos. Aquella chica tan asquerosa no parecía estar cerca, pero no creyó que se separara mucho de su querida familia. Posiblemente estuviera en un lugar cercano. Lincoln presionó fuertemente el vidrio en su mano mientras recordaba la sensación de esa cálida orina cayendo sobre su rostro.

-Para…ah mierda. –Esteban gritó mientras se la agitaba más rápido. –Uf, que no me quiero coger a un cadáver.

 _Si quieres vivir. Tienes que ladrar. Wof. Wof. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _Sí, ladra. Haha. Sólo un wof con todo el alma y te dejamos._

No lo harían. No tenían planeado dejarlo ir. Sólo querían volver a humillarlo mientras se burlaban y lo mancillaban. Entonces le harían cosas realmente horribles y asquerosas mientras se reían. Ese sería el momento en que llegara Matilde, estaba seguro de eso.

-Ah, parece que si te tocará a ti otra vez, Nati. –Jadeó mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Lincoln. –Di queso.

 _Ladra como un perro._

Lincoln levantó la pata de silla y descargó un fuerte golpe en la muñeca de Esteban. El arma salió volando sobre su cabeza y cayó sobre el piso a pocos metros de Nataniel.

-¡Mierda! ¡Como duele! –Esteban sujetó su muñeca con dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué hiciste Dios? No hablaba enserio.

Lincoln volvió a levantar la pata de silla y golpeó la cabeza de Esteban con fuerza. La cabeza de Esteban pareció revotar en el lugar y su rostro dejó toda expresión mientras retrocedía un paso. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a caer de su frente y cruzar por su rostro, y muchos más comenzaron a caer en mayor medida. Esteban se tocó la cabeza y miró su mano ensangrentada antes de volver a ver a Lincoln y caer al piso.

Lincoln vio como el cuerpo de aquel hombre comenzaba a jadear y a temblar mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente el cielo.

-G-gracias. Dios, gracias. –Nataniel escupió más semen y lloriqueó mientras tomaba el arma. –No tienes idea… de lo que quería que hiciera. –Nataniel comenzó a llorar un poco mientras se limpiaba la boca y escupía aun lado.

Lincoln volteó su cabeza y lo vio, pero en sus ojos sólo podía ver la imagen burlona de Matías. Se acercó hacia él lentamente mientras dejaba salir una mueca de furia absoluta.

-Eh. Ya está… –Nataniel retrocedió un paso. –Fue cosa de él. Yo soy una víctima aquí.

No había visto mucho de Matías la última vez, y Lincoln lo consideraba más una pobre imitación de aquel hombre en el piso. Pero como todos los demás, ese chico lo había humillado y planeaba hacerle cosas terribles. Lincoln podía recordarlo arrastrándolo a aquel edificio donde pasó la peor parte de la noche, el modo en que se esforzaba por lastimarlo mientras Matilde se la pasaba mostrándole sus partes íntimas y riéndose en su cara.

Esos tres le habían arrebatado todo su orgullo, y además del orgullo, también planeaban quitarle la vida de formas grotescas. No iba a permitir que algo como eso pudiera volver a pasar.

Nataniel levantó el arma y apuntó directamente al pecho de Lincoln.

-Para. ¡O te disparo! –Trató de sonar duro mientras sujetaba el arma con sus dos manos. –¡Para ya!

Lincoln no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Nataniel presionó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras jalaba el gatillo.

Un clic vacío fue lo único que salió de aquella arma.

-¿Eh? –Nataniel miró la pistola y volvió a disparar contra Lincoln. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sirve? –Volvió a disparar contra Lincoln mientras agitaba el arma y comenzaba a llorar. –¡Dispara! –Le gritó al arma.

Lincoln lo apuñaló en un costado del estómago con aquel enorme fragmento de vidrio. Nataniel pudo sentir como todo el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones mientras jadeaba y sus ojos se abrían enormemente. El dolor no tardó en llegar, pero estaba demasiado shockeado para darse cuenta. Lincoln retorció el vidrio dentro de Nataniel y lo enterró más profundo dentro de su carne antes de soltarlo.

Nataniel dejó caer el arma mientras retrocedía y miraba el fragmento de vidrio enterrado profundamente dentro de él. –N-no… –Su expresión cambio a una de miedo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y se ponía a gritar y llorar. –No quiero… –Cayó al piso de costado y se cubrió la cara con las manos. –No quiero… –Empezó a jadear y llorar con más fuerza mientras trataba de arrastrarse lejos de Lincoln. –No quiero… esto… ah… por favor… mamá.

Lincoln vio como Nataniel se arrastraba patéticamente por el piso lejos de él, estaba llorando cada vez con más fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza y la saliva y semen caían de su boca abierta mientras dejaba escapar sus jadeos.

Esa imagen le dio asco.

Lincoln sólo podía ver arrastrándose a Matías mientras se alejaba de él. Si creía que por comenzar a llorar y pedir ayuda a su mami iba a salvase, entonces se equivocaba. Lincoln jamás hubiera recibido piedad por parte de ellos si hubiera llorado por su mamá, ¿Por qué debería dársela? Levantó el arma del piso y la examinó con cuidado.

Era un modelo. Lisa le mostró uno una vez, solía utilizarlas como base para crear distintas pistolas de condimentos o pasteles. Una forma fallida para defenderse de Luan el día de los inocentes que terminó por aumentar su ya vasto arsenal. La tiró aun lado, de nada le servía un simple modelo.

Volvió su atención al hombre tirado en el piso. Los ojos de ese hombre aun se movían de un lado a otro, pero era difícil saber si estaba o no consiente. Lincoln lo golpeó otra vez directo a la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas y pudo ver una protuberancia formarse en el medio de su frente. Su pene todavía estaba erecto entre sus piernas, y Lincoln no vio mucha diferencia entre él y ese cerdo de antes. Posiblemente no la hubiera realmente, los dos eran asquerosos de la misma forma.

Hizo lo mismo que con el cerdo de antes y golpeó su erección con fuerza, esta vez pudo ver como el pene parecía romperse y comenzar a sangrar por el impacto. La boca del hombre apenas emitió sonido, su mente parecía todavía estar algo perdida por el golpe. O quizás ya no pudiera sentir nada. Lincoln respiró hondo y le dio un fuerte golpe que le dio directamente al cuello. La boca de aquel hombre comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse de forma automática mientras dejaba salir pequeños jadeos y una gran cantidad de saliva.

-A-a-ayuda… –Nataniel jadeó mientras seguía arrastrándose lejos.

Sus lloriqueos distrajeron a Lincoln mientras veía morir al hombre. En lo personal, Matías no era muy importante. Si se ponía a pensarlo no parecía mucho, sólo una burda imitación de su padre que disfrutaba de manosear a su hermana. Había contribuido a su humillación, y seguramente lo hubiera lastimado de la misma forma que aquellos dos si no hubiera escapado. Pero eso no cambiaba el que fuera algo patético.

Lincoln se acercó a él lentamente, aun con su cojea sería fácil alcanzarlo, la herida en su costado parecía estar ralentizándolo mucho mientras se arrastraba.

Nataniel lo miró con terror y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras se arrastraba con desesperación. Se esforzaba por mantener su cuerpo un poco más arriba para que el piso no moviera el trozo de vidrio que tenía enterrado en su costado.

Lincoln lo alcanzó fácilmente y comenzó a caminar junto a él mientras lo veía arrastrándose como un gusano para salvar su patética vida. La imagen le recordó un poco a si mismo en el pasado, él también se hubiera arrastrado si con eso lograba unos segundos más de vida. Negó con la cabeza y pisó la espalda de Matías con su pierna sana para detenerlo.

-P-por favor… no quiero morir… ayúdame. –Aun seguía llorando, pudo ver dos franjas de mucosidad que caían asquerosamente hasta llegar a sus labios. –Lo siento, por favor… no me mates… no me… mates… ah.

Lincoln le dio un golpe en la cabeza un poco más ligero que a aquel hombre, pero no menos doloroso. La cabeza de Matías casi cayó al piso por el golpe, pero su cuerpo terminó por caer y jadeó de dolor cuando aquel trozo de vidrio en el costado de su estómago se hundió más profundo en su interior. Lincoln le dio una patada con ira. Soltó la pata de silla y lo sujetó por los lados para darle la vuelta.

Nataniel movió sus manos con algo de dudas mientras las luces parecían cegarle, podía sentir un extraño entumecimiento dentro de su cabeza que lo confundía un poco mientras todo a su alrededor temblaba. Cuando el mundo dejó de temblar el dolor regresó y pudo ver a Lincoln sobre él.

-N-no… no… yo… ¡AH!

Lincoln pisó fuertemente el fragmento de vidrio y lo hundió aun más en el interior de Nataniel. Retorció el pie para hacerlo girar en su interior y pudo ver como Nataniel intentaba quitárselo de encima con pequeños golpes inútiles. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para tratar de liberarse de aquel dolor que lo estaba matando, pero todo era inútil.

Lincoln comenzó a pisotear el vidrio hasta que la otra punta pareció atravesar la carne de su espalda y chocar contra el piso.

En este punto Nataniel comenzaba asentir mucho frío en todo su cuerpo, y sus labios temblaban mientras adoptaban un color azul.

-¿P-por… qué?

Lincoln lo vio mientras jadeaba y lloraba por su vida. Pudo ver como la luz se desvanecía lentamente de sus ojos hasta no quedar nada más que un cuerpo temblante y confundido, finalmente el temblor se detuvo y sólo fue un simple cuerpo como cualquier otro.

Tomó la pata de silla y se acercó al hombre tirado. Su cuerpo no era muy diferente, sus ojos eran más saltones y su lengua había salido disparada de su boca, parecía un retrato mal hecho de aquella chica muerta de antes. Pero esta vez Lincoln no se molestó en cubrirlo su pudor, sólo lo escupió y continuó.

Matilde no podía estar muy lejos.

* * *

 **NA: Premio para los que creyeron que los violadores de Sid serían las representaciones de la familia en la mente de Lincoln, por desgracia Matilde pareció escapar a su venganza. Pero siempre podría encontrarla en algún pasillo.**

 **Ahora, ¿De que les gustaría que fuera la siguiente sesión de Lincoln? Albert mencionó muchos puntos interesantes que me gustaría explotar para poder entender un poco más la mente de nuestro peliblanco favorito.**

 **PS: subí un nuevo proyecto que no sé si continuará o no (el trabajo se me acumula y no es como si tuviera tiempo libre infinito. Sólo muchas ganas de escribir). Se llama Animatronic Loud, pasen a verlo si tienen tiempo.**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

 **Trigésima novena sesión**

 **…**

Lincoln fue escoltado por dos enfermeros al consultorio de Albert en el asilo juvenil. Había hecho el recorrido tantas veces que se conocía los pasillos de memoria. Incluso había contado los pasos: 79. Hay quienes pensarían que eran demasiados, pero para Lincoln eran muy pocos, tomando en cuenta que era uno de los pacientes de aislamiento, y esas habitaciones tenían que estar alejadas de los otros. A veces creía que Albert había trasladado su consultorio sólo para poder tenerlo más cerca.

Uno de los enfermeros abrió la puerta frente a él y lo invitó a pasar como cada semana, y como siempre, Lincoln dudaba en dar un paso al frente. Quizás no pudiera estar seguro de si mismo o lo que sentía en estos momentos de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que realmente le desagradaba Albert Stimbelton. Toda su actitud parecía haber sido creada con el único afán de fastidiarlo.

Por un segundo pensó en huir, simplemente se daría la vuelta y correría. Los enfermeros estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que cediera y entrara a aquella habitación, no se esperarían que saliera corriendo. Sabía que no podría escapar, no es como si tuviera un lugar a donde ir de todas formas, pero al menos volverían a encerrarlo en su habitación acolchada.

Perdió esa oportunidad cuando dio un paso al frente y a este lo siguieron tres más. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y quedó a solas con aquel psiquiatra tan particular.

-Hola, Lincoln Loud. –Albert sonrió cuando lo vio. Sus ojos brillaron como un niño al que le habían permitido jugar un rato más con su juguete preferido, o al menos así es como comenzaba a ver Lincoln aquel brillo en sus ojos. –Toma asiento, hoy tenemos mucho de que hablar. –Extendió la mano hacía el diván y a Lincoln no le quedó otra más que sentarse como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

Albert estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra aquel escritorio de madera. A Lincoln comenzaba preocuparle aquella sonrisa que veía en los labios de Albert. No era extraño que sonriera al verlo, pero la forma en que lo miraba mientras sonreía era más incomoda que las anteriores sesione. Le recordó un poco a su forma de sonreír la primera vez que se vieron.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco de tus hermanas, Lincoln? –Comenzó a recorrer la habitación a paso lento. –¿Te gustaría eso?

Lincoln no contestó. Pero Albert ya debería saberlo. Aunque Albert dijera que hablaran, lo cierto es que era sólo Lincoln escuchando lo que tuviera que decir, y odiando cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

Albert se quitó las gafas un momento y limpió el vidrio antes de volver a ponérselas y ajustarlas contra sus ojos. Esa acción le recordó un poco a Lisa, su hermanita genio. Ahora ella debía de tener cinco años y seguramente haber ganado más de un premio novel. Bien por ella.

-Ahora, ¿Qué tal una pequeña charla sobre tus hermanas? Todas ellas, Lincoln Loud. –La sonrisa de Albert creció. Este no parecía ser un tema que fuera a dejar pasar como los otros. –Vamos a dejarnos la mierda de suspenso e ir directo al grano, Lincoln. –Se paseó por la habitación mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta roja de su bolsillo. –Tus hermanas te dejaron en la purga, ¿Sus razones? Quizás mataste al gato, o incendiaste la sala, o te atraparon masturbándote con la ropa interior de alguna de ellas. El caso es que te dejaron tirado en la purga, ¿Pero quererte muerto? Ninguna chica que venga tantas veces aquí preguntando por ti puede quererte realmente muerto. ¿Qué pasó Lincoln Loud? ¿Qué le hiciste a tus hermanas para que su propio odio y egoísmo pudieran más que su lindo amor por su hermanito menor? ¿A cual de ellas maltrataste? ¿A cual le dijiste que se te paraba el pajarito cuando la veías en ropa interior? –Sacó una foto de Lola de su libreta. –De casualidad te gustaba sacarle fotos sensuales a tu hermanita. –Le mostro una foto de Lola acostada en la cama de forma sugerente mientras le giñaba un ojo y le sonreía con una dentadura perfecta mientras se lamía un lado de la boca. Abajo había la marca de un beso y la palabra "te espero". –O convenciste a la reina de los colores a practicar uniones prohibidas para sus rituales satánicos y complacer a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. –Tiró la foto de Lola sobre su hombro y se acarició la barba mientras miraba fijamente a Lincoln. –Diez chicas, quizás dos de ellas en su día del mes. Seguramente no te habrían dejado escapar con una bofetada en la mano, o un gancho derecho en medio de la cara. –Levantó un dedo. –Pero te dieron una bicicleta. Una bicicleta de mierda, pero una bicicleta. ¿Qué me indica eso? Que no querían que murieras, así que lo que hiciste debió ser una estupidez de niño de once años y tus hermanas se lo tomaron como unas verdaderas perras.

Lincoln estrechó sus ojos mientras lo veía.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ofende que insulte a tus queridas y estúpidas hermanitas? –Se relamió los labios mientras miraba a Lincoln. –¿Siquiera las amas en este punto? ¿Es por eso que te ofendes? ¿Te ofende saber la verdad de las chicas que te dejaron pudrirte en la purga? –Levantó ambas manos al aire y las dejó caer. –O las odias. ¿No las odias, Lincoln? Tenías once años, lo que sea que hayas hecho no debió ser tan malo. ¿Qué pasó realmente? Vamos, Lincoln. Sólo admítelos: las odias. Si sigues negando esa verdad y apoyándote en un amor que ya no existe entonces será peor para ti. –Señaló a Lincoln directamente. –Apuesto a que no tienes idea de lo que sientes por ella ahora, ¿Verdad, Lincoln Loud? Estás confundido sobre tus sentimientos, es por eso que no puedes saber que sientes por ellas y tratas de aferrarte a los recuerdos de una emoción que ya no existe. –Negó con la cabeza mientras se reía un poco. –Y es por eso que no quieres verlas. Tienes miedo. Miedo de volver a verlas y darte cuenta de que tus esfuerzos son inútiles. Darte cuenta de que todo el amor que sentías por ella se a desvanecido. Finito. Caput. Adiós amor mío. Aquí yace el amor de Lincoln por sus hermanas. –Dejó la libreta aun lado se acercó a Lincoln. –Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y Lidy también lo sabe. Seguramente a estado tratando de decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero cubriste tus ojos, tapaste tus oídos y encerraste a la pequeña para no tener que volver a verla. Pero al final del día, ella es y seguirá siendo un reflejo de tus deseos, de la verdad que se oculta dentro de tú cabeza. Del odio que sientes y sólo quiere salir. –Tomó la barbilla de Lincoln y lo obligó a verlo fijamente. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de los ojos del niño. –Pero el odio no desaparece sólo porque lo tengas encerrado, tampoco muere y se vuelve polvo al viento. No, nada de eso. El odio se acumula, Lincoln Loud. Se vuelve más grande dentro de ti, a cada paso que das. Ya lo sentías en la purga y Lidy sólo fue una conveniente forma de dejarlo salir de ti, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln movió su cabeza con brusquedad para soltarse de los dedos de Albert. No podía soportar tenerlo tan cerca, sentía que estaba apunto de saltar sobre él y quitarle aquella sonrisa de los labios a golpes.

-Ellas merecen morir, Lincoln.

Lincoln tapó rápidamente sus oídos ante aquella dulce voz que le habló. Esa acción automática llamó la atención de Albert y sólo pudo sonreír mientras sus ojos volvían a iluminarse.

-No la niegues. Escucha sus palabras. Habla con ella. Deja que todo salga de tú interior. Acepta todo aquello que hay en tú interior, Lincoln Loud. Sólo así podrás dar el paso.

¿Qué tipo de psiquiatra le pedía a un niño que hablara con sus propios delirios? Especialmente uno que le gritaba matar. Lincoln dejó su mente en blanco y respiró hondo mientras trataba de callar aquella dulce voz que tanto lo tentaba desde lo profundo de su mente. La puerta de aquel hogar repleto de muerte nunca debía ser abierta otra vez. Si él hombre frente a él hubiera visto lo que él vio entonces no le interesaría conocer tanto de Lidy. Era mejor así.

-Será peor si esto sigue así, Lincoln Loud. –Albert suspiró mientras volvía a apoyarse en su escritorio. –Ella esta ahí dentro. Esperará el momento en que vuelvas a necesitarla, y su carnada será entregarte aquello que tanto deseas: amor. –Se rio un poco. –Casi románticamente cómico, ¿No te parece, Lincoln Loud? –Sacó el dibujo de Lidy de su bolsillo. –Su nombre varía del bebé de la familia, pero su imagen es una variación de la hermana con la que te hubieras masturbado si no se hubiera jodido la cosa. –Dejó el dibujo sobre el escritorio junto a la libreta. –Lidy. La hermana que da amor incondicional, confianza, te protege, y seguramente te daría una mamada cada vez que se lo pidieras. –Sonrió hacia Lincoln. –Si que estás enfermo, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln lanzó pequeños jadeos silenciosos mientras trataba de soportar las ganas de llorar. Trató de reprimir las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, pero no dejaban de salir.

-¿Vas a llorar, Lincoln Loud? Vamos, hazlo. Llora de una vez. Deja salir un fuerte grito de rabia que se escuche por todo el asilo. –Albert se acercó a Lincoln rápidamente, lo tomó de la camisa blanca y lo obligó a levantarse. –¡Grita de una vez maldito mocoso enfermo! ¡Deja salir todo lo que tienes guardado en tú interior! –Zarandeó a Lincoln con fuerza. Lincoln sujetó la mano de Albert y trató de zafarse con esfuerzo. –Llama a mami o papi para que te salven, maldice a tus hermanas por lo que te hicieron, llama a Lidy para que te lo chupe. ¡Sólo deja salir lo que tienes adentro! –Le dio un pequeño golpe a Lincoln el la mejilla. –Mocoso enfermo. Mira a lo que te han reducido tus queridas hermanas: eres un despojo del patético niño que una vez fuiste, Lincoln Loud. –Le dio otro golpe en la mejilla. –Apuesto a que desearías que tus padres hubieran usado condón sólo para no tener que vivir esta mierda de vida, Lincoln Loud. –Le dio otro golpe. –Que tus hermanas no fueran unas perras dominantes que no aguantaron que por una vez fueran ellas las jodidas, Lincoln Loud. –Lo agitó y golpeó otra vez. –Que no fueras tan patético que incluso las niñas abusan de ti en la escuela, Lincoln Loud. –Otro golpe, y este fue más fuerte que los otros. –O que al menos el pitulin no se alterara cuando estabas tan cerca de una de tus propias hermanas, Lincoln Loud. –Un golpe más fuerte en la otra mejilla. El cuerpo de Lincoln parecía haberse quedado colgando mientras Albert le gritaba y golpeaba. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tan patético que no sabes cuando te insultan y te golpean? Vamos, Lincoln Loud. ¿O irás corriendo a las tetas de Lidy? Seguramente esa niña te entregaría hasta el culo para hacerte sentir mejor, ¿No, mi patético paciente pervertido y sin agallas?

Albert levantó nuevamente el brazo para darle a Lincioln otro golpe, pero esta vez Lincoln bloqueó el golpe con su brazo, miró a Albert con una gran ira y odio mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz a aquel psiquiatra. Albert retrocedió un paso mientras soltaba a Lincoln y se sujetó la nariz.

Lincoln casi cayó al piso mientras jadeaba sin control y sentía que toda la fuerza lo abandonaba.

Eso era todo.

Albert llamaría a los dos enfermeros en la puerta, ellos lo inyectarían y despertaría con una camisa de fuerzas, un bozal y sus piernas atadas. Sería como un gusano encerrado en una celda de colchas. Ya podía verse a si mismo arrastrándose en aquel pequeño espacio sin ventanas mientras trata de comer un licuado con popote.

Albert se recuperó rápidamente, se puso derecho y sacó un pañuelo rojo de su bolsillo que usó para limpiar la sangre que salió de su nariz. Fue entonces que miró a Lincoln con una sonrisa. Lincoln se confundió un poco, pero llegó a creer que ese hombre buscaba una excusa para hacerlo sufrir todavía más, y ya se la había dado.

Albert se acercó a su escritorio y presionó un botón aun lado. Seguramente ahora sería cuando los enfermeros entraran a llevárselo.

-La sesión continuará en el patio, que nos preparen algo fresco y dulce para beber, y algunos sándwichs de jamos. Que lo carguen a mi cuenta. –Soltó el botón y pasó junto a Lincoln. –Vamos, te has ganado un descanso, Lincoln Loud. Hoy hemos hecho un gran progreso.

Sonrió mientras salía por la puerta. Lincoln lo vio salir con la confusión aun dibujada en su mirada.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

* * *

Lincoln cayó de rodillas mientras su cabeza trataba de poner todo en orden. La comezón en su cabeza estaba parando y el dolor se había vuelto algo manejable. Respiró hondo y con pequeñas pausas para aligerar la tención y normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado y adolorido, todo lo que quería en ese momento era tirarse en el pasillo y quedarse así. Quizás, por el daño en su cuerpo, lo confundan con un cadáver y lo dejen ahí tirado. Pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Arrastró un poco su tambaleante cuerpo hacia la pared y trató de apoyarse en ella para levantarse. Su mano herida dejó una mancha de sangre en el lugar donde se apoyaba, y dejó otras dos más antes de poder pararse correctamente. Volvió a saborear el vomito que antes había caído de su boca y sintió que se venía otra oleada, pero no lo hizo, sólo una pequeña cascada que subía y bajaba desde su estomago antes de detenerse.

Su mano derecha comenzaba darle comezón y las punzadas resultaban molestas. Lincoln se ajustó un poco más los restos de las gasas, y finalmente se las quitó, ya de nada le servían, se habían convertido en trapos mojados sin utilidad. La comezón en su mano aumentó un poco al estar en contacto directo con el aire. Lincoln limpió un poco su mano en su camisa y dejó algunas manchas rojas, pero en este punto era lo de menos.

La cortada era pequeña pero larga, las esquirlas parecían haberse enterrado muy profundamente en su mano, de ahí esa pequeña comezón y sensación de agujas. Lincoln la agitó un poco con la esperanza de que algunas de ellas saltaran, pero sabía que era inútil. Si realmente quería tratar su mano, lo que necesitaría sería un buen doctor.

Continuó cojeando mientras se pegaba a la pared. Había escuchado algunos gritos provenir de los pacillos mientras caminaba, por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado de ellos. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de escuchar el sonido de las rejas que se abrían y cerraban una tras otra, y todo iba combinado con los gritos. Era como si alguien estuviera jugando a un macabro juego de encerrados detrás de él.

Al llegar a una esquina vio como una reja se cerraba frene a él, ya no podría tomar ese camino. Miró hacia atrás y otra reja se cerró. Cada pasillo parecía tener al menos dos rejas en alguna parte. Esa era mucha seguridad para tratarse de un lugar normal. Lincoln pegó su frente contra la pared y decidió tomar el camino que seguía abierto. Nada de esto le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Al final del pasillo vio a un chico que corría rápidamente, por un segundo lo vio con una mascaras de payaso, pero la imagen se deshizo demasiado rápido mientras veía como era perseguido por un hombre sin pantalones y con las manos extendidas mientras gritaba "taca" "taca". El hombre se detuvo antes de llegar al final y su cabeza volteó rápidamente hacia Lincoln, tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras lo veía, entonces su cuerpo dio dos vueltas en el lugar y comenzó a correr en el lugar mientras hacia sonidos raros. Lincoln ya estaba retrocediendo cuando una reja se cerró frente a ese hombre. Ese tipo chocó contra la reja de cara al menos dos veces antes de darse cuenta de que algo bloqueaba su paso, miró a Lincoln sin quitar la sonrisa y comenzó a girar antes de correr hacia otro pasillo.

- _Que desagradable._

* * *

Lincoln no tardó mucho en encontrar las escaleras al segundo piso, todos los pasillos estaban totalmente cerrados a su alrededor por lo que no es como si pudiera perderse. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró de cara con una cámara con una luz encendida que parecía estar enfocándolo directamente. Lincoln hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Lo primero que vio mientras bajaba fue un cuerpo tirado en medio de las escaleras. Este cuerpo era de un hombre mayor, alguien le había girado la cabeza en la dirección equivocada y lo había dejado tirado ahí. Lincoln pasó junto a él mientras trataba de no verlo, ¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto a ver cuerpos? No lo sabía, y no quería perder el tiempo recordando cuando fue la última vez que se alteró al ver un cadáver.

Nuevamente en el segundo piso, en alguna parte que no estaba cerrada por las rejas. Lincoln comenzó a caminar y vio como algunos caminos se abrían y otros se cerraban. Miró a su alrededor mientras las luces volvían a titilar sobre su cabeza. Los colores a su alrededor pasaban de blanco a rojo y finalmente todo quedaba oscuro antes de repetirse el patrón.

Un enorme relámpago sonó afuera y algunas rejas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse sin control mientras las luces se volvían totalmente rojas sobre su cabeza. Aquel relámpago parecía haber quemado más de un fusible, ya que las rejas finalmente comenzaron a abrirse lentamente a su alrededor. ¿No se supone que las rejas tienen que cerrarse en una emergencia? Quizás nadie pensó en un escenario donde un montón de locos esté vagando por los pasillos.

Lincoln suspiró.

Estaba cansado de todo esto. ¿Qué había estado buscando desde un principio? Ya no podía recordarlo. ¿Por qué estaba subiendo y bajando en un lugar repleto de gente tan peligrosa? Tendría que estarse ocultando. Miró a su alrededor. Había dejado a Sid totalmente sola en alguna parte del segundo piso, lo mejor que podía hacer era encerrarse con ella en alguna parte. Al menos le debía eso.

- _Quiero ir a casa._ –Lincoln se agachó y se cubrió la boca. ¿De donde había salido eso? Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su casa. ¿Cómo estaría todo allí? Sus padres simplemente le decían lo mucho que parecía estar mejorando, y todo lo que harían cuando regresara. Pero no decían mucho de nada. ¿Qué habría sido realmente de sus hermanas? Podía recordarse rechazando más de una visita a la semana por parte de alguna de ellas, ¿Por qué querían verlo ahora? A Lincoln le hubiera gustado que simplemente lo olvidaran y ya. Que continuaran con sus exitosas vidas. Era lo mejor. – _No, ya no tengo una casa a la cual regresar._

Recordó un poco a su viejo amigo Clyde. Algunas de sus visitas habían sido de aquél niño con el que compartió tantas aventuras, pero Lincoln lo había rechazado. Era mejor para Clyde olvidarse de él. El Lincoln que conoció antes de la purga y el Lincoln que era ahora eran personas totalmente diferentes, era mejor para Clyde conseguirse un nuevo mejor amigo con una hermana caliente.

Lincoln se tambaleó un poco mientras recorría aquellos pasillos. No lo había notado, pero realmente tenía sueño. Se había esforzado mucho hasta ahora, y le gustaría irse a dormir pronto. Pero antes tenía que encontrar a Sid. Quizás podría atrancar aquella puerta y estarían a salvo por un tiempo. Lo suficiente para poder dormir un poco.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las calles de su hogar. Juraría que sintió el duro suelo de las calles, escuchaba los autos que pasaban. Levantó la vista y vio el cielo azul, había algunas nubes negras, pero no creyó que lloviera. No mucho al menos.

Acortó un poco el camino al pasar por el jardín, miró aquel árbol que crecía y se apoyó un poco en el. La madera era robusta y resistente, tenía algunas marcas de puños de cuando Lynn se enfadaba, pero nada demasiado grande. Lynn generalmente no se enfadaba tanto. Lincoln pestañó y las marcas desaparecieron del árbol, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí en primer lugar.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ –Se sintió mareado y confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se suponía que tenía que encontrar a Sid, no estar regresando a casa. – _Esto no está bien._

Lincoln agitó su cabeza y miró al jardín: estaba limpio. ¿Dónde estaban todos los juguetes? ¿Y la portería? ¿El auto rosa de Lola? Lincoln caminó hacia el centro del jardín y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba extrañamente callado. Nunca hay silencio en la casa Loud, ¿Por qué ahora pareciera que todo el mundo hubiera quedado tan mudo como él?

Unos delgados dedos tocaron suavemente su pecho y su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Aquellos dedos comenzaron a subir por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, y de ahí comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla. Pudo escuchar una sube respiración detrás de su oreja.

-…Abre la puerta.

- _¡NO!_ –Lincoln se liberó de aquella mano y saltó hacia adelante. El cielo azul fue reemplazado por el rojo de las luces, y aquel pasto verde donde antes estuviera parado volvió a ser el frío suelo de los pasillos de aquel asilo. – _Maldición._

Trató de limpiar la sensación de aquellos dedos contra su piel, pero le era imposible desprenderse de ellos. Con una mueca de rabia golpeó la pared con su puño herido, esperando que el dolor terminara de despertarlo de aquella pesadilla en la que había estado atrapado. Pero sin importar cuantas veces la golpeara, aquella caricia se negaba a desprenderse de sus recuerdos.

-Estoy esperándote, Lincoln.

Lincoln detuvo sus golpes y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse encerrada? Lincoln no quería nada que ver con ella. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso. Dejó la pata de silla aun lado y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Está bien, Lincoln.

Nada estaba bien. Todo su infierno había vuelto a iniciar. Pero esta vez estaba atrapado en un edificio del que no tenía ni idea si tenía que subir o bajar para ser libre. No, ni siquiera eso. Jamás podría ser libre. Aunque se esconda lo encontrarían. Ellos son monstruos, es su trabajo encontrar niños asustados a los cuales devorar.

-No dejaré que te lastimes, Lincoln.

No podía evitarlo. Ella ni siquiera era real.

-Déjame estar contigo. –Su suave voz sonó más cerca. –Déjame tocar tu cuerpo, abrazarte, besarte. Por favor, deja que te dé todo el amor que mereces. Lincoln, abre la puerta.

- _Déjame. No quiero verte. No quiero verte otra vez._

-Yo quiero verte, y quiero estar contigo. Déjame que este ahí, en el lugar donde ninguna de ellas estuvo. Déjame ser la hermana que te comprenda, que se preocupa por ti, que te ame.

Lincoln tapó sus oídos. No quería escuchar a Lidy. En cualquier momento volvería escupir su veneno sobre sus hermanas. Y entonces la imagen de sus muertes volvería a inundar sus recuerdos tan claramente como la sonrisa de Lidy cuando mató a todas ellas.

-Esas perras no te merecen, Lincoln.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Lidy rodeando su cuerpo desde el frente. Finalmente su respiración sobre su rostro mientras comenzaba a besar su frente y se abría paso a sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Lincoln.

Los dedos de Lidy acariciaron su cabeza mientras jugaban un poco con su pelo. Lincoln ya no se esforzó en retener sus lágrimas, aquellas palabras habían roto lo último de sus defensas. Ya no podía dejar de llorar. Su boca se abrió un poco, como tratando de decir algo con una voz que ya no sabía si alguna vez había existido.

-Shh. –El dedo de Lidy impidió que pudiera abrirla más. –Te amo, nunca dudes eso. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, y estés a salvo. Pero ahora tienes que pelar. –Lidy puso un dedo en la barbilla de Lincoln y lo instó a levantar un poco la cabeza. Lincoln aun tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. –Tienes que matarlo si quieres sobrevivir. –Aquellas siniestras palabras no parecían propias de una voz tan dulce. Lincoln sintió un suave beso en su mejilla y la voz de Lidy resonó por última vez en su oído. –Abre los ojos.

Y Lincoln los abrió.

Las luces rojas parecían encenderse y apagarse sin control alguno y con desesperación sobre su cabeza mientras que las rejas a ambos lados se abrían y se cerraban tan fuerte que dejaban salir un espantoso sonido. Pero todo eso era lo de menos, lo importante era el rostro del monstruo frente a él.

Lincoln vio fijamente los ojos del monstruo, pudo sentir su respiración caliente sobre su cara mientras la saliva chorreaba de aquella enorme boca de toro. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo salvaje mientras lo miraban con locura. Mientras Lincoln se había quedado como una bola contra la pared, aquel monstruo lo había rodeado a ambos lados con sus brazos y lo miraba a sólo un centímetro de distancia.

Lincoln bajó un poco los ojos y vio la sangre que aun manchaba el hocico del monstruo. Aquella criatura sacó una enorme lengua teñida de rojo y lamió la nariz de Lincoln, lanzó un jadeo mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza y volvió a acercar su lengua contra él.

Entonces Lincoln la mordió.

Lincoln utilizó toda la fuerza de su mandíbula para mantener sujeta aquella legua mientras el monstruo gruía y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Lincoln sintió como sus dientes se aflojaban por los tirones de aquella cosa. El monstruo sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Lincoln y comenzó a tirar de su cabello para que soltara su lengua. Lincoln pudo saborear el hierro que salía de la lengua del monstruo mientras lo mordía con fuerza. Aquella criatura lo golpeó con fuerza con su propia frente, pero Lincoln no cedió. El monstruo gritó mientras seguía moviendo su deforme cabeza de un lado a otro y finalmente cayó de espaldas, una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su boca mientras jadeaba.

Lincoln escupió un pequeño pedazo de carne roja machada con sangre aun lado. Sujetó fuertemente la pata de silla y se levantó apoyándose contra la pared. El monstruo dio una vuelta en el piso y comenzó a escupir sangre mientras gruñía.

Tan horrible como aquella noche. No, ahora era peor. Aquella noche Lincoln pudo ver al hombre que se ocultaba tras el casco adornado, pero ahora veía al monstruo que se ocultaba dentro de la carne. Ese casco no fue sino una mala representación de la criatura que se erguía frente a él.

El monstruo se paró en dos deformes pezuñas mientras gruñía y miraba a Lincoln con verdadero odio. La punta de su lengua había sido totalmente arrancada por esa brutal mordida y la sangre escapaba de su hocico cada vez que lo abría. Todo el miedo que Lincoln sintió la primera vez que lo vio regresó de un golpe, esta vez estaba frente a frente con el monstruo, sin ningún tipo de mascaras o protecciones. Pudo ver su enrome cuerpo decorado con imágenes de laberintos que no paraban de cambiar y combinarse, los seis pezones; dos de ellos arrancados y chorreantes de sangre. Los enormes brazos que casi parecían rozar el piso, y más que nada, la desfigurada cabeza de toro.

Pero esta vez Lincoln no se orinaría en los pantalones y dejaría que un golpe de suerte lo salvara, sería ilógico que algo como eso pudiera detener a un monstruo. Esta vez Lincoln tendría que pelear.

El monstruo se lanzó contra Lincoln con un horrendo mugido y extendió sus dos brazos contra él. Lincoln levantó la pata de silla y descargó un golpe lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el monstruo lo bloqueó con su enorme brazo y lo lanzó aun lado. El cuerpo de Lincoln pareció apunto de caer por el impacto, pero llevó su otra pierna detrás y recuperó el equilibrio. Trató de dar otro golpe al cuerpo, y el monstruo aprovechó ese momento para sujetar la pata de silla y quitársela de las manos con un fuerte tirón. Lincoln vio como la pata de silla se convertía en un hacha de doble filo chorreante de sangre. Pero en lugar de usarla, el monstruo la tiró aun lado y regresó a ser la pata de silla de siempre.

Lincoln retrocedió un paso mientras el monstruo lamía la sangre que caía de su boca con su lengua partida y miraba a Lincoln con un apetito voraz.

Ahora los dos estaban frente a frente, sin más armas que sus propios cuerpos: un monstruo y un niño herido y cansado. Una presa fácil para cualquier bestia de la purga. Y el monstruo lo sabía, se acercó a Lincoln con paso decidido, dispuesto a devolverle la mordida.

Pero si acorralas a una presa, hará lo único que puede hacer si quiere sobrevivir.

Lincoln se lanzó directamente sobre el monstruo y mordió su hombro con fuerza. El monstruo se movió aun lado y al otro para quitárselo de encima, parecía una repetición de sus movimientos anteriores, pero esta vez Lincoln mordía su brazo. Arrojó a Lincoln contra el piso con un fuerte empujón, esta vez una de las muelas de Lincoln salió volando, pero en parte se llevó parte de la carne del monstruo con él.

Lincoln volvió a escupir aquél líquido repleto de hierro con asco mientras retrocedía. El monstruo lo pisó fuertemente en el pecho con su pezuña. Lincoln creyó que algo tan grande y fuerte podría atravesar su pecho sin problemas y destrozar su corazón, pero sólo lo estaba reteniendo. Entonces sintió un gran dolor en la cara cuando el monstruo le lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda, luego la derecha, y finalmente la izquierda otra vez. Un poco de la sangre que salió de la boca de Lincoln se pegó a su puño, el monstruo la lamió y levantó su cabeza mientras lanzaba un pequeño jadeo.

Lincoln trató de recordar parte de las lecciones de Lynn cuando un brabucón le tenía en esa posición. Realmente no recordaba que le enseñara nada útil a parte de un pie retorcido, pero era más fácil cuando era una práctica y no cuando trataban de matarlo. El cuerpo del minotauro era demasiado pesado y presionaba con demasiada fuerza para poder retorcer su pezuña. Cualquier movimiento de Lynn sería totalmente inútil contra él.

El monstro quitó la pezuña por si mismo y levantó a Lincoln del cuello con una fuerza tremenda. Entonces lo tiró contra la pared, Lincoln sintió como si sus pulmones escaparan de su boca cuando impactó y cayó al piso. Trató de levantarse en el mismo momento que el monstruo lo tomaba del cabello y comenzaba a arrastrarlo por el piso. Lincoln comenzó a golpear su muñeca con desesperación. El monstruo lo alejó de la pared y volvió a sujetarlo del cuello con ambas manos antes de levantarlo y arrojarlo contra el pasillo.

Lincoln se golpeó en la cabeza y tardó en orientarse donde era arriba y abajo. Agitó su cabeza para recuperar un poco de sentido. El monstruo frente a él se había distraído con la imagen de su propia lengua en el piso. Caminó con paso lento hacia ella y la levantó con cuidado. Comenzó a olfatearla y la lamió con cuidado. Levantó la cabeza en un jadeo y se la metió en la boca. Lincoln lo vio masticar aquella parte de su propia lengua con placer y aprovechó el momento para retroceder un poco.

Encontró la pata de silla un poco alejada de él. Se paró lo más rápido que el dolor se lo permitió y corrió hacia ella.

El monstruo lo vio y mugió con ira mientras lo embestía. Lincoln giró aun lado cuando se lanzó con todo su cuerpo sobre él. El monstruo lo miró directamente y Lincoln le dio un fuerte golpe directo al hocico. El minotauro agitó su cabeza por el golpe y extendió su enorme brazo y tomó a Lincoln de la camisa mientras lo acercaba hacia él para darle una mordida. Lincoln extendió sus dos brazos y lo empujó hacia atrás por el pecho. Aquel monstruo trató de levantarse y tirarse sobre Lincoln en ese momento, por lo que Lincoln le dio otro puñetazo y lo empujó lejos.

Podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo mientras el terror lo inundaba, y a la vez la furia por todo el daño que había recibido de aquella criatura frente a él. Lincoln enderezó su cuerpo y pudo levantarse un poco, utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo poner en sus piernas para lanzarse sobre el minotauro. Ahora era él quien estaba encima de ese enorme cuerpo. Lanzó dos golpes contra su hocico y un más contra la mejilla. De alguna forma había logrado encerrar uno de esos enormes brazos bajo su pierna, mientras que el otro se agitaba hacia arriba tratando de golpear a Lincoln.

Lincoln se detuvo y miró al monstruo a los ojos. Aquel monstruo le había traído una gran cantidad de pesadillas por casi un año, era la imagen que la mente de Lincoln creaba cada vez que Lincoln sentía terror. El monstruo que se come a los niños, realmente no importa si se portan bien o mal. Aquella criatura no pararía de comérselos.

Lincoln abrió la boca y le hincó los dientes directamente en el cuello. El minotauro lanzó un mugido que casi pudo ser un grito mientras golpeaba a Lincoln en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas y trataba de liberarse. Logró liberar su otro bazo en la desesperación y sujetó a Lincoln por los hombros mientras movía su cuerpo de forma incontrolable y trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Lincoln se aferró aun más fuerte de lo que se había aferrado a su lengua. Pudo sentir sus dientes desgarrando poco a poco el cuello del monstruo mientras aquella cosa trataba de quitárselo de encima. Lincoln cerró los ojos anegados de lágrimas de dolor y continuó mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El monstruo mugió con más fuerza mientras gotas de sangre comenzaban a caer con fuerza de su cuello. La sangre aumentaba cada vez que tiraba de Lincoln hacia atrás. Finalmente Lincoln aprovechó aquellos empujes para tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás y comenzar a desgarrar el cuello de la criatura. La sangre comenzó a salir disparada de aquella herida en medio del cuello, y Lincoln tiró aun más fuerte. El sonido de la carne desprendiéndose del cuello del monstruo casi le recordó al sonido de la tela siendo desgarrada. Los esfuerzos del monstruo por quitárselo se volvían cada vez más desesperados y débiles.

Cunado el monstruo apenas podía luchar, Lincoln abrió la boca. La carne se negaba a desprenderse de sus dientes, así que la sujetó con una mano y se la desprendió por si mismo. Se levantó del cuerpo del monstruo y escupió aun lado para borrar el sabor de la carne de aquella criatura.

El monstruo estaba jadeando sin control mientras burbujas de sangre se formaban en grandes cantidades dentro de su herida abierta, la carne de su cuello había quedado colgando aun lado de aquella herida. El monstruo trató de tocarla y taparla con sus manos, pero al darse cuenta de que era inútil movió los brazos y las piernas con desesperación mientras intentaba buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo.

Con unos últimos jadeos repletos de sangre, Lincoln vio como dejaba de moverse.

Se acercó a él y lo pateó un poco para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto. Los monstruos nunca morían, ellos se levantaban y te daban un último susto antes de matarte. Lincoln no quería eso, así que fue hacia la pata de silla y la sujetó fuertemente mientras comenzó a darle golpes a la cabeza deforme del minotauro.

Los golpes fueron tan duros que la pata de silla se partió por la mitad. La madera ya se había dañado desde antes por todos los golpes dados, no era extraño que finalmente hubiera cedido. También fue una llamada de atención para que Lincoln dejara de golpearlo. El rostro de toro ahora era un amasijo irreconocible de carne.

Lincoln tiró los restos de su pata de silla aun lado y continuó.

El monstruo estaba muerto.

* * *

Lincoln apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, y aquellas luces rojas aumentaban su dolor de cabeza mientras cojeaba lastimosamente por los pasillos. Se tambaleó un poco antes de caer de rodillas, estuvo así un minuto, jadeando y tratando de recuperar aire, hasta que volvió a levantarse. Se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas del rostro con una manga ya manchada de sangre.

Todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de sangre.

Los restos de la sangre de los demonios que pudo encontrar. Aquellos torturadores silenciosos que lo atormentaban cada noche. Los monstruos reales que habían destruido su vida en una noche.

Pero no fueron todos.

Todavía había más.

Lincoln se apoyó en la pared mientras tosía y algo de vómito escapaba de su boca. Escupió algunos restos y se la limpió lo mejor que pudo. Su cuerpo estaba al límite. Era un milagro que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo, su condición estaba lejos de ser tan buena como antes, y antes ni siquiera era atlético, era más un enclenque.

Apoyó su hombro contra la pared mientras cojeaba, su visión estaba comenzando a fallar. Y estaba sediento.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras continuaba arrastrándose. Pudo escuchar como más puertas comenzaba a cerrarse a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

Estaba tan cansado.

Se había hartado de sentir miedo. Sólo quería un lugar para poder tener paz.

Lincoln se detuvo frente a una puerta, había algo en ella que le parecía familiar mientras la veía. Era diferente a todas las demás puertas del asilo. La tocó con su mano y pudo sentir la madera, era una sensación familiar que le trajo algo de calma.

-Abre la puerta.

Lincoln sujetó el picaporte fuertemente con su mano y empujó la puerta para abrirla. Lincoln se sintió desvanecerse y cayó de rodillas dentro de aquella habitación. Jadeó un poco y levantó la cabeza con algo de esfuerzo.

Todo se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Podía ver la sala con el enorme sofá frente al televisor de pantalla grande, parecía que estaban dando una película de terror. Lincoln pudo ver un hombre desnudo y carente de genitales siendo golpeado sin piedad por una silla. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia otra parte. La cocina estaba vacía, no podía ver los restos de comida que siempre estaban tirados por ahí, eso era extraño en una familia tan grande como la suya. Sus hermanas no acostumbraban ser ordenadas.

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver parte del frente. El aire frío entraba por la puerta y chocaba contra su cara mientras veía como mecía un poco las hojas del viejo árbol.

Lincoln levantó un poco su espalda mientras aun estaba de rodillas y miró la escalera. No creyó que pudiera subir por ellas, pero tampoco le incomodaría dormir en la entrada. No pensó que le importaría a nadie, de todas formas no parecía haber nadie en casa.

Una pequeña sombra sobre las escaleras le indicó lo contrario.

Lentamente Lincoln levantó su cabeza hacia la cima de las escaleras. Al llegar al origen de aquella sombra, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

La pequeña figura comenzó a descender por los escalones peldaño a peldaño mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro pecoso. Dio un pequeño salto desde el segundo escalón y su cola de caballo se levantó un poco antes de caer. Al estar frente a Lincoln se arregló un poco el cabello rubia y llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda mientras su sonrisa crecía.

Los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a soltar pequeñas lagrimas, ¿Pero de qué?

-Bienvenido a casa, hermano.

Aquella dulce niña lo saludó con verdadera alegría. Ella misma parecía apunto de llorar mientras miraba fijamente a Lincoln con ojos repletos de emociones. Lincoln la vio y supo que todo este tiempo había estado esperándolo. Encerrada en esa casa, contando los días, las horas, minutos y segundos por aquel momento. Se acercó a Lincoln lentamente y lo abrazó fuertemente pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Lincoln pudo sentir todo su calor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras aquella dulce niña lo abrazaba y finalmente comenzaba a besar su mejilla.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, Lincoln. –Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. –El momento en que por fin volveríamos a estar juntos. –Acarició la mejilla de Lincoln mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Por tanto tiempo esperé esto, hermano. –Unió sus labios a los de Lincoln en un beso carente de cualquier tipo de incitación romántica o sexual, y los mantuvo ahí por un tiempo que a Lincoln le pareció eterno. Finalmente se separó de él. –Lincoln.

Lincoln abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que hacer.

Había abierto la puerta. Había vuelto a caer y sin saberlo había abierto la puerta que no debía abrir.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Siempre había estado ahí.

Jamás se fue.

Y nunca lo haría.

Su mayor temor.

Su mayor deseó.

-…L-Li…dy.

* * *

 **NA: Estamos en la recta final sin contar el último interludio y un capitulo extra después del epílogo. Lincoln finalmente a llegado hasta Lidy. No pudo encontrar a los payasos ni a Matilde, pero siempre hay otra noche.**

 **No haré comentarios sobre la sesión de Albert, creo que todos ustedes pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones.**

 **Ahora toca Lidy, el ángel y demonio que vive en lo más profundo de Lincoln.**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

 **Interludio**

 **21 de mayo**

 **...**

Lori aparcó el coche en la esquina de la calle. Aquel auto usado y de un color verde mate lo había obtenido después de hacerle ojillos al vendedor, tenía una pequeña abolladura y hacia un ruido extraño al encender, pero al menos cumplía bien su trabajo. Ya podía ver su casa desde ahí, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, al menos no desde esa distancia. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sintió como chocaba contra el volante y la mantuvo ahí. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con calma. Colocó una de sus manos contra su estómago. Las "piedras" habían vuelto desde el momento en que regresó a Royal Woods.

Cuando se fue, hace ya meses, había sentido como las piedras parecían disminuir su peso. Lo supo en el instante en que comenzó a alejarse de su hogar, que entre más lejos estuviera, menor sería su dolor. Ya no tendría que seguir viviendo una mentira, o soportar las miradas de sus hermanas, o preocuparse de Bobby, o… o pensar en él.

Lincoln.

Su hermano pequeño. Ahora debía de tener doce años, y los había cumplido encerrado en un asilo por culpa de ellas. Lori se dio un golpecito en la frente con el volante mientras recordaba a aquel pequeño niño de cabello blanco. Lincoln podría no ser el hermanito perfecto, pero era un niño sonriente, alegre y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus hermanas. Pero ahora se ha ido, encerrado en un lugar reservado para niños con problemas mentales.

Lori miró nuevamente la casa al final de la calle. Parte de ella realmente quería regresar y ver a sus hermanas, hablar con sus padres, quizás incluso volver a ver a Bobby. Pero también estaba asustada. Había tenido que bloquear la mayoría de los números de sus hermanas sólo para no tener que escuchar sus gritos, protestas y amenazas. Todas ellas debían odiarla ahora por escapar.

-Que saben ellas… –Masculló mientras se daba otro golpecito en la frente con el volante. Lo cierto es que ellas no sabían nada, ¿Sabían lo que era tener que mentir a sus padres o a la policía? ¿Ser la primera en ver a Lincoln para enterarse lo que tuvo que sufrir en aquella noche? ¿Ser la última que lo vio?

Lori todavía recordaba el rostro aterrado de su hermanito pequeño cuando lo dejó sólo. Ella simplemente había bajado la bicicleta, le había dado su mensaje y… y se había ido. Ni siquiera volteó, y se arrepentirá hasta el día de su muerte por no haberlo hecho, porque sabía que de haber volteado entonces no hubiera podido continuar. Sabía que con sólo mirar el espejo retrovisor entonces entendería que todo era una tontería. ¿Un video? ¿Todo esto por un video estúpido?

Lori se limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y miró nuevamente la casa que la vio crecer. ¿Qué ellas no habían estado de acuerdo con todo esto para empezar? Todas menos Luan, ¿Pero había hecho algo para impedirlo? ¿Y qué hay de Lynn? Su hermana deportista se había visto muy feliz cuando Lincoln bajó las escaleras hacia lo que sería el último viaje que darían juntos.

Golpeó fuertemente el volante con ambas manos. ¿Por qué actuaban como si la culpa fuera sólo de ella? La miraban como si fuera un sucio monstruo. Sí, ella fue una perra con su único hermanito. Sí, ella lo dejó sólo en la purga sin mirar atrás. Y sí, ella escapó cuando no pudo aguantar más las mentiras, las miradas, y la culpa. Tomó la única oportunidad que encontró de tener algo de libertad y se fue. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? No es como si se hubiera olvidado de la familia, se mantenía en contacto con sus padres y con Leni, pero las demás jamás la dejarían en paz. Y siempre se aseguraba de preguntar por el estado de Lincoln. Su madre decía que mejoraba, pero Lori sabía que no era cierto. Porque de ser así, entonces su madre jamás estaría feliz de hablar con ella, ya que Lincoln hubiera revelado la verdad de lo que realmente pasó.

Lincoln no estaba bien. Lori sabía todo aquello que su madre quería ocultar a sus hermanas. Sabía en que pabellón estaba encerrado, los traumas y fobias que había desarrollado, y el mutismo que le impedía poder hablar. Todo porque no pudo mirar atrás. Porque no tomó las riendas y gritó ¡Basta! cundo las cosas dentro de casa habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Lori simplemente no pudo soportarlo.

Se limpió una lágrima y se miró en el espejo del auto, parecía haberse descorrido algo de su maquillaje, tendría que arreglar eso antes de regresar. Sacó un pequeño juego de maquillaje y algunas toallas para limpiarse. Era mejor regresar presentable, poner su mejor sonrisa falsa y fingir que realmente estaba feliz de regresar.

Algunas de sus hermanas podrían estar verdaderamente felices de que regresara, supuso que Leni, pero las demás seguramente estarían esperando para gritarle, y Lynn quizás la golpeara. Pero no creyó que ninguna de ellas tratara de matarla. Así que si sobrevivía hasta la mañana siguiente, entonces volvería a irse.

-Realmente soy una cobarde.

* * *

Lucy miró el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza. Según la radio se aproximaba una terrible tormenta, quizás una de las más grandes que Royal Woods hubiera sufrido. No pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa. En aquella noche tan oscura, incluso los cielos dejarían salir toda su furia contra la tierra. Ya podía escuchar los truenos rugiendo por la llegada de la oscuridad.

Ya podía ver a las bestias bailando su danza macabra en medio del agua y los rayos. El cielo que rugía mientras la oscuridad recorría las calles de Royal Woods ocultando a los terribles monstruos que acecharían a los mortales. Pudo verse a si misma caminando dentro de esa oscuridad mientras su bestia interna salía al mundo y contemplaban juntos aquel hermoso espectáculo.

Participar en la purga anual era un privilegio que se les dio a los mortales, ¿Por qué su familia no podía ver eso? Este era el momento en que todos podrían arreglar sus vidas. El momento en que Lynn pudiera volver a ser la hermana protectora y amante de los deportes que siempre trataba de convencerla de hacer deportes. O que Luna por fin corrigiera su vida repleta de cerveza, sexo y esas pastillas tan raras que le había visto tomar por los conductos de ventilación. Ella era la que más le estaba preocupando, si había comenzado a consumir cosas raras entonces tenía que salir a purgar urgentemente.

La familia entera podría solucionar todos sus problemas con la purga. Incluso Lincoln, ya que fue testigo de algo tan hermoso, posiblemente ahora sólo podría pensar en participar. Quizás la llamada de la purga lo haga mejorar más rápido, y los dos pudieran salir el próximo año. O tal vez regresara ese mismo día, y podrían fugarse juntos para participar en la purga. Esa era una linda fantasía. Poder volver a salir con su hermano y en una noche como aquella.

Pero era sólo una fantasía. Lucy sabía que no había forma de que pudiera escapar de la vigilancia de sus hermanas, y mucho menos sus padres. Por esa fecha todos se ponían muy paranoicos de donde estaba ella. No la dejarían salir más allá del jardín, e incluso ahora sólo tenía que mirar atrás para ver el rostro preocupado de su madre mirándola por la ventana.

Lucy volteó y se encontró con la cara de Rita detrás del vidrio, su madre la saludó con una sonrisa y Lucy le devolvió el saludo por cortesía. Suspiró con verdadero cansancio, tanta atención en ese día realmente la agotaban.

Y dudaba que Lincoln regresara ese día.

-Un año. –Miró nuevamente hacia el cielo. –Hoy se cumple un año.

Hoy se cumple un año desde la última vez que vio a su hermano. La última vez le dijo algunas cosas oscuras antes de encerrarse y dejar que el plan siguiera su curso. Si las cosas hubieran ido bien entonces todo podría haber quedado en pasado, pero las cosas habían ido mal. Lincoln fue lastimado, y encerrado. Después de un año, sus acciones contra su hermano ya no le parecían una buena idea, pero no es como si la bicicleta tuviera que haberse averiado tan lejos de casa, eso sólo pasaría si era usada bruscamente. Posiblemente un error que Lincoln cometió en la desesperación. Ninguna de las dos contó con eso.

Sólo querían darle un susto aun más grande a Lincoln si la cadena llegara a romperse, eso era todo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. Ya no se podía hacer nada de todas formas, al menos Lincoln pudo ser testigo de la purga. Y quizás podría volver a verlo después de la purga, quizás para entonces Lincoln ya aceptara visitas y todo se arreglaría poco a poco.

Y para el próximo año Lincoln estaría en casa y saldrían a purgar juntos. Sería el momento en que sus fantasías se volverían reales. Saldría a la purga con su mejor vestido negro, su paraguas y su cuaderno. Vería a las bestias dejar salir toda su rabia y la inspiración acudiría a ella. Después de tantos años retenida, seguramente su bestia interna eclipsaría a todas las demás y seria la que rugiera más fuerte en esa noche.

Lucy ya tenía preparado su vestido y un cuaderno en blanco, todo para el momento en que por fin pudiera salir.

Pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

* * *

-¿Lola?

Lucy se extrañó un poco al ver a Lola con la ropa de Lana, parecía estar caminando hacia la cocina cuando la vio pasar. Lola le regresó la mirada e hizo una mueca mientras su ojo pareció temblar un poco. Ese pequeño tic fue suficiente para que Lucy la reconociera.

-¿Lana?

Era Lana. Tenía el cabello suelto y parecía haberse dado un baño. Pero todo lo demás seguía igual, debió haberlo adivinado, Lola jamás usaría ropa tan sucia. Aun así, se sorprendió de lo parecidas que eran la una de la otra, de no ser por la ropa, posiblemente nadie podría diferenciarlas. Incluso su voz se había vuelto muy parecida este año.

Lucy recuperó el control de la situación y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Si no podía salir a la purga, entonces quizás podría divertirse un poco. Casi pudo escuchar como su bestia interior se reía un poco ante la anticipación, ese día era perfecto para molestar un poco a Lana. Lucy se acercó a ella con pasos suaves y abrió lentamente la boca…

Sintió un fuerte impacto en la nariz y cayó al piso de espaldas. Por un segundo Lucy no supo que pasó, en un momento estaba apunto de asustar a Lana como tanto había extrañado hacerlo y al siguiente estaba tirada en el piso. Se acarició la nariz y vio pequeñas manchas rojas que parecían estar cayendo de ella.

Lana aun tenía el puño extendido frente a ella. Uno de los ojos de Lucy había quedado al descubierto por el golpe y miró fijamente como Lana bajaba el puño y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me golpeaste. –No fue una pregunta, sería ridículo preguntar eso. Lucy sólo tenía que decirlo para tratar de entender un poco lo que había pasado. Pero no podía, ¿Lana la había golpeado? Ridículo. No el que Lana se atreviera a golpearla a "ella" justamente, pero el que Lana golpeara a cualquier persona era lo verdaderamente imposible. –Me golpeaste. –Lucy repitió, pero aun no podía entender.

Lana se acercó a ella y le dio un pisotón en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire. Para tener sólo siete años, Lana parecía tener mucha fuerza. Al menos lo suficiente para quitarle el aire a Lucy con su golpe. Por un segundo Lucy se quedó totalmente paralizada al ver los ojos de Lana, había algo en ellos que no había visto antes. Sea lo que sea, Lucy se quedó sin palabras mientras la veía.

Lana se agachó un poco mientras sonreía y acercaba su rostro al de Lucy, Lucy no pudo evitar notar el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos, algo que no debería interesar mucho en esa posición, pero que no pudo evitar. Lana extendió su mano e hizo aun lado el cabello que cubría el segundo ojos de Lucy para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Se acabó. –Susurró. Nadie que no estuviera tan cerca de ella como lo estaba Lucy hubiera podido escucharla. En ese momento sacó su pie del estomago de Lucy y se alejó.

Lucy se quedó en el piso sin palabras mientras veía a Lana ir directo a la cocina. ¿Era realmente Lana, o ella y Lola habían intercambiado roles de nuevo? Lucy no lo entendía, sólo sabía que le dolía un poco el estomago y que sus ojos estaban al descubierto.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió en ese momento.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces en el piso? –Luan le preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

Esa llamada llamó la atención de Lucy y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Arregló su cabello para volver a cubrir sus ojos y se levantó rápidamente. Vio una pequeña marca de polvo que casi parecía un zapato y la limpió con prisa. ¿Eso realmente acababa de pasar?

-Tus ojos son bastante bonitos, ¿Sabias? –Luan no pudo evitar decirlo. Su relación con Lucy no era la mejor, pero no iba a martirizar a una niña de nueve años. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Lucy se olvidó un poco del ataque de Lana y dejó salir una mueca mientras desviva su mirada de Luan. Era precisamente por ser bonitos que ella los mantenía ocultos. Lucy era un ser que pertenecía a la noche, a la oscuridad incomprendida que nadie podría terminar de entender completamente. Las cosas bonitas no tenían cavidad en la oscuridad lúgubre que era su vida.

Luan pareció darse cuenta de la sangre bajo la mano que cubría su nariz y sus ojos parecieron tener un matiz de preocupación. –Lucy, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? –Se acercó a ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo. –Ten, cúbrete con esto y-

-¡Déjame! –Lucy apartó el pañuelo con un manotazo un poco brusco y subió por las escaleras.

-Lucy, espera. Al menos dime que pasó. –Luan la llamó desde abajo, pero Lucy hizo caso omiso de sus llamados y siguió su camino.

Masculló una molestia cuando estuvo apunto de entrar a la habitación de Lynn otra vez, y siguió hacia su propio cuarto. Al entrar puso el seguro en la puerta y se fue directo al espejo.

Encendió un pequeño foco pegado sobre el espejo y apartó un poco su cabello para revisar mejor su nariz. El daño no parecía ser muy grande, pero le sangraba un poco. Lucy ahogó un pequeño sollozo por el dolor, no tenía que llorar. El golpe de una simple niña mortal no sería lo suficiente para hacerla llorar. Pero le dolía mucho.

Buscó un poco de algodón en la mesa y se lo puso en la nariz. No le gustaba como se veía, la hacia sentirse ridícula y le daba cosquillas dentro de la nariz. Lucy buscó algunas toallitas húmedas y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre.

¿Lana realmente la había golpeado? Quizás fuera Lola, pero ni siquiera Lola la golpearía de ese modo, y menos sin razón alguna. Lana posiblemente las tenía, tal vez había exagerado un poco con eso de asustarla, ¿Pero golpearla así? Lucy vio como un poco de sangre teñía el algodón y decidió cambiarlo. Lana había exagerado mucho con el golpe.

Mientras cambiaba el algodón, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?

Luan habló desde el otro lado, parecía verdaderamente preocupada. Últimamente se preocupaba más de todo, Lucy supuso que era por esta fecha del año, especialmente hoy.

-Estoy bien. –Lucy dijo lo mejor que pudo desde dentro, pero su voz salió un poco ahogada.

-Lucy, ¿Lynn te lastimó de nuevo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Lucy sollozó otra vez, pero trató de ocultarlo. Por supuesto que Luan culparía a Lynn, ella era la única que ahora era capaz de lastimar a sus hermanas de esa forma. Lo había demostrado cuando la golpeó en la cara. Pero no había sido ella.

-Lynn no hizo nada, déjame sola, Luan.

-Escucha Lucy, no tienes porque tener miedo. Si Lynn te lastimó entonces-

-¡Que no fue Lynn! ¡Déjame en paz, Luan! –Lucy gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo más grande. Tenía que esforzarse por no llorar, sólo era un golpe en la nariz. Edwin ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando una maza de acero con picas golpeó directamente su rostro. ¿Por qué ella tendría que llorar por el golpe de una niña?

Lucy escuchó un pequeño golpe en su puerta y a Luan tratando de abrirla, pero el seguro se lo impidió.

-Sólo quiero que las cosas estén bien, al menos por esta noche. ¿Esta bien Lucy? No quiero… No quiero que pase algo como el año pasado.

-¿Me dejarán en medio de la purga? –Lucy estaba tan alterada que trató de sonar burlona. Un pequeño error que la molestó, tenía que mantener la calma.

Detrás de la puerta sólo hubo silencio, Lucy creyó que Luan ya se había ido, así que continuó tratando su nariz. Le dolía más cuando la tocaba, pero tenía que ponerse el algodón hasta que dejara de sangrar. Sólo serían unos minutos.

-No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir. –La voz decidida de Luan la interrumpió. –Lucy, se que crees que la purga es algo maravilloso. Pero no es así. En la purga sólo hay personas que tratan de matarse la una a la otra, y a veces incluso cosas peores. ¿No ves todas las noticias? ¿O la destrucción que dejan? ¿Cuántas personas crees que mueren en esta fecha? Lucy, la purga es el peor error que este mundo pueda haber cometido. –Luan dio un golpe fuerte a la puerta. –¡Por culpa de ese maldito día perdimos a nuestro hermano! ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo el daño que sufrió? Lo que le hicieron- Se interrumpió en ese momento. Esa no era una charla que quisiera tener con una niña de nueve años. –Ese día cometimos un error, y Lincoln lo pagó muy caro. La purga no es buena Lucy, la purga es mala.

Mala. Típico de los mortales con mentes cerradas. Tachan de malo algo que es incomprendido. La purga no era mala, simplemente no podían entenderla, y posiblemente nunca lo hicieran. Lucy tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para poder salir a la purga, pero estaba bien. Dejaría que su bestia interna cobrara fuerzas, entre más esperara más grande ser haría.

Miró su nariz tapada con algodón y se dio cuenta de que había dejado salir unas cuantas lágrimas. – _Edwin estaría decepcionado._ –Pensó con amargura. Aun le costaba creer que el daño fue provocado por Lana. Quizás realmente la había arrastrado hasta ese punto, pero un golpe ya era demasiado. Lucy tendría que encontrar una forma de devolvérselo, quizás con un último susto en medio de la purga. Así al menos le enseñaría a no meterse con ella nunca más.

-Lucy, por esta noche, por favor, no menciones nada sobre la purga. –Luan habló con mucha seriedad. Algo que ya comenzaba a hacer habitualmente. –Quiero que tratemos de pasarla en familia. Se que es inútil que nos abracemos como los viejos tiempos, no sería nada sin nuestro pilar… Pero sé que Lincoln querría que siguiéramos siendo una familia cuando regresara.

Lo que sea que iba a decir Lucy se perdió cuando Luan mencionó a Lincoln. Era un poco difícil hablar cuando su nombre salía al tema, especialmente con Lynn, ella siempre se ponía más violenta cuando el tema salía. Lucy tenía un problema similar, pero para ella era quedarse en blanco y no saber que decir, por lo que generalmente se quedaba callada o salía del cuarto. Pero ahora estaba atrapada en la antigua habitación de Lincoln mientras Luan dejaba salir su nombre detrás de la puerta.

Así que guardó silencio y esperó a que se fuera.

-Realmente no sé si nos perdonará…–Luan sonó abatida con esas palabras. –Yo no lo haría si fuera él. Lo más seguro es que nos odie, y sea por eso que no quiera vernos.

Lucy hizo una mueca. La idea de que Lincoln pudiera odiarlas pasó por su mente más de una vez, pero siempre trataba de evitarla y pensar que al final todo se solucionaría. Todo siempre se solucionaba al final, ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?

Luan parecía haber apoyado la espalda en la puerta mientras hablaba. –Lucy, no le he dicho esto a las otras, principalmente por miedo a lo que puedan hacer, y te pediré que no se los digas a ellas, pero hablé con el doctor a cargo de su caso. –Hubo una pausa antes de hablar. –Un hombre desagradable llamado Albert Stimbelton. –Lucy detectó la verdadera molestia en su voz, pero había atrapado su interés. Se separó del espejo y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó con cuidado, y sólo esperaba que Luan no se diera cuenta de su voz alterada por el algodón.

-Lincoln está mal, Lucy. –Luan le respondió después de una pequeña pausa. –Y no creo que ese hombre esté haciendo algo para ayudarlo.

Lucy sabía que Lincoln estaba mal, no era tan idiota como la mayoría de sus hermanas. Pero le gustaría saber que tan mal, y que le pasaba exactamente. Lo que Luan le dijo no era suficiente, y lo último estuvo de más.

-Lucy, Lincoln… él…

Lucy se acercó hasta tener su oreja directamente contra la puerta.

-Lincol-

Un gritó desde la planta baja la interrumpió y Luan salió corriendo. Lucy casi la siguió para poder saber lo que sabía de Lincoln, pero se detuvo al record el estado en el que estaba. Se vería ridícula si salía con algodones tapando su nariz de esa forma. Tendría que esperar.

* * *

Lori suspiró mientras se tocaba la mejilla, ya había esperado esto, pero no creyó que llegaría tan pronto. Tampoco que Lynn sería la primera en abrir la puerta cuando llegara, quizás tendría que haber llamado a casa antes y pedirle a su madre que la esperara en la entrara. Pero ya era tarde. Lynn la miraba en la entrada de la casa con los ojos rojos de furia y sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Para Lori ser golpeada por una de sus hermanas, o ser golpeada en absoluto era una experiencia nueva. Los puños de Lynn eran realmente duros y callosos, podía saborear la sangre dentro de su boca después de haberse cortado con sus dientes.

-Hola, Lynn. –Alcanzó a decir antes de que su hermana volviera a lanzarse sobre ella. La tomó por el pecho de su camisa azul y volvió a golpearla en la cara. Lori sintió como sus dietes se aflojaban en el mismo momento del golpe y todo su mundo dio vueltas.

-Lori, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lynn presionó aun más fuerte su camisa y la levantó un poco más alto, uno de los botones se soltó y rodó por el piso de madera de la entrada. –Maldita cobarde, ¡Sólo vienes a esconderte para que no te maten! –Le dio otro golpe en la mejilla, y esta vez el daño fue un poco más visible.

-¡Suficiente! –Luan sujetó el brazo de Lynn antes de que pudiera volver a dar otro golpe. –Acordamos mantener la calma cuando Lori regresar, Lynn. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Por el bien de mamá y los pequeños.

-¡¿Quieres que mantenga la calma con ella, Luan?! –Lynn se soltó de Luan con un pequeño forcejeo y soltó a Loir antes de darle cara. –La perra nos abandonó.

Lori se levantó con cuidado, arregló su ropa y sacó un pequeño espejo de mano. Su cara tenía una marca roja y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Se lo limpió con un pañuelo y volvió su atención a Lynn y a Luan. Las dos se miraban como si quisieran matarse mutuamente, por lo que las dos seguramente no se habían arreglado desde la última vez que las vio.

-Mamá está en casa, Lynn. –Luan finalmente dijo mientras bajaba la vista derrotada, no parecía tener ánimos para pelear. –¿Quieres explicarle todo esto? No creo que hoy sea un buen día para tener una pelea.

Lynn presionó sus dientes fuertemente y volvió a mirarla. Lori pudo ver el odio de su hermana y todos sus deseos de hacerle daño en esa simple mirada. Finalmente gruñó y subió a las escaleras con pasos pesados y ruidosos. Lori supuso que dentro de poco escucharía una gran cantidad de golpes desde su habitación.

-…Gracias, Luan. –Alcanzó a decirle mientras se pasaba la mano por el golpe, ya se estaba hinchando. Mamá seguramente se daría cuenta y pediría una explicación.

-No me lo agradezcas, tengo problemas para no hacer lo mismo, Loir. –Ni siquiera la vio cuando lo dijo. Luan se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. –Le diré a mamá que estás aquí. –Hizo una pausa y se quedó quieta en las escaleras. –…Y bienvenida a casa, Loir.

-Es bueno estar en casa… –Murmuró mientras la veía irse.

Aunque sólo habían pasado unos meses, se sentía un tanto dudosa sobre si debía dar un paso adentro o esperar a que alguien la invitara a pasar. Trató de liberarse de esos sentimientos mientras daba un paso adentro, y en el momento de hacerlo pudo sentir como una tonelada de piedras le caía encima. Se sujetó el estomago mientras se encorvaba un poco en el lugar y creyó que vomitaría en ese mismo momento.

-Realmente regresaste, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, Lori.

Lori se enderezó un poco y miró hacia adelante. Por un segundo se olvidó del dolor al ver a la niña frente a ella, se veía muy diferente a como la recordaba. ¿Por qué estaba usando un overol?

-Lola, también me alegra verte. ¿Por qué llevas la ropa de Lana?

El rostro de Lana perdió la sonrisa y sus ojos parecieron fijarse en la nada. Todo su cuerpo quedó totalmente quieto mientras lentamente abría su boca, su ojo tembló un poco mientras bajaba su vista y miraba su ropa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué estoy usando la ropa de Lana? –Miró a Lori y sonrió dulcemente. –Iré a cambiarme ahora mismo, Loir. –Subió a las escaleras sin decir nada más.

Lori no supo que decir en ese momento. La actitud de la niña si que había sido rara. Tendría que hablar con su madre sobre eso cuando la viera. Pero antes… Sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su falda y colocó con cuidado dos pastillas en su mano y se las tragó. El sabor fue bastante amargo y desagradable, era difícil volver a acostumbrarse a ese sabor. Lori tendría que aguantar un poco antes de que su estomago se calmara.

-¡Lori! –Su madre la abrazó con fuerza en ese momento. Rita la presionó fuertemente contra su pecho y la meció de un lado al otro.

-Hola mamá, me alegra que estés bien. –Dijo con algo de dificultad.

-Lori, mira como has crecido y- ¿Qué pasó con tú mejilla, cariño? –La matriarca de la casa la vio con preocupación y extendió la mano para tocar la mejilla de Lori, entonces frunció su ceño. –¡Lynn! –Gritó sobre las escaleras.

-Mamá, esta bien… yo… me caí antes de venir y…

-Nada de eso cariño, Lynn está fuera de control. –Su madre acarició su mano. –Esa chica no entiende que tienes que seguir con tu vida, y después de lo de Lincoln… –Bajó la mirada y suspiró. Lori pudo ver todo el cansancio de su madre en esa simple acción, y sintió como más piedras bajaban directo a su estomago por cada cana nueva que encontraba en el cabello de aquella mujer.

-Lincoln… ¿Cómo está él mamá?

Rita se quedó en silencio mientras su boca temblaba un poco y entonces volvió a sacar aquella sonrisa que Lori ya reconocía como fingida.

-Lincoln está bien, cariño. El doctor Albert a sido muy amable con él y con nosotros, ese hombre parece caído del cielo. –Su sonrisa tembló un poco al decir eso. –Se asegura de que Lincoln esté bien cuidado y ya está demostrando grandes signos de mejora, Lori.

Lori había escuchado que ese tal Albert era un imbécil. Pero seguramente se decía eso de todos los doctores dedicados a hurgar en la mente de las personas, no podía ser tan malo si su madre lo defendía de esa forma. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su madre estuviera mintiendo.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar hielo para ese golpe antes de que se hinche. –Tomó a Lori suavemente de la mano y la dirigió hacia la cocina. –Después tendré que hablar con Lynn, su comportamiento se está saliendo cada vez más de control, Lori. Ya la han suspendido de la escuela muchas veces, a este ritmo temo que pueda repetir el año escolar. –Las notas de Lynn habían bajado mucho por las suspensiones, y había dejado todos los clubes escolares. El único deporte que parecía practicar ahora era la lucha callejera.

Lori saboreó su herida desde el interior de su labio, no le sorprendía que pudiera golpear tan duro, seguramente tenía mucha experiencia.

-En realidad, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme un poco con ella ya que estas aquí, Lori. –Rita sacó un poco de hielo y lo puso contra la mejilla de Lori.

-¿Ayuda? –Lori sintió un poco de miedo al escuchar esas palabras. No estaba segura de si estaba en la posición para ayudar a ninguna de sus hermanas con cualquier cosa. Sólo llevaba unos minutos en casa y ya se sentía totalmente perdida. No tenía ni idea de que hacer o como actuar, y cualquier respeto que sus hermanas tuvieran por ella parecía haberse perdido. –Yo… no sé como podría ser de ayuda.

Rita dudó un momento antes de hablar. –Veras, las últimas suspensiones de Lynn han sido por peleas con una chica en específico… Ronnie Anne. –Lori no entendía a que veía el nombre de la chica con la que se pelea Lynn, pero le resultaba algo familiar. –Ronnie Anne Santiago.

-¿Santiago…? –Los ojos de Lori se abrieron y sujetó más fuerte la bolsa de hielo. Ahora lo recordaba, Bobby siempre le hablaba de su querida hermanita menor, una chica que le gustaba actuar dura, pero que en el fondo era bastante dulce, o eso pensaba él al menos. Su hermanita se llamaba Ronnie Anne.

Lori se sentó en una silla mientras trataba de comprender esto. ¿Su hermana menor se peleaba con la hermana menor de su ex–novio? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

-No entiendo, ¿Ronnie Anne Santiago? ¿La hermana de Bobby? –Le preguntó a su madre otra vez, teniendo esperanzas de que hubiera escuchado mal.

Pero Rita asintió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas aquella chica de la que te hablé? ¿La que se peleó con Lynn en el asilo juvenil? –Le preguntó con cuidado.

Lori lo recordaba, en ese tiempo pensó en regresar, pero cuando su madre le dijo que todo ya estaba arreglando entonces lo había dejado pasar con un culpable sentimiento de alivio.

-Oh, Dios. No me digas que esa chica era Ronnie Anne. –Lori se levantó de la silla y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí. –Rita asintió. –Lynn quería levantar cargos contra ella, pero luego se retractó. Aunque a la chica le prohibieron volver al asilo por miedo a que alterara a los pacientes. –Su mirada se endureció cuando lo dijo. –Y me parece perfecto, esa chica había pedido ver a Lincoln. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si alguien así viera a mí Lincoln? No quiero ni imaginar como hubiera reaccionado.

-¿Ronnie Anne pidió ver a Lincoln? –¿Qué podía querer Ronnie Anne con Lincol? No, Bobby le dijo que lo que pasó con Lincoln la había alterado, y los dos tenían la misma edad, por lo que quizás hubieran sido amigos en la escuela. Tenía sentido que quisiera verlo, Clyde los estuvo acosando mucho por el asunto de Lincoln cuando regresó.

¿Pero pelearse con Lynn?

-Mierda. Ah, lo siento mamá.

-No hay problema, yo también lo he dicho mucho últimamente. –Rita se sentó en otra silla, se le veía muy cansada.

-Así que quieres que hable con… con Bobby sobre su hermanita y la mía.

-Se le veía como un chico comprensivo cuando salían juntos, quizás podrían lograr que esas dos hagan las paces. Quizás incluso pudieran volver a-

-No. –Lori la interrumpió. Sabía que iba a decir. –Eso ya no pasará mamá. Nunca más. –Los ojos de Bobby cuando le dijo la verdad aun la perseguían por la noche. –Bobby y yo no volveremos a estar juntos.

-Hacían buena pareja, cariño.

Sí, hasta que lo hecho a perder lanzando a su hermanito en la purga. No pudo evitar sujetar su estomago mientras lo recordaba. Su madre lo notó y no pareció querer tocar más el tema.

-Supongo que no podrás hablar con él sobre Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento. No creo que me escuche tampoco. –Ni siquiera creyó que quisiera volver a verla. Realmente lo extrañaba.

Rita pareció abatida por eso. Lori supuso que parte de ella esperaba que las chispas regresaran entre ella y Bobby, pero no era algo que podría volver a ser jamás.

-Lo siento. –Volvió a disculparse. –No creo que pueda ser de mucha utilidad en la casa, o que me sigan respetando como antes. –El golpe de Lynn era prueba suficiente de eso.

-Tonterías. Ya veras como dentro de nada todo volverá a ser como antes.

No. No sería así. Además de amenazas, los mensajes de Lynn y Luan no dejaban de criticarle por abandonar a Lincoln. Lori no necesitaba que se lo recordaran tan a menudo para saberlo.

-Eso espero mamá. –Se sujetó el estomago mientras trataba de sonreír.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

-Lori está en casa, Luna. –Eso fue lo primero que Luan dijo cuando entró en la habitación. Pero Luna no parecía haberla escuchado, estaba con la vista clavada en el techo mientras tenía puestos sus audífonos.

Luna se había disculpado mucho con ella cuando regresó al día siguiente a esa noche, pero cuando Luan trató de volver a tocar el tema de lo que había ocultado en sus bolsillos se había vuelto loca otra vez. Luan tenía sospechas de que Luna había ido más lejos que la cerveza y el sexo. Intentó encontrar las pastillas de Luna cuando ella no estaba, pero jamás encontró nada. O estaba siendo paranoica, o Luna tenía un escondite en el que ella jamás había buscado.

Aun no desistía, pero últimamente le tomaba más trabajo de lo habitual tratar con Luna. Aquella chica comenzaba a actuar de manera más agresiva, ya no quedaba nada de su hermana favorita y su mejor amiga. Lo peor de todo es que había días en que deseaba que simplemente no regresara a casa, aun sabiendo lo que hacia o podría estar haciendo, Luan realmente se encontraba deseando por una noche sin vómitos o ataques de furia contra ella.

Una pequeña mancha oscura se formó lentamente en la falda de Luna y un olor muy fuerte y como óxido comenzó a alterarla. Luna se había orinado, y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso. Eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba muy borracha, pero ahora no precia haber bebido tanto como antes, pero aun así no parecía estar centrada en nada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luna? Habla conmigo. –Le rogó mientras se acercaba. Luna movió los ojos hacia ella y después los regresó al techo. –Luna, soy tan responsable como tu de lo que pasó, pero destruirte a ti misma no lo traerá de vuelta. –Le quitó los audífonos, ni siquiera había música saliendo de ellos. –Tenemos que mantenernos unidas, Luna. Algún día Lincoln regresará, y tenemos que demostrar que nos hemos convertido en las hermanas que él merece. –Trató de sonreírle un poco. Tratar de darle algo de fuerza.

Luna le quitó los audífonos volvió a ponérselos mientras giraba en la cama y le daba la espalda.

-Luna, sé que todavía hay esperanza.

-¡Deja de soñar, hermana! –Luna se levantó rápidamente, se quitó los audífonos y los tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Parece que realmente no estaban conectados. –¿Esperanza? ¿Esperanza? ¿Qué esperanza hay? Nuestro hermanito fue herido, destrozado, violado y quien sabe que más en la purga. ¿Por qué? Por un jodido video escolar. ¡Sólo un puto video escolar! Tú misma lo dijiste. –Respiró hondo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. –Pero no escuchamos. Ninguna de nosotras escuchamos. –Se cubrió la cara con la mano y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Luna. –Luan trató de acercarse un poco a ella. Sabía que el dolor de Luna era profundo, y que eso la había hecho caer al alcohol, el sexo, y muy posiblemente, las drogas. –Y yo no hice nada. –Se sentó junto a Luna en la cama. –Me quedé callada, lo evité y dejé que todo pasara, confiando en que después las cosas se solucionarían. Preferí guardar silencio y no hacer nada. Podría haber hecho algo, pero no lo hice, Luna. Y ahora que quiero hacer algo temo que sea muy tarde. –Limpió una lágrima que caía del ojo de Luna. –Incluso mentimos al decir que Lincoln salió por su propio pie de casa, como si todo fuera el resultado de sus propias acciones.

-No merecemos un hermano. –Luna dijo por fin.

-No. No lo hacemos. Pero lo tenemos, y tenemos que demostrarle que lo sentimos y lo amamos. Quizás sea demasiado tarde, pero al menos quiero reparar un poco del daño que sufrió, y devolverle un poco de la vida que perdió en todo este tiempo. –Recordó la imagen destruida de Lincoln en el hospital, y las cosas que Albert le dijo. Lincoln estaba mal, muy mal. Todo por ellas. –Tomará tiempo, y quizás jamás nos perdone, pero-

-¡No hay peros, Luan! –Luna la empujó hacia atrás. Había un poco de espuma saliendo de su boca, la escupió y se levantó de la cama. –¡Lincoln está encerrado con un montón de locos por nuestra culpa! ¡Ni siquiera puede hablar y lo está atendiendo un demente! ¿Cómo podemos arreglar eso?

Luan abrió la boca por la sorpresa mientras miraba a Luna fijamente.

-¿Lo sabías? –Le preguntó con grandes dudas.

Luna sonrió con una sonrisa torcida. –Y tú también, por lo que parece.

-¿Cómo-

-Me acosté con uno de los enfermeros del hospital, y les hice una paja doble a otros dos. –Levantó sus manos y las cerró un poco mientras las agitaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. –Fue cuando me enteré sobre el estado de Lincoln, y los rumores de su doctor. –Se rio un poco, pero sus ojos seguían llorando. –Un loco llamado Albert Stimbelton, me dijo que disfrutara de la escuela, que serían los mejores años de mi vida antes de pasarme las mañanas y tardes sirviendo mesas mientras le pagó a una mujer dos dólares la hora para vigilar a mis cinco críos, seis si no consigo nada peor a una gonorrea. Entonces me dio una receta para combatir las pequeñas erupciones en mi zona vaginal. Que hijo de puta.

Sí, eso sonaba como él. Luan ya podía imaginarlo sonriéndole de forma desagradable a Luna mientras parecía disfrutar de su dolor. Después de saber que tipo de persona trata a Lincoln… Luan no podía culparla por empeorar tanto. Ella misma se había visto tentada a tomar una de sus cervezas cuando regresó de aquel lugar.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes, Luna?

-¿Importa? Sólo lo sé. –Volvió a escupir aun lado. La macha en su falda había comenzado a crecer, y entonces algo líquido comenzó a recorrer sus piernas. El olor a óxido aumentado tanto que Luan tuvo que retroceder y taparse la nariz. Luna no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Luan trató de decirle algo, pero entonces Luna levantó su falda y se bajó la ropa interior. La lanzó de una patada contra la esquina de la habitación y comenzó a buscar otro par en los cajones.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Luna?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú, Luan? –Luna sacó otro par de pantaletas y se las puso con cuidado. Ni siquiera se limpió antes. –Creo que tenemos las mismas razones.

-Luna, necesitas ayuda.

Luna dejó salir una risa ahogada por los sollozos. –¿Esta es tú idea de una intervención, Luan? ¿No pasamos por esto antes? ¿No pasamos por la misma mierda cada noche? –Se tambaleo un poco, y dejó salir un pequeño gas mientras se enderezaba un poco. –No necesito ayuda.

El líquido que seguía cayendo desde sus piernas le decían algo distinto.

-Luna, creo que deberías volver a la cama. –Luan levantó sus manos frente a ella con cuidado mientras trataba de acercarse a Luna. Su apariencia se veía más desastrosa que de costumbre. La llegada de la purga, aquella noche que les costo todo. Luna seguramente estaba afectada por ello. –Estás muy alterada. No te culpo por ello, pero tienes que tratar de relajarte.

-¡¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras con tu mierda, Luan?! Me estoy relajando, y ya que no puedo salir esta noche espero que no te importe escuchar algunos juguetitos que me regalaron el otro día. ¿O quieres usarlos? Tengo más de uno que irían bien con esas tetas que tienes, aunque podrías desarrollar un poco de salpullido si no los limpias bien.

-Luna, por favor. Tú no eres así.

-¿Y tú que sabes? No me conoces. No sabes como soy.

-Te he conocido toda mi vida, Luna. –Luan se acercó un poco más y trató de tocarla. –Eres la mejor hermana que un fracaso de comediante podría tener. Estoy segura de que juntas podremos hacer algo cuando Lincoln llegue, y-

-Saboteé la bicicleta. –Luna se alejó de Luan y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. –Ni siquiera creí que funcionaría, y aun si lo hacia no creí que fuera tan lejos de casa. Yo tuve la idea, e incluso serví como vigía para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. –Se alejó hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared. –En cuanto me dijo que el trabajo estaba hecho… supe que había cometido un error. Pero ya era tarde, y quise confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien. Convencerme de que el retraso de Lincoln no tenía nada que ver con eso. –Recordó el momento en que Lori llegó a casa. –Pero luego Lori nos mostró la bicicleta…

Luan no había dicho nada mientras Luna hablaba. No podía decir nada. Estaba mirando fijamente a Luna mientras hablaba. Trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Luna estaba delirando otra vez? Ella deliraba de vez en cuando. Tenía que ser eso.

Luna miró fijamente a Luan a los ojos, ya no parecía estar borracha o colgada por lo que sea que hubiera tomado.

-Por mi culpa perdimos a Lincoln, hermana.

* * *

Lisa miraba fijamente la pantalla donde Luna acababa de confesar su crimen. Sin mucha prisa sacó una pequeña lata de soda de cereza de un pequeño refrigerador en la esquina de su cuarto, la abrió y comenzó a beberla. Predecible, tan, tan predecible. Luna era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, era cuestión de tiempo para que hablara.

Ya llegado a este punto era cuestión de esperar.

Despegó su atención de ese monitor y se centro en lo que mostraba la imagen de otra de las cámaras de asilo juvenil, esta estaba en el despacho del director del asilo. Parecía estar teniendo una acalorada discusión con Albert, al menos de un lado. Cualquiera estaría alterado cuando un demente lo apunta con una pistola. Lisa ya estaba empezando a sentir ciertos niveles de simpatía por aquel tipo.

Se sentó en su sillón y se relajó, tenía que tener cuidado de no quedarse dormida esa noche. La hora de sueño anterior fue un error que casi la dejó fuera de servicio por el resto del día, tenía que tener cuidado de no volver a caer. Sacó una pequeña pastilla del bolsillo de su polar y la presionó fuerte para molerla. Su mano se sentía cansada y le era difícil cerrarla. Con algunos temblores nerviosos la molió lo suficiente para ponerla dentro de sus soda y agitarla. Eso mantendría su mente centrada el resto de la noche y el café se encargaría del resto. Quizás pequeñas dosis de estimulantes podrían hacer el resto.

Bebió un poco de aquel líquido fresco, la cereza apenas parecía poder hacer algo para ocultar el sabor de las pastillas, pero era algo. Acercó su teclado y comenzó a utilizar el código de programación basado en el simbolismo, era muy sencillo cuando lograba descifrarse, posiblemente lo hubiera hecho en un instante de haber estado a toda su capacidad.

Ya había logrado atravesar casi todos los corta fuegos y seguridad extra del sistema. Con el tiempo podría tener total control de Asylum. Entonces sólo tenía que asegurarse de dirigir a Lincoln a un lugar seguro mientras se encarga que el resto se mate mutuamente. No sería difícil para ella lograrlo. Una pantalla le mostro las primeras gotas de agua cayendo del cielo, la tormenta ya estaba empezando y todos esos rayos cayendo podrían dañar el sistema. Su fuente de energía interna mantendría su laboratorio en marcha, pero el asilo podría tener problemas. Sus sistemas no eran tan sofisticados como los suyos.

Pero por ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar mientras el sistema se encargaba de terminar de cifrar los datos, una vez terminara tomaría el control, accedería a la base de datos de todos los implicados, destruiría sus vidas hasta que no les quedará ni una migaja y se encargaría de que Lincoln recibiera los cuidados que necesita.

Y finalmente regresaría a casa con ella. Lisa sabía exactamente como tenía que actuar una vez que Lincoln regresara, sólo tenía que apegarse al papel de la niña pequeña y arrepentida que sólo quiere volver a ver a su hermano mayor. Eso no sería una mentira, pero tendría que cambiar su forma de vestirse y de actuar. ¿Quizás tomar una actitud más tímida y retraída? Lo suficiente para que Lincoln pudiera sacar sus instintos de hermano mayor y llegar a perdonarla, Lisa tenía sólo cinco años, por lo que tendría que actuar como tal. Dejar salir más emociones, al menos cuando estuviera con Lincoln.

Sacó su teclado y miró un poco su cuerpo: su polar verde estaba bastante sucio y manchado con distintos tipos de comida chatarra, las grasas la habían hecho aumentar un poco de peso en ese último año, y ni siquiera estaba usando pantalones, le daban demasiado calor por lo que los había tirado en un rincón. Hizo una mueca al sentir lo grande que se habían vuelto sus muslos, era mejor comenzar a solucionar su problema de peso desde ahora. Una hermanita menor tenía que ser linda, y eso podría tener un factor relevante a la hora de ganar el perdón de Lincoln.

Bien, sólo tenía que crear algo que eliminara la mayor parte de las grasas en su cuerpo, quizás algo para solucionar ese pequeño salpullido y luego algo para broncear un poco su piel. Luego estaba su ropa, ¿Tendría que usar un vestido? Realmente no era algo que le pegara, pero no tardaría en acostumbrarse. Quizás algo bonito como los de Lola.

Recordando a Lola, ella parecía estar teniendo una pelea bastante fuerte con Lana en estos momentos. Parece que Lana se había puesto su ropa sin su permiso y ahora estaba tratando de quitársela. El malestar de Lana estaba aumentado cada vez más, si todo salía bien entonces esta noche utilizaría el punzón oculto en su overol y podría librarse de dos plagas.

Luna ya estaba perdida, por lo que eso serían tres abajo, faltaban dos. O quizás todas, aun no estaba segura. Luan había demostrado volverse más madura, por lo que podría necesitar su apoyo, Leni era más independiente; pero seguía siendo idiota, sería fácil deshacerse de ella si metía la pata, por lo que no era algo que le preocupara mucho. Lori se escaparía, por lo que no tenía que hacer nada con ella. Y Lily era una bebé que fácilmente podría moldear. Las demás no eran necesarias, y sus estados mentales inestables podrían alterar mucho a Lincoln. Tendría que ocuparse de ellas a su debido tiempo.

* * *

 **NA: Este es el tercer y último interludio. Si, supongo que muchos tendrán cara de ¡WTF! en estos momentos. Se esperaban la confrontación con Lidy, o saber que sucedió en la casa Loud. Tranquilos, las respuestas llegaran a su debido tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, algunas de las teclas de mi teclado se fundieron, por lo que tuve que combinarlo con un teclado virtual, lo que me dificultó un poco la creación del capitulo. Me tomará un poco de tiempo cambiarlo.**

 **El próximo capitulo será el último, luego vendrá el epilogo y un capitulo extra como en la anterior entrega.**

 **Nos leemos en la final.**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

 **Quincuagésima primera sesión**

 **...**

-¿Sabías que éste asilo fue construido para albergar a los niños victimas de la purga, Lincoln Loud?

Lincoln olvidó su odio por ese hombre por un segundo y lo miró fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al asilo detrás de él. Para Lincoln el lugar era una enorme casa de dos pisos y no demasiadas ventanas. Realmente no le agradaba verlo, sabía que había muchas más cosas de las que se podían ver a simple vista, pero todo lo que conocía era una cámara acolchada y un pequeño cuarto con un tubo algo oxidado que gorgoteaba antes de dejar salir chorros de agua caliente. Para Lincoln no era un buen lugar, pero era lo único que ahora conocía. Al recordar su casa, ya no la veía como su casa.

Parecía la casa de otro Lincoln Loud. Un Lincoln Loud que no sobrevivió a la purga.

-El gobierno construyó lugares así como un medio para ocuparse de los niños victimas de la purga. –Dejó salir una gran cantidad de humo de su boca. –Pero no era nada más que una forma para callar todas las quejas de los niños que sufren la purga cada año. Ya sabes, aquellos padres y familiares preocupados tenían que encerrarlos en alguna parte para no tener que ocuparse de ellos, ¿Quién quiere a un niño loco que maldiga en la mesa, se cague encima, o se masturbe analmente en medio de la sala? Y mucho menos a un esquizofrénico inestable que sufre de alucinaciones.

¿Se estaba buscando otro golpe acaso? En estos momentos Lincoln no tendría problemas para dárselo, pero quizás en esta ocasión realmente lograra ser encerrado en algún lugar oscuro y bajo tierra, con una puerta de metal y doce vueltas de llave.

-¿Hace cuanto que tus padres no te visitan, Lincoln Loud? Parecía una adorable pareja de mormones. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?

Lincoln no recordaba muy bien cuando fue la última vez que los vio. Albert a veces los mencionaba, por lo que seguramente seguían en contacto con él. Pero Lincoln apenas podía recordar alguna visita después de su cumpleaños. ¿Cuántas habían sido después de eso? No muchas, y todas parecían haberse acortado un poco más.

Eso estaba bien para Lincoln. Ya no podía soportar las risas falsas, o los supuestos castigos y planes vacacionales. Todas sus palabras se repetían como un video que terminaba para volver a iniciar la semana o el mes próximo. A veces Lincoln podía saber que palabras utilizaría su padre con sólo verlo pasar su mano por su boca, o notar lo nervioso que estaba ante todo el silencio. No se perdía las miradas que solía dar a su reloj, esperando que la hora terminara. Si querían irse entonces deberían hacerlo, a Lincoln no le importaba. Y sinceramente no podía seguir soportando los ojos de su madre mientras lo miraba.

Albert sacó su libreta azul y la ojeó un poco. –¿Qué recuerdas de tú hermana Luan?

Chistes malos.

Especialmente los de la primera semana de aquel mes. En concreto aquel chiste de la peste, ese fue el que más le dolió de todos. Después sólo podía recordar su indiferencia. Luan lo ignoraba, o simplemente salía del cuarto cuando se acercaba o trataba de hablarle. Era como si no pudiera soportar estar junto a él. Como si fuera alguna clase de enfermedad que tuviera que evitar a toda costa.

Luan lo trataba como se trataría a un marginado.

-¿Sabías que sus tetas crecieron bastante en este tiempo, Lincoln?

¿Sabía que era un imbécil? ¿Por qué demonios le interesarían las tetas de su hermana? Todo lo que le interesaba era disfrutar de la pequeña hora de libertad que tenía en el patio del asilo. Después de eso podría regresar a su celda a esperar su sopa con vegetales y un vaso de pastillas.

Lincoln miró a una gran ventana al frente del asilo, parecía dar a la sala de espera. No pudo ver claramente a las personas, pero estaba seguro de que no eran muchas: dos o tres. Una era una chica de cabello largo que parecía mirar fijamente al asilo principal. No le sorprendía, ese lugar era aterrador. Lincoln siempre trataba de no verlo cuando salía.

-¿Y Lynn?

Lincoln no quería pensar en ella. Para Lincoln, Lynn era más que una hermana; era su amiga. Lincoln la quería mucho, es por eso que siempre se esforzaba por ayudarla con sus practicas, aun contra su voluntad siempre terminaba apoyándola.

-Ella te traicionó.

La voz de Lidy resonó en sus oídos mientras recordaba todas las palabras y los abusos de Lynn después del video. Su forma de tratarlo había sido la peor de todas. Ella no perdía el tiempo para hacerle zancadillas o atacarlo con sus balones y pelotas, pero lo peor siempre fueron sus palabras, aquellos insultos y denigraciones que tanto lo afectaban. Lynn no conocía mucho de límites.

Realmente la quería.

-Pero ella no te quería a ti, Lincoln. Ella te trató como basura por un simple video escolar. Al final, no era más que un simple matón.

Lincoln ignoró la voz dentro de su cabeza y dejó de pensar en Lynn. Era un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que era su hermana favorita. Aun recordaba cuando solían compartir mantas cuando se escapaban por la noche para ver películas de terror, o cuando practicaba llaves de lucha amistosa con él cada vez que se asustaba con la película y no quería admitirlo. Lincoln podía decir que los dos tenían una relación muy buena con sólo recordar esos momentos, ¿Qué cambió? ¿Cómo un simple video de un día pudo cambiar tanto las cosas?

-¿Por qué no te enfadas, Lincoln Loud? –Albert sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. –Deja salir tú rabia. Ella era tú hermana más cercana, una amiga, quizás tu primer amor infantil. El caso es que de un día para el otro te trata como basura por quien sabe que tontería infantil. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado. Siéntete libre de odiarla a ella más que al resto.

Lincoln no quería odiar a nadie. Todo lo contrario, le gustaría que todo volviera a ser normal. No pudo evitar sentir ganas de reír al pensar en eso, sabía que nada nunca volvería a ser normal.

-¿Qué te parece tu hermana Lily, Lincoln?

Lily. La pequeña y linda Lily. Lincoln la quería mucho. Esa pequeña bebé cuya única palabra que podía decir correctamente era po-po, al menos hasta que Lisa le enseñó a decir no po-po. No fue hasta ese momento que pensó que podrían enseñarle a Lily a odiarlo. Esa idea lo torturaba por dentro. Sentía miedo de pensar que Lily crecería para odiarlo sin ninguna razón, sólo por pensar que estaba bien. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora crecería sin conocerlo. Lily seguramente ni siquiera lo recordaría. No sería más que una mancha en la familia, un hermanito loco encerrado en el asilo y que ella jamás mencionará por vergüenza.

Ya no valía la pena preocuparse por ella.

-Bueno, bueno. Parece que alguien quiere pasar de la juvenil a las mayores cuando sea grande. –Albert se rio mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de su boca. –Aunque tus padres comienzan a presionarme para que mejores, ¿Qué esperan que haga? ¿Que te abofetee hasta que te vuelvas un niñito precoz común y corriente?

Lincoln le dio una mirada en blanco, ¿Qué no lo había hecho hace poco? Todavía le dolían las mejillas al recordarlo. ¿Cómo había podido mantener el titulo hasta ahora? Lincoln ya no sabía cual de los dos era el verdadero demente.

-Ahora, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte atraído románticamente por tú hermana? –Sacó una libreta diferente mientras Lincoln se pasaba la mano por la frente. ¿Iban a repetir lo mismo? –No me mires así, se supone que debo reparar tú mente enferma y trastornada de todo daño. –Comenzó a repasar algunas notas y copias de fotografías. –Olvidemos eso de "supuesta" hermana, Lincoln. ¿Hace cuanto que se te levanta el pajarito al pensar en Lynn?

Lincoln suspiró.

* * *

Los brazos de Lidy lo rodeaban completamente en un abrazo repleto de cariño. Lidy había apoyado su barbilla sobre su cabeza y se mantenía callada. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento. Todo lo que quería era abrazarlo por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Lincoln sintió su boca sumamente seca después de hablar. Hace un año que no dice una palabra, y su propia voz le había sonado fuera de tono y totalmente diferente. Trató de remojar un poco sus labios con su saliva, intentar decir algo, pero le fue imposible. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y se negaba a obedecerlo.

Lidy finalmente se separó un poco, pero sin soltarlo. Bajo su rostro hasta estar frente a frente con el de Lincoln y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Por el rostro de la niña había lágrimas cayendo; lágrimas de felicidad por su reencuentro. Lincoln sintió un tipo similar de lágrimas corriendo por sus propias mejillas mientras la veía fijamente.

Lidy se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Aquella acción trajo los recuerdos de la última vez que Lidy había besado sus lágrimas. Lo recordaba claramente ahora. La casa, las habitaciones, los cuerpos…

¡Sus hermanas!

-¡NO!

Lincoln empujó a Lidy con todas sus fuerzas. Eso había estado cerca, por un momento se había perdido en el cariño y seguridad que Lidy le transmitía con su misma presencia. Lincoln utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para ponerse de pie. Todo el dolor había regresado a su cuerpo cuando empujó a Lidy. Podía verla en el piso, su sonrisa no se había desprendido de su rostro mientras lo miraba.

Lincoln se tambaleó mientras trataba de alejarse de Lidy, todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de volver a caer al piso en el instante en que dio un paso atrás. No podía moverse mucho, y sus ojos no se desprendían de la imagen de Lidy. La pequeña niña se levantó con lentitud y sacudió un poco de polvo de su ropa. Finalmente puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y le sonrió a Lincoln mientras lo veía.

-A… a… –Tosió un poco mientras sus ojos se nublaban. –Aléjate. –Trató de sonar fuerte y exigente, pero en lugar de eso su propia voz le sonó lastimosa y desesperada.

Lidy no se movió, o alteró de alguna forma su expresión. Aun lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa alegre y vivaz.

Lincoln perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una rodilla. Lidy trató de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero Lincoln levantó una mano y la detuvo.

-N-no. –Trató de decir. Su voz había cambiado un poco por el dolor en su garganta, pero estaba seguro de que parte de la culpa era por la pubertad. Le sonaba más como la voz de un desconocido que hablaba a través de su boca. –Déjame… en paz.

Lidy se quedó quieta con una expresión abatida mientras lo miraba tratar de levantarse. Lincoln se maldijo por haber hablado con ella, no tenía que hacerlo. Lidy no estaba ahí, ella no era real. No era más que el producto de su imaginación. Una guía creada por su cerebro para apoyarlo contra los horrores de la purga.

Y no tenía más lugar ahí.

-V-vete. ¡Vete! –Agitó su mano mientras trataba de mirarla fijamente. –N-no… lugar aquí. –Se remojó los labios mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar que lo sentía como un idioma totalmente nuevo mientras se esforzaba por recordar las entonaciones correctas, incluso el movimiento de su lengua y sus labios parecía fallar mientras trataba de decir algo.

-Lincoln, yo siempre he estado aquí. –Lidy dio un paso al frente. –Estoy aquí para ti, porque te amo.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan afiladas como el filo de un cuchillo y se enterraron profundamente en su corazón. Lidy no lo amaba, porque ella no era real. Ella no era un ser real. Era simplemente una fantasía. Y una peligrosa para las personas a su alrededor.

-Ya no tienes que estar sólo nunca más, Lincoln. Porque yo estoy aquí para ti. –Lidy se acercó más. Su paso era delicado y suave, era como si estuviera flotando en lugar de caminar.

Lincoln se sentía destrozado y confundido. Una parte de él quería terminar con esto, aceptar el amor de Lidy y hundirse en sus brazos mientras lloraba por todo el dolo sufrido. Entonces Lidy lo abrazaría, lo besaría, le cantaría una linda canción y vivirían juntos en aquella hermosa casa. Estaría totalmente protegido de los peligros del mundo que lo esperaban afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Pero no.

Lidy era peligrosa.

Y lo era por una razón.

-Ale-…jate… –Escupió aun lado, y pudo ver parte su vomito en aquella saliva. –…ellas.

Lidy se detuvo antes de tocar nuevamente el rostro de Lincoln. Su expresión perdió su sonrisa y sus ojos se oscurecieron después de escuchar las complicadas palabras de Lincoln.

-Jamás merecieron tú amor, Lincoln. ¿Crees que lo merecen ahora? –La voz de Lidy se volvió seria y peligrosa mientras las imágenes de todas sus hermanas parecían reflejarse en sus ojos. –Te humillaron, te golpearon, te denigraron, finalmente te abandonaron. Todo por un maldito video escolar. ¿Cuántas veces las apoyaste en sus estúpidos proyectos? ¿Cuántas veces te ofreciste como un maniquí humano o saco de boxeo? ¿Cuántas veces serviste como publico para sus estúpidas canciones o poesía barata? Dime Lincoln, cuando fue la última vez que ellas realmente se ocuparon de ti. ¿Cuándo te preguntaron como estuvo tú día o trataron de conocerte realmente? Jamás les importó. Y cuando por fin les toca a ellas sentir un poco de lo que tú sentías a diario, ¿Qué hacen? –La voz de Lidy pareció crecer hasta ser un grito que penetró fuertemente dentro del cráneo de Lincoln. Era doloroso. –Dejan salir su ira y frustración hacia aquella pequeña vida que deberían haber amado y protegido. Te torturan aunque supliques y llores y finalmente te abandonan para que mueras totalmente sólo.

-C-c…cá-llatate. –Lincoln trató de acallar la voz de Lidy, pero ella apenas parecía escucharlo. Se había perdido en la inmensa piscina oscura que era su interior. Lincoln pudo sentirlo en sus propias entrañas. Era una emoción que jamás pudo reconocer y que ahora estaba aumentando. No se detenía. Lincoln se sujetó fuertemente el estomago tratando de apresarla y devolverla al oscuro rincón de sus tripas, un lugar del que nunca tendría que haber salido. –…Detente.

-Pero no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte. Jamás lo hare. –Acarició el rostro de Lincoln con suavidad. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Lincoln mientras comenzaba a susurrar sus siniestras y a la vez amables palabras. –Me encargaré de que jamás vuelvan a tocarte, Lincoln.

Por la pantalla del televisor Lincoln pudo ver el cuerpo de Lori mutilado; el de Leni despellejado mientras aun estaba viva; a Luna con la mitad de su cabeza destrozada y un ojo colgante de su orbita; Luan con sus mejillas cortadas a cuchillo en una sonrisa sangrienta y grandes manos de espuma cocidas en su carne. Con las siguientes imágenes uno de los ojos de Lincoln comenzó nuevamente a lagrimear, en ellas se mostraba a Lynn colgando de ganchos y con sus extremidades colgantes mientras lanzaba gemidos y gorgoteos repletos de sangre, pudo ver otra imagen de Lidy cortándola lentamente a pedazos. La sonrisa de Lidy era calmada y feliz mientras serruchaba la pierna de Lynn. Y Lucy, lo que le estaba haciendo a Lucy no podía ponerle un nombre. Lidy metió sus manos dentro de la pequeña vagina de Lucy y la abrió bruscamente, aun con la falta de sonido Lincoln pudo imaginarse el grito de Lucy mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de ella en grandes cantidades, entonces Lidy comenzó a meter la cadena de una bicicleta en su interior. Lincoln sintió muchas nauseas y trató de quitar la vista de la pantalla, pero le era imposible.

Lidy comenzó reanudó los besos a sus lágrimas mientras Lincoln veía como cortaba las muñecas de Lola y la retenía mientras la obligaba a ver como se desangraba, finalmente ponía la sangre dentro de una taza de té y forzaba a Lola a beberla. Lana estaba ahí, atrapada en la caja y viéndolo todo mientras luchaba desesperadamente por huir. Sus brazos estaban cortados y dejaban salir una gran cantidad de sangre que sus mascotas ya habían aprendido a disfrutar, más de una ya le estaba dando mordidas y las otras comenzaban a seguir su ejemplo.

-P-por… favor. –Lincoln rogó. Sabía que vendría ahora, lo sabía muy bien. Aun lo recordaba, y no quería llegar hasta ella. Aquella pequeña vida inocente que jamás fue responsable de nada y que Lidy castigó sólo para asegurarse de que jamás se acercara a él.

En la pantalla, Lisa estaba atada a una mesa y Lidy la forzaba a beber todos sus productos químicos. Una gran cantidad de humo salió disparado de la garganta de Lisa mientras se removía desesperadamente en busca de un escape. Entonces su estomago comenzaba a encogerse dentro de su polar y una gran cantidad de humo comenzaba a salir. Su polar finalmente se derretía del mismo modo que sus órganos y Lisa quedaba totalmente inmóvil con una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento sin igual.

-Ellas merecen tú odio, Lincoln. –Lidy lo besó el la frente. –Ninguna de ellas merecía un hermano como tú. –Lidy le sonrió mientras pegaba su frente a la suya. –Eras un niño dulce, amable, siempre te preocupabas por las personas a tu alrededor. –Lidy presionó los hombros de Lincoln con un poco de brusquedad, pero los aflojó en cuanto notó el daño que podría causarle. –Y mira lo que te han hecho. Por su culpa tienes que vivir encerrado en un asilo donde te forzaron a usar pañales los primeros dos meses, para finalmente tener que tocar la puerta tres veces si querías ir a un baño. –Lidy respiró hondo mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Y ese psiquiatra es un imbécil, no hay otra forma de describirlo.

No la había. Lincoln lo sabía de primera mano. Nunca dejaría de preguntarse como es que aun puede ejercer su oficio.

-Ya no las amas, ¿Eso no te dice nada Lincoln? –Lidy le habló con seriedad. –No lo niegues más, y déjalo salir.

Lo único que Lincoln dejó salir fue un golpe que le dio directamente en la mejilla a Lidy. ¿Qué quería que admitiera? ¿Qué odiaba a sus hermanas hasta el punto de quererlas muertas? ¿Qué todo lo que había visto en la pantalla eran sus propias fantasías siendo realizadas por Lidy? En la pantalla ahora podía ver y escuchar como el cuerpo de Lily lloraba y gritaba a todo lo que podía mientras Lidy le introducía un tubo profundamente por el recto. El estomago de Lily comenzó a hincharse de forma antinatural, y finalmente Lidy la abría felizmente con un bisturí. La mierda y desperdicios dentro de Lily comenzaron a salir por aquella abertura y a caer por sus cobijas mientras gritaba y lloraba la única palabra que podía decir correctamente: po-po.

Lincoln apartó la vista de aquella pantalla y volvió a mirar a Lidy con una mescla de asco y odio.

-Sí. Así es hermano, déjalo salir. Déjalo salir en mí si eso es lo que quieres. –Lidy se rio mientras sujetaba su mejilla. Entonces se paró y extendió sus brazos hacia Lincoln. –Vamos, deja que todo ese odio y furia salgan a flote. Admite lo que no quieres ver y grita sus nombres mientras lo haces. Ven a mi hermano.

No, no era nada de eso. Había algo mezclándose en sus entrañas, pero no era odio. No podía ser odio. Sus hermanas cometieron un error que le costó su vida, eso era todo. La bicicleta se rompió y terminó en la purga, eso era todo.

-Pero sin importar cual sea el caso. La única verdad es que no debiste haber estado ahí en primer lugar, Lincoln. –Lidy respondió leyendo su mente. –Jamás tendrían que haberte dejado en la entrada del bosque.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente sus puños. Eso era cierto, nunca tendría que haber estado ahí en primer lugar. Tendría que haberse quedado escondido bajo la cama, o en ático. Pero quería confiar en que cuando subieran las defensas, quizás podría hacer la paz con sus hermanas, de alguna forma. Nunca creyó que lo meterían por la fuerza en el auto familiar y lo dejarían varado.

¿Por qué tendría que creerlo? Ellas eran sus hermanas, y pese a la furia y el rechazo, ellas nunca…

-Lo hicieron, Lincoln. –Lidy se acercó. –Te abandonaron sin mirar atrás.

Lincoln le dio otro golpe directo en la cara. Lidy retrocedió, pero no cayó al piso. Se limpió un poco la nariz y volvió a sonreírle.

-S-suficiente. No… te escucharé más. –Respiró con dificultad mientras su boca y lengua volvían a acostumbrarse a las palabras.

-No puedes negarlo, Lincoln. –Tocó el pecho de Lincoln. –Recuerda, recuerda todo lo que hiciste por ellas hasta ese último mes. Recuerda todos los años que pasaron juntos, abrazados como familia mientras la purga parecía un mundo lejano. Recuerda cada caricia, cada beso y cada risa. Recuerdo todo eso… y luego recuerda como te dejaron por un simple video. Como si fuera la excusa suficiente para odiarte. Recuerda como todo ese amor que te brindaron quedó reducido a nada.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero recordar?! –Lincoln le gritó. –¡No quiero recordar a mis hermanas ni en su mejor o peor momento! ¡No quiero recordar el pasado de ninguna forma! ¡No quiero revivir aquellos días donde todo eran sonrisas! ¡No quiero ni pensar en ese último mes! ¡Y no quiero recordar aquella noche! –Lincoln se quitó la mano de Lidy de encima. –No necesito recordar esas cosas. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Todo eso es parte del pasado, ya pasó. Finito. Caput. Se acabó. ¿Entiendes Lidy? –Lincoln se rascó el lugar del disparo. –¿Por qué todos me fuerzas a recordar ese día? ¿No podría simplemente olvidarlo? ¿No podríamos olvidarlo todo, Lidy? Ya estoy harto de eso.

Lidy lo miró con piedad mientras acariciaba los dedos que retenían su brazo. –Olvidarlo no va a liberarte, Lincoln. Todavía estas atrapado en aquella noche. Aun los escuchas, ¿Verdad? Cada noche te llaman, te reclaman. Desde esa noche te han perseguido, y te han forzado a refugiarte en tus pastillas. Eso no es el camino, tienes que enfrentarlos.

-Y-ya lo hice. ¡Ya lo hice! –Se separó nuevamente de Lidy. –Los encontré… ¡Los maté! –Sonrió un poco mientras una risa nerviosa salía de su boca. –Sí, los maté. Acabé con ellos. No con todos, pero si la mayoría. Matilde se me escapó, y no encontré a los payasos. Pero la mayoría están muertos… –Lincoln lo recordó. Sus enfrentamientos. Aquellos monstruos que lo buscaron durante tanto tiempo y por fin lo habían encontrado. Pero esta vez peleó. Peleó y ganó. –¿No podemos terminar con esto? No quiero seguir aquí. Por favor Lidy, detente.

-No son todos Lincoln, y ellos no son los monstruos a quienes tienes que enfrentarte. –Lidy volvió a acercarse. –Los verdaderos monstruos fueron los que te convirtieron en lo que eres, ellos se refugian bajo la piel de aquellas a las que llamaste hermanas.

-¡Basta! –Lincoln la tomó de los hombros. –No necesito más de esto, Lidy. Sólo quiero que termine. ¡Quiero que desaparezcas! ¡No te necesito! ¡No te quiero! ¿Entiendes Lidy? ¡No te quiero!

Lidy acarició su mejilla.

-Pero yo te amo, Lincoln.

Lincoln volvió a golpearla en la cara con ira. Lidy solo se rio mientras volvía a caer al piso y se quedaba ahí.

-Vamos, Lincoln. Sólo hazlo. Déjalo salir todo. –Extendió los brazos hacia él. –Sabes lo que quieres. Y sabes lo que sientes. Es momento de que dejes de negarlo y lo dejes salir totalmente.

Lincoln sólo la miró con odio. Aquella niña ni siquiera era real, y todas sus palabras estaban plagadas de un dulce veneno que intoxicaba su mente. Lincoln se acercó y le dio una patada en la cara. ¿Por qué no podía callarse? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo sólo? Lidy nació en la purga, y era un recordatorio eterno de lo que allí vivió.

Se sentó sobre ella mientras la tomaba del cuello de su camisa y volvió a golpearla.

-Bien, Lincoln. –Lidy lamió parte de su mejilla golpeada. –Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué sientes ahora? ¿Qué es lo que estas sacando de tu pecho?

-¡Cállate! –Lincoln volvió a golearla. Podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo nuevamente de sus ojos. Quería detenerse, dejar de golpearla. Ella sólo quería brindarle amor, pero su amor estaba podrido, y estaba cargado de los recuerdos de un pasado del que sólo quería deshacerse. Lincoln la miró directamente a los ojos mientras ponía sus manos por su cuello.

Lidy relamió sus labios mientras lo veía. –¿Qué deseas Lincoln? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te fuerzas a mantener oculto? –Una de las manos de Lidy acarició su estomago y comenzó a bajar. –No lo contengas, y déjalo salir. ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora? ¿Cuánto amor necesitas para sentirte bien? Deja que te lo entregue todo, Lincoln.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Era como si la personalidad de Lidy cambiara radicalmente de un momento a otro, pero sus palabras seguían siendo las mismas. La pantalla comenzó a mostrar las imágenes de todos los combates de Lincoln con sus monstruos. Lincoln los odiaba, y los hizo desaparecer. Todos ellos estaban muertos. Y los demás, quizás ni siquiera se encontrara con ellos.

Sintió algo muy extraño subir por su estomago y acumularse en su pecho, poco a poco recorrió todo su cuerpo y comenzó un acenso por su rostro hasta golpear fuertemente su cabeza. Pudo sentirlo en su lengua. No era nada que hubiera saboreado antes: era agrio y desagradable. No lo soportaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Lincoln? –El rostro de Lidy comenzó a alterarse y a tomar la forma de todas sus hermanas. Las vio a todas: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily. Todas ellas lo vieron fijamente antes de desaparecer lentamente y tomar la forma de Lidy.

Lincoln ya no aguantó más aquella cosa en su cuerpo, estaba apunto de explotar en su interior. No pudo aguantarlo más y gritó, gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida. Su cabeza se sentía a estallar, y la sangre comenzó a machar su cabello. Era como si hubiera vuelto a dispararse en la cabeza y todo su mundo se destrozara a su alrededor.

¿Lo quería? ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Quería que dejara salir aquella cosa oscura y desagradable de su interior? ¿Eso es lo que todos querían? ¿Por eso todos hacían tanto escandalo? Si lo querían entonces lo dejaría salir, dejaría salir aquello que tanto están buscando.

Lincoln golpeó a Lidy sin parar con sus puños directamente en la cara y en el pecho. ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo? ¿Por qué se reía?

-Sí, déjalo salir, Lincoln. –Lidy se rio. –Dime hermano, a quien estas lastimando ahora. ¿A quien quieres lastimar? ¿A quien odias?

-Te odio. Te odio a ti. Te odio a ti por todo. –Lincoln dijo mientras la golpeaba. –¿Por qué no puedes déjame en paz? ¿Por qué quieren que deje salir esta cosa? ¿Por qué quieren que la reconozca? Todo lo que quiero es un poco de paz. ¿Eso es mucho pedir? ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen en paz, Lidy?

Lincoln la golpeó.

-¿Es mucho pedir que me perdonen por una simple estupidez de niño de once años? –La tomó del pecho de la camisa mientras levantó un poco su cara. –Sólo tenía once años, maldición. –Lincoln lloró y dejó de golpearla. –Yo… sólo quería ganar un premio, Lidy. –Su cuerpo se sintió sumamente flojo mientras soltaba el cuello de Lidy. –Quería ganar un premio. Una simple y pequeña medalla, aun si era el tercer lugar, me hubiera gustado tener algo en aquella repisa vacía.

Todas sus hermanas tenían trofeos y medallas que presumir por sus inigualables talentos. Pero él no. Lincoln jamás supo cual era su talento, o si tenía uno en realidad. Quizás, al final, no era más que un fracaso que no tenía nada que dar al mundo. Un simple niño mediocre que hubiera tenido una vida mediocre.

-Sólo quería una medalla… Fue por eso que publiqué el video. –Lincoln sorbió un poco sus mocos. –¿Por qué se enfadaron tanto? Ellas me habían hecho cosas peores en el pasado, todas abusaron de mí de alguna forma distinta y dolorosa. Ya sea siendo un simple reposapiés, o un muñeco de practica. –Hasta sus hermanas menores le habían perdido todo el respeto. –Y retiré el video… lo retiré y subí videos míos. Me humille ante la escuela y la ciudad por ellas. Traté de darlo todo para ganar su perdón. ¿Entonces por qué? Dímelo, Lidy. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eran unas perras, Lincoln. –Lidy dijo simplemente. –¿Una perra necesita razones para ser una perra? Todas ellas te trataron como basura desde que eras un niño, y tú creciste pensando que eso era lo correcto. Te maltrataron mientras te daban su falso amor. Un perro que es entrenado con "La rama y la zanahoria".

Aquella cosa desagradable pareció aumentar dentro de su estomago mientras escuchaba las palabras de Lidy. Aquella niña lo tomo del cuello con suavidad y tiró de el lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo.

-La zanahoria fue un abrazo o caricia cada vez que eras un buen perro obediente, pero la rama fueron insultos y golpes cuando no obedecías. Todas ellas creyeron haberte domesticado bien, hasta el día del concurso de video. Ese día su perro se reveló, por lo que tuvieron que aumentar el tamaño de la rama. Aquel día ellas demostraron cuanto valías realmente para ellas, Lincoln.

-¿No me… amán? –Lincoln dijo con suavidad. Nunca le gustó pensar en sus hermanas, porque jamás quiso pensar en aquellas palabras. –¿Sólo era… un perro? ¡¿Sólo era un perro para ellas?! –Lincoln tomó a Lidy del cuello de su camisa de la misma forma que ella sujetaba el suyo. –¡¿Dices que todo fue mentira?! ¿Todo lo que pasamos hasta ese día fue una simple mentira? ¡No te creo! ¡No puedo creerte! ¡Yo… yo las am- Las palabras de Lincoln se cortaron en ese momento. Se encontró incapaz de terminarlas. Todo lo que podía hacer era mover su boca de forma complicada mientras trataba de dejarlas salir. Su cabeza dolía sin control mientras aquellas palabras trataban de escaparse por sus labios. –Yo las am-

-Vamos, dilo. Di lo sientes por ellas, Lincoln.

-¡Cállate! –Lincoln la golpeó otra vez y se soltó de su agarre. –No sabes nada de mí. Mi mente te creó para guiarme, pero no eres parte de mí. Eres simplemente un remedo de lo que quedó de aquella puga. Un monstruo como lo fueron todos. Y yo los maté. Los maté, Lidy. ¿Crees que no puedo matarte a ti?

-Creo que no quieres hacerlo, Lincoln. –Lidy le sonrió con ternura. –Pero quieres lastimarme. Eres libre de hacerlo. Acepta lo que tienes en tu interior. –Se enderezó un poco y tomó a Lincoln del cuello bajo su nuca. –Dime que quieres que te entregue, Lincoln. Estoy aquí para ti, y no dejaré de amarte. –Acercó la cabeza de Lincoln y lo besó en la boca. Esta vez Lincoln pudo sentir la lengua de Lidy invadiéndolo. Fue diferente al beso que recibió de aquel castrado. Este beso estaba lleno de ternura y amor.

Cosas muy raras se mesclaban dentro de Lincoln. Algunas eran relajantes, pero otras eran desagradables. Se juntaban y separaban en un extraño y perturbador baile que no parecía tener fin. Algo pareció estallar en su cabeza nuevamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de la bala de salva que destrozaba su cráneo y lo transportaba nuevamente al perturbador mundo de Lidy.

Se quitó a Lidy de encima y la sujetó fuertemente por sus hombros mientras la retenía en el piso. Los ojos de Lidy estaban brillando con felicidad y su boca tenía una sonrisa muy grande. Lincoln sintió cosas muy extrañas mientras la vía. Era inútil saber que era aquella cosa que se revolvía en su interior, pero había algo más. Un cosquilleo que aumentaba mientras veía aquel rostro pecoso.

Las manos de Lidy acariciaron el pecho de Lincoln y bajaron hasta su cintura. Lincoln siguió su recorrido y vio algo que hasta ahora no había visto. Tenía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Esa visión le trajo nauseas y malestar mientras lo veía. Quería soltar a Lidy, pero ella lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo salvajemente en otro beso que Lincoln no pudo interpretar.

Otra vez, la actitud de Lidy parecía cambiar nuevamente. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Por qué le hacia eso? A Lincoln no le gustaban aquellos cosquilleos que sentía dentro de sus pantalones, le daban asco y repugnancia. Le recordaban al cerdo, le recordaban a Mike. Le recordaban a las bestialidades que vio en la purga.

¿Por qué Lidy quería revivir algo que lo lastimaba? Ella lo amaba. Se supone que lo amaba. Se supone que era su hermana ideal. ¿Por qué le hacia esto? Lincoln se soltó de ella e hizo algo que no pudo entender; le quitó la camisa. Con más brusquedad de la que podía controlar apartó los brazos de Lidy y le quitó la camisa. La arrojó aun lado con violencia mientras miraba el cuerpo de Lidy.

Lidy tenía unas cuantas pecas que pasaban por su estomago y pecho. Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero algo abultados y con puntos rosados. Lincoln presionó uno con violencia mientras comenzaba a chupar y mordisquear el otro. Lidy lo tomo de la nuca y lo presionó más contra ella mientras lo hacia.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto… deseas Lincoln? ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de tu pecho? ¿Qué sientes por… ah ellas? –Lincoln la mordió con fuerza en el pecho para callar aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué no se callaba de una vez? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle todo eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así ahora?

Se separó de ella y comenzó a quitarse su propia camisa. Sentía que se asfixiaba en aquella ropa manchada de sangre y vomito. Lincoln la tiró aun lado y se quitó los pantalones. Hizo lo mismo con la falda de Lidy. Los dos quedaron en ropa interior mientras se veían. Lidy ni siquiera se resistió de ninguna forma, sólo lo vio mientras sonreía.

Lincoln la odiaba. Odiaba los ojos y la forma de Lidy. Aquella niña sólo sabía torturarlo con el pasado. Y ahora, por su culpa, estaba sintiendo una mescla de emociones desconocidas que lo matan por dentro mientras aquellos cosquilleos lo atormentan. Era lo que más odiaba, y Lidy extendía sus brazos para invitarlo a algo que lo había asqueado desde esa noche.

Lincoln pisó su pecho y la obligó a quedarse tirada en el piso. Tuvo un fuerte impulso por pisar su cuello y callarla para siempre, de esa forma podría volver a su vida común. Una vida repleta de pastillas y malas comidas. Pero también una vida donde no tendría que soportar aquella noche nunca más.

La pantalla del televisor no dejaba de mostrar imágenes de sus hermanas en sus mejores y peores momentos. La imagen comenzaba con un beso o un abrazo dado por alguna de ellas, sólo para terminar en gritos y golpes por razones tan absurdas que ya no podía recordar. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza mientras trataba de combatir los recuerdos.

Con violencia le quitó la ropa interior a Lidy. Cuando tuvo en sus manos aquellas bragas le trajeron una arcada que casi lo hicieron vomitar, se sentían algo flojas, como si el elástico estuviera roto. Los tiró aun lado con fuerza y terminaron en la sala.

-Déjalo salir todo. Sabes que es lo que quieres. –Lidy le dijo mientras dejaba al descubierto todo su cuerpo. –Sabes cuales son las palabras que quieren salir. Aquellas palabras han estado dentro de ti desde el principio, pero hasta ahora nunca te molestaste en hacerles caso.

-¡Basta! –Lincoln la pateó en la cara, ¿No podía callarse? ¿Tenía que seguir sonriendo incluso en esa posición? Lincoln se quitó la ropa interior y la tiró aun lado de una patada. –Tengo una erección, je. –No pudo evitar reírse, pero fue una risa vacía carente de cualquier tipo de emoción. Todo lo que podía sentir ahora era la decepción hacia su propia persona. Y algo incontrolable que luchaba por salir de él.

Se colocó con cuidado sobre Lidy mientras abría sus piernas y sujetaba su pene con suavidad. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo puso dentro de su vagina y lentamente empujó hacia adentro. Se sentía doloroso. ¿Cómo podía haberles gustado tanto a aquellos monstruos? ¿Cómo había personas que podrían matar por esto? Se sentía doloroso. A Lincoln le dolía mucho, y se sentía extraño. El interior de Lidy era caliente, y algo apretado, pero no se sentía bien.

Lidy lo tomó de los hombros y le sonrió mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y sus ojos brillaban con placer. Aquella chica ahora era diferente, nuevamente había cambiado a algo más. Algo que Lincoln despreciaba, pero a la vez añoraba. ¿Pero qué era?

-Dilo, hermano. Sólo dilo.

-Te odio. –Lincoln dijo suavemente mientras retrocedía un poco para sacar su pene de dentro de Lidy, pero en lugar de sacarlo volvió a meterlo otra vez y continuó empujando. –Te odio Lidy, eres el peor error que ha entrado en mi vida. Yo… yo realmente las quería. Eran importantes para mí, hubiera dado todo por ellas. ¡Todo! –Lincoln empujó con más fuerza y velocidad.

-Pero ellas…ah te… traicionaron. –Lidy jadeó por debajo de él. Los pequeños pechos de Lidy temblaban por cada empuje de Lincoln y su respiración de agitaba cada vez más fuerte. Tomó a Lincoln por detrás del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí misma en un beso profundo.

-Creí que me amaban. Creí que era importante para ellas. Pero no fui más que un simple perro. –Lincoln lloró. –¿Por qué Lidy? ¿Cómo terminó todo así? ¡¿Cómo terminé así?! –Le gritó directo a la cara y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza. –Incluso… cuando me dejaron en la purga… quise creer que era importante para ellas, quise confiar en que fue un accidente. Nunca creí que… pudieran lastimarme.

-Pero lo hicieron… –Lidy lo dejó salir suavemente mientras encorvaba un poco su cuerpo. Lincoln sintió algo extrañamente cálido empujar un poco su pene y salir disparado alrededor, lo ignoró y continuó.

-¿Por qué me siento así, Lidy? ¿Por qué estoy asiendo esto? –Lincoln le preguntó mientras sujetaba fuertemente los hombros de Lody y reanudaba su empuje. –¿Por qué tengo que decirlo?

-Sólo así… serás libre. –Lidy jadeó con más fuerza mientras los empujes de Lincoln se hacían más violentos.

Lincoln se concentró fuertemente, tratando de encontrar aquellas palabras que todo el mundo buscaba. La verdad que había enterrado en su interior y se negaba a dejar salir. No estaban en su cabeza, sino en lo más profundo de su pecho. Ese era el origen de aquella masa oscura y desagradable que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Esas palabras habían crecido dentro de su interior y dejado escapar las cosas malas, todo para poder salir. Querían ser tan libres de Lincoln, como Lincoln librarse de ellas.

Lincoln comenzó a sentir que algo muy extraño se desarrollaba dentro de él. Su pene se sentía palpitante y algo luchaba por escapar de su interior, trató de impedirlo, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Déjalo salir! –Lidy jadeó y gritó. –¡Déjalo salir dentro de mí, Lincoln! Libérate. Libertaré y dámelo.

Lincoln jadeó y sujetó a Lidy del cuello con fuerza para callarla. Comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras las palabras luchaban por salir.

-…Las odio. –Susurró. –Las odio. –Su voz fue ganando fuerza. –¡Las odio! –Finalmente gritó. –Las odio a todas, a todas ellas. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que dejarme en medio de la purga? Fue un maldito video escolar. ¡Un puto video escolar, maldición! Ni siquiera lo dejé en la red más de un día, los míos seguramente siguen en línea. Maldición. –Presionó más fuerte el cuello de Lidy mientras algo comenzaba salir disparado de su interior. Lincoln sintió aquella extraña y espesa cosa caliente escapar de su pene e introducirse dentro de Lidy.

Lidy lo aceptó todo. Aquella cosa que escapaba de dentro de Lincoln y se introducía dentro de ella. El odio puro que sentía por sus hermanas y tanto se había negado a aceptar. Ahora lo comprendía. Aquel sentimiento desconocido que jamás intento comprender realmente es, y siempre había sido, odio.

-Lidy.

-¿Si, Lincoln?

-Odio a mis hermanas, ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Lincoln separó las manos del cuello de Lidy mientras retiraba el pene de su interior. Pudo ver como su semilla caía desde el interior de Lidy, era mucha. Había estado guardando grandes cantidades, y pudo sentir más de una descarga mientras estrangulaba a Lidy y la dejaba tener parte del odio que había guardado hacia sus hermanas.

Todavía podía sentir una gran cantidad de odio en su interior, pero ahora por fin lo aceptaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lincoln dejó de sentir dolor de cabeza. Se sentó junto al cuerpo desnudo de Lidy mientras respiraba con dificultad. Estaba hecho, había revelado aquello que tanto había guardado en su interior.

Lidy se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con ternura mientras comenzaba a tararear aquella canción que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo.

-Ya era hora de que lo admitieras, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Albert entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Lincoln totalmente desnudo. Lincoln pudo ver un cigarrillo en su boca y una pistola en su mano derecha, parecía tener un poco de sangre en su traje de pingüino. Pero no le puso mucha atención.

-En serio que eres un desastre, Lincoln. –Albert tiró el cigarrillo aun lado mientras recogía las ropas de Lincoln del piso. Levantó un par de bragas con el elástico roto. –¿Quieres un trofeo, Lincoln? –Lincoln desvió su mirada y abrazó sus rodillas. –Supongo que no. –Las tiró aun lado.

Albert continuó recogiendo la ropa de Lincoln antes de acercarse a él. –Vístete. –Le dijo simplemente mientras le tiraba la ropa encima. –Nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí. –Lincoln no protestó, ni nada. Albert lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y continuó vistiéndose solo.

Albert sacó otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras Lincoln se vestía.

Miró el cuerpo de la chica en el piso. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Albert la había visto un par de veces por el asilo. Bien, no era importante. Aquella chica era la clásica chica violada y abusada desde pequeña, algo común y sin mucho interes para él. Parecía haber sido golpeada, y finalmente Lincoln la había estrangulado. Pudo ver las lágrimas que salían de aquellos ojos, pero no había signos de que hubiera intentado luchar.

Lincoln terminó de vestirse y se acercó a Albert.

-¿Un cigarrillo? Son buenos para después de follar. –Albert le tendió un cigarrillo a Lincoln. Lincoln lo vio fijamente y lo tomó con cuidado. Albert lo encendió y vio como Lincoln se lo llevaba a la boca. –Ahora intenta inhalar.

Lincoln lo hizo, y sintió como todo ese humo entraba en sus pulmones demasiado rápido. Tiro el cigarrillo y comenzó a toser sin control. Su garganta ya dolía desde antes, pero ahora sentía que realmente podría morir asfixiado.

-Te acostumbras. –Albert aspiró una gran cantidad de humo, la mantuvo en sus pulmones y finalmente la dejó escapar por su nariz.

Lincoln levantó el cigarrillo del suelo y se lo puso con cuidado en la boca mientras daba pequeñas bocanadas con dificultad. Se sentía realmente extraño tener tanto humo en su interior, y le era desagradable. ¿Cómo podían gustarles esas cosas a los adultos? También recordó a algunos niños en el patio de recreo que se escapaban para compartir un cigarrillo que alguno de ellos le sacara a sus padres. Jamás le encontró el gusto a aquellas cosas.

Junto a él Albert volvió a aspirar una gran cantidad de humo y lo dejó salir con aquella desagradable sonrisa.

Lincoln se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo miró fijamente. –…No seas presumido.

Albert se rio mientras pasaba junto a Lincoln.

-Felicidades, Lincoln Loud. Has dado el siguiente paso.

* * *

 **NA: No creerán lo complicado que es escribir con una combinación de teclado y teclado virtual. La sensación es tan incomoda que no me quedé satisfecho con el capitulo. Creo que podría haber agregado más cosas y ser más descriptivo, pero nada. Lo mismo pasó cuando publiqué "Ellos". Fue una historia que había ido armando poco a poco mientras escribía las demás, pero cuando por fin la terminé, fue cuando mi teclado estaba así.**

 **Bueno, lamento mucho si no lo di todo, pero como dije antes, es realmente una molestia ir combinado ambos teclados.**

 **Las explicaciones se darán en el epilogo.**

 **Nos leeremos no tan pronto como me gustaría, pero ahí vamos.**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

 **Epilogo**

 **…**

Lisa se mantuvo callada mientras miraba fijamente las pantallas frente a ella. En todas las pantallas se podía ver el estado de cuenta de los responsables de aquella tragedia del asilo, y no sólo eso. Las personas confiaban mucho en su anonimato cuando se viajaba por la red, especialmente aquellos que podían pagar por un sistema de seguridad seguro.

Tontos.

Lisa podía verlos, y si podía verlos entonces podía destruirlos. Sus cuentas serían vaciadas, sus secretos difundidos por toda la red, y los que no terminarían en la cárcel por asuntos lejos de la purga, seguramente se suicidarían. A Lisa le agradaba esta última, ver destrozada sus vidas lentamente mientras les quita todo a lo que pueden aferrarse, y finalmente terminan con sus propias vidas. De la misma forma que Lincoln intentó hace un año.

Lincoln lo perdió todo aquella noche, y finalmente la desesperación lo llevó a intentar tomar su propia vida. Pero sobrevivió, contra todas las expectativas, su hermano mayor probó ser superior a las estadísticas y posibilidades. Si el mundo fuer tan lógico y exacto como a Lisa Loud le gustaba creer, entonces Lincoln jamás hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche.

Su historia aun se contaba por los pasillos de más de un hospital.

Un milagro médico.

Y las odia.

Lisa presionó un botón y comenzó a reproduciré un video en la pantalla del frente. Lisa lo vio fijamente como muchas otras docenas de veces: Lincoln penetrando salvajemente a una chica mientras la estrangulaba y gritaba su odio hacia ellas. Parece que la mente de su hermano no había estado en la realidad en ese momento, al igual que cuando cometió todos los asesinatos.

Eso no cambiaba la realidad del sentimiento.

La grabación continuaba con Lincoln llegando al orgasmo y separándose del cuerpo ahora carente de vida de aquella chica.

Esto era…

¡Fantástico!

-Por fin lo admites, mi querido hermano. –Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como Albert se acercaba en el video y comenzaba a hablarle. Todo esto era perfecto.

Lincoln por fin había admitido su odio por ellas. Lisa no era tan estúpida para pensar que su hermano no les guardaría rencor hasta el punto de querer matarlas. Era lo más claro del mundo, ella misma lo había visto venir desde el principio. Sólo los idiotas integrantes de su ahora más pequeña familia serían tan idiotas para creer que Lincoln entraría por la puerta un día y las abrazaría a todas para decirles que todo estaría bien.

Y ahora que Lincoln lo había admitido, podía seguir adelante con el próximo paso. Lisa se sintió tan emocionada como cuando hacia avances con sus antiguos experimentos, las posibilidades de lo que podría lograr eran infinitas. Con el paso del tiempo su hermano estaría listo para verlas, y Lisa sería la primera. Ya podía ver el momento en que Lincoln se controlara a si mismo para no matarla, y entonces la vería con su ropa linda, su aspecto desecho y su voz rota. Los instintos de hermano mayor lo obligarían a esperar y escuchar, y Lisa lo abrazaría entre lágrimas mientras Lincoln la ve fijamente. Dudaba que Lincoln le devolviera el abrazo, pero sería el principio.

Mientras Lisa controlara totalmente cada escenario de su cabeza, podría recuperar fácilmente el amor de su hermano y las cosas serían como siempre debieron ser.

Pero aun no. Lincoln había aceptado su odio, ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con él. Si Lisa o cualquiera de sus hermanas tratara de verlo ahora, lo más seguro es que Lincoln terminara confinado por asesinato. No dudaba que su querido hermano mayor le arrancaría el cuello con los dientes si la veía ahora, por lo que tendría que ser paciente.

Se relamió los labios y sintió el dulce sabor de su bebida de cereza mientras lo hacia, tendría que retirar otra de esas sodas par festejar por el avance de Lincoln. Lo malo serían los efectos adversos que desarrollo consecuencia de aquel avance, como lo era la clara falta de remordimientos o pena por las muertes. Pese a que la mayoría de los asesinatos eran justificados, algunos eran claramente un acto tan innecesario como cruel. Otro tema era la violación de aquella chica: Sidania Maller. Una vez terminado el acto, Lincoln parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, aun así, no parecía demostrar alguna clase de remordimiento o culpa por lo que hizo. Eso era preocupante, y la razón de que Lisa quisiera tomarse su tiempo con los responsables de Asylum.

Asylum no era más que un gran juego que se celebraba cada purga desde hace seis años: algunos pacientes del asilo juvenil eran dejados en el asilo principal la noche de la purga, y entonces eran liberados más pacientes a cada hora y en diferentes situaciones. Finalmente se apostaba por quien sobrevivía y quien moría. Al final, no era más que un programa de apuesta muy popular por las redes oscuras.

El caso es que, incluso ahora, una semana de transcurrida las muertes, Lincoln seguía sin demostrar rastro alguno de culpa por sus acciones. Si Lincoln había desarrollado alguna clase de psicopatía por los sucesos, entonces muchos de sus escenarios se echarían a perder. Lisa tendría que volver a calcular las variables si quería lograr volver a estar junto a Lincoln.

De sólo pensarlo su cabeza le dolía mucho, no había dormido en tres días ya, y las pastillas y la cafeína no eran suficientes para mantener un estado estable. Si realmente quería arreglar las cosas entonces tendría que dormir alrededor de diez o doce horas, pero le sería imposible sin consumir las pastillas adecuadas, lo cual le era imposible con su actual medicación aun recorriendo su sistema. Realmente tendría que haberse desintoxicado, pero el estado de Lincoln se había alterado tanto que había tenido que estudiarlo meticulosamente.

Se recostó en su sofá y se limpió los ojos con un suspiro, realmente tendría que dormir si quería estar al máximo de sus facultades. Mientras se acomodaba un poco en su sofá se tocó el cabello: era más largo que antes, también se sentía grasoso y duro, tendría que cambiar eso. Se sujetó el cabello de tal forma que imitó una cola de caballo. Quizás eso podría ayudar un poco para mejorar las respuestas de Lincoln la próxima vez que se vieran.

Tocó una tecla y la imagen de un dibujo hecho en papel de arroz con un lápiz de carbón pasó a cubrir toda la pantalla: Lidy. Así era como la había llamado Lincoln. La "hermana ideal". Lisa se preguntó que aspectos de Lidy serían tomados de sus hermanas, y cuales serían creados por la mente de Lincoln. Bien, ya sea imaginaria o no, a Lisa nunca le gustó la competencia.

Una enfermedad mental seguía siendo una enfermedad, y podía curarse. Lisa no creyó que Lidy fuera la excepción.

Otro asunto importante era su propia familia.

Lisa tecleó algunos comandos y mostró la habitación de Lincoln. Sonrió complacida al volver a ver la imagen destrozada y llorando de Lucy. Aquella niña oscura que tanto dolor le provocó a Lincoln y que defendía la purga con todo su corazón. ¿Dónde estaban aquellas oscuras y bellas palabras sobre las bestias ahora?

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? Mí querida hermana mayor, ¿Por qué no te refugias en los oscuros brazos de la bestia que anida en lo profundo de tú alma? –Dijo con gracia mientras veía la imagen plagada de lágrimas y mucosidad de Lucy. Había estado en ese estado desde el final de la purga, pero nadie se compadecería de sus lágrimas o creía en sus palabras. Y después de este día pasaría a ser problema de alguien más.

Al menos una parte de sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

Había fracasado.

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar Luan mientras veía como descendía el cuerpo de su hermanita menor. Se supone que ella tendría que haber evitado que cosas como esta pasaran, pero no pudo. Jamás lo vio venir, y debería haberlo hecho. Ella sabía la obsesión de Lucy con la purga, de liberar a su "bestia" interior en aquella noche. Creyó que con el tiempo, Lucy cambiaría sus opiniones sobre la purga y vería todo el daño que ha hecho.

Pero no fue así.

Quizás… si lo hubiera intentado con más fuerza.

Pero no pudo, había quedado agotada de estar de un lado para el otro en una casa rota, y había descuidado a sus hermanas menores. De haberse acercado más a Lucy quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero la evitó, y la rechazó. Sí, ahora que lo piensa, quizás le hizo lo mismo que ha Lincoln. Desde hace un año había estado tratando de hablar con ella lo menos posible, y no era la única. Lucy se había transformado en una presencia incomoda en la casa, casi siempre soltaba aquellas tonterías sobre la purga y lo afortunado que había sido Lincoln.

Respiró con pesadez mientas se sentaba y ocultaba su cabeza entre sus piernas. Le era muy incomodo con aquellos pechos que tenía, pero el dolor ya no le importaba. Trató de controlar su llanto, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Tenía que sonreír y decir que todo estaría bien.

Tenía que ser lo mismo que Lincoln fue una vez: un pilar. Lo único que podía mantener unida a la familia. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más inútil le parecía. Ella no era Lincoln, aquel increíble niño que siempre estuvo junto a ellas en las buenas y en las manas se había ido. Y ahora todas sufren las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.

Respiró profundo mientras miraba al resto de sus hermanas, las que habían asistido al menos.

Lori no se encontraba en un estado mejor que el de ella. Se cubría la cara con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. No había parado de llorar desde que empezó la ceremonia, y no parecía que terminaría pronto. Parte de ella parecía culparse: hace un año condenó a un niño, y ahora no puede salvar a otro. Simplemente se mantuvo atrás y esperó a que saliera el sol para volver a irse. Luan no creyó que la viera en la siguiente purga.

Leni abrazaba a Lily con fuerza, la pequeña bebé de dos años no paraba de llorar, pero Luan supuso que era porque todas lloraban. A esa edad no podría saber mucho de la muerte, y quizás ni recordara aquel momento. Leni trataba de consolarla, pero ella misma no podía parar de llorar. Desde la partida de Lori y sin Lincoln, se había estado apoyando mucho en Lily, y parecía que seguiría asiéndolo mucho más desde ahora.

Luna no estaba. Hace tres días había salido y no había vuelto. Y eso era todo. Luan no sabía donde podría estar, o si realmente quería saberlo. Cuando Luna le dijo la verdad de hace un año, Luan juraría que se vio a si misma saltando sobre el cuello de Luna y presionándolo con todas sus fuerzas; pudo sentir su suave y delgado cuello y escuchar su aliento escapando mientras gemía. Pudo ver como la habitación daba vueltas mientras la vida escapaba de Luna. Pero lo único cierto de esa fantasía era la habitación dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Luan casi se desmaya en ese momento. Rechazó la ayuda que Luna le estaba ofreciendo para mantenerse estable y se fue de la habitación.

Ahora Luan sabía la verdad de lo que realmente había pasado. ¿Qué hacer con esa verdad? Luan ya guardaba el secreto de la razón de Lincoln para terminar en la purga, y ahora el secreto de como quedó en medio de la purga. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, ¿Pero de que servía ahora? ¿Qué castigo podría haber? Aun si la bicicleta se destrozó antes de la purga, nadie podría comprobarlo. Y quizás diera lo mismo, mucha gente planta trampas antes de la purga.

¿Le creerían siquiera?

Luan desearía nunca haber sabido aquella verdad. Ahora podía entender un poco más las razones de su hermana para destruirse a si misma de esa forma.

Aun así, Luan sentía como si toda la piedad que sentía por Luna se hubiera desvanecido. No podía dejar de verla como la responsable de que todo terminara de aquella forma. Era egoísta e hipócrita; todas ellas fueron responsables, pero así es como se sentía.

Habían intentado forzar a Lynn de acompañarlas, más que nada para garantizar la seguridad de Lucy. Lynn la golpeó de forma tan salvaje que Lucy casi pareció perder el conocimiento, y no se detuvo ahí, la tiró al piso y comenzó a patearla en el estómago hasta que Lucy terminó por vomitar. Toda la familia tuvo que separarla mientras Lucy luchaba por no asfixiarse con su propio vomito.

De todas formas, Lynn no estaba, pero no podría entrar a la casa sin la llave, y aunque fuera así, la habitación de Lucy estaba fuertemente cerrada, incluso taparon el ducto de ventilación. No sólo era por la seguridad de Lucy, sino para evitar que pudiera escapar de alguna forma.

Luan sólo esperaba que Lynn no cometiera alguna tontería.

Lisa tampoco estaba. Aquella niña no había salido sin importar cuanto golpeara o implorara Lori frente a su puerta, se había quedado encerrada sin hacerles el menor caso. A veces Luan se preguntaba si Lisa realmente estaba en casa, el haberla visto una vez no es prueba de que aun esté detrás de aquella puerta. Alguien como Lisa seguramente tendría más de una forma de salir de casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Luan tenía sentimientos confusos por la niña.

No quería condenar a Lisa por algo que quizás no sabía, o juzgar a una niña de sólo cinco años de edad. No importa la mente que tenga, seguía siendo una niña. Luan había condenado a un niño antes, no haría lo mismo con una que era incluso más joven. Aunque al menos le hubiera gustado verla ahí con ellos.

Y sus padres… Luan ya podía ver una repetición de cuando Lincoln terminó dentro del asilo. Las peleas volverían, quizás la bebida, pero más que nada, Luan temía que aquella palabra prohibida volverá a cruzar los pasillos de la casa: divorcio. Luan no podía permitir eso, tenía que mantener a la familia unida, y no podría hacerlo si separaban. ¿Y si Lincoln regresara? ¿En dónde terminaría? Luan sólo esperaba que las cosas no terminaran así.

Pero la que realmente le preocupaba era la niña que estaba sentada al frente de ella. Aquella pequeña niña que había visto todo y había gritado pidiendo ayuda. Luan aun recordaba el terrible y mortal grito que escuchó aquella noche, por un segundo creyó que las defensas habían caído y estaban condenadas.

Lo que vio fue a su hermanita bajar por las escaleras mientras lloraba que Lucy había atacado a su hermana. Luan apenas pudo creer lo que escuchó, pero la sangre en sus manos y parte de su vestido fueron prueba suficiente. No dudo ni un segundo en subir la escaleras hacia el cuarto de Lucy.

Luna ya estaba ahí, totalmente en shock mientras veía el sangriento espectáculo.

Lucy estaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de aquella niña y presionaba fuertemente una herida en el costado de su estomago mientras la niña lloraba y gemía por ayuda. No dudó ni un instante en quitar a Luna del camino y gritarle que fuera por el pack de primeros auxilios. Tuvo que gritarlo una segunda vez y lanzar una maldición para que Luna le hiciera caso.

Pero no pudieron hacer nada. La herida había sido muy profunda, y estaban muy lejos de recibir ayuda esa noche. Luan había visto la luz perderse de sus ojos mientras sus lamentos se hacían más débiles y su respiración comenzaba a fallar. Entonces nada.

Su hermana había muerto.

-L-Lola. –Trató de llamar la atención de su pequeña hermana. Era realmente difícil hablar con ella ahora, después de llorar tanto se había vuelto muy retraída. Lana también era su hermana, pero era la gemela de Lola. La forma en que le afectaba a Lola podría ser mucho peor de lo que se atrevía a imaginarse. –Quiero que sepas que estamos aquí. –Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser como Lincoln. –Nosotras te amamos, y te vamos a cuidar. –Tenía que decir algo más. Tenía que acercarse a ella de alguna forma, demostrarle que hablaba enserio. –A Lana le hubiera gustado que… –No supo como contestar, y cada segundo que pasaba después de esa frase la estaba matando. – _¿Qué dirías Lincoln?_ –Luan estaba segura de que Lincoln sería la persona indicada para esto.

-…Lana. –Lola dijo en un susurro. Luan tuvo problemas para escucharla por la cantidad de llantos alrededor. -…erta.

Luan se acercó un poco más. –¿Qué?

-Lana… ¿Está… muerta? –Lola repitió las palabras con cuidado. –Sí, ella lo está. –Luan no pudo contestar antes de que Lola lo hiciera. –Muerta. Muerta. Muerta. Mi hermana. Mi gemela. Mi reflejo. Ahora está muerta. Lucy la mató. –Casi pareció oírla reír un poco. –Sí, fue Lucy. ¿Quién más sino ella?

Luan quería abrazarla de alguna forma. La forma de hablar de Lola no tenía sentido. Ya tenía a un hermanito encerrado en un asilo, no quería tener a su hermanita en uno igual.

-Lola… por favor… –¿Por favor qué? ¿No te vuelvas loca? ¿Cómo iba a decir algo como eso? ¿Qué iba a decirle a una niña de seis años para apoyarla por la muerte de su gemela? –Lana te ama, y querría que estés bien.

-Sí. –Lola asintió inmediatamente. –Lana me ama, todo lo que quería es que estuviera bien. Así es, es así. Todo lo que pasó fue así. No hubo otro modo. Estaba cansada. ¿O era ella la que estaba cansada? Tengo sueño ahora. ¿Puedo dormir? Tendría que hacerlo. Sí, creo que dormiré un poco. –Lola se levantó.

Luan la tomo con delicadeza desde detrás de los hombros y la colocó suavemente devuelta en el asiento. La abrazó con dulzura desde atrás. –Está bien, puedes dormir. Dormirás todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa. –Lola tenía la nuca atrapada entre los pechos de Luan, parecía estar poniéndose cómoda.

-Tengo mucho sueño. –Una lágrima comenzó a correr por su ojo. –¿Puedo dormir un poco, Lincoln?

Luan tembló ante ese nombre. Sin importar cuanto pensaran en él, lo cierto es que nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo. Ni siquiera ahora.

-Sí, puedes, Lola.

-No te pregunté a ti, Luan. Le pregunté a Lincoln. Pero no me responde.

Luan la abrazó más fuerte. –Estoy segura de que querría que lo hicieras.

-¿Por qué no se acerca? Está muy lejos. ¿Por qué no viene donde estamos todas? Ahora se ve bien. Creo que ya sanó. ¿Realmente nos odia? ¿Nos odias, Lincoln?

-¡No! Lincoln no nos odia Lola. –O eso le gustaría creer a Luan, pero después de un año de rechazar sus visitas y de saber todo lo que sufre, no le sorprendería si las odiaba. Pero no podía decirle eso a Lola.

-Entonces porque se va otra vez. –Lola señaló a un lugar lejano. –Nos está dejando otra vez. Se va. ¿No volverá? O lo hará. Quiero que lo haga. Las cosas eran mejores cuando él estaba cerca. Ya no estoy enojada con él. Fue un video estúpido.

Luan asintió. –Sí, lo fue. –Luan esperó a que Lola bajara su mano y se tranquilizara. Aquella niña no parecía haber dormido mucho, y su ojo derecho había adquirido un tic bastante agresivo. Desde que había visto a Lana tan pendiente de Lola, los había descuidado un poco este año, pero ya no lo haría. Lincoln jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Comenzó a tararear una pequeña canción para Lola mientras la mecía un poco y esperaba a que la tierra terminara de cubrir el ataúd de Lana.

Miró nuevamente a sus hermanas y padres, todos ellos miraban con el corazón roto como la tierra no dejaba de caer. La única excepción parecía ser ella y… ¿Leni? Leni se había parado de su asiento y estaba mirando hacia un lugar totalmente diferente con la boca abierta y balbuceante. Luan volteó y miró hacia donde ella dirigía su mirada, pero no vio absolutamente nada. ¿No era el mismo lugar que había apuntado Lola?

No importa.

Ahora tenía que ocuparse de sus hermanas. Y esta vez no volvería a fallar. Ya no las dejaría, o trataría de ignorar el problema. No volvería a ser indiferente con ninguna de ellas.

Haría que Lincoln se sintiera orgulloso de ella cuando volvieran a verse. Y volverían a verse, no dejaría de insistir hasta que Lincoln por fin accediera a verlo, aun si se topaba con ese idiota con lentes se aseguraría de volver a ver a Lincoln.

La tierra terminó de cubrir el ataúd y todos dieron un último adiós. Leni aun estaba parada en el mismo lugar, y no reaccionó hasta que Lori llamó su atención.

-…Adiós… –Lola dijo suavemente mientras miraba fijamente la lápida de Lana. –…Adiós, Lana.

* * *

Todos los cuerpos que no estén dentro de los límites de sus residencias la noche de la purga, serán considerados propiedad del Estado, por lo que pasaran a ser identificados para finalmente ser cremados. Las cenizas pasarían a manos de sus familiares o serían desechadas dependiendo de su estatus social.

Todos los sacrificios que estuvieran dentro de sus residencias y tuvieran familiares que respondieran por ellos, tenían derecho a un entierro.

Lincoln Loud se encontraba alejado de uno de estos entierros, el único de todos los que se estaban llevando a cabo que captaba su interés. Por primera vez en un año estaba usando algo que no era el traje blanco de un paciente, sino un traje de luto completo. Suspiró con cansancio, el primer lugar del exterior que ve en un año y termina siendo un cementerio.

-¿Quieres acercarte, Lincoln Loud? –Albert se acercó desde atrás con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Lincoln no se molestó ni siquiera en verlo, aun seguía con su mirada fija en aquel entierro. –Vamos, no comencemos con el juego del mudo otra vez, Lincoln. ¿No tienes algo interesante que decir?

Que se vaya al infierno.

El que Lincoln recuperara su capacidad de hablar y usarla eran dos cosas distintas. Después de un año de no decir palabra alguna, le era difícil volver a acostumbrarse a las palabras. Aun tenía problemas con la pronunciación de algunas de ellas, y se trababa con palabras complicadas. A veces se sentía como un bebé que trataba de aprender las palabras difíciles que escuchaba de sus padres.

-¿Qué sientes ahora, Lincoln Loud? –Albert le mandó una sonrisa desagradable mientras se unía a él en la observación del entierro. –Ella era tú hermana, ¿Qué puedes decirme de esto?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Lincoln ya no negaba su odio por la mayoría de lo integrantes de aquella familia, pero tampoco podría decir que se sentía feliz por la muerte de aquella niña. Tocó su pecho en busca de una respuesta para su estado, pero no encontró nada. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desigual, pero no le encontró un sentido. No pudo evitar ver la venda en su mano y pasó el pulgar por el medio, aun sentía algo de comezón, pero estaba curando adecuadamente.

Volvió a mirar el entierro, ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrían que permanecer ahí? No es que se quejara, salir de ese asilo era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, pero no le veía nada de sentido a continuar parado viendo un entierro que no sabía si le interesaba, ¿O lo hacia? Nuevamente no podía encontrarle un sentido a sus emociones. Pero eso no cambia los hechos: ella estaba muerta y nada lo iba a cambiar. Las circunstancias tras su muerte lo habían sorprendido un poco, pero lo que cualquiera de ellas hiciera en la purga no era asunto suyo.

Si ellas querían purgarse mutuamente, entonces eran libres de hacerlo. Que no lo molesten después para ir a sus entierros, prefería quedarse en el patio viendo caer las hojas de los arboles en lugar de estar parado en un cementerio preguntándose que siente. Se sujetó la cabeza mientras miraba a cada una de aquellas chicas colocar una flor dentro de aquel pequeño féretro, y finalmente lo cerraron entre lágrimas y llanto.

Era una imagen que destrozaba el corazón. O así creyó que era. ¿Por qué no podía reconocer el sentimiento en su pecho? Ya podía reconocer el odio, ¿Pero ahora? Lincoln estaba más que harto de esto. No pasa de un problema emocional para caer en otro, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas para él?

-Bien, como parece que te importa un carajo que tú hermanita menor asesinara a tu otra hermanita menor, ¿Qué tal si tenemos nuestra sesión mientras damos un paseo por Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud? Hay algunos lugares que me gustaría recorrer.

Eso estaría bien, hacia tiempo que no recorría esas calles. Había visto una gran cantidad de cambios en este tiempo, o quizás fueran ideas suyas. De todas formas, cualquier lugar era mejor que ese.

Lincoln dio un paso al frente y trató de distinguir a alguna de sus hermanas a esa distancia. Según el imbécil junto a él, Luan era la que tenía los pechos más grandes, por lo que no fue difícil dar con ella. No podía negar que tenía un odio un poco más profundo por la amante de los chistes, ella lo había tratado como un marginado, y lo había hecho sentirse como un rechazado en su propia casa. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan obsesionada con verlo cada semana? Lincoln había esperado que terminara por rendirse. Era lo mismo ahora, Albert le había prohibido toda visita no obligatoria. La noticia no tardaría en llegar a su familia.

Lincoln les dio una última y larga mirada antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Posiblemente esa sería la última vez que las viera.

* * *

 **NA: Otra vez estoy inconforme por el capítulo. No creo que** **pudiera describir bien los sentimientos de las Loud, o los de Lincoln. Ya saben, no es como si Lincoln se hubiera convertido en una especie de sociópata ni nada de eso, aun tiene sentimientos y la teoría de Lisa de la psicopatía sigue siendo una teoría.**

 **Como sea, habrá un capitulo extra como la anterior entrega. Y en cuanto a la tercera parte de la saga, creo que me tomaré mi tiempo. En fin, ya nos leeremos.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

 **Capitulo Extra**

 **Lana**

 **…**

Lola se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a la reguera mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente. Se sentía tan cansada. Estos eran los momentos donde tendría que estar en la cama junto a su gemela, mientras Lincoln les lee alguna historia de sapos y princesa mientras la purga termina.

Lola dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, entonces cerró los ojos y levanto la cara hacia las gotas de agua.

Aquellas noches donde todos se abrazaban en la sala mirando películas y comiendo comida chatarra se acabaron hace un año. Simplemente dejaron de existir, y Lola sabía que jamás regresarían. Todo eso había acabado cuando Lincoln quedó atrapado en la purga de hace un año. Cuando ellas lo dejaron ahí.

El recuerdo de Lincoln gritando y lloriqueando aun la perseguía. Al principio se había sentido decepcionada e incluso asqueada por la forma en que su hermano mayor lloraba tanto por una noche tan simple. Sentía que cuando regresara no volvería a verlo de la misma forma, sino como un ser patético que se orinaba en los pantalones ante la mención de un simple nombre. Lola así lo había sentido.

Y entonces el sistema de seguridad se había activado y toda la casa fue aislada. Sólo eran ellas diez, y su hermano estaba afuera. En aquella noche que tanto temía.

Desde ese aquella noche todo había ido mal.

Lola quiso confiar en que Lincoln se encontraría bien, que se salvaría y volverían a ser una familia. Quizás la purga no era tan mala como siempre la hacían sonar, quizás había un poco de verdad en las palabras de Lucy, y Lincoln podría estar bien. Incluso había pensado en algunas formas de molestar a Lincoln por sus lloriqueos cuando regresara.

Pero nunca llegó.

Lola todavía se sentía enferma al recordar cuando recibieron aquella llamada del hospital. Todos habían salido inmediatamente en el auto familiar para asegurarse de que Lincoln estuviera bien, pero a excepción de Lori y sus padres, a ninguna se le permitió verlo. Cada minuto en aquel lugar que olía raro se le hizo una eternidad a Lola, más de una vez estuvo apunto de saltar sobre alguna enfermera en busca de respuestas. Pero Lana había sabido como contenerla.

Lana se había quedado junto a ella durante toda la semana que Lincoln estuvo desaparecido después de la purga, de no ser por ella no sabía que hubiera pasado.

Cuando sus padres regresaron se veían totalmente desechos, incluso Lori tenía la cara roja y manchada de lágrimas mientras se limpiaba lo mejor que podía con un pañuelo. Ella se había ido con las mayores mientras sus padres les daban la noticia que Lola tanto temía…

Lincoln estaba lastimado. Lola sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho cuando le dijeron eso entre lágrimas. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pero era desagradable y no le gustaba. Sintió fuertes ganas de llorar y se sujetó más fuerte a la mano de Lana mientras sus padres continuaban hablando.

A Lincoln le habían pasado cosas malas afuera, y tendría que quedarse en el hospital un tiempo antes de poder regresar a casa. Eso fue todo lo que les dijeron, pero lo hicieron mientras trataban de no llorar. Lincoln debía estar muy lastimado para que se sintieran así. Lola quiso verlo para desearle que se mejorara pronto, pero sus padres dijeron que aun no podía recibir visitas. Después de eso no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en los brazos de su gemela hasta que estuvo tan cansada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que dormir.

Cuando despertó Lana estaba junto a ella, pero se veía diferente. Además de estar triste, se le veía preocupada y asustada. Supuso que era por el estado de Lincoln, pero después de ese día casi nunca la dejaba sola. Eso se convirtió en una rutina agotadora.

Creyó que cuando Lincoln sanara entonces todo estaría bien. Él regresaría a casa y volverían a ser una familia.

Pero no regresaría.

Sus padres le dijeron que algo malo había pasado, y que Lincoln parecía estar más lastimado de lo que pensaron antes. Poco después pasó algo en el hospital que mantuvo muy alteradas a sus hermanas. Lola nunca supo que pasó, pero incluso ella no se atrevió a mencionarlo.

Luego les dijeron que Lincoln sería mandado a un lugar donde pudieran curarlo. No iba a regresar a casa con ella, sino que se iba a un lugar muy lejos. La noticia trajo nuevamente aquel dolor desagradable, y una sensación de vacío interno que no pudo explicar. Nuevamente lloró junto a Lana como el día en que fueron al hospital.

Fue cuando notó que las cosas en su familia comenzaban a cambiar.

Cada una de sus hermana comenzó a comportarse de maneras muy diferentes: Lori se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago mientras no paraba de llorar; Leni se encerraba en su cuarto buscando palabras difíciles con su celular mientras lloraba, ni siquiera parecía seguir interesada en la moda; Luna casi nunca estaba en casa, y a veces regresaba oliendo feo y balbuceando un montón de cosas sin sentido; Luan ya no hacia ni un sólo chiste, incluso cambió su forma de vestirse; Lynn, bueno, ella comenzó a meterse en muchas peleas y regresaba a casa sucia y llena de moretones; Lucy, ella preguntaba por Lincoln, pero su forma de pensar sobre la purga hacían que a Lola le desagradara, y Lana no paraba de decirle que se alejara de ella. No era necesario que se lo dijera dos veces, a veces Lola sentía que podría golpearla de la misma forma que lo hizo Lynn; Lana, ella se había vuelto muy pegajosa, tanto que a Lola comenzaba realmente a molestarla. Y más ahora que parecía estar usando su maquillaje, e incluso llegó a ponerse su ropa. Pero lo más aterrador era despertar y encontrarla mirando su rostro fijamente mientras su ojo derecho temblaba un poco. A veces Lola sentía deseos de gritar muy fuerte cuando lo hacia.

También estaba Lisa, pero Lola apenas la recordaba. No la había visto desde hace un año, y se preguntaba si simplemente no se había mudado a otra parte con sus compañeros genios o algo así.

Y Lily ahora parecía estar bajo el cuidado de Leni.

Sí, las cosas en su casa habían cambiado mucho.

A veces Lola sentía que realmente las odiaba. No podía dejar de sentir una extraña rabia que no dejaba de aumentar cada día mientras veía como sus hermanas actuaban. Incluso Luna comenzaba a darle mucho asco. Todo lo que pudiera sentir por ellas cambió tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Apagó el agua de la regadera y salió de la ducha. Podía sentir el aire frío chocando contra su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a secarse con la toalla. Ya casi terminaba la noche, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a sonar la bocina que podría fin a la purga. Ahora el baño parecía ser la única forma de poder estar sola. Lana casi nunca la dejaba sola. Al principio fue agradable tener a alguien con quien jugar a las princesas, pero con el tiempo Lana terminó por agotarla. Lola había llegado a temer despertar y encontrarla sentada en la mesa del té fingiendo ser un mayordomo o algo así. ¿No podía darle un respiro?

Ajustó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras suspiraba con molestia.

Realmente extrañaba mucho a Lincoln. Le había mandado muchas cartas y fotos lindas deseándole que se recuperara pronto, pero nunca recibió una respuesta. Lo peor vino cuando trató de ir a visitarlo junto a su familia: se había puesto su mejor vestido, se había maquillado con más esmero que cuando competía en los certámenes de belleza y había practicado su mejor sonrisa.

Pero nada de eso valía nada cuando Lincoln no quería verlas. Pudo sentir como su pequeño corazón se rompía a pedazos cuando aquella mujer vieja de detrás del vidrio les dijo que no aceptaba la visita. Las chicas habían comenzado a gritarle y a criticarla, pero Lola sólo pudo retroceder mientras comenzaba a llorar. Lana la había abrazado fuerte mientras iban a sentarse en la sala de espera, y unos minutos después ya estaban conduciendo a casa. El camino de regreso fue silencioso e incomodo, ninguna se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

Fue desde es día que Lola estuvo segura. Lincoln las odiaba.

Y ni siquiera podía culparlo por odiarlas.

-Desearía no haber dado esa idea… –Murmuró con pesar. Ella nunca creyó que una simple idea en un momento de furia pudiera desencadenar tantos problemas. –Lo siento, Lincoln.

-Estoy cansada.

Lola se alteró un poco y la toalla casi cayó al piso mientras daba un pequeño salto. Estuvo apunto de resbalar y caer, pero se sujetó al lavamanos.

-Tan, tan cansada. –Lana se acercó a ella. La confusión de Lola se desvaneció como cualquier tipo de pregunta cuando la vio usando su ropa otra vez. Incluso parecía haber estado usando su maquillaje. Ya le había advertido que no quería que volviera a usarlo. –Tengo tanto sueño, Lola.

-¡Lana! ¡Ya te dije que no quier-

No terminó de hablar. Lana se adelantó y la sujetó de un hombro mientras tapaba su boca con la otra mano. Al estar frente a frente con los ojos de su gemela, Lola sintió un terrible miedo. Parecía haber algo diferente en los ojos de Lana, pero no podía reconocer que era.

-Durante tanto tiempo e estado siguiendo este juego. Esperando, protegiendo, confiando. Tenía la esperanza que cuando Lincoln regresara las cosas podrían ir bien, quizás incluso me ayudara a desenmascarar a Lucy. –Se rio de forma nerviosa mientras comenzaba a acariciar el hombro desnudo de Lola. –Pero Lincoln no regresó. Ella lo lastimó mucho y no regresó, Lola. ¿Puedes entender eso? Sé lo que pasó, pero no puedo decirlo. –Acercó más su rosto al de su gemela. –Por mí. No, lo siento. Por ti.

Lola no entendía que estaba pasando, trató de quitarse a Lana de encima, pero Lana la sujetó más fuerte mientras la tenía contra el lavamanos. Lola podía sentirla cerca de su nuca mientras Lana la presionaba más fuerte.

-Tengo tanta envidia, Lola. –Se rio otra vez mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban por su rostro. –Tú puedes dormir todas las noches. No tienes porque mantenerte despierta temblando mientras te preocupas por cada pequeño sonido en la ventilación, o tener miedo cada vez que te despiertas para encontrarla a ella viéndote dormir. Es tan molesto. Tan, pero tan molesto. ¡Y no aprecias nada! ¿Sabes cuantas cosas he hecho por ti, Lola? Te entregué un año entero. –El ojo derecho de Lana comenzó a temblar sin control mientras hablaba.

Lola comenzaba a asustarse mientras veía como la cabeza de su gemela parecía seguir a su ojo en sus temblores, y se aterró más cuando vio una pequeña gota de sangre escapando de su nariz.

-Estoy cansada, Lola. –Lana repitió, y se acercó más al oído de Lola. –¿Quieres saber un secreto? ¿Quieres saber como terminé así? ¿Quieres saber porque me pego tanto a ti mientras juegas tus tontos juegos de niña? ¿Quieres saber que le pasó a nuestro Lincoln? ¿Quieres saber quien lastimó a Lincoln, Lola? Sí, quieres.

Lola no podía entender que estaba diciendo Lana. Su agarre se había vuelto más fuerte mientras colocaba su boca contra su oído y comenzaba a presionar mientras trataba de hablar.

-Escucha, Lola. Mí querida, Lola. Mí amada princesa. Te voy a contar un secretito.

* * *

Lucy se revisó al espejo con molestia. Su nariz aun se sentía rara por el golpe que le dio Lana. Todavía no podía creer que Lana se hubiera atrevido a golpearla, no después de todo este tiempo. Quizás simplemente la atrapó en un mal día, pero eso no era excusa para golpearla. Se tocó la nariz y sintió un pequeño dolor mientras lo hacia.

No podía quejarse. No, las criaturas de la noche no sentían dolor. Y su bestia interna la protegía de todo daño que su yo físico pudiera tener. Y rugía por la venganza. Lucy había estado pensando alguna forma para devolverle el golpe a Lana. Tenía que enseñarle que no debía jugar con las fuerzas oscuras, mucho menos en una noche escogida sólo para ellas.

Desde que inició la purga había estado pensando una forma de aterrar a Lana. No iba a lastimarla, por supuesto, pero se encargaría de que no volviera a intentar siquiera pensar en lastimarla. Y de paso quizás pudiera verla temblar un poco como antes, eso sería divertido. Su bestia interior parecía compartir su pensamiento mientras trataban de pensar como asustarla.

Sea lo que sea, tenía que ser algo dentro de la purga. Tenía que pensar en algo que realmente pudiera aterrar a Lana. La única forma que se le ocurría para asustar verdaderamente a Lana, era acercarse de alguna forma a Lola. Pero incluso Lucy sabía como podía ponerse Lola si algo la molestaba, por lo que tenía que ser de alguna forma que sólo Lana pudiera entender.

¿Pero cómo? Lucy intentó buscar ayuda en los espíritus inquietos de aquella noche oscura. Alguno de ellos tenía que enviarle una respuesta. Y si era necesario, entonces lo convertiría en una orden. Su bestia estaba hambrienta y harta de ser retenida, cualquier espíritu se doblegaría ante ella.

Se concentró en su oscuridad y se vio a si misma bañada en la oscuridad mientras una bestia enorme y negra la rodeaba y rugía al cielo. Sí, así de grande era el monstruo que crecía en su interior. ¿Es que su familia no podía verlo? Tenía que salir en esta noche, o podría ser peligroso para toda la casa.

Hasta ahora había podido retenerla, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría.

Toda su fantasía se acabó cuando la puerta de su habitación fue goleada de forma brutal desde afuera. Por primera vez fue Lucy la que saltó en su lugar mientras sentía esa descarga de miedo momentáneo que tanto disfrutaba en causar a los demás.

-¿Qué?

La puerta se abrió fuertemente con el segundo golpe y una chica en toalla entró con el fuego de la furia ardiendo en sus ojos.

Lucy se quedó tan confundida que no supo muy bien que estaba pasando, o de quien se trataba. -¿Lana? –Se aventuró aun confundida por lo que había pasado.

La chica estrechó sus ojos mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Cada vez que su vista se posaba en alguno de los artículos de Lucy, aquel fuego parecía crecer.

Lucy agitó su cabeza para recuperarse y regresó a su expresión seria. –¿Quién te crees al entrar de esta forma a mis aposentos, Lana? –Lucy trató de sonar amenazadora. –Debería-

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Mal nacida! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! –Gritó mientras entraba a la habitación.

Lucy se quedó en blanco y con la boca abierta mientras la veía. –Ow.

-Lana me acaba de contar absolutamente todo, maldita Lucy. –Lola comenzó a acercarse más a la chica gótica.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas. –Lucy pareció perder todo su valor mientras Lola se acercaba hasta ella. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de temer que Lana pudiera decir cualquier cosa de lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche, y no creyó que alguien fuera a creerle ahora. Tenía esperanzas de que todo quedara en el pasado, un pasado que se olvidaría cuando Lincoln regresara con un nuevo hombre. –Yo sólo-

-¡Cállate perra! –Lola le dio una fuerte bofetada. Lucy casi cayó al piso por el golpe y tuvo que retroceder mientras se sujetaba la mejilla. Podía sentir como la mejilla le ardía mientras miraba a Lola. –Lincoln está herido por tú culpa. ¡Lincoln nos odia por tú culpa, Lucy! ¡Te voy a matar, maldita perra!

-No.

Una voz idéntica sonó desde la puerta.

Aquella imagen dejó desconcertada a Lucy. Por un segundo toda la escena de antes pareció borrarse mientras veía a Lola entrar por la puerta. ¿Entonces la que la golpeó fue Lana? No iba a negar su confusión por lo que estaba frente a ella.

Lola o Lana entró a la habitación moviendo sus caderas en un elegante paso, tenía puesto su vestido rosa y su rostro estaba tan maquillado que casi parecía brillar en la oscuridad que era el cuarto de Lucy.

-Lana. –Lola la llamó. –Tenemos que hacerla pagar por lo que hizo. Por lo que te hizo.

-Ella va a pagar, Lola. –Lana se detuvo frente a su gemela y le sonrió con dulzura. –Por culpa de Lucy las cosas terminaron así. Ella es la mala aquí. El cáncer de esta familia, y va a ser extirpado. –Aquellas palabras no parecían propias de Lana, y Lucy comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomoda por lo que estaba escuchando.

Parece que Lana le había dicho la verdad a Lola, y Lola le había creído. Tenía sentido, ¿Por qué no creerle a su gemela? Lucy lo había esperado, y ya tenía una historia lista para esto, pero era como si su cabeza se hubiera quedado totalmente en vacía mientras miraba a las dos chicas exactamente iguales.

-Sí. Lo hará. –Lola estuvo de acuerdo. –Se lo diremos a mamá y papá, y a las chicas. –Le sonrió cruelmente a Lucy. –Entonces te echaran de casa, y Lincoln va a regresar. –Las palabras de Lola parecían muy seguras.

Lucy comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa mientras miraba la seguridad en las palabras de Lola. –N-nadie va a creer-

-Ahórrate esa basura, Lucy. –Lana le contestó sin verla. –Dentro de poco, ni importará lo que tengas que decir. –La miró fijamente y Lucy vio como su ojo comenzaba a temblar y un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-Tenemos que decirles a todos, Lana. –Lucy sintió un terrible pánico mientras la veía caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Por un segundo se imaginó a si misma frente a sus hermanas después de que las gemelas contaran la verdad, pudo ver la furia en los ojos de todos ellos, y a Luna llorando y confesando mientras se disculpaba por todo. ¿Realmente le creerían? No es como si realmente hubiera querido lastimar a Lincoln.

-No. –Pero Lana la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Lana? ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que decirlo.

-Estoy cansada, Lola. Muy, muy cansada. –Se rio un poco mientras su cabeza volvía a temblar. –No sabes lo cansada que estoy, a veces me cuesta saber si estoy despierta o dormida, y el dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar. Mi cuerpo se mueve, pero mi cabeza se siente paralizada. Siento una terrible molestia, pero mi cuerpo continua. A continuado durante todo un año. Y el miedo no me dejaba parar. –Se rio un poco más fuerte, pero esa risa casi pareció un lamento. –Lo he hecho todo por ti, Lola. Para que pudieras continuar con tu vida. Quería que estuvieras a salvo. Quería que fueras feliz. Feliz en la ignorancia. –Presionó más fuerte el brazo de Lola mientras hablaba. –Feliz en la estupidez.

Lola se sintió molesta por aquellas palabras, pero también sentía lastima por su gemela. Lana le había contado como Lucy la había amenazado con lastimarla sino cerraba la boca, o como la había estado aterrando durante todo un año. Todo el daño que había visto en Lana en todo este tiempo fue por culpa de Lucy. Maldición, todo lo malo en la casa había sido obra de Lucy. Aquella perra gótica les había quitado a Lincoln y las había condenado a todo esto.

-Lana, escucha…

-Quizás Lincoln siempre nos odió. –Lana dijo por fin.

Tanto Lucy y Lola detuvieron sus pensamientos mientras la escuchaban. Ahora la voz de Lana se escuchaba terriblemente cansada y deprimida.

-Lincoln terminó sólo en la purga por un video que realmente no me interesó desde un principio, sólo te seguía la corriente Lola. –Acercó un poco a Lola a su cuerpo y soltó su brazo. –¿Era justo? ¿Un mes de tortura y luego la purga? No. ¿Y de quien fue la idea, Lola? Dime, quien dijo aquellas palabras que terminaron en un plan para echar a Lincoln a la purga.

Lola retrocedió y desvió la vista, parecía estar apunto de llorar.

Lucy intentó decir algo para recobrar el control de la situación, pero cuando dio un paso al frente y trato de decir algo, Lana se paró frente a ella y le dio una patada en el estómago que la tiró al piso.

-¡Quédate callada, Lucy! –Lana le gritó mientras frotaba un poco sus manos y movía su cabeza entre ella y Lola. –Todavía no termino. Aun no. Sí, todavía no puedo dormir. –Dijo mientras recuperaba un poco más de su control. Se limpió otro hilo de sangre que caía por su nariz y volvió hasta Lola.

-Lola. Te amo. Te quiero. Eres mí hermana favorita. Eres lo más importante de mi vida. Incluso te entregué un año de mi vida, aun cuando no lo sabías. –Tapó la boca de Lola con una mano antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Lola trató de quitársela, pero el agarre era terriblemente fuerte. –Pero estoy más que cansada de todo esto, Lola. –Lana le gritó a la cara. –¡Estoy cansada de esta vida! ¡Estoy cansada de fingir que todo está bien! ¡Estoy cansada de fingir que las cosas mejoraran! ¡Nada va a mejorar! ¡Nada! –Comenzó a mover la cabeza de Lola hacia atrás y hacia adelante. El movimiento fue tan salvaje que la toalla que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Lola cayó al piso. Lola intentó cubrirse con sus manos, pero el dolor en su boca fue más fuerte y decidió antes quitarse a Lana de encima.

Lucy sólo se quedó viendo a las dos desde el piso, aun tenía problemas para entender que estaba pasando. Toda la situación la tenia totalmente confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lana?

-Pero más que nada… –El rostro de Lana se volvió lastimoso, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. –…Estoy harta de ser Lana. –Dijo entre llantos. –Ya no puedo más hermanita. No puedo soportar más esto. Me duele mucho la cabeza. –Se rompió en un pequeño llanto. –Me duele la cabeza, y mi ojo se siente raro. Cada vez que me sangra la nariz siento como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mi cabecita y me siento enferma. ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así, Lola? Sólo quiero dormir. –Miró a Lucy. –Pero ella no me deja. –Luego volvió a ver a Lola. –Tú no me dejas. Te amo tanto que simplemente no puedo dejarte sola. ¿Por qué no lo entendiste? ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

El llanto de Lana comenzó a crecer en la habitación mientras su agarre en la boca de Lola se aflojaba y caía al piso.

Lola la vio con tristeza. Las cosas para Lana debieron ser aun más difíciles que para ella. Debería haberlo visto. Ellas eran gemelas, debería haber entendido que algo malo estaba pasando con Lana.

-Lana- Ah.

Sintió algo extraño en su costado. Era un dolor agudo que parecía estar entrando en su interior. No pudo darle un sentido hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio que algo plástico estaba contra el costado de su estomago. Parecía el mango de uno de los destornilladores de Lana, ¿Por qué lo estaba apoyando contra ella?

-Así que… ¿Me lo podrías dar, Lola? –Lana le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. –¿Me podrías dar tu vida? –Giró el destornillador y trató de empujarlo aun más adentro mientras lo retorcía, pero ya no podría enterrarse más fuerte. –Sólo quiero dormir un poco. –Lo retiró con un fuerte tirón y un gran chorro de sangre manchó su vestido.

Por un segundo las dos se vieron directo a los ojos, entonces Lola sintió su mundo temblar y cayó al piso.

Lana limpió el destornillador con su vestido y se inclinó junto a Lola. Presionó la herida con una mano, luego la otra. Podía sentir las lágrimas crecer mientras veía como Lola dejaba salir pequeños sonidos de dolor y su respiración se agitaba.

-Le diré a Lincoln que lo amas. –La besó en la mejilla y se levantó.

Lucy estaba totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de ver. Podía ver como Lola estaba desnuda en el piso, con una herida profunda que no dejaba de sangrar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del lindo rostro de la niña mientras trataba de presionar la herida y miraba a su hermana gemela con incredulidad.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Ah? ¿Lana? ¿Por qué? –Lola trató de decir algo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si de esa forma fuera a encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla. –Yo… ¿Ah? No… No quiero… ¡Me duele! ¡Duele! –Su rostro se arrugó mientras comenzaba a llorar en el piso. –¡Me duele Lana! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Ahhh!

-Sí. Duele mucho. –Arrojó el destornillador hacia Lucy.

La chica gótica sintió el arma del crimen chochar contra su cuerpo y retrocedió mientras lo golpeaba aun lado. De Lola, pasó a mirar a Lana. Lana tenía una extraña mueca entre llanto y sonrisa, era una mueca deforme que la asustaba.

-A-Ayuda… –Murmuró Lana. –Ayuda. –Trató de decirlo un poco más fuerte, pero su voz falló y terminó tosiendo un poco. Tomó aire y lo intentó con más fuerza. –¡AYUDA! –Esta vez el grito fue perfecto. –¡Alguien ayúdeme! –Salió corriendo de la habitación.

-La atacó. La atacó. –Comenzó a gritar mientras corría por los pasillos y bajaba las escaleras. –¡Lucy atacó a Lana! ¡Lucy lastimó a Lana! –Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro mientras lo decía. –La lastimó. Hay mucha sangre.

-¿Lola? ¿Qué pasó?

Lana extendió sus manos y le enseñó su vestido manchado de sangre a Luan. –Lucy… ¡Lastimó a Lana! –Comenzó a llorar.

Luan al principio no parecía poder creer lo que escuchaba, pero la sangre hizo lo suyo. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de horror y corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

-¡Está en el cuarto de Lincoln! –Lana gritó desde abajo. –¡El de Lucy! –Se corrigió. –¡Ayúdala, por favor!

-Lola. ¿Qué pasó? –Leni entró rápidamente junto a sus padres.

Lana se arrojó a sus brazos sin decir palabra y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Las lágrimas eran reales. ¿Por qué no serlo? Acababa de perder a su gemela. Nadie podría salvarla. Nadie.

Los gritos ya comenzaban a escucharse arriba mientras sus padres comenzaban a correr hacia las escaleras.

Ahora todo terminaría.

Lucy podría intentar hablar, pero no le serviría de nada.

Después de todo, ¿A quién iban a creerle?

* * *

 **NA: Este es el fin de Asylum. Ahora ya saben la verdad de aquella noche, y seguramente no volverán a ver a "Lola" con los mismos ojos en el epílogo.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo y sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho a lo largo de esta historia.**

 **La historia continúa en La Purga Loud: Sueños Rotos.**


End file.
